El Fin De Los Tiempos
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: Ya son 10 años desde que un virus terminó con la mayoría de la población, Levi sobrevive con su hermana viajando por el país, hasta que por un accidente en San Francisco su terrible muerte está por llegar, un grupo de sobrevivientes los rescata, su travesía juntos sería peligrosa e insoportable por la compañía de ese ojiverde rebelde y grosero./RIREN/Zombies/Mundo pos-apocalíptico/
1. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T):** Hola a todos chicos!,Ya sé que estoy atrasada en otras historias**, (LO SÉ)**, pero moría de ganas de ya publicar este fan, fue una **colaboración** junto con mi **pareja**, ambos trabajamos mucho en las ideas y el desarrollo.

No les voy a mentir, este Fan **me absorbió 3 meses** de mi vida hahaha, lo escribía en mi celular cada que tenía oportunidad, tengo hechos **10 Capítulos!, PERO** no los subiré de golpe, **¡Así que chiste!,** los martes son los días que descanso de mi trabajo, así que cada **martes **estaré actualizando.

Ahora sí, a lo que se vino.

…

**Cuando no haya más espacio en el infierno, los muertos caminarán sobre la tierra.**

**-El amanecer de los muertos vivientes-**

…

Todas estas mierdas empiezan siempre por la ambición humana de querer mejorar algo, pero al final todo se sale de control, el año 2028 sería un año como cualquier otro, hasta qué a un maldito científico se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear una vacuna que ayudase a que los humanos nos volviéramos 100% resistentes a cualquier enfermedad y claro no terminó bien.

La vacuna presentó efectos secundarios, primero la gente enfermo con fiebres altas, vómitos, comenzaban a delirar para finalmente morir, o eso fue lo que creímos, los cadáveres volvían a la vida, la vista perdida, cero rastro de que alguna vez existió inteligencia, lo peor de todo, ansiaban la carne humana.

Han pasado 10 años después de todo eso, la población mundial se vio reducida casi en su totalidad, existimos grupos de humanos que vivimos escondidos en fábricas, edificios y casas, nuestra estancia nunca es permanente, siempre terminábamos por acabarnos la comida y los recursos, moverse es sobrevivir. 

El contagio solo se daba si existía intercambio de sangre, prácticamente si esos malditos te mordían y sobrevivías tenías dos opciones:

Uno: Te dabas un tiro en la cabeza evitando volverte un gris.

Dos: Dejabas que la transformación se completará y eras otro de los miles de grises que existían.

Te preguntaras ¿Por qué les llamamos grises?, fácil, el cuerpo de los infectados toma una tonalidad grisácea, encías negras que se retraían dejando ver los dientes pudriéndose, córneas totalmente grises o blancas, el término "zombie" es muy cliché y al principio la gente se aterrorizaba escuchado ese nombre, simplemente ahora ya no me importa, solo deseo sobrevivir. 

**...**

La noche estaba por caer, Levi se estaba poniendo ansioso, sabía que él debía a ver salido con la mitad de su grupo, hace una hora que debieron haber vuelto, la noche se volvía más peligrosa, la poca visibilidad era una desventaja horrenda, las amenazas podían salir de cualquier lado.

—Levi, por favor tranquilízate, me estás poniendo nerviosa—. Hablaba Hanjí observando al hombre que camina de un lado al otro sin descanso.

—Están tardando más de lo normal, No puedo tranquilizarme—. Se pasó una mano por su cabello con ansiedad.

—Van a estar bien, son fuertes—. Intentó consolarlo.

Se dejó caer en una de las cajas que se encontraban a su alrededor, llevaban un mes viviendo en una librería en el centro de la ciudad, se turnaban en brigadas pequeñas para conseguir alimentos o explotar los alrededores marcando las zonas con más actividad.

Pasó otra hora tortuosa donde los carcomía la desesperación, Levi harto de esperar se levantó decidido a salir en su búsqueda, comenzó a equiparse cuando golpearon la puerta con desesperación, se pusieron alerta desenfundando sus armas apuntando hacia esta.

—Chicos por favor abran, somos nosotros—. Chilló con desesperación una voz.

—Levi es Petra—. Ambos intercambiaron miradas. 

—Abre tú, yo te cubro—. Le indicó con el arma que se acercará a la puerta.

Hanjí se colocó a un costado preparada para dejar entrar, Levi con un cabeceo le dio luz verde para abrir, con un golpe seco entraron a gran velocidad sus compañeros, Hanjí cerró la puerta con fuerza al notar a sus amigos dentro.

Levi comenzó a contar a las personas que ya hacían jadeantes en el piso.

—¿Dónde está Erd?—. Interrogó ayudando a levantar a la pelinegro.

Mikasa lo miró a los ojos con tristeza en ellos, negó con la cabeza desviando la vista.

—¡Maldita sea!—. Se jaló el cabello pateando una caja.

—Ya no hay alimento cercano a la zona, además la actividad de los grises está aumentando, no notamos su presencia cuando estábamos en el supermercado—. Mikasa habló con preocupación en su voz.

—Erd estaba distraído en un pasillo, no supimos de dónde salieron, nos escondimos buscando cómo huir—. Petra intentaba controlarse pero sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, Auruo que iba con ellas la abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarla.

—Hermano, tenemos que movernos, ya perdimos a muchos en estos meses—. Mikasa miró a Levi con cierta preocupación.

—Mikasa tiene razón, con los víveres que tenemos alcanzan para tres días, una semana si los racionamos bien—. Hablo la mujer con gafas.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?—. Intervino Auruo.

—Tenemos que movernos a otra ciudad—. Hanjí caminó hacia una estantería sacando un enorme mapa.

—Nos estamos moviendo con más frecuencia, apenas y duramos un mes—.

Hanjí extendió el mapa sobre una mesa haciendo que los demás se reunieran a su alrededor.

—Los ángeles ya no es seguro para nosotros, perdimos a cinco compañeros en esta Ciudad, tenemos que avanzar hacia San Francisco, al ser una ciudad grande tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir alimento—. Señaló con un dedo su próximo destino.

—¿San Francisco?, son quince días de camino—. Se quejó Mikasa mirando a todos.

—Tenemos la Camioneta, todos esos quince días se reducen a diez horas en auto, si tenemos suerte podemos robar gasolina en algún punto—. Levi vio como posibilidad la opción de irse.

—Serán mejor movernos por la mañana, no es muy seguro en la noche, gastamos algunas municiones de regreso—. Decía Auruo desenfundando sus armas.

—Yo haré guardia esta noche así que pueden descansar—. Levi tomó una silla colocándola a un lado de la puerta.

Sus compañeros no dieron réplica, pues estaban cansados, observaba a las cuatro figuras que buscaban un buen lugar para dormir. Suspiró profundo, su viaje había empezado con veinte sobrevivientes, a lo largo de los años aumentaban o disminuían, pero jamás pensó que terminarían siendo solo cinco personas en su lucha por sobrevivir.

—¿Qué piensas?—. Su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobresaltándolo un poco.

—En Erd, estoy acostumbrado a perder compañeros, pero eso no hace que no me importen, ¿Sabes si murió o ahora es otro...—.

—¿Gris?—. Lo interrumpió. Levi solo asintió.—No, Petra sabía que él no querría eso, mientras estaban distraídos atacando a Erd, le dio un disparo certero en la cíen—.

—No sé qué más hacer para protegerlos, estoy cansado, ya son muchos años de estar huyendo—. Hundió su cara entre sus manos un tanto fastidiado.

—No te mártires así hermano, no es tu culpa, en nuestro próximo destino nos irá bien, tal vez y encontremos sobrevivientes—. Palmeó su hombro intentando consolarlo.

Ambos hermanos eran malos demostrándose cariño, en parte por la situación mundial y porque no sabían cómo, eran un poco brutos en eso, los dos tenían su manera de apoyarse para salir adelante.

—Deberías ir a dormir, será un día largo mañana—. Le indicó con un cabeceo que fuera a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Su hermana era de las personas que más ansiaba proteger, pues tuvo que cuidar de ella desde sus 7 años, como un adolece que era en esa época apenas con 17 años, aprendió el uso de armas, técnicas de supervivencia, todo eso acompañado con una pequeña niña que aprendía a la par que él, disparando su primer arma a sus 14 años, no era la infancia adorada que quería para ella, pero sabía que nunca podría darle esa normalidad a su vida.

No podía acobardarse dejándola sola en este mundo, pues muchas veces cruzó por su mente la idea de poner fin a su cansancio, metiendo una bala entre sus sesos. Esa idea egoísta lo perseguía por años haciéndolo sentir débil, pero aún tenía a Mikasa y no se permitiría abandonarla hasta el final.

La noche pasó como cualquier otra, algunos ajetreos que provenían de la calle pero nada por lo cual alarmarse, observó su reloj notando que pasaba de las seis de la mañana, sin perder más tiempo se levantó un tanto cansado y con las ojeras claramente visibles de su anterior guardia. Apresuró a los demás para ir guardando todo lo necesario, se equiparon con sus armas y protecciones listos para abandonar el lugar.

—Ok, La camioneta está a cinco cuadradas de distancia, tenemos que movernos rápido para llegar a ella eh irnos, ¿Entendido?—. Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de Levi.

Salió primero él empuñando su arma mirado a todos lados, la ciudad era un caos, destrozos por doquier, a simple vista no se observaba ningún gris en los alrededores. Comenzaron a avanzar despacio sin ninguno bajar la guardia, intentaban ser lo más silenciosos posibles, cualquier sonido podía alertar a los grises de su presencia poniéndolos en riesgo inminente a todos. Estaban cerca de llegar, recargados contra la pared de un edificio.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no avanzamos?—. Susurró Auruo.

Levi levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado indicando que guardarán silencio. Un estruendo se escuchó erizándole la piel al equipo, un gris caminaba golpeándose con los automóviles, claramente aún no se percataba de su presencia. Mikasa levantó su arma apuntando al ser que miraba a todas partes distraído, quitó el seguro buscando un buen ángulo para acabar con él. Levi la detuvo en el momento, colocando su mano sobre su arma bajándola con cuidado.

—Si disparas harás ruido, no sabemos si hay más escondidos—. Le susurró con una mirada de advertencia.

La chica bajo el arma colocando de nuevo el seguro, todos observaron con impaciencia cómo se alejaba de ellos el gris, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, Levi indicó que siguieran adelanté, no tardaron en divisar la enorme camioneta blanca que habían dejado por cualquier emergencia, parecía ser otro de los autos abandonados evitando que llame la atención.

No solo debías cuidarte de los grises, en estos tiempos de desesperación, también existen grupos de personas que saqueaban a otras, no importándoles afectarlas, solo veían por el beneficio propio.

Montaron la camioneta dejando sus provisiones en la parte trasera. Hanjí encendió el motor, el ruido que hizo atrajo a unos 15 grises que salieron de entre las sombras, maniobro atropellando algunos en su camino, soltó una carcajada cuando utilizó los limpia parabrisas golpeando la cara desfigurada del gris que se aferraba al cofre, onduló la camioneta con fuerza intentado deshacerse de él.

En el interior todos estaban mirando con pánico la manera en la que conducía Hanjí, sosteniéndose con pavor, Petra y Auruo abrocharon su cinturón tomándose de las manos.

Tras unos minutos tortuoso de fuerte zigzagueó él gris cedió terminado debajo de la enorme llanta.

—Yo, yo opino que Mikasa debería manejar—. Le tembló la voz a Petra.

—Por favor, soy buena en esto—. Desvío la vista del camino para mirar a todos con una sonrisa. 

—¡Hanjí!, ¡Pon atención al frente!—. Mikasa que iba de copiloto tomó el volante maniobrando esquivando un auto.

—Sí, sí, Ya relájense—. Se quejó enderezando la marcha.

Todos se miraron con horror, preferían ser comidos vivos que seguir otro minuto en el vehículo con la loca al volante.

—Nos detendremos en King City para buscar provisiones, son 4 horas hasta allá, tendremos dos horas para recolectar lo más posible y volver al camino, si tenemos suerte llegaremos a la ciudad de Salinas para pasar la noche, estaremos prácticamente a mitad de camino—. Habló Mikasa mientras sostenía el mapa trazado la ruta.

—Nos dividiremos como siempre al llegar, buscaremos alimento, gasolina y armas—. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Durante el camino no hubo percances, solo lo de siempre, lugares destruidos, zonas abandonadas, grises intentando correr tras la camioneta sin éxito, así era su vida, así llevaba siendo por diez años y estaban seguros que seguiría así después de su muerte.

Una ciudad fantasma eso era prácticamente cada destino al que viajaban, King City no era la excepción, bajaron en lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad.

—Nos separaremos como ya lo dijimos, Petra y Auruo busquen alimento, Hanjí busca combustible, Mikasa y yo buscaremos armas y municiones—. Levi organizó a todos antes de bajar de la camioneta. —Cuídense todos y si están en problemas no duden en usar la pistola de bengalas—. Terminando de hablar bajaron a paso veloz.

—¿Crees que en esta ciudad esté llena de grises?—. La pelinegro avanzaba detrás de su hermano volteando a todas direcciones.

—No creo, ciudades pequeñas fueron arrasadas y los grises se movieron en búsqueda de carne, pero no bajes la guardia ni un segundo—. Dirigió una mirada seria a su hermana y siguieron adelante.

Pasaron varias tiendas, diferentes artículos se mostraban en los aparadores, Levi tenía la corazonada de poder encontrarse con una tienda de armas, no estuvo tan equivocado cuando Mikasa lo jalo del brazo señalándole una tienda del lado contrario de la calle, "BULLETERY", se leía en un gran cartel, cruzaron acercándose a la puerta del establecimiento, Levi intentó abrir la puerta notando que tenía seguro, le dio buena espina esperando que todo dentro estuviera intacto.

Se alejó unos centímetros y con una patada hizo que el seguro cediera, ambos empuñaron sus armas ingresando al local, un fuerte aroma a cadáver los invadió haciéndolos arrugar la nariz. Dieron una mirada rápida al rededor viendo que, a pesar del desorden tenía suficientes armas y cajas con munición.

—Toma todo lo que nos pueda ser útil, veré si por detrás está despejando—. Mikasa asintió guardando su arma.

Levi cruzó el mostrador entrando a lo que parecía ser un almacén pequeño, cruzó un estante alto y un bulto en el piso lo sorprendió, ya hacía un cadáver casi en los huesos, desprendía un asqueroso aroma, lo observó con detenimiento, parecía ser el dueño de la tienda, o eso pensó; por el arma que estaba tirada a un lado dedujo que el pobre hombre se pegó un tiro acabando con su sufrimiento.

En la pequeña trastienda había más armas almacenadas, tomó una de las bolsas que usaban para guardarlas y comenzó a llenarla con todo lo que encontraba, abrió uno de los cajones metálicos quedando atónito ante lo que encontró, metió ambas manos al cajón tomando el contenido como si de oro se tratase, acarició los dos empaques con los dedos, sin pensarlo dos veces los guardo en sus bolsillos, con la bolsa a su máxima capacidad salió de la trastienda, Mikasa al igual que él tenía dos bolsas más en el piso.

—¿Cómo es que nadie a saqueado este lugar?— Sonreía levantando una de las grandes bolsas.

—Son ciudades muy pequeñas y nadie quiere perder el tiempo en ellas, Hanjí y yo descubrimos que son las mejores para encontrar provisiones, mientras que todos huyen a las grandes ciudades—.Se acercó recogiendo la segunda bolsa que tenía su hermana, se colocó ambas en ambos hombros.

—¿Por qué no nos establecemos en estas ciudades?—. Preguntó saliendo detrás de su hermano.

—En la ciudad existen más sitios seguros y más lugares para buscar provisiones—. Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Emprendieron el regreso con velocidad, el tiempo lo era todo, y necesitaba dejar esta ciudad para acercarse a Salinas, buscarían en los suburbios una casa donde pasar la noche.

—Como lo pensé, junté suficiente gasolina para cualquier improvisto—. Hanjí hablaba con Auruo y Petra fuera del vehículo.

—Las tiendas no estaban tan vacías, tenemos bastante comida para un mes—. Petra abrazaba feliz a Auruo.

—Solo espero que Levi y Mikasa encontraran armas—. El hombre apretó más el cuerpo de su pareja.

No tardaron en divisar a los hermanos que se acercaban a paso veloz, Auruo fue en su ayuda al ver el tamaño de las bolsas que cargaban.

—La ciudad está prácticamente intacta, si seguimos moviéndonos entre estas tendremos suficientes provisiones hasta para medio año—. Levi entregó una bolsa a su amigo.

—¿No sería mejor quedarnos por un tiempo aquí?—. Auruo se colocó la bolsa al hombro.

—No, en las ciudades grandes tenemos más lugares donde ocultarnos sin que existan improvistos, ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó donde encontramos a Petra?, perdimos medio grupo siendo perseguidos en campos muy abiertos—. Auruo bajo la vista recordado la masacre que sufrió su equipo años atrás por una emboscada, donde casi perdió a la mujer que robó su corazón.

—Levi tiene razón cariño, escondernos en estos pequeños pueblos después de un tiempo podría atraer a muchos grises y estaríamos rodeados, tal vez encontremos esa comunidad amurallada en el camino—. Petra intentó animar a su pareja.

Al escuchar sobre esa "comunidad amurallada" Levi chasco la lengua torciendo el gesto, en los 10 años que llevaban recorriendo el país jamás encontró dicha ciudad, los primeros 5 años estaba esperanzado en su búsqueda, pero al no haber una localización exacta y todas las que les llegaban a dar solo daban a ciudades fantasma o campos de refugiados abandonados, perdió toda esperanza, enfocándose ya no en su búsqueda si no en sobrevivir, sobrevivir por su hermana, hasta donde la vida se lo permitiese.

—Deja de pensar en esas fantasía Petra, dudo mucho que un grupo de personas creara una ciudad amurallada—. Levi dejó las bolsas en la camioneta con brusquedad.

—No creo sean ficticias, muchos saben de ellas—. Se defendió la mujer.

—Tanto así que en diez años nadie que conozca a dado con ellas—. Levi la miró sin emoción.

—Chicos, basta, no volvamos a pelear por lo mismo—. Hanjí intervino intentado apaciguar las cosas.

—Mejor retómenos camino a Salinas, tenemos bastante luz de sol para llegar a buscar un refugio—. Mikasa tomó por el hombro a Petra dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sin más conversaciones incómodas de por medio y con un poco de miedo por qué Hanjí volvía a tomar el volante, retomaron camino a su siguiente parada.

Qué solo se sentía el mundo ahora, no ver autos andando por la carretera, verlos abandonados, accidentados, eso era la vista que obtenían por donde pasaban. Salinas City quedaba a dos horas de camino, cruzaron la abandonada ciudad buscando los suburbios, de entre todas las casas escogieron la más grande, bajando Auruo y Levi con arma en mano para inspeccionar el lugar, entrando a la casa se dividieron, Levi inspeccionaría el segundo piso, por con siguiente Auruo el primero.

—Libre arriba—. Grito Levi asomándose por la barandilla de las escaleras. 

—Abajo está libre también, iré a llamarles—. Auruo miró a Levi quien solo le asintió con la cabeza.

Más tranquilo enfundó su arma descendiendo las escaleras observando las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared, se quedó a medio camino mirando un pequeño cuadro de dos niños abrazándose mientras jugaban. 

**...**

"_Después de años de investigación lo logramos, la vacuna que nos hará inmune a cualquier enfermedad está lista, no será nada barata por lo que solo algunos podrán contar con este beneficio, pero imagínense todo lo que se ahorrarán de por vida en medicamentos, las primeras dosis ya fueron aplicadas y al parecer todo va a la perfección". La voz de una conductora animada resonaba en la sala._

_Levi jugaba con su pequeña hermana en el piso en medio del salón, observando la pantalla del televisor al igual que sus padres quienes estaban sentados en el sillón. _

—_Es maravilloso lo que él ser humano puede crear ¿verdad?, deberíamos ir todos como familia por nuestra vacuna—. Kuchel miró a su esposo con emoción._

—_Siempre quieren jugar a ser Dios, nosotros no entraremos en ese juego sucio del consumismo cariño—. Kenny miró a la mujer con seriedad._

—_Ve por nuestros hijos, ellos tendrán un buen futuro, serán completamente sanos—. Kuchel miró con adoración a sus dos hijos que jugaban juntos._

—_Que ellos lo decidan cuando sean más grandes, tú no los obligarás a nada Kuchel—. Sentenció no queriendo más réplicas._

_El hijo mayor se quedó perdido en la conversación de sus padres, a él tampoco le daba buena espina eso de la vacuna milagrosa._

—_Levi tienes que tomar tu té—. Le reclamaba la pequeña niña que notó su falta de atención._

—_Perdóname pequeña, lo beberé todo—. Tomó la pequeña taza fingiendo que esta contenía un delicioso té. _

_Mikasa río sirviéndole otro poco de ese delicioso e imaginario té._

**...**

—Hermano. ¿Estás bien?—. Levi parpadeo varias veces para girar la vista a su hermana quién estaba al pie de la escalera mirándolo con preocupación.

—Sí, sí, solo, observaba cómo era esta familia—. Le sonrió evitando preocuparla.

—¡INCREÍBLE!—. Se escuchó un grito por parte de Hanjí. —Está casa aún tiene agua corriente—. Canturreó la mujer haciendo reír a todos.

—Creo que aprovecharé esta oportunidad, necesito un buen baño—. Mikasa sonrió ante los gritos de emoción.

—Esta casa tiene suficientes habitaciones podrás dormir tranquila—. Levi bajo y con un gesto revolvió el cabello de su hermana.

—Deberías darte un baño también, apestas—. Bromeó apartando la mano de su cabellera negra.

Se acomodaron en la amplia casa preparando un poco de alimento para la cena, intentaron llevar un poco de normalidad a su vida aseándose, sintiendo el agua, aunque estaba fría, recorrerles el cuerpo sintiéndose renovados. Sentándose todos juntos a la mesa, platicando de sus vidas antes de la tragedia, Mikasa los observaba intentando imaginar todo, pues ella era una niña cuando la catástrofe se desató, no recordaba mucho de su infancia ni de esa normalidad que tenía su vida, lo único que recordaba era: las huidas, las peleas, los disparos, todo su mundo era como los seres que ahora lo reclamaban. Gris.

Auruo y Petra se instalaron en la habitación más grande, querían estar juntos como una pareja normal en su casa, Mikasa tomó la habitación que parecía ser de dos hermanos, la recorrió con un cierto de nostalgia, se sentó sobre la cama mirando los peluches desordenados que estaban sobre esta.

—Intenta descansar, todo estará bien, Hanjí hará guardia hoy y yo dormiré en la sala para estar cerca por si necesita algo—. Habló su hermano desde la puerta sobresaltándola un poco.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos de cómo era mi habitación cuando era niña—. Comentó tomando un pequeño oso de felpa entre sus manos. —Sé que tenía muchos como este—. Sonrió con tristeza acariciando con delicadeza al animal.

—Oi mocosa, tengo algo para ti—. Levi se acercó a su hermana colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella.

Mikasa lo miró sin entender el gesto que este tenía hacía ella, espero paciente por lo prometido, Levi esculcó entre su bolsillo sacando con cuidado un empaque metálico colocándoselo sobre el animal de felpa, la chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos atónita ante su regalo.

—De donde, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—. Tomó el empaque acercándolo más a su cara asegurándose de que no se tratara de una broma o una fantasía.

—En la tienda de armas, es completamente tuyo, solo asegúrate de comerlo cuando en verdad lo necesites—. Se levantó y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su hermana.

—Creí que el chocolate había desaparecido por completo—. Mikasa levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos de emoción.

—Al parecer aún puedes comer un poco, descansa, te veo por la mañana—. Se despidió para después salir por la puerta.

Descendió las escaleras con un poco de cansancio, llevaba consigo almohadas y sabanas que tomó de una de las habitaciones, las acomodaría en el sillón para poder dormir más tranquilo.

—Puedes ir a dormir a una de las habitaciones, no necesitas quedarte aquí—. Comentó Hanjí al verlo entrar en la sala con sus manos llenas.

—No te preocupes, este sillón es mejor que el suelo en el cual eh dormido por meses—. Depositó todo sobre este comenzando acomodarlo.

—¿Nunca nos volveremos a confiar verdad?—. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Nunca—. Reafirmó.

La primera y única vez que se permitieron dormir todos sin hacer una guardia un conjunto de grises los emboscó en la madrugada, se confiaron de estar en una ciudad fantasma donde no parecía haber actividad, que equivocados estaban.

—Estaré aquí alerta por si algo llegase a ocurrir—. Hanjí se despidió con un ademán para comenzar a caminar alrededor de la casa buscando visitantes no deseados, sería una noche en vela para ella.

Levi se acomodó gustoso en el mullido sillón, no tenía la menor idea de lo cansado que estaba hasta que fue vencido por el sueño casi de inmediato cerro los ojos.

**...**

**N/T): **Espero esta nueva historia les guste, tengo un fanatismo por los Zombis y no me resistí a crear un fan con ellos de segundo plano.

Gracias por apoyar las historias, tú lector que estas detrás de una pantalla leyendo esto, eres hermoso y te agradezco de corazón que este leyendo esto.

Que el universo este de tú lado.


	2. Señal De Humo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T):** Ya es Maaaaaaaaaaaarteees! Hahaha xD

"Me fui como **GORDA** en tobogán, **Actualice **4 historias!, **dos antiguas**, una reciente y **una nueva** que acabo de postear, no se cual subiré primero, UFF!, en esas 4 verán este párrafo, hahaha los amo mis fantasmones!"

…

**Creo que la vida en la Tierra está ante un riesgo cada vez mayor de ser destruida por un desastre, como una guerra nuclear repentina, un virus creado genéticamente u otros peligros.**

…

—¡Otra Vez!—. Decía Jean tirado en el suelo con cansancio.

—¿Estás seguro?—. Marco lo miraba divertido extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Maldita sea Marco, deja de burlarte, una vez más y te derribaré—. Jean tomó su mano y se incorporó. 

—Debo admitir que has mejorado pero no lo suficiente—. Se burló ante el berrinche del chico.

—Deja de hablar y pelea—. Jean se abalanzó impulsivamente hacia este.

Marco sonrió haciéndose a un lado, con agilidad lo tomó de un hombro dándole la vuelta para después hacerlo caer al suelo, subió a su espalda empujándolo con su rodilla, tomó su brazo y lo torció mientras con el otro lo empujaba del cuello.

—Deja de ser tan impulsivo, concéntrate, no ataques sólo por hacerlo, piensa en tu oponente, Jean llevas desde tus 13 años aprendiendo nunca dejarás de ser un cachorro revoltoso—. Marco se reía regañando al chico que intentaba zafarse sin éxito. 

—Ok, Ok, basta, ya entendí, me duele, ya quítate de encima—. Jean hacía muecas de dolor.

—Otro día seguiremos practicando, vamos con los demás, si no llegamos Sasha se comerá nuestras porciones de la cena—. Volvió a ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No entiendo cómo puede comer tanto—. Se burló Jean caminando junto con Marco.

Marco caminó tranquilamente por la estancia hasta el comedor junto con Jean, era una casa grande, estaba a las afueras de San Francisco en una pequeña ciudad llamada Berkeley, se asentaron en una de las zonas adineradas apropiándose de una casa adaptándola a sus necesidades, llevaban 4 años viviendo tranquilamente en la zona que temían ellos fueran los últimos sobrevivientes en el país, inclusive en el mundo, eso no los detenían, seguían entrenando sus habilidades todos los días, tanto en disparar como en entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo; cuando era un adolescente Marco aprendió todo lo que pudo para poder enseñar a sus "cachorros" como él llamaba a sus tres niños.

—¿Volvió a partirte la cara?—. Eren se burló de Jean al verlo entrar. 

—Está vez logre derribarlo—. Hizo una cara arrogante mirándolos.

Sasha y Eren se miraron con el ceño fruncido para después voltear a ver a Marco quien solo sonrió negando con la cabeza haciendo una seña con un dedo de que no dijeran nada.

—Ya veo, el gran Jean logró derribar a Marco—. Se acercó Sasha fingiendo asombro.

—Algún día tenía que pasar, era obvio que yo sería el primero de los tres—. Se regocijó poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—Eres tan bueno que seguro viste llegar... ¡ESTO!—. Sasha tomó por sorpresa uno de los brazos de Jean torciéndolo detrás de él empujándolo con la mano sobre la mesa, justo como lo había sometido anteriormente Marco. 

—Maldita sea Sasha, ¿Tú también?, Marco porque le enseñas esto, ya Sasha suéltame—. Todos comenzaron a reír ante el infantil lloriqueo de Jean.

—Yo le enseñó a todos lo mismo, pero cada quien aprende a su ritmo—. Palmeó el hombro de Jean consolándolo.

—Ya tenemos suficiente espacio en uno de los congeladores, mañana deberíamos ir al centro comercial por lo que dejamos—. Eren caminó con un recipiente lleno de vegetales al vapor colocándolo en la mesa.

—Está bien, mañana saldremos los cuatro, recogemos todo con rapidez y regresamos, la ciudad ha estado muy activa, recuerden qué pasó hace 3 meses—. Marco colocó un poco de pan. 

—Fue culpa de Eren por acelerar el auto y hacer escándalo—. Lo acusó Jean, Eren le levantó el dedo del corazón. 

—Como fuera, la cantidad de grises que llegaron no era común, tenemos que ir con cuidado—. Miró a todos con seriedad y estos asintieron.

—Bien, por ahora comamos, abrí una lata de chilli—. Sasha llevó un pequeño recipiente con su guiso.

Todos se sentaron a disfrutar de su comida familiar, años juntos después de horribles momentos al igual que muchos, amigos, familiares, demasiados muertos pero la esperanza de sobrevivir seguía intacta.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a las actividades de la casa verificando que todo estuviera funcionando y en orden, una rutina que ya tenían establecida.

—Cuando regresemos intentaremos ir de caza otra vez—. Decía Marco encaminado a su habitación.

—Genial—. Canturrearon los tres chicos emocionados.

—Por favor activen las alarmas los veo mañana a primera hora para salir—. Dio su última orden y salió a su habitación. 

—Tenemos más de medio año sin comer carne, ¿Se imaginan su sabor?—. Sasha movía los dedos emocionada.

—Daría todo por volver a comerla—.

—Además, Sasha, tienes la mejor puntería, esta vez no se te puede escapar ninguno—.

—Eren tiene razón, ninguno puede fallar este intento—. Jean abrazo por los hombros a los dos

—Lo que importa es que no estén infectados—. Soltó con tristeza la chica.

—No pienses en eso, mañana todo irá bien y regresaremos para prepararnos para la caza—. Eren se deshizo del abrazo de Jean encaminándose a su habitación.

Los chicos se despidieron y Jean terminó de activar la seguridad de la casa, apagó todas las luces para retirarse a dormir, la zona era muy tranquila, pero nunca estaba de más tener seguridad.

Por la mañana todos estaba listos y equipados con sus armas, montaron su pequeña camioneta tomando camino a la ciudad, eran dos horas de camino así que debían aprovechar todo el día. Amaban recorrer la carretera hasta la ciudad, dejar el viento golpear sus caras, atravesar ese puente observando el océano que brillaba con el sol; todo ese recorrido los hacía olvidarse de que el mundo era un caos y ellos vivían dentro de ese caos, en sus mentes todo se veía tan normal, tan tranquilo, como si fueran un grupo de amigos que irían a divertirse a la ciudad, pero toda esa fantasía moría al momento en el que entraban, era imposible no mirar el desastre que los recibía, de inmediato todos subían sus ventanas evitando cualquier incidente si llegaran a encontrar un gris.

El centro comercial que ellos habían seleccionado hace tiempo quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, tenían sus rutas así que llegar no sería un problema, era un edificio relativamente pequeño, no uno de esos almacenes que fácilmente cubrían una manzana, aparcaron en la zona donde seguramente era el descargue de mercancía, bajaron observando a todos lados y se acercaron a la puerta, Marco había colocado un candado por seguridad, era inútil si otra persona lo encontraba, pero eso les daba esperanza de que si llegaban a encontrarlo roto sería por otros supervivientes, era imposible que un gris lo abriera; Marco sacó unas llaves y retiró el candado sin dificultad, todos entraron y revisaron que siguiera sellado de los diferentes accesos.

—Bien chicos juntemos todo cerca de la entrada y subamos a la azotea—. Terminó Marco por ordenar haciendo que todos corrieran en diferentes direcciones.

Reunieron las provisiones que ya tenían escondidas apilándolas donde les indicaron, usaron las escaleras de emergencia y subieron esos dos pisos hasta la azotea, tenían un campamento montado en esta, pues ya llevaban visitando ese lugar más de un año, era como su pequeña mina de provisiones.

—Marco, déjanos competir, una caja y ya nos vamos, aún es temprano—. Eren agitó una caja de 50 municiones.

—Una caja—. Reafirmó Marco.

Los chicos se emocionaron y salieron en busca de sus armas, Marco recorrió la pequeña carpa hasta dar con su anhelado arnés, lo había olvidado hace tres meses y se sentía incompleto sin el, lo tomó colocándoselo con una sonrisa. Llevó las manos a su espalda desenfundando sus espadas, que brillaron con el sol.

—Las eche mucho de menos—. Les dijo colocándolas sobre una mesa.

Comenzó a buscar sus piedras para dar filo en lo que los chicos jugaban, encontró donde sentarse y comenzó su labor.

Un disparo rompió el silencio de la ciudad habiendo que unos pájaros revolotearon asustados.

—¡Eso son otros 10 puntos¡, ¡Directo en cabeza!—. Gritó con emoción el castaño recostado sobre el pavimento del techo del centro comercial.

—Fue pura suerte—. Gruñó su hermano acomodándose la mira de su arma buscando un objetivo. 

—¿Chicos puedo jugar?—. Se acercó una chica que mordía una rebanada de pan. 

Otro disparo volvió a romper el silencio y una risa burlona por parte del castaño resonó con fuerza.

—Maldita sea—. Masculló molesto. —No Sasha, eres la mejor francotiradora que existe, prácticamente no estamos compitiendo contigo porque siempre perdemos. Eren ya deja de reírte, solo me distraje un momento—. Soltó molesto incorporándose para quedar sentado.

—No les hagas caso Saha, no desperdicies tu tiempo humillado a Eren y a Jean—. Decía él mayor mientras afilaba sus cuchillas con una piedra.

Eren y Jean voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo dice él que no usa armas más que esas espaditas y cuchillos—. Jean lo miró torciendo la boca.

—Y aun así soy mejor que ustedes dos juntos—. Sasha se rio ante el comentario que hizo gruñir a los dos jóvenes.

—Cállate Marco—. Soltaron al unísono volviendo a tomar pociones para disparar.

—Chicos, terminen su caja de municiones para poder irnos—. Les avisó Marco volviendo a su labor de afilar sus armas. 

—¿Por qué dejas que sigan haciendo eso?—. Sasha se dejó caer junto a Marco haciendo un puchero.

—Necesitan distraer la mente, vivir en este horrible mundo sin muchas cosas que hacer más que sobrevivir, necesitan diversión—. Le sonrió con cariño. 

—Pero ya no me dejan jugar, ¿Qué se supone que haga yo?—. Se quejó suspirando.

—Te volviste la mejor en eso y ellos intentan ser como tú aunque no lo admitan, cuando regresemos que te parece si volvemos a practicar tu agilidad con estas—. Señaló su katana que brillaba por el filo que se le dio.

—No recuerdo cuando empezaste a usar tanto esas cosas en lugar de las armas—. Miró fijamente la brillante hoja.

—Eras muy pequeña, no lo sé, simplemente me generan valentía y fuerza —. Le sonrió a la chica curiosa.

—¿Entonces por qué nos enseñaste más a usar armas que espadas?—.

—No es relevante, es una maña mía, pero si quieres aprender yo te enseñaré—. Miró su reflejo en la brillante hoja y sonrió con tristeza. 

Es que él sí sabía que había pasado, lo recordaba siempre, cada que empuñaba sus armas esa valentía y ese coraje que él sentía tenían nombre.

…

—_Ok niños, entren rápido, pasaremos la noche en este lugar—. Marco empujaba a tres pequeños dentro de lo que parecía un restaurante._

—_Marco tengo miedo—. Una pequeña niña se abrazó a su pierna._

—_Tranquila Sasha vamos a estar bien—. Marco la tomó en brazos y entraron al lugar._

_Parecía desierto, eso creía, hasta que escuchó escándalo que provenía de lo sería la cocina, bajo a Sasha juntando a los tres niños detrás de él._

—_No se separen—. Murmuró desenfundando su arma._

—_¿Marco vamos a morir?—. Jean habló con voz temblorosa._

—_Nadie va a morir mientras estén conmigo, se los prometo—. Los miró dándoles seguridad aún que por dentro estaba hecho un lío._

_La puerta de esa cocina se abrió con un golpe y Marco apretó con fuerza la culata* del arma, un hombre robusto salió junto con otros cuatro hombres con varias provisiones en las manos, Marco no bajó la guardia._

—_Mira, que tenemos aquí—. Habló él hombre observando al grupo de niños que se escondían detrás del adolescente._

—_No queremos problemas, solo buscamos donde pasar la noche—. Siguió con la mirada al hombre quien comenzó a rodearlo junto con sus acompañantes._

—_Tranquilo muchacho, no queremos que te hagas daño, se nota que no usas mucho esa cosa—. Señaló el arma con una sonrisa que no le dio buena espina._

_Marco tenía fija la mirada en el tipo robusto que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus acompañantes lo golpeó con puño cerrado en la cara haciéndolo caer, los niños gritaron mientras su llanto comenzaba a resonar.  
_

—_Quítenle el arma y las mochilas que llevan, seguro tienen cosas que nos servirán—. Ordenó el robusto a todos sus compañeros._

_Marco ya hacía aturdido en el piso intentando recomponerse, los hombres comenzaron a forcejear con los niños que se apartaban asustados._

—_No les hagas daño, solo son niños, son mis ni...—. El hombre pateó con fuerza su abdomen haciéndolo toser._

—_Escuché rumores de que existen hombres que por la desesperación y la falta de comida comenzaron a comerse a otros humanos y que sus preferidos eran los niños—. Sonrió con cinismo mirando a los pequeños._

—_No te atrevas a tocarlos—. Marco intentó incorporarse sosteniéndose el abdomen._

—_Tranquilo chico, nosotros aún no llegamos a eso—. Se burló. —Deberías reconsiderar seguir solo, ellos te llevarán a una muerte segura, recuerda, en este mundo, esas cosas devora hombres no es lo único de lo que debes protegerte—. El hombre pateó su rodilla haciéndolo caer y sin perder más tiempo volvió a patearlo en el abdomen.  
_

—_Jefe ya tenemos todo, tenemos que irnos ya—. Se acercó uno de sus compañeros cargando las cosas._

—_Tú, ven aquí—. Le ordenó a otro de sus compañeros. —Toma todo esto—. Le entrego lo que él llevaba, caminó hacia una de las decoraciones de la pared tomándola y se acercó a Marco. —Si en verdad quieres sobrevivir con ellos hazlo—. Le lanzó lo que parecía ser una espada japonesa.  
_

_El hombre lo miró por unos segundos y a los niños quienes lloraban abrazados, con un cabeceo ordenó a todos que era hora de marcharse, Marco se apoyó en sus brazos observando como los hombres salían corriendo, ese hombre robusto se quedó en las puertas dejándolas en par abiertas, lo miró con una sonrisa y disparo al aire tres tiros para después salir corriendo._

_Marco abrió los ojos con miedo levándose lo más rápido que pudo, tomó esa espada y la desenfundó._

—_Escóndanse debajo de una mesa y no salgan por nada—. Les ordenó con pánico._

_Los chiquillos corrieron con miedo obedeciendo, unos gruñidos y unos gritos guturales resonaron, Marco corrió hacia las puertas para cerrarlas, de entre las calles aparecieron cinco grises que se empujaban para entrar al restaurante, Marco tomó aire y pensando que sería su última noche grito dejando la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, si moriría lo haría intentando salvar a esos pequeños, sin experiencia comenzó a mover la cuchilla, movimientos desesperados que cortaban carne, gritos de coraje y rabia, sangre negra y espesa que manchaba su cuerpo, avanzó, con esperanza avanzó, matando a su paso; llegó a esa puerta cerrándola con rapidez colocando la espada entre las agarraderas creando un candado evitando que se abrieran, se dejó caer de rodillas soltando un grito que estaba seguro le desgarraría la garganta, se sentó recargado en esa puerta sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a toda rapidez y el dolor de su cuerpo se acrecentaba, levantó la vista y vio tres pares de ojos que se asomaban con miedo._

—_No se acerquen niños, no sé si estoy bien—. Levantó una mano parando toda intención de ellos._

_Comenzó a revisarse intentando buscar alguna señal de mordedura, no estaba seguro que durante su arranque de adrenalina fue mordido. Dejó escapar un suspiro al no detectar nada en su cuerpo._

—_Todo está bien chicos, vengan—._

_Los pequeños asomaron sus cabezas y corrieron a los brazos de Marco, quien los recibió con un abrazo.  
_

—_Creí que morirías—. Eren sollozó aferrado a su pecho._

—_Ya les dije que mientras yo viva ustedes estarán bien—. Le acaricio su cabello._

—_Se llevaron todo, ¿Que haremos?—. Jean se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
_

—_Conseguiré comida, no se preocupen—._

—_Marco, yo, yo tengo esto—. Sasha abrió su chamarrita morada sacando dos paquetes de galletas. —Yo iba a compartirlas, pero Jean y Eren se las hubieran comido, por eso las escondí—. La niña extendió los paquetes apenada._

—_Mi pequeña niña traviesa, gracias por esto—. Marco soltó una risa abrazando a la niña quien río junto con él._

_Todos se abrazaron con esperanza de seguir juntos, Marco levantó la vista y vio esa espada atorada que escurría sangre negra.  
_

…**  
**

—¿Marco?, ¡Marco!—. Sasha sacudió a su compañero quien la miró. —Te estoy hablando, ¿En qué pensabas?—.

—Oh nada, bueno, en el entrenamiento que te enseñaré en casa—. Mintió sonriente para evitar preocuparla. 

—Gracias Marco—. La chica lo abrazo de lado. 

Marco iba a corresponder el abrazo cuando una explosión resonó con mucha fuerza poniendo a todos alerta, Jean y Eren se levantaron de un salto mirando la gran nube negra que se alzaba por el cielo.

—Alguien debe estar en problemas—. Decía Marco sin dejar de mirar el humo.

—Pues con ese escándalo ya deben estar rodeados de grises, lo siento por ellos—. Eren torció el gesto encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos, la explosión no fue tan lejos de aquí—. Marco se giró envainando su katana.

—¿Estás loco?, es muy peligroso ir allá—. Jean lo miró con sorpresa.

—Ya pasaron muchos años de no encontrar sobrevivientes, Eren ven conmigo, Sasha cuídanos las espaldas y protege a Jean—. Marco dio órdenes recargando un arma para enfundarla.

—Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Sasha cuidarme?, yo debería cuidarla a ella—. Se quejó Jean apuntando a la chica que sonreía.

—Marco no creó debamos ir, aprovechemos esa explosión para irnos nosotros—. Intento razonar él castaño.

—En este mundo, Eren, lo más importante es apoyarnos entre nosotros, si no quieres venir iré solo—. La expresión de Marco cambió totalmente haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada.

—No, iré contigo, aunque no dejo de pensar que es una idea estúpida—. Eren tomó una de las metralletas que tenían y se la alzó al hombro.

—La explosión viene detrás de este edificio, cuídennos la espalda desde aquí y cuando vean que nos acercamos uno baje a desbloquear la puerta para que podamos entrar, ¿Entendido?—. Sasha y Jean asintieron. 

Eren y Marco desaparecieron detrás de una enorme puerta, bajaron las escaleras de emergencia con velocidad, el tiempo era un factor importante y si querían ayudar a los causantes de esa explosión debían ser rápidos, por suerte el centro comercial no era tan grande, estaban frente a las puertas grises traseras.

—Si mueres maldito, yo mismo espero a que seas un gris para matarte otra vez—. Le dijo Eren un tanto divertido y nervioso. 

—Ya veremos cachorro—. Marco se rio rodando los ojos. —¿Listo?—. Lo miró con decisión colocándose para abrir la puerta.

—Divirtámonos un poco—. Eren tomó su arma y asintió con la cabeza.

Marco no lo dudó ni un segundo empujón con fuerza la puerta para salir en carrera con Eren detrás siguiéndolo.

…

**N/T): **¿Qué les está pareciendo?, si tienen ideas o sugerencias todo es bienvenidos por apoyar las historias, tú lector que estas detrás de una pantalla leyendo esto, eres hermoso y te agradezco de corazón que este leyendo esto.

***Culata:** En las pistolas, la culata es la empuñadura por la que esta se sujeta con una sola mano.

"Si vienes del grupo de **whats** o de **Facebook, DEJAME** un comentario o escríbeme en el grupo si te gusto! Hahaha **los amo** tanto por apoyarme mis **fantasmones**!"

-Que el universo este de tú lado.

**B.**


	3. Corre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Actualice temprano por que hoy no obtuve mi descanso, tengo que ir a cubrir unos turnos y tal vez no me iba a dar tiempo durante todo el día de hoy.

Me está gustando demasiado escribir esta historia, entre mi pareja y yo tenemos muchas ideas escritas en un cuaderno para no dejar pasar cualquier pequeño detalle, a lo mejor en varios caps vamos dejando pequeñas cosas sin explicar, pero conforme avancemos iremos poniendo el trasfondo de todo, si les va gustando por favor no duden en dejarme sus hermosos comentarios.

Gracias por decirme de los signos de puntuación, intentare tener más cuidado.

Sin más rollo comencemos a leer.

…

"**Estas rodeado de zombies, esas son las malas ****noticias****."**

**-The Walking Dead**

…

—¡Buenos Días a todos!—. Un grito emergió de lo más profundo de la casa mientras un sartén era golpeado con una pala de madera.

Levi se revolvió de la sorpresa en el sillón cayendo al suelo, mirando con odio a esa mujer que sonreía dando vueltas por la estancia.

—Quieres callarte, atraerás grises con tu escándalo—. Se incorporó Levi masajeando él área golpeada.

—Hanjí, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—. Salió Petra tallándose los ojos con pereza.

—¿Que huele tan bien?—. Mikasa se acercó a la orilla de la escalera inhalando profundamente.

Todos quiénes habían ignorado el agradable aroma ahora lo percibían perfectamente, incluso Levi, no pudo evitar que su estómago gruñera.

—Prepare el desayuno, si no bajan no les daré nada—. Soltó la escandalosa mujer dando un golpe más al sartén.

—¿Qué hiciste cuatro ojos?—. Levi se acercó con duda.

—Anoche mate dos conejos, por suerte ninguno estaba infectado, ¡Estamos corriendo con tanta suerte!—. Hanjí canturreó feliz volviendo a la cocina.

Levi siguió a la entusiasmada mujer, al entrar a la cocina el aroma a carne cocida se hizo mar fuerte, en el centro del pequeño comedor ya hacían dos conejos completamente cocidos sobre un plato y algunas verduras de lata.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—. Levi y Hanjí voltearon al escuchar la vos de Mikasa emocionada mirando el alimento.

—Después de matarlos, hice una pequeña fogata a las afueras de la casa, tuve miedo de atraer algún gris, pero al parecer la ciudad está completamente vacía—.

—Es increíble Hanjí, muchas gracias—. Auruo apareció junto con Petra sonriendo ante el desayuno.

Comieron hasta saciarse, comer carne era un lujo, tenías suerte si lograbas cazar algún animal ya sea grande o pequeño y más suerte aún si el animal no estaba infectado, así como el virus muto en los humanos, llegó hasta los animales, no los hacía seres sedientos de carne humana, dependiendo de la especie cambiaba su comportamiento, algunos solo seguían su rutina como si no les ocurriera nada, pero su pelambré se caía dejando una piel manchada de negro y algunas pústulas, los ojos se volvían grises, en cambio, algunas otras especies a parte de los cambios físicos se volvían muy agresivos, comer la carne de estos animales podría ser fatal, por eso tenían que ser muy cuidadosos de revisar que la sangre siguiera roja y brillante y no negra y espesa. 

Platicaban tranquilamente, reían ante algunas anécdotas, hasta que un golpe sordo los puso alerta a todos, guardaron silencio esperando volver a escúchalo, no tuvo que pasar ni un minuto, la casa se vio rodeada de la nada, varios grises se golpeaban contra las ventas intentando entrar, todos se levantaron mirando al rededor.

—¿De dónde salieron tantos?—. Petra miraba horrorizada.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡Vamos!—. Levi apuró a todos hacia la entrada principal donde dejaron la camioneta. 

Los vidrios cedieron rompiéndose en pedazos, entraron cuatro grises que se tropezaban con todo intentando alcanzarlos, Hanjí se giró desenfundando su arma y con una puntería perfecta remató a tres dándoles en la cien, Levi remató al cuarto moviendo su arma en búsqueda de más.

—Auruo abre la puerta, yo te cubro—. Levi se giró.

—¡Entraron seis más!—. Gritó Mikasa disparando intentando frenarlos.

—¡Abre la puerta ya!—. Ordenó Levi con desesperación mirando de reojo hacia la cocina donde se escuchaba mucho escándalo.

Auruo abrió la puerta con fuerza, justo delante de esta estaban dos grises que babeaban con la cara desencajada en búsqueda de alimento, Levi los remató avanzando hacia fuera, los disparos de Mikasa aún se escuchaban, el escándalo atrajo a más de cincuenta grises que se acercaban corriendo por la calle y los alrededores.

—¡Todos!, ¡ya!, ¡ya!, !YA!, es nuestra oportunidad—. Gritó Levi disparando a unos cuantos grises que se acercaban.

Auruo salió detrás de Levi disparando a la par ayudándolo a frenarlos, Petra jaló a Mikasa para conducirla fuera de la casa.

—Mikasa enciende la camioneta—. Gritó Hanjí disparando a los grises que se metían a la casa por la parte trasera y corrían hacías ellos.

Mikasa asintió y corrió junto con Petra, ambas entraron a la camioneta con brusquedad, buscó las llaves que siempre dejaban escondías en el espejo sobre el volante, encendió la camioneta haciendo señas a todos de que subieran, Hanjí cerró la puerta con un azote para detener por un instante a los grises, corrieron sin dejar de disparar trepando al vehículo.

—Vámonos de aquí—. Levi miró a su hermana desde el asiento del copiloto abrochado su cinturón.

Mikasa asintió con la cabeza, salió con fuerza de reversa atropellando a dos grises, hizo los cambios en la palanca y aceleró rechinando las llantas para salir de ahí, todos tenían el corazón a tope, no sabían cómo estando tan tranquillos de la nada salieron tantos grises.

—Por eso odio las ciudades pequeñas, te suelen engañar haciéndote creer que estás a salvo pero son una maldita trampa—. Levi respiraba agitado recargando su arma.

—Ahora lo entiendo—. Soltó Auruo con un suspiro pesado.

Salir de la pequeña ciudad no fue difícil, pasaron el susto después de unos minutos tranquilos en la carretera, Hanjí terminó por dormir, exhausta de su guardia anterior, en un punto tranquilo se detuvieron para cargar gasolina de los galones que llevaban.

Aunque la ciudad era grande y era obvio que existía el doble de riesgo por la cantidad de grises, tenían mejores opciones para ocultarse, muchos lugares a los cuales podrían huir y no estar tan a campo abierto, la entrada a la ciudad ya se vislumbraba, era temprano, el sol estaba justo en el medio del cielo, tenían bastante oportunidad de buscar donde pasar la noche.

A simple vista la ciudad se veía desierta, con todo el caos que en su momento ardió, ahora solo quedan los vestigios de ese día.

—La ciudad está muy tranquila—. Levi observaba por todos lados con desconfianza.

Siguieron avanzando, adentrándose con cuidado por esas calles.

—¿Qué es eso?—. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos un poco.

Todos giraron la vista hacia el frente, a varios metros apenas se distinguía una figura humana que agitaba los brazos con energía. 

—¿Es un gris?—. Petra miró a Auruo, este negó.

—Parece estar muy bien coordinado como para ser un gris—.

—Parece que está diciendo algo—. Hanjí se colocó en medio de Mikasa y Levi.

Por fuera, un hombre corría despavorido por la carretera, agitó los brazos en busca de ayuda cuando vio una camioneta acercándose justo frente a él.

—¡AYUDA!, ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!—. Gritaba el hombre.

—Creo que está gritando algo—. Continuó Hanjí.

Estaban a quince metros de distancia del sujeto, este seguía agitando las manos pidiendo que pararan.

—¡AYUDENME!—. Un grito estruendoso salió de lo profundo de su garganta.

Mikasa frenó en seco, mirando a su hermano que observaba la situación con el ceño fruncido.

—Está pidiendo auxilio, debemos ayudarle—. Habló Petra. 

De un costado de la calle salieron cinco grises que embistieron al hombre que no se percató de su presencia, todos ahogaron un grito al ver la escena, gritos desgarradores y llenos de dolor les erizaron la piel. 

—Ignora eso, gira en la siguiente calle—. Ordenó su hermano apresurándola.

Mikasa sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar la escena de su mente continuando por el camino, giró como se le había ordenado, error, la calle estaba llena de grises, al parecer algo los había alterado porque estaban en frenesí golpeándose contra todo.

—Acelera, aplástalos—. Gritó Hanjí apuntándolos con un dedo.

La chica obedeció, todos se sostuvieron con fuerza esperando el impacto de los cuerpos, atropelló a uno, dos, tres, los cuerpo salían despedidos hacia los lados, no contó que uno de esos cuerpos terminaría enrollándose en una de las llantas, haciendo difícil el maniobrar con él volante, sin poder evitarlo la camioneta terminó estrellándose con fuerza contra otros vehículos. 

—Los galones de gasolina se derramaron—. Avisó Auruo al girar la vista hacia la cajuela de la camioneta. 

—Ya no importan, toma las armas y salgamos de aquí—.

Hanjí y Auruo tomaron una bolsa mientras todos bajaban disparando.

—Sigamos derecho a esos edificios altos—. Levi disparaba a los grises que tenía frente a él. 

Se movieron alejándose de la camioneta disparando a los grises que los perseguían a sus espaldas. Dentro de la camioneta escurría la gasolina filtrándose por la cajuela haciendo un charco en el piso. Todos disparaban intentando frenar aquella emboscada, una de esas balas golpeó el pavimento justo en ese charco de gasolina haciendo una chispa. 

La reacción fue inmediata, gracias a las grandes cantidades de combustible que llevaban dentro y en el tanque se generó una enorme explosión que los arrojó varios metros. Los grises que estaban cercanos a esta terminaron en pedazos y ardiendo.

El humo se elevó en una enorme nube, la camioneta termino volcada ardiendo por la reciente explosión, sus oídos les ardían, escuchaban ruido blanco sintiéndose mareados y desubicados, parpadearon varias veces tomando su cabeza observando esa enorme nube negra que se abría paso hacia arriba.

—Es nuestra oportunidad—. Gritó Hanjí levantándose y ayudando a Mikasa.

—Vamos de una maldita vez—. Levi soltó un quejido al levantarse.

La explosión los había ayudado un poco pero a la vez generó el escándalo suficiente para atraer al doble de grises, corrieron con toda su energía por la calle ganando tiempo antes de que llegara la emboscada, saltaban autos que estaban en su camino esquivando cuerpos y escombros.

No se escondían en los edificios que pasaban porque dentro de estos estaban grises golpeándose intentando salir en su búsqueda, todos intercambiaron miradas llenas de miedo, pero no se detuvieron, siguieron corriendo dos calles más.

—¡Auruo!—. Gritó Petra al ser alcanzada por un gris que la intentaba morder, tirada en el piso lo apartaba con sus manos.

Todos se giraron con pánico al ver la escena, antes de que pudieran reaccionar un disparo rompió el silencio haciendo volar la cabeza del gris, se voltearon a ver buscando al responsable pero estaban aturdidos, Auruo corrió junto a Petra revisándola con el corazón en la mano.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo, estoy bien—. Respiraba agitada tomando de la cara a su pareja que parecía rompería en llanto.

—Chicos sigamos, vienen más—. Mikasa se movía ansiosa mirando la gran cantidad de grises que tenían a unos metros. 

—¿Puedes caminar?—. Auruo miró fijamente a Petra. 

—Sí, sí, vamos—. Lo tomó de la mano para comenzar a correr. 

Escuchaban los gruñidos y jadeos de los grises pisándoles los talones, Levi cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, su cuerpo dolía por el golpe de la explosión pasada, saltar obstáculos también lo había afectado, este podría ser su último día vivo, no dudaba que los demás se sintieran como él. 

—¡TODOS!, continúen derecho, vamos síganme—. Un hombre alto apareció junto a ellos corriendo.

Lo miraron con desconfianza pero no había tiempo de hacer preguntas, detrás de ellos el sonido de una metralleta los sobresalto, Levi giró la vista sobre sus hombros viendo lo que le pareció una chica alta, con el cabello castaño que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, quien disparaba a diestra frenando a los grises.

—A ese centro comercial, vamos corran—. Señaló él sujeto al edificio que se lograba apreciar al frente.

Siguieron a ese hombre alto que se adelantó unos pasos, de las puertas gruesas de metal se asomaba otro chico que con una mano les indicaba que se acercaran.

Todos entraron empujándose respirando con dificultad, sentían que sus pulmones iban a explotarles.

—¿Todos están bien?—. Preguntó una chica castaña que corría acercándose a ellos con un arma en la mano.

—Sí, gracias a ti—. Señaló al sujeto alto. — Y a la chica, logramos librarla esta vez—. Soltó Levi intentando regular su respiración.

Una carcajada salió de la boca del joven que estaba en la puerta, quien recibió un golpe del castaño que se colocaba en la espalda su metralleta.

Espera, ¿Un hombre?.

—¿A quién llamas chica?, enano—. El castaño se acercó enfrentando al pelinegro, Hanjí soltó una carcajada ante el apodo de su amigo.

—Eren contrólate—. Le regañó Marco. —Perdón por su comportamiento, yo soy Marco, él es Jean y ella es Sasha—. Los presentó, pero nadie parecía poner atención.

—Perdón por herir tus sentimientos, princesa—. Levi le sonrió burlón a Eren.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota!, Yo salvé tu vida—. Eren lo empujó con un dedo.

—No me vuelvas a tocar mocoso de mierda—. Apartó su mano de un golpe fulminado o con la mirada.

—Hola Marco, yo soy Hanjí, gracias por la ayuda, en serio, no la hubiéramos contado, como vez, él es Levi, ella es Petra y Auruo—. Se disculpó presentado a su amigo que seguía discutiendo con el castaño y señalando a sus amigos que estaban del otro extremo mirando la escena.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo usar un arma?—. Jean se acercó a Mikasa sonriéndole coqueto.

—Creo que se perfectamente cómo usarla —. Mikasa lo miró con desprecio. 

—Si yo te salve, yo mismo te puedo asesinar—. Eren gruñó desenfundando su arma apuntando a Levi. 

Todos se pusieron alerta desenfundando sus armas, excepto Marco y Hanjí, Mikasa apuntaba a Eren quien se apuntaba con Levi mutuamente, Jean apuntó a Mikasa, Petra y Auruo a Jean, Sasha no se quedó atrás dirigiendo su arma hacia Petra, Auruo dejó de mirar a Jean para concentrar su arma en Sasha, todos se miraban con desconfianza y un ambiente lleno de tensión se podía sentir. 

—¡WOW!, tranquilos todos—. Marco levantó las manos intentando apaciguar las cosas. 

—Chicos por favor, todos estamos del mismo lado—. Hanjí le hizo segunda. 

—Este enano empezó—. Se quejó Eren mirando a Marco sin dejar de apuntar a Levi.

—Eren—. Le regañó Marco colocando su mano sobre su arma. —Todos estamos alterados por lo que pasó, se buen chico y baja el arma—. Lo miró severamente como si fuera su padre.

—Eso es cachorro, se obediente y baja el arma—. Se burló Levi.

—Tú no te atrevas a decirme así—. Gruñó.

Eren quiso lanzarse a golpes hacia Levi pero Marco lo detuvo por los hombros mirándolo con advertencia, el castaño soltó un bufido rodando los ojos, colocó el seguro a su arma y la volvió a guardar.

—Todos cálmese estamos bien, lo importante es apoyarnos entre nosotros—. Hanjí tomó por el hombro a Levi mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

Levi chascó la lengua guardando su arma y moviendo su hombro para retirar la mano de Hanjí, todos intercambiaron miradas por última vez para terminar cediendo.

—Me vuelvo a presentar, soy Marco, ya veo que conocieron a Eren, él es Jean y Sasha, sólo somos nosotros cuatro, ¿Que los trajo a San Francisco?—. Marco les dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Refugio, vinimos a buscar un buen lugar para asentarnos un tiempo—. Hanjí correspondía la amabilidad de Marco. 

—Ni se te ocurra—. Eren apuntó con un dedo a Marco quien sonreía con amabilidad.

—Pueden venir con nosotros, tenemos una casa adaptada a las afueras de la ciudad—. Marco ignoró la mirada inquisitiva del castaño.

—¿No viven aquí?—. Petra se acercó con curiosidad.

—No, solo venimos a la ciudad en búsqueda de provisiones—. Explicó —Escuchamos una explosión y una nube negra enorme apareció no muy lejos, supusimos era alguien que necesitaba ayuda, ya no es muy común encontrar escándalo de supervivientes peleando—. Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

Y es que todo había cambiado cada año que pasaba, los primeros meses fue el pánico, la gente robando queriendo escapar, el ejército queriendo controlar la situación, los campos de refugiados, peleas en la calle, todo era un caos, conforme avanzaba el tiempo todo se iba apagando como un fuego enorme quedando solo ceniza, al no ser contenida la infección la raza humana fue dejada a su suerte y ahora diez años después era un mundo solitario y silencioso.

—¿Podemos ir a la azotea?, me siento mejor arriba—. Interrumpió Jean mirando a todos.

—Vengan es por aquí—. Marco los guio por las escaleras de emergencia que daban a la azotea.

—¿Sobrevivieron ustedes cuatro solos?, lo digo porque aún son unos niños—. Interrogó Auruo mientras subían las escaleras.

—Si claro, yo era un experto asesino a los nueve años—. Contestó Eren con sarcasmo ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de todos.

—Pues yo no soy tan niño como dices, teníamos más compañeros con nosotros a lo largo de estos 10 años, pero solo quedamos nosotros y así ha sido durante 2 años—. Marco les sonrió con tristeza desviando la mirada para abrir la gran puerta de metal que daba al exterior de la azotea. 

Tenían un pequeño campamento montado, como si este fuera un lugar recurrente el cual visitaban, los cinco nuevos integrantes se quedaron viendo todo el lugar, tenían una carpa montada con varias cajas apiladas, una mesa desgastada y varias sillas.

—Fue lo único que logre recuperar—. Auruo depositó en el piso una de las bolsas con armas que llevaban consigo.

—Yo también solo tome una bolsa con comida—. Hanjí dejó la pequeña mochila junto a la de armas.

—Por lo menos no estamos en ceros—. Intentó animarlos Levi.

—Tuvieron mucha suerte, nosotros ya nos íbamos a ir de regreso, si no fuera por la explosión los hubiéramos dejado—. Les sonrió Sasha dejando su arma sobre la mesa.

—Sí, "nos íbamos a ir", o eso pensábamos, ¿Ya vieron?, por su culpa está rodeado el edificio, hay cientos de grises allá abajo, no lograremos salir ilesos—. Se quejó Eren mirando sobre la orilla.

Todos se acercaron a donde estaba el joven, se sorprendieron de la cantidad de grises qué ahora los rodeaban, no querían admitirlo pero el castaño tenía razón, sería muy peligroso abandonar el edificio, se alejaron del borde mirándose con preocupación, Marco torció la boca ante la situación.

—Supongo nos quedaremos aquí hasta encontrar una solución—. Marco siempre tenía una sonrisa amable aún en la peor situación. —Pónganse cómodos, Sasha busca por favor otros sacos de dormir para ellos—. Pidió tomando del hombro a la chica, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Espera, yo voy contigo—. Petra se ofreció acercándose a ella.

—Petra ten cuidado—. La tomó Auruo del brazo.

—No te preocupes, hemos sellado este edificio desde hace casi un año, estamos aislados con seguridad—. Le aseguró Sasha.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué duermen en la azotea?—. Ahora Petra es la que miraba intrigada.

—Pasamos por muchas cosas y las azoteas nos dan seguridad, supongo que ya es algo mental—. Le sonrió con timidez. 

—Te entiendo—. Petra la tomó de una mano con un apretón de comprensión, pues ellos tenían mañanas como esa, puesto que siempre alguien hacia guardia todas las noches.

Sin nada más que decir, las dos chicas salieron en búsqueda de lo necesario para todos.

—¿Te parece si continúanos?, apenas y dimos unos cuantos tiros y sé que puedo ganarte—. Jean golpeó el brazo de Eren para señalarle la caja de municiones que dejaron.

—Ya lo veremos pony—. Eren olvidó un poco su coraje siguiendo a su hermano.

—Vengan, les explicaré donde nos instalamos—. Marco captó la atención de Levi, Mikasa, Hanjí y Auruo, guiándolos al centro de la carpa.

Los cuatro lo siguieron colocándose alrededor de la desgastada mesa, Marco rebuscó entre las cosas y sacó un mapa, lo comenzó a desdoblar dejándolo sobre la mesa, un disparo hizo que los tres nuevos adultos y Mikasa voltearan con el ceño fruncido a ver a los jóvenes que ya hacían en el suelo con sus armas.

—Nosotros estanos aquí—. Señaló un punto en el mapa que estaba circulado con rotulador negro. —Berkeley es donde nosotros estamos, en una zona cercana al bosque—. Apuntó a otro extremo del mapa que ya tenía varias zonas con diferentes marcas repartidas.

Otro disparo volvió a tensarlos y una risa por parte de los chicos resonó, Levi apretó los dientes ante la escena, no toleraba ver como desperdiciaban municiones, intentó poner atención a lo que Marcó les decía, pero después del quinto disparo no pudo más.

—¡Ustedes dos!—. Gritó acercándose a los chicos. —¿Qué creen que hacen?—. Les regañó.

—Matando grises—. Dijo Eren como si fuera la obvio.

—¿Ambos están idiotas?—. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño con molestia y se levantaron para enfrenarlo.

—Que te importa lo que hagamos, no tienes por qué decirnos así—. Jean se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

—Están desperdiciando municiones—. Señaló la pequeña caja que tenían.

—En primera: Son nuestras municiones. En segunda: No te metas en lo no te incumbe—. Eren volvió a cargar su arma dándole a entender que no le importaba su comentario.

—Nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo jugando ya que tendremos que estar aquí bastante rato—. Le secundó Jean.

—¿Jugando?... acaso perdieron la cabeza par de estúpidos—. Levi estaba que no cabía en su enojo, no eran tiempos para estar desperdiciando municiones por un juego.

—Oigan chicos, tranquilos—. Se acercó Marco al escuchar la discusión.

—Están gastando municiones, "jugando", ¿Cómo es que no te importa?—. Soltó cabreado Levi.

—Déjalos, es algo que tienen permitido hacer, es una manera de distraerse—. Marco se interpuso por inercia entre Levi y los chicos, una costumbre de protección.

—¿De que estas hablando?, no es tiempo ni el momento de distraerse "jugando", ellos deben entender lo preciadas que son las municiones, deben estar preparados—. Levi le dio un empujón con una mano.

—Este mundo está tan muerto y lo que ellos necesitan es distraer la mente, toda su vida ha sido dura, como la de cualquiera, ese "juego" es una manera de practicar sus habilidades, así que no te atrevas a decir que mis niños no están preparados—. Era muy inusual ver a Marco cabreado, pero ahí estaba defendiendo a los chicos.

—Marco, está bien, iremos a dar la vuelta por las tiendas—. Eren se acercó temeroso tomándolo por el brazo. 

—¡No!—. Los miró sobresaltándolos un poco. —Ustedes sigan en lo suyo y cuando terminen quiero que me digan quien ganó—. Marco se paró firme volteando hacia el castaño, quien lo miraba con preocupación, le sonrió como siempre y le revolvió los cabellos.

—¿Estás seguro?—. Se acercó Jean.

—Claro que si, por lo que recuerdo, Eren iba ganando, ¿No es así?—. Jean fruncido el ceño ante lo dicho, Marco se rio terminando por alborotarle sus cabellos a la par.

—Ya basta, vamos Eren, te enseñaré quien manda—. Jean empujó la mano de Marco, tomó del brazo a Eren y lo arrastró de nuevo a sus lugares. 

—Nosotros tenemos cosas en que pensar—. Regresó la vista a Levi, quien seguía sin entender que pasaba.

Marco lo pasó de largo volviéndose a la mesa donde todos observaban el espectáculo sin decir nada, Levi parpadeo un par de veces mirando a Marco y después a los chicos, era imposible, Marco se veía muy joven para que ellos fueran sus... ¿Por qué les había llamado sus niños?. Decidió no pensar tanto las cosas, ya habría tiempo de hacer preguntas.

…

**N/T): ¿**Cómo va todo chicos?, vamos conociendo a todos poco a poco, por fin los junte, no en una buena situación pero tendrán que aprender a convivir juntos por un buen rato.

Estoy partiéndome en mil pedazos pero aunque me esté tardando, intento actualizar lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por entender.

-Que el universo este de tú lado.

**B.**


	4. Intentando ser Dios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Ok, llegó un poco tarde la actualización pero aquí esta!.

…

"**La humanidad tiene un margen de mil años antes de autodestruirse a manos de sus avances científicos y tecnológicos".**

…

Una cantidad considerable de tensión se estaba acumulando entre los adultos, ninguno pensaba con claridad cómo salir de ahí.

—Solo salgamos y disparemos, es la mejor opción—. Auruo se cruzó de brazos.

—No, son muchos grises, no servirá de nada, y gastáremos balas a lo inútil antes de ser devorados—. Levi se llevó la mano a sus sienes.

—Puedo distraerlos en lo que escapan—.

—No Hanjí, el plan es salir todos, nadie se sacrifica aquí—. Marco tomó del hombro a la mujer.

—Oigan por qué no nos tomamos un momento y después seguimos pensando un poco más calmados—. Petra intentó mediar entre todos.

—Sí, supongo que sí, le diré a los chicos que junten cosas para hacer una fogata y preparar la cena—. Marco se frotó los hombros que dolían de la tensión.

—Vamos cariño, demos una vuelta por este lugar, tal vez sea bueno cambiar de ropa—. Petra entrelazó los dedos con los de Auruo.

Petra guió a su pareja por donde había ido con Sasha, bajando las escaleras hasta él segundo piso, anduvo entre las tiendas escogiendo ropa cómoda y adecuada para su día a día.

—¿Crees que algún día tendremos hijos como los de Marco?—. Le dijo mientas guardaba algunas prendas en una pequeña mochila.

—¿En serio crees que esos chicos son sus hijos?, ese tal Marco se ve que apenas y llega a los 25—. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de espera que había en las tiendas.

—La chica, Sasha, me contó que Marco tiene 35 años y los ha cuidado desde que son unos niños, prácticamente es una figura paterna para ellos—. Petra se acercó a Auruo que la veía con sorpresa.

—Imposible que ese tipo y yo casi somos de la edad y él se vea tan joven—.

—Eso no es importante, ¿No quieres que tengamos nuestros propios pequeños?—. Petra se sentó en las piernas de su amado mirándolo con ilusión.

—Claro que si, al igual que me gustaría que estuviéramos casados—. Tomó una de sus manos dejando un beso.

—Para mí ya lo estamos, ¿En qué parte del mundo vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos casé y no nos quiera comer los sesos al mismo tiempo?—. Se rio tomándolo de la cara.

—Tienes razón—. Le sonrió y compartieron un beso corto. —Quiero encontrar un lugar donde podamos estar juntos y pueda protegerte para intentar llevar una vida más o menos normal—. Juntó sus frentes y dejó un beso en su nariz.

—Tendremos una linda familia algún día, yo lo sé y un lugar donde criarla—. Petra le sonrió sabiendo que tenían que sobrevivir para cumplir sus sueños.

—Si tendremos hijos, tenemos que empezar a hacerlos—. Auruo se levantó llevando a Petra en brazos.

—Espera, no, bájame, este no es lugar, nos van a ver—. Intentó zafarse sin éxito.

—Es un lugar medianamente grande, busquemos un pequeño escondite—. Auruo le guiñó un ojo mientras avanzaba en búsqueda de un sitio para escabullirse, Petra solo le sonrió cómplice dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

…

En la azotea las cosas estaban más tranquilas, los tres amigos fueron en búsqueda de lo ordenado por Marco, mientras este platicaba con Hanjí.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué afilas unas Katanas con mucho esfuerzo?—. Hanjí estaba sentada frente a Marco quien afilaba con tranquilidad sus armas.

—Eres la primera que las llama por su nombre—. Le sonríe parando por un momento su labor. —Prefiero usar estas que otra cosa—.

—Pero no es más peligroso, puedes tener mayores posibilidades de ser mordido—. Hanjí frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente.

—Puede ser, pero con los años me volví bueno con ellas, tuve que, no tenía opción y al día de hoy son mi mejor arma—.

—¿Por qué tuviste que usarlas?—. Hanjí lo miró aún más intrigada.

Marco le sonrió y no dudó en contarle la historia de aquella horrible experiencia en ese restaurante donde casi perdió a sus niños, donde tuvo que sacar lo mejor de sí para lograr que todos sobrevivieran juntos, la mujer lo observaba atentamente, poniendo atención a cada detalle de la historia, escapándosele alguna sonrisa cuando mencionaba con ánimo a los chicos.

—¿Entonces no son tus hijos?—.

—Oh no, claro que no, pero los veo como tales, cuando perdieron a sus padres decidí cuidarlos, primero encontré a Eren, después a Jean y por último a mi consentida, pero no le digas a los chicos—. Ambos rieron observando a la distancia a los tres chicos que peleaban por encender una fogata.

—Son muy afortunados de tenerte—. Le confesó con sinceridad.

—No, yo soy el afortunado, por ellos es que no me eh dado por vencido en este mundo, son esa esperanza que me mantiene con vida—. Volvió a mirarlos con una media sonrisa. 

—No eres el único que tiene razones para mantenerse con vida—. Hanjí miró a los dos hermanos que platicaban recargados en una pared, Marco siguió la mirada de la castaña.

—Y a ti, ¿Que te mantiene con vida?—. Indagó Marco.

—Redención—. Soltó con un suspiro triste.

—Perdóname, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres—. 

Hanjí le sonrió dispuesta a compartir un pequeño pedazo de lo que llegó a ser y de la culpa que la carcomía por dentro, mientras le contaba esa pequeña historia, su mente no podía dejar de recordar como si lo hubiese vivido hace poco.

**...**

—_Doctora Zoe, estas son las pruebas que me pidió—. Hanjí levantó la vista de su escritorio al escuchar la voz de su colega._

—_Muchas gracias Moblit—. El doctor solo asintió dejando los papeles en el escritorio que ya estaba casi cubierto en su totalidad._

_Hanjí tomó el sobre amarillo que le fue entregado sacando con ánimo todos los papeles que contenían, comenzó a leer uno por uno tratando de no perderse ningún detalle, cada experimento con ratas, cada dosis diferente, cada cambio en al alguna composición, reacciones que obtuvieron en los animales, que todas las muestras estuvieran numeradas y seriadas, soltó un suspiro de cansancio quitándose las gafas para frotar sus ojos, cuando leyó el último documento con un enorme: "fallido" en rojo._

_Llevaba mucho trabajando en una nueva vacuna, a lo largo de los años las enfermedades se habían vuelto más agresivas, todos los tratamientos se estaban volviendo inútiles, las muertes se acrecentaban y ella deseaba encontrar una única vacuna para no volver a tener que preocuparse por eso, quería salvar a la humanidad, con su buena reputación como médico y científico le otorgaron un equipo bastante basto con el presupuesto suficiente, ya llevaba 7 años de prueba y error, estaban cerca, lo sabían, pero aún necesitaban más tiempo._

—_Ya basta de estar experimentando en ratas y chimpancés, algunas vacunas funcionaron experimentando en ellos, pero estos no pueden heredar todas las enfermedades que conocemos, llama a Zackly, necesitamos hablar—. Hanjí se dirigió a Berner._

—_Agendare una cita con él, Doctora—. Moblit se encaminó fuera de la oficina._

_Solo necesitaba unos sujetos experimentales y un poco más de presupuesto, estaba segura que el trabajo de todos tendría sus frutos, ansiaba crear una nueva vacuna que llevara su nombre, así trascender en el mundo médico y científico._

—_Darius, necesito obtener nuevos sujetos de pruebas—. Hanjí entró a la oficina ignorando a la secretaria que le decía que esperara. _

—_Doctora Zoe, estoy al tanto de lo que pide, pero debo expresarle mi preocupación, ya ha utilizado gran parte del presupuesto y los directivos ya no quieren soltar más dinero sin ver resultados—. El hombre mayor la miró con seriedad. _

—_Ya no puedo seguir experimentando en animales, necesito seres humanos, personas—. Se recargó en su escritorio con esa sonrisa que llegaba a asustar algunos._

—_Está consciente de lo que me pide es ilegal—. Levantó ambas cejas ante lo pedido._

—_Busque personas que no puedan pagar su tratamiento o que estén dispuestas a pasar por un tratamiento experimental, si esto funciona será el mejor descubrimiento en la era del hombre, claro y usted se hará asquerosamente rico—. Los ojos de Zackly brillaron cuando mencionó lo de volverse millonario._

_Así sucedió, le consiguieron cincuenta personas que tenían su enfermedad muy avanzaba o en las últimas etapas, la mayoría ya desahuciados, con ayuda de Darius le dieron más presupuesto, puesto con esa mirada de dedicación sabían que algo bueno saldría de todo eso, alojaron a las personas de 5 en 5 en diferentes cuartos, se le ordenó a todo el equipo administrar el suero prototipo "Ymir", todos los días se monitoreaban los signos de los pacientes, algunos empeoraban y otros mostraban leves mejoras, Hanjí ordenó dar una segunda dosis para intentar acelerar el proceso, creía que la primera dosis fue mínima para el sistema humano, pasaron cinco meses, las pruebas estaban siendo un éxito, las personas estaban sanando al cien por ciento, el equipo estaba regocijado ante los resultados, excepto la Doctora Zoe, esa médica excéntrica que al principio de la prueba no cabía de emoción, ahora estaba preocupada analizando bien las muestras, desde la número 1, hasta la numero 5 de cada paciente._

—_No te parece raro Moblit, la enfermedad se está curando, las muestras de cada mes lo dicen, pero porque la sangre de algunos se está tornando negra—. Hanjí lo miró con severa preocupación._

—_No presentan efectos secundarios graves, debe ser la composición de la vacuna—._

—_En las ratas y chimpancés no cambió absolutamente nada el color de la sangre, no me da buena espina, por favor saca muestras nuevas de estos pacientes y déjalas en mi laboratorio—. _

_No estaba convencida de ir por el camino correcto, no entendía porque la vacuna mutó en el cuerpo de los enfermos, si, los estaba curando, pero no se suponía que eso pasara; las semanas seguían pasando y los temores de la doctora crecían, de los cincuenta pacientes ya habían muerto cinco de circunstancias extrañas, en plena recuperación tuvieron una recaída y fallecieron, todos ellos con la sangre negra, los demás sujetos se encontraban en Perfecto estado, todos los científicos se aplaudían llenos de emoción._

—_Darius te lo prohíbo, no saques a la venta aún la vacuna, algo no está bien, puedo sentirlo—. Hanjí perseguía por el pasillo a paso veloz al directivo._

—_Qué diablos Zoe, la vacuna es un éxito, todo medicamento tiene un índice de bajas, el tuyo es del diez por ciento—. No se detuvo en su andar._

—_Darius por favor no hagas esto, no es normal que muté, nosotros queremos crear una vacuna, esto, esto parece más un virus, Zackly escúchame con un demonio—. Rogó intentado razonar con el hombre._

—_Doctora, deje de decir tonterías, toda vacuna se crea a partir de un virus, ahora por favor, regocíjese cuando esta nueva vacuna tenga su nombre—. El hombre por fin se detuvo girándose a ver a la doctora._

—_No, yo no quiero que me relacionen con eso, no es lo que pretendía crear, se lo ruego deme más tiempo, déjeme investigar porque pasa eso—._

—_Son casi 8 años doctora, cumplió lo que prometió, si no quiere ser reconocida lo siento por usted, la vacuna saldrá a la venta la próxima semana, puede ponérsela gratis si así gusta, nosotros la estaremos vendiendo en cien mil dólares por aplicación, no es el precio que me gustaría pero así "mas" personas intentarán pagarla, cuídese doctora—. Hanjí se quedó parada sin más que decir, observando cómo se marchaba el subdirector._

_La vacuna llevaba tres meses de estar a la venta, estaba siendo un éxito, los directivos nadaban en dinero, pero en los laboratorios una doctora no dormía intentando no perder ni un momento, con la comisión jugosa que le dieron la utilizó para financiar su propia investigación, algunos pacientes que decayeron seguían en las instalaciones y gracias a ellos podía hacer todas las pruebas necesarias._

—_¡Doctora!, ¡Doctora Zoe!—. Los gritos de su colega resonaban por todo el edificio haciendo que se levantara de su silla asustada._

—_Moblit, ¿Qué es ese escándalo?—. La doctora caminó fuera de su oficina viendo cómo Berner llegaba corriendo._

—_¡Doctora!, por favor, venga conmigo, algo malo está pasando, ¡Venga!, le explico cuando lleguemos, ¡Corra!—. Moblit la jaló del brazo con fuerza arrastrándola a velocidad con él._

—_¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—. Hanjí miraba la zona de dormitorios, donde había más personas reunidas con expresión de horror._

—_Uno de los sujetos empezó a comportarse agresivo, mordió a 4 colegas y comenzó a comerse a su compañero de cuarto, entró en paro y ahora ya hacen muertos los dos en el piso—. Moblit respiraba agitadamente encaminándola al cuarto._

_Los dos entraron a la habitación donde el incidente había ocurrido, Hanjí tuvo que taparse la boca ahogando un grito, la habitación estaba manchada de sangre por todas las paredes, como si un animal se hubiera destrozado las patas intentando huir, dos cuerpos estaban tirados, uno tenía el abdomen abierto con la gran mayoría de los órganos fuera y la mandíbula dislocada con la piel rasgada, el otro sujeto tenía el cuerpo empapado en sangre y solo estaba tumbado boca abajo._

—_¿Cómo fue qué pasó esto?—. Hanjí se aclaró la garganta buscando su voz._

—_De la nada empezó a atacar a las personas, ¿Que quiere que hagamos doctora?—._

_Hanjí avanzó entre el desastre intentando no pisar más de lo necesario, se colocó junto al cadáver atacante volteándolo con fuerza, comenzó a inspeccionarlo, tenía las encías moradas, su lengua era de una tonalidad gris muy obscuro, las venas se le notaban muchísimo, los ojos tenían derrames y estaban amarillentos, nunca había visto algo así._

—_Moblit, pásame un recipiente para tomar una muestra—. Hanjí se giró a ver a su compañero._

—_¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?, es muy raro que...¡DOCTORA!, ¡CUIDADO!—. Moblit se interpuso al notar como el cadáver volvía a la vida abalanzándose sobre la doctora._

_Él doctor fue mordido en la muñeca al poner la mano para apartar al sujeto, Hanjí calló de espaldas observando la escena, por suerte los de seguridad que también fueron llamados entraron disparando al sujeto._

—_¿Estás bien?, tienes suerte Berner, solo fue una mordida, vas a estar bien, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo—. Tomó su muñeca utilizando una parte de su bata limpiando la herida._

—_No se preocupe Doctora, lo importante es que usted está bien—. Ambos colegas se miraron sonriéndose a la par._

**...**

—Es mi culpa sabes, todo este caos, todas estas muertes, pude evitarlo, jugué a ser Dios y terminé extinguiendo a toda la humanidad junto con mi equipo de trabajo—. Hanjí apretó la mandíbula cerrando los puños con fuerza, a pesar de su excéntrica personalidad energética, por dentro solo era otra persona lastimada.

—No te culpes, eso quedó en el pasado, si, a lo mejor creaste un arma biológica—. Se rio Marco intentado relajarla. —Pero tú querías ayudar, que tus demás colegas no te quisieran escuchar es otra cosa, ya no hay nada que lamentar, solo tienes que mirar hacia delante—. Marco tomó una de sus manos dándole un apretón.

—Moblit no se merecía eso, no me perdonaré lo que le pasó, lo vi suicidarse frente a mí, se despidió diciéndome que en la otra vida tal vez nos toque estar juntos de otra manera—. Se limpió con rapidez una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. —Quiero encontrar una solución, mientras esté viva seguiré pensando qué hacer—.

—¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo—.

—Durante todos estos años eh recolectado información, cuando encuentre un lugar seguro quiero hacer pruebas o encontrar a alguien como yo, para poder darle mis investigaciones por si muero en el transcurso, quiero dar todo de mí hasta lo último—. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, no podía dejarse vencer, a pesar de su dolor.

—Todo saldrá bien, lo importante ahora es pensar cómo salir de aquí y sobrevivir—. Hanjí asintió mirando con esperanza a Marco.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban dos hermanos platicando intentando pensar en qué hacer, Levi no se detendría hasta salir de ese lugar, si lo que decía Marco era verdad y tenían un refugio adaptado, sería lo mejor irse con ellos.

—No sé qué más pensar, tengo el cerebro hecho un lío—. Levi se dejó caer raspando su espalda contra el frío muro.

—Ya tendremos tiempo—. Mikasa solo imitó quedándose a su lado.

—Ya tienes el cabello muy largo—. Le recorrió un mechón que tapaba su cara.

—Tú también, te burlabas del chico por eso y estás a unos centímetros de tenerlo igual—. Se burló haciendo que su hermano chascara la lengua y rodara los ojos.

—No es como si pudiera ir a cualquier lugar a cortármelo—. Ambos hermanos rieron.

—Esto es un centro comercial, mañana buscaré algo con que cortarnos el cabello—.

—¿Crees que soy protector?—. Preguntó Levi mirando hacia el sol que ya se ocultaba.

—¿Tú?, no, ¿Cómo crees?, eso es imposible—. Uso el tono más sarcástico que encontró.

—Estoy hablado enserio tonta—. La empujó con su hombro.

—Un poco, admito que cuando era pequeña quería que me protegieras de todo, pero ya voy a cumplir dieciocho, ya no soy una niña—. Se sinceró torciendo un poco la boca.

—Sé que estas creciendo, pero es difícil, nunca te enseñé a disparar bien, siempre lo hacía yo y ver como ese tipo pecoso defendía a los mocosos, diciendo que era parte de su práctica me puso a pensar en eso—. Soltó un suspiro volteando a ver a su hermana.

—Tal vez no sea la mejor disparando, pero hago el intento, además, siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo qué haces por mí—. Mikasa dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—¿Serán sus hijos de verdad?, está claro que ninguno se parece en nada—. Levi recargó su mejilla sobre la negra cabellera.

—Imposible, yo también lo llegué a pensar, pero todos parecen de la edad, claro siendo mayor el tal Marco—. Levi soltó un "Hmm" ante lo dicho.

—¡Chicos!, ¡La comida está lista!—. La voz de Sasha resonó en todo el lugar.

—Llegamos justo a tiempo—. Petra jalaba de la mano a un Auruo con la cara destrozada de cansancio y el cabello alborotado.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata abrigándose con su calor, el frío era tolerable pero no faltaba mucho para que el invierno cayera, era esencial tener un buen refugio y buenas provisiones durante esas épocas del año, en ciertas partes del país los inviernos eran muy crudos y San Francisco no era la excepción, la comida enlatada era un manjar para todos, los chicos prepararon un estofado y un poco de café para calentar el cuerpo; platicaban de sus recorridos por el país y como vivieron cada uno el caos.

—¿Entonces no son tus hijos?, no me mientas—. Levi apuntó con un dedo a Marco quien solo reía.

—No, yo tenía veinticinco años cuando los encontré, soy del norte de Ohio, ahí es donde encontré a Eren, mientras recorría las ciudades encontré a Jean, salvo a Sasha, a ella la rescaté en Kentucky—. Marco volteó a ver a sus niños quienes sonreían comiendo.

—¿Estuviste en Kentucky?, yo estaba en el campo de refugiados número 38, justo después de que ocurrió la intrusión, huí de ahí con algunos amigos—. Auruo hablaba con emoción.

—¿Campo 38?, eso es increíble yo también huí de ahí con mucho esfuerzo, terminé buscando refugio en la ciudad, creí que moriría ese día—.

—¿Que pasó en ese campo?—. Interrumpió Hanjí mirando a los dos.

—Tú cuéntale—. Marco le indicó con una mano que prosiguiera.

—Todo estaba bien, el campo funcionaba, pero mucha gente se amontonaba presa por el pánico queriendo entrar, tenían barreras de seguridad con filtros para evitar que alguien infectado entrase, pero una tarde una horda de grises se acercó y la gente que seguía en la entrada comenzó a empujar inclusive a matar a los guardias con tal de escapar, todo eso desembocó en la entrada de refugiados y grises, lo que antes era un refugio, se convirtió en una trampa y todos éramos ratones—. Todos escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decía Auruo, los chicos se aguantaban la risa porque en partes de su historia se mordía la lengua, aunque todo se escuchara tan trágico ver al hombre trabarse al morderse lo hacía muy cómico.

—Entre todo el caos encontré a Sasha sola llorando, no era el momento de ponerme a buscar a sus padres, tuve que huir de ahí con tres niños—. Marco se rascó la nuca sonriendo.

La convivencia juntos fue amena, todos parecían llevarse bien, salvo el castaño y el pelinegro, de vez en cuando se daban comentarios sarcásticos y miradas de desaprobación.

—Yo haré la guardia de esta noche—. Mikasa se dirigió a su grupo quien asentía.

—Oye tranquila preciosa, aquí puedes dormir sin hacer guardia, estás a salvo—. Jean se acercó sonriéndole.

—No vuelvas a llamarme preciosa—. Hizo una mueca de disgusto mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que este lugar está completamente sellado, no corren peligro—. Sasha empujó a Jean.

—Es costumbre nuestra, así como nosotros dormiremos aquí por ustedes yo haré la guardia de esta noche—. Mikasa ignoró todo lo dicho por los dos.

—Chicos está bien, si ella quiere hacerlo déjenla, igual denle un saco de dormir por si en la madrugada decide descansar—. Marco palmeó el hombro de Mikasa quien solo agradeció ante la actitud amable.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?—. Sasha se acercó a la pelinegro.

—Supongo que si—. Se encogió de hombros.

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta colocarse en la entrada de la azotea, acomodaron todo como si de una pijamada se tratase, observaron a cada miembro de su grupo acomodarse para poder dormir.

—Al parecer le gustas a Jean—. Le dijo en voz baja, mirando cómo esté las saludaba con cara de idiota desde su saco de dormir.

—Con todo respeto tu hermano adoptivo es un idiota—. Sasha soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca ha flirteado con nadie, todo lo aprende de las películas que ve—.

—¿Ven películas?, ¿Pero cómo es posible?, solo he visto dos en toda mi vida, claro que recuerde—. Mikasa la miró sorprendida.

—En casa tenemos un librero enorme lleno de películas que hemos recolectado con los años, cuando estemos allá tengamos una noche de películas—. La miró con emoción y Mikasa correspondió la misma.

—¿No te fue difícil crecer rodeada de hombres?—.

—Ni que lo digas, sobre todo las cosas de chicas que hablas con tu madre o con tus amigas, me fue muy difícil, hace algunos años una señora, Nanaba se llamaba, me ayudo con ciertos temas pero a veces deseaba tener a alguien de mi edad—.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—. Mikasa la miró intrigada.

—Diecisiete, lo sé, parezco más grande, pero soy la más pequeña de mi familia—.

—Yo igual tengo diecisiete años, moría por conocer a alguien de mi edad, ¡Esto es genial!—. Las chicas estaban muy animadas de conocerse, esperaban encontrar una buena amiga en ellas.

Siguieron platicando mientras la noche avanzaba, Mikasa en verdad quería ir a la casa de Sasha, todo lo que le contaba parecía como una vida normal y tranquila, le comentó que tenían una mascota, se le hizo irreal aquello, ansiaba poder tener eso aunque sea por una vez, el encontrar a alguien que la entendiera en sus problemas de mujeres era la mejor recompensa, Hanjí y Petra eran buenas con ella, pero el tener a alguien de su edad con la cual platicar la animaba muchísimo, sin darse cuenta ambas chicas terminaron dormidas apoyadas una contra la otra.

…

**N/T): **Gracias a todos por seguir aquí!, me eh tardado en actualizar porque en el trabajo me traen como su esclava, pero no podía fallarles!, los amo.

Que el universo les sonría hermanos.

**-B.**


	5. La Huida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Mi querida **Tsubame**, esto te gustara!...

…

"**No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero yo no tengo prisa en morir. Tengo tantas cosas que quiero hacer antes".**

…

Era medio día y todos estaban fastidiados, Petra y Auruo se desaparecieron, Hanjí, Levi y Marco seguían platicando de sus travesías intentando pensar entre la plática cómo salir de ahí, Mikasa y Sasha tuvieron una conexión inmediata, ambas salieron como adolescentes normales a buscar ropa para ambas, Jean y Eren aventaban piedritas a los grises que se encontraban empujándose en el estacionamiento trasero.

—Estoy tan aburrido—. Se quejó Eren lanzando una piedra que dio en la nuca de un gris.

—Tenemos que pensar nosotros también en que hacer—. Jean se recostó en el pavimento mirando el cielo nublado.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Titán—. Eren se recostó junto a Jean.

—Es un perro inteligente, se las arreglará sin llamar la atención—.

—Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí, solo que no tengo cabeza para pensar algún plan—. Gruñó tapando su cara con ambas manos.

—No solo no tienes cabeza para eso—. Se rio Jean ganándose un golpe de parte de su hermano.

—Estoy harto, iré con Marco—.

—¿Y qué vas hacer?, ¿Llorar como un bebé que ya se quiere ir a casa?—. Se burló Jean haciendo que Eren rodara los ojos.

La verdad es que ni él sabía que le diría a Marco, solo quería levantarse para distraer la mente, tal vez escuchar su plática y conocer más a los nuevos, cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eren, que bueno que vienes, se buen chico y lleva a Levi a la sección donde puede encontrar ropa cómoda para el día a día—. Eren se detuvo en seco ante la petición de Marco.

—¿Qué?, ¿No puede ir él solo?—. Eren lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eren, Levi no sabe dónde está todo eso—. Marco le dedicó esa mirada de padre regañón evitando que siguiera quejándose.

—Oi, no importa yo puedo ir...—.

—Que buena idea, Levi, no seas grosero y ve con el chico—. Levi también quiso protestar, pero al ver la cara de los dos adultos solo apretó los dientes y chascó la lengua.

—Vamos mocoso acabemos con esto—. Se levantó de mala gana encaminándose a la puerta.

—No me digas mocoso, para tu información no lo soy—. Le contestó con el mismo tono.

—Como sea—. Le restó importancia haciendo gruñir al chico.

Caminaron por algunas tiendas departamentales que no valían la pena por el tipo de ropa, buscaron una de las más grandes donde podían encontrar de todo, dieron con él área de exterior, la ropa que se encontraba ahí estaba hecha especialmente para algunas actividades, ya sea: alpinismo, cacería, hasta para esquiar.

—Aquí puedes encontrar algo verdaderamente útil—. Le dijo Eren sin mucho ánimo.

Levi solo asintió tratando de encontrar algo que fuese de su talla, ser una persona de baja estatura tenía sus complicaciones, incluso en ese mundo apocalíptico, tomó lo que creyó necesario y una mochila impermeable, perfecta para cualquier salida, la sección que estaba a unos metros llamó su atención, no tenía nada que ver con ropa de uso rudo para el exterior, todo lo contrario.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces?—. Eren que estaba distraído mirando algunas prendas levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro.

—Probándome ropa, ¿Qué no es obvio?—. No lo volteo a ver.

—Eso no es ropa de uso rudo, ¿Para qué quieres una camisa de vestir?—. Se cruzó de brazos observando cómo se abotonaba la prenda si prestarle atención.

—Niño, deberías apreciar una buena camisa, no todos podemos usar una Armani y vernos bien—. Caminó hasta una de las columnas de espejo admirándose.

Eren iba a contestarle pero se quedó perdido en la imagen de ese espejo, aunque estuviera desaliñado esa camisa le quedaban perfectamente bien, Levi se sonrió ante su reflejo, tenía muchos años sin ponerse algo de ese estilo, era obvio que jamás tendría la oportunidad de usar una.

—Vamos solo date prisa y ponte algo—. Eren desvió la mirada regresando a la sección donde estaban.

Levi se retiró la camisa y la miró unos momentos, no perdía nada en llevársela, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y tomó una corbata azul Marino con toques plateados, si no la usaría para vestir tal vez de algo más le serviría, entró a un vestidor para cambiarse más cómodamente, mientras un Eren desesperado ya hacía sentado en los pequeños sillones de espera, lo que no sabía es que esa espera sería recompensada, pues cuando Levi salió del vestidor tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse, era una persona completamente diferente, usaba unos pantalones verde olivo tipo caza con varios bolsillos para guardar provisiones o municiones, junto con el grueso cinturón que él ya tenía donde enfundaba su arma, unas botas militares igual de gruesas y una playera negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo marcando sus abdominales, Eren estaba seguro que si alguien lo viera lo confundirían con cualquier personaje de videojuego de supervivencia, era un poco irónico, pero no podía negar que se veía muy bien, había recogido su cabello en un pequeño nudo mostrando completamente su cara.

—¿Qué tanto miras?—. La voz de este lo sacó de su embelesada mirada.

—Nada, me sorprende que encontraras algo de tu tamaño—. Intentó burlarse levantándose para salir de ahí.

—¿Qué no piensas escoger algo para ti?—.

—En casa tengo lo suficiente—. Se limitó a decir alejándose de él.

Ambos siguieron caminando por los pasillos, todo era tan solitario y silencioso, seguramente en los tiempos normales aquellas tiendas estarían llenas de personas que se juntaban para pasar el rato, salir de compras con amigos, actividades normales, siguieron en silencio hasta que el eco de un objeto caer los tomó por sorpresa, Levi por inercia sacó el arma apuntando hacia el ruido.

—¡¿Qué haces?!, baja eso, no vez que es una rata, aquí está lleno de ellas—. Eren puso su mano sobre el arma bajándola. —Además, mira a donde estas apuntando, esos son tanques de gas, aunque son muy pequeños hay muchos juntos, nos volarías en pedazos—. Señaló a los pequeños tanques que se encoraban en una sección, que promocionaba los asadores para las parrilladas de verano.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre—. Le colocó seguro al arma para enfundarla.

—Carajo—. El castaño se quedó mirando fijamente el piso.

—Dije que lo sentía, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?—. Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero este parecía no escucharlo. —Mocoso, ¿Estás bien?—. Tocó con cautela su brazo.

—Tengo una idea—. Dijo casi en un susurro.

—No te entiendo—. Se acercó más a él.

—¡Tengo una idea!, mierda, vamos corre, tenemos que ir con Marco—. Eren sin pensarlo tomó de la mano al más bajo para salir corriendo.

—Oi espera, vas a tirarme, te digo que esperes—. Se quejaba sin éxito mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos.

—¿Eren?, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?, ¿Estás bien?—. Sasha observó a los dos hombres correr con urgencia.

—¡Tengo una idea!—. Gritó Eren apenas mirándola sin detener su marcha.

—¿Ese era mi hermano?—. Mikasa se colocó junto a Sasha sin entender.

—Eren dijo que tenía una idea, ¿Idea para qué?—. Ambas chicas levantaron los hombros.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos para entender todo, abrieron los ojos de más y sin decir nada salieron corriendo tras los dos, en su carrera se encontraron con Petra y Auruo quienes caminaban tranquilamente.

—Chicas no corran—. Les advirtió Petra.

—¡Tienen una idea!—. Gritaron las dos chicas.

—¿Tan pronto?—.

—Vamos, tenemos que saber de qué se trata—. Petra arrastró a su marido hacia los demás.

—¡Marco!, ¡Marco!, tengo una idea—. Gritaba Eren desde la puerta acercándose a Hanjí y Marco.

—Eren tranquilo, dime qué pasa—. Marco y Hanjí se acercaron al chico quien inhalaba profundo intentando regular su respiración.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente no pudieron evitar ver el agarre de sus manos que aun los mantenía unidos, Marco se aclaró la garganta mirando sus dedos entrelazados, Eren y Levi siguieron su mirada soltándose casi a empujones, justo detrás de ellos llegaban Mikasa y Sasha junto con Petra y Auruo.

—Marco, tengo una idea, gracias a este enano—. Habló emocionado el chico.

—Eren—. Lo regañó Marco por el apodo que usó.

—Como sea, en el área de jardinería tienen varios tanques de gas pequeños, si juntamos los suficientes dentro de un auto del otro lado de la plaza y lo hacemos volar, podemos usarla como distracción—. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que decía el chico.

—¿Y cómo llegaremos a un auto sí está lleno de grises?—. Auruo lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero del otro lado de la plaza solo hay pocos, todos se concentraron aquí por el escándalo que hicimos, así que podemos salir varios y cubrirnos las espaldas—. Jean continuó mirando a Eren.

—Exacto, tres de nosotros podemos llevar los tanques con la mayor cautela posible al estacionamiento de la parte delantera, mientras los demás nos cuidan las espaldas—. Continuó hablando Eren.

—Y desde aquí alguien puede disparar a los tanques haciéndolos volar—. Sasha chascó los dedos cerrando la idea.

—Bien pensado chicos—. Hanjí les sonrió a los tres jóvenes que se veían emocionados.

—Muy bien, empecemos hacer un plan—. Marco se unió apoyando a sus niños.

Divisaron los autos más lejanos en la zona donde había menos grises, llevar cinco de esos tanques sería más que suficiente, Marco junto con Auruo serían los primeros en salir llevando los primeros tanques, cuando estuvieran de regreso Jean y Eren llevarían los dos siguientes, para al final Levi llevar el último, mientras desde las alturas Sasha y Hanjí les cuidarían las espaldas y en la parte de abajo Mikasa y Petra estarían por si algo más pasaba.

Cargaron los tanques con mucho cuidado dejándolos apilados en la entrada que usarían, Sasha y Hanjí estaban en sus posiciones, teniendo en la mira para eliminar 7 grises que deambulaban.

—Chicas, a mi señal se deshacen de los grises—. Hablo Marco por un comunicador.

—Copiado, esperamos—. Contestó Hanjí mirando a Sasha quien asentía para colocarse en buena posición para disparar.

Ante las gruesas puertas principales de cristal podían observar el auto que harían volar, Todos tomaron un tanque preparándose para salir, Marco y Auruo se miraron decididos, Mikasa abrió una de las puertas con cuidado dándoles libertad para salir.

—Bien chicas, ahora—. Marco habló por el comunicador, un disparo se escuchó haciendo volar la cabeza de un gris. —Esa es mi chica—. Sonrió Marco al saber que Sasha era una excelente tiradora.

Los grises comenzaron a caer, los dos hombres al notar la seguridad en el camino salieron corriendo con los pesados tanques al hombro, al llegar al auto usaron la base del tanque para romper el cristal y amontonarlos dentro, regresaron divisando dos grises que se les acercaban, fueron eliminados inmediatamente por sus tiradoras de la azotea, estando a unos metros de llegar, Jean y Eren emprendieron su carrera sin ningún problema, varios grises se acercaban a ellos tropezando por las balas que los hacían caer heridos, los dos jóvenes atareados regresaron, era el turno de Levi de dejar el tanque final, corrió esquivando los grises que se arrastraban intentando alcanzarlo, dejó el tanque regresando con rapidez, a unos metros de llegar algo hizo que tropezara, un gris en su intento de atraparlo tomó su bota arrastrándolo hacia él, se incorporó a medias con ayuda de sus brazos intentando patear al ser que ansiaba morderlo.

—¡Vamos!, ya casi llegabas—. Eren apareció disparando al gris terminando con su vida para levantar a Levi y regresar seguros.

Entraron con la mirada preocupada de todos, se aseguraron de estar bien cerraron las puertas con seguro y bajaron las cortinas de metal que servían de doble protección, estando más tranquilos Mikasa tomó por sorpresa a Eren cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hermano—. La chica se le colgó de su cuello en un abrazo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, deberías decirle que se fije bien donde pisa—. Hizo reír a Mikasa separándose de ella.

—Volvamos a la azotea Shasa y Hanjí deben estar preocupadas—. Marco palmeó el hombro de Eren y todos asintieron.

—Eren—. Levi llamó al chico que iba caminando con los demás haciendo que se detuviera.

Levi esperó a que los demás estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados para que no lo escucharan.

—Gracias, lo sé, soy un asco en esto de agradecer, pero en serio te debo una—. Dio un golpecito con el puño en su brazo y siguió adelante.

Eren se quedó unos segundos en su lugar mirando al hombre que se alejaba, sin dar crédito que esa persona malhumorada le agradeciera, sonrió de lado y continuó su camino.

—¿Todos están bien?—. Hanjí corrió al ver cómo ingresaban.

—Perdóname, no tenía en la mira a ese gris, no pude hacer nada—. Sasha se disculpaba con Mikasa.

—Tranquila, tu hermano ayudó al mío, todo salió bien—. Las chicas se abrazaron con alegría.

—Ahora debemos arreglar bien cómo salir de aquí, con ayuda de la distracción—. Marco caminó hacia la mesa donde tenían sus mapas.

—¿Lograremos entrar en su camioneta?—. Habló Auruo haciendo que Marco torciera la boca.

—Creo que si no llevamos todos los suministros que nosotros teníamos cabremos justos—. Marco se cruzó de brazos.

—Ahora a parte de estar atrapados nos iremos sin suministros—. Eren se quejó de mala manera.

—Ya daremos otra vuelta Eren—. Los tres hermanos se voltearon a ver con desánimo.

—Voto por que Marco maneje y Hanjí valla al frente con él, en la parte de atrás iremos Jean, Levi, Eren Auruo y yo, en la cajuela que vallan Mikasa y Sasha—. Petra sonreía asignando lugares.

—Espera, todos nosotros no vamos a caber en la parte de atrás—. Jean la miró con confusión.

—Creo que será necesario que uno de ustedes valla en las piernas del otro, yo puedo ir sobre Auruo pero ustedes...— Petra forzó una sonrisa ante la cara de desagrado de los tres hombres.

—Ni crea que voy a subirme sobre alguno de ellos—. Despotricó Eren señalando a su hermano y a Levi.

—Obviamente yo no dejaría que te subieras sobre mí—. Jean lo miró con él mismo desagrado.

—Pueden sentarse sobre Levi—. Los dos hermanos giraron la vista a Petra.

—¡No!—. Gritaron al unísono.

—Levi porque mejor no subes sobre uno de ellos, al cabo eres compacto—. Hanjí se tapaba la boca mientras hablaba evitando reírse.

—Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en esto cuatro ojos—. Levi hizo el ademán de golpearla haciendo que está saltara detrás de Marco usándolo de escudo.

—Chicos, vamos, solo es un trayecto de tres horas—. Marco miró a los tres que parecían querer agarrarse a golpes. —Lo importante ahora es saber quién se va a quedar para disparar a los tanques—. Todos se voltearon a ver en silencio.

—Yo lo haré—. Sasha se acercó a Marco sonriendo con determinación.

Marco intentó sonreírle de vuelta, pero sabía que dentro de él tenía miedo de que no le diera el tiempo suficiente de salir del edificio y algún gris la alcanzara.

—Yo me quedaré con ella—. Mikasa se puso a un lado de Sasha tomándola del hombro.

—No creo que sea necesario que dos se queden—. Levi miró a su hermana con el mismo sentimiento que tenía Marco.

—No quiero dejarla, estaremos bien—. Las chicas se miraron sabiendo que se apoyarían mutuamente.

—Entonces, comencemos a juntar lo poco que podemos llevar en nuestras mochilas e intentaremos huir—.

Sin perder más tiempo, aprovechando la luz del sol organizaron sus pertenencias guardando lo más importante, armas y alimentos, sería un viaje apretado pero era necesario todo aquello, abrazaron a las dos chicas diciéndoles que no demoraran y tuvieran mucho cuidado, todos los demás bajaron a la salida trasera esperando la señal de las chicas para poder salir.

En el tejado Sasha estaba acomodada con la vista clavada en el auto, esperando a que Mikasa le diera la orden.

—Chicos estamos preparadas, esperen nuestro aviso—. Mikasa habló por el comunicador mirando a Sasha. —¿Estás lista?—. La castaña solo asintió sin quitar la vista de su blanco.

Mikasa le dio la orden, Sasha respiró hondo relajando su cuerpo, al momento del disparo una ráfaga fuerte de aire azotó la puerta que daba a la salida asustándolas haciendo que fallara, las chicas rieron tanto por los nervios como por el susto ridículo que acababan de pasar, volvió a colocarse en posición, sin más distracciones y titubeos dio en el blanco, haciendo explotar con gran fuerza el auto, chocaron las palmas al ver como los grises corrían cerca de la explosión.

—Muy bien chicos, adelante—. Mikasa les indicó que prosiguieran.

Aventó el radio a un lado tomando sus cosas alistándose a la par de su amiga, corrieron a la puerta para alejarse por fin del lugar.

—Sasha, no abre—. Mikasa jalaba la puerta con fuerza pero no cedía.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Las dos chicas hicieron el intento de jalar la puerta pero por el golpe quedó trabada.

—Ve por el radio, avísales que algo salió mal—.

En la parte de abajo la explosión se escuchó avisando a todos, se prepararon esperando que los grises reaccionaran al estruendo asomándose por una pequeña ranura, las chicas dieron la señal, dejaron el radio en el piso y cuando por fin tuvieron el camino libre, abrieron la puerta saliendo en dirección a la camioneta, mataron a los grises que aún quedaban en él área, como habían dicho Marco tomó el volante, Hanjí se sentó de copiloto, Petra se sentó sobre Auruo, Jean, Eren y Levi seguían fuera esperando ver que las chicas salieran.

—¿Cuanto a pasado?—. Levi preguntó con preocupación.

—10 min—. Contestó Marco con el estómago encogido por los nervios.

—Algo anda mal, deberían tardar a lo mucho la mitad de eso—. Eren comenzó a moverse nervioso.

—Chicos, algunos grises están regresando—. Jean disparaba en un intento de eliminarlos.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlas, algo no está bien, suban al auto y acérquelo a la puerta—. Eren salió corriendo en búsqueda de su hermana y su amiga escuchando los disparos de Jean y Levi quienes le cuidaban las espaldas.

Entró de nuevo al edificio llamando con fuerza a las dos pero no obtuvo respuesta, comenzó a subir las escaleras escuchando golpes provenientes de la azotea.

—¡Sasha!, ¡Mikasa!—.

—¿Eren?, ¡Eren!, la puerta se trabó, no podemos abrirla—.

—Retírense, intentaré patearla—.

Dio un primer golpe pero la puerta apenas y se movió, continuó pateándola hasta que se abrió con un ruido sordo, las dos jóvenes corrieron a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos temiendo que fueran dejadas ahí.

—Tenemos que irnos, los grises están volviendo—. Las arrastró escaleras abajo. —Suban a la camioneta ahora—.

Marco aparcó a unos metros, la puerta de la cajuela estaba abierta las chicas entraron disculpándose tratando de explicar que fue lo qué pasó, Eren miraba de reojo mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba ese enorme candado asegurando su refugio, regresó cerrando la cajuela decidido a entrar, pues ya no había tiempo para discusiones, los grises se volvían a reagrupar, saltó dentro del vehículo sentándose en las piernas de Levi, al estar seguros todos salieron a toda velocidad fuera de ahí.

—Puedes no moverte tanto—. Levi peleaba con un inquieto Eren que buscaba acomodarse.

—Quieres callarte—. Estuvo retorciéndose un rato hasta que por fin se quedó quieto.

Cruzaron la ciudad sin el menor contratiempo, Marco ya conocía perfectamente las rutas más libres, saliendo de La Ciudad un cansancio venció a los pasajeros, Mikasa y Sasha dormían plácidamente, Petra quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Auruo, mientras este le acariciaba él cabellos sin ceder al sueño, Jean que iba a la mitad roncaba bajito con un hilo de baba escurría de su boca, el par de hombres que se la pasó el transcurso peleando, ahora se encontraban durmiendo, Eren escondía su cara en el cuello de Levi y este recargaba su cara en su cabellera castaña, inconscientemente ambos se aferraban al dormir.

—¿Qué es esto?—. Hanjí abrió la guantera sacando una funda algo pesada.

—Había olvidado que tenía una cámara instantánea ahí—. Sonrió Marco mirándola por un segundo.

—¿Una cámara?, ¿Cómo?—.

—Antes de que pasara todo esto, las cámaras instantáneas se pusieron de moda, cuando encontramos ese centro comercial había muchas, era obvio que alguien no robaría una a estas alturas, la tengo para molestar a los chicos tomándoles fotos—. Los dos se rieron.

Hanjí tomó la cámara y volteó a ver a su amigo riéndose un poco de él, apuntó la cámara sacándoles una foto, Eren no se despertó por ese flash repentino, se escondió más abrazándose a Levi, quien hizo lo mismo gruñendo.

—Va a matarme cuando vea esto—. Hanjí se burlaba agitando la foto para que se revelara.

El camino fue tranquilo, siguieron platicando en voz baja evitando despertar a los demás, por un momento todo estaba saliendo bien, ya no estaban tan lejos de casa, morían por un momento de tranquilidad.

…

**N/T): **Buenas y malas noticias.

**La buena:** seguimos en las actualizaciones.

**La mala:** Recuerdan que les dije que tengo hasta el capítulo 10, bueno, no he pasado de ahí!, cada vez nos acercamos más y no eh podido avanzar!.

Bueno aun no es momento de asustarse, queda tiempo, igual **GRACIAS A TODOS CHICOS!,** a todos lo que dejaron **COMENTARIO**, y a todos los que no también!. Nos leemos el otro martes!

-Que el sol brille para ti.

**-B.**


	6. Detrás Del Muro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

**N/T): **La otra cara de la moneda.

…

"**Cada ser humano que salvamos es un zombi menos que ****combatir****."****  
**

**LUDI BOEKEN**_** \- Jurgen Warmbrunn**_

…

En la costa, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Eureka un muro de veinte metros de altura, se levantaba rodeando la ciudad de un extremo de la costa al otro, protegida por un espeso bosque que creció mucho más con los años venideros, una perfecta ciudad escondida del mundo, una de las tres que existían en el país, al morir toda red de comunicación las ciudades escondidas eran prácticamente desconocidas para los supervivientes, eso si es que aún existían.

En Eureka se extendía el muro Sina uno de los más pequeños en extensión, al igual que en los demás, los humanos no se dieron por vencidos, una población salía adelante.

—Comandante, las tropas de reconocimiento están listas, mañana saldrán en su veintisieteava expedición—. Reiner entró a la oficina de Erwin.

—Gracias Reiner, ¿Cómo están los muchachos?—.Erwin suspiró desde su escritorio mirando al otro.

—Están preocupados, la última expedición no regresaron 3 grupos—.

—Cada vez es más difícil encontrar nuevos, recibí noticias de los otros muros, es igual en todos, ya llevan más de dos expediciones sin encontrar a nadie, están pensando en ampliar sus recorridos pero muchos están desanimando, creen que ya somos los últimos en este país—. El comandante hablaba preocupado.

—Señor, yo no creo que seamos los últimos, tengo esperanza en que existe alguien allá afuera esperando por nosotros—. Se lo dijo lleno de determinación.

—Aprecio tu entusiasmo Reiner, espero logres contagiar a tus compañeros con un poco, ahora ve a descansar, mañana será un día largo para ustedes—. Reiner asintió saliendo de la oficina.

Erwin tenía el liderazgo de la ciudad, no pasaban de los 2000 habitantes, y con las pérdidas que tenían en lugar de agrandar su población iban en deceso, causando dudas y miedos en los habitantes.

—Er, ¿Está todo bien?—. Mike se asomó por la oficina.

—No creo que todo esté bien, si seguimos sin encontrar sobrevivientes están pensando en deshacer el cuerpo de exploración—. Hundió su cara en sus manos recargándose en su escritorio.

—Tranquilo, sé que tendremos éxito—. Mike caminó colocándose detrás de él masajeando sus hombros. —Nosotros seguimos buscando una solución, ninguna de las pruebas que hemos hecho dieron resultados, pero no dejaremos de buscar—.

—Todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, para los seis años que llevamos aquí es bastante avance—. Tomó una de las manos que estaba en sus hombros dándole un suave beso.

—No olvides la cena de esta noche, tu hermano se esmeró mucho, vine solo a recordártelo—. Besó su mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Lo prometo—. Le sonrió despidiéndose de él.

Terminó de arreglar sus pendientes saliendo de la oficina que tenía, mientras salía del edificio saludaba a todo el que conocía, al ser uno de los fundadores del muro muchos lo respetaban y creían fielmente en él, pues les dio una oportunidad de seguir con vida de una manera más normal; para poder seguir expandiendo la población del muro Erwin creó las brigadas de reconocimiento, jóvenes que llenos de coraje y valentía querían ayudar a más personas, así como ellos fueron ayudados.

Las primeras misiones fueron un éxito, pero estos últimos meses las bajas han sido más que las recolecciones, tenía miedo que todo eso desapareciera.

—¿Que te dijo el comandante?—. Bertholdt cepillaba su caballo mientras veía a Reiner tumbarse sobre una paca de comida.

—Nada relevante, está preocupado de que disuelvan el equipo de reconocimiento—. Suspiró pesado.

—Es normal, no hemos traído a nadie nuevo en meses, pero aún estoy decidido—.

—¿Annie no te dice nada?—. Volteó a ver a su amigo quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ella quiere ser parte de las brigadas, pero debe cuidar a nuestro hijo, sé que se preocupa aunque no me lo diga, solo hago mi mayor esfuerzo en volver de cada expedición para estar con ambos—. Se acercó a Reiner tendiéndole una mano para levantarlo.

—Eres afortunado amigo mío—. Palmeó su hombro y ambos caminaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Los días antes de la próxima exploración eran un tanto tensos, muchos tenían qué despedirse de familiares, amigos, amantes, todos con la promesa de regresar teniendo cuidado en el exterior.

Erwin a primera hora se encontraba en la gran entrada al muro observando a los 20 grupos de tres y cuatro personas que se alistaban sobre sus caballos listos para salir.

—Que dices Marcel, apostamos en ver quien mata más grises en esta expedición—. Reiner golpeó el brazo de su amigo.

—Depende, ¿Cumplirás cuando te gane?—. Le siguió el juego.

—No te cantes victoria aún, Berthold, ¿Quieres entrar en la apuesta?—.

—No lo sé Reiner—.

—¿Por qué no?—. Preguntó Marcel con extrañeza.

—Porque no sé si van a cumplir cuando los dos pierdan—. Los tres amigos soltaron en risas.

—Chicos cállense, el comandante va a hablar—. Los regañó un joven que estaba cercano a ellos.

Los tres amigos intentaron sofocar sus risas y se dieron la mano sellando la apuesta que tenían, guardaron silencio levantando la vista al imponente comandante.

—Por ustedes aún tenemos fe, por favor sobrevivan y encuentren a más que necesitan una nueva oportunidad de vivir—. Erwin hablaba mirando a todos llevándose una mano al pecho. —Tengan un buen viaje y un regreso a salvo, los vemos en unos días—.

Dio orden para que las puertas se levantaran y las brigadas comenzaran a salir, los tres amigos se miraron sujetando fuerte las riendas galopando fuera del muro, sería un mes largo pero darían todo su esfuerzo por encontrar a alguien, moverse con caballos resultó ser mejor que utilizar vehículos, muchas carreteras quedaron bloqueadas y sin el mantenimiento adecuado fueron dejando de ser útiles, con los caballos podían atravesar el bosque sin problemas y llegar a las ciudades más pequeñas.

—¿A dónde iremos?—. Preguntó Marcel cabalgando junto a Reiner.

—A Sonoma y sus alrededores—.

—¿Iremos a San Francisco?—.

—No lo creo Berth, la ciudad ha estado muy activa, hablaré con Erwin de ir en la siguiente expedición—.

Tantos años viajando ya reconocían las rutas a la perfección, galoparon sin descanso por el denso bosque hasta que la noche les advirtió que debían descansar, nada era más peligroso que seguir de noche al asecho de las bestias, Amarraron los caballos y treparon en un grueso árbol asegurándose a sí mismos para evitar caer, cenaron un poco de su comida enlatada para después dejarse vencer por el sueño, tendrían que estar listos a primera hora de la mañana para salir de ahí.

—Si seguimos así llegaremos en cinco horas hasta Sonoma, llegaremos con buena luz de la tarde para empezar a buscar—. Los tres amigos se miraron retomando camino a la ciudad.

Era increíble como en diez años la naturaleza reclamó todo a su paso, la ciudad era como cualquier otra, ruinas totalmente, su principal objetivo era buscar en los edificios estatales, las bibliotecas públicas, alcaldías, jefaturas, los edificios grandes eran los más utilizados, las paredes gruesas y las puertas reforzadas parecían perfectas para toda persona que buscara estar a salvo.

—Chicos está ciudad está muy tranquila, no me da buena espina—. Marcel miraba inquieto la tranquilidad de las calles.

—Marcel tiene razón, eso no es buena señal, desde que entramos no hemos visto a ningún gris—. Bertholdt frunció el ceño.

—Busquemos donde dejar los caballos y recorramos la ciudad—. Reiner estaba inquieto al igual que ellos.

Avanzaron tranquilamente por las calles abandonadas hasta dar con una estación de bomberos, era el lugar perfecto para resguardar a los caballos, bajaron poniéndose alerta entrando a la pequeña estación apuntando a varias direcciones en búsqueda de algún gris, estando despejado el lugar condujeron a los caballos a los enormes andenes donde se guardaba los camiones, estaban vacíos, no era raro, seguramente durante la crisis salieron con intención de ser de ayuda y nunca más los volvieron a traer de vuelta; dejaron a los animales con un poco de agua que encontraron en los tanques, esperaban regresar a salvo puesto que si morían, los caballos al tiempo también, tomaron el mapa de esa ciudad y marcaron 5 puntos estratégicos para una búsqueda más eficiente, aseguraron el edificio, tomaron sus mochilas, sus armas y se dispusieron a buscar supervivientes.

Llegaron al primer punto sin ningún contratiempo, buscaron un pequeño edificio al cual subir hasta la azotea, al estar en lo alto Bertholdt disparó una bengala, tomaron sus binoculares y buscaron en diferentes direcciones para ver si alguna persona salió en búsqueda de la razón de esa bengala.

Era un método seguro y resultó bastante útil, los equipos debían seleccionar uno o más puntos en la ciudad en la cual comenzarían su búsqueda, disparaban bengalas que podían apreciar a bastantes kilómetros de distancia, aguardarían en búsqueda de alguna respuesta, muchas veces si las personas estaban atrapadas encendían algo para llamar la atención con el humo o disparaban atrayéndolos con el ruido, hasta llegaban a salir en búsqueda de los responsables de tal bengala, esperaban tres horas en cada lugar dando la oportunidad de ser encontrados o de que alguien los necesitara.

La ciudad parecía no tener nadie con vida, llevaban dos puntos y no obtenían nada, la noche estaba cayendo, decidieron dejar a la mitad su búsqueda y continuar al día siguiente.

—Espero que la ciudad no esté completamente vacía—. Marcel se estiró acomodándose a una distancia prudente de la fogata.

—La brigada anterior no encontró tampoco a nadie aquí y si la siguiente que llegue a venir no encuentra a nadie, la tomarán como pérdida totalmente y nadie volverá—.

—No seamos negativos Berth, tendremos suerte—. Reiner palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

Durmieron sin contratiempos, revisaron por última vez los alrededores esperando encontrar alguna señal de vida, pero igual que las otras veces nadie apareció, las horas transcurrieron lentas y agobiantes, se deshicieron de varios grises que intentaron atacarlos, al ir en grupo era mucho más fácil cuidarse las espaldas, mientras caminaban al quinto punto al doblar la esquina se detuvieron en seco, quince grises se empujaban desmembrando un cuerpo.

—Está fresco—. Murmuró Bertholdt al notar la sangre brillante que escurría de las manos y boca de los grises.

—¡Mierda!, Llegamos tarde—. Masculló Marcel con los dientes apretados.

—Busquemos en estos alrededores no creo que estuviera solo—. Reiner retrocedía con todos sin hacer ruido. —Marcel, lanza una bengala—. Su amigo asintió.

Sin apartar la vista de la cruda escena Marcel sacó su pistola apuntando al cielo, nada ocurrió, apretó otras tres veces el gatillo, nunca salió nada, con desespero bajo el arma revisándola, se trabó, gruñó ante la inoportuno que fue al fallar en ese momento, colocó y quitó el seguro intentando destrabarla dando unos golpes con su palma.

Un ruido metálico hizo que Reiner y Bertholdt se giraran observando cómo un auto se incendiaba a pocos metros de ellos, Marcel ya hacía atónito, su arma se había disparado sola, la bengala terminó dentro de un automóvil incendiándolo, Marcel iba a hablar cuando una pequeña explosión hizo saltar al vehículo generando un escándalo, los tres pares de ojos giraron hacia los grises que ahora los veían con hambre.

No perdieron tiempo, con el corazón echo un lio salieron corriendo, tenían que ocultarse ahora, Marcel corría tras sus amigos con un pánico que cada vez le oprimía más el pecho, mientras corría su muslo golpeó contra el cofre de un auto haciéndolo rodar, se sostuvo la pierna con fuerza decidido a seguir adelante, no avanzó ni cinco pasos cuando sintió unos dientes clavarse en su brazo con saña, aulló de dolor, empujó intentando librarse del agarre, otros tres más se abalanzaron sobre él, mordiendo su cuello, ante brazos, colgándose de su mochila y tironeándolo, sacó su arma disparando a uno de ellos, llevó su mano al broche de su equipo y lo dejó caer junto con el gris que se colgaba de este, otro disparo tiró al gris que seguía mordiéndolo, levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada dolida de Reiner quien sostenía el arma que acabó con ese gris.

—Sigan—. Gritó Marcel moviendo una mano indicándoles que no pararan.

Se giró a pesar del ardor de las mordeduras y comenzó a disparar haciendo caer a unos pocos grises ganando tiempo, el sonido de su arma vacía lo hizo gruñir, aventó el arma y avanzó cojeando.

—Vamos Marcel, Entra—. Gritó Bertolt sosteniendo la puerta de lo que parecía un restaurante.

Reiner se acercó para pasar sus manos por sus hombros y arrastrarlo dentro, pero Marcel deshizo el agarre dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, lo sabía, no viviría más, tontamente buscó su arma para volarse la cabeza, prefería eso antes de volverse un gris, cerró los ojos suspirando al recordar que perdió todo su equipo y su arma, su piel punzaba, demasiadas mordidas, estaba seguro que podía sentir su sangre volverse alquitrán, si fuera una mordida tendría dos semanas intentando fuertemente no convertirse, en vano claro está, pero tenía, ¿diez?, ¿quince?, no lo sabía, pero su cuerpo pesaba.

—¡Marcel!, ¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Levántate!—. Reiner intentó jalar su cuerpo pero su amigo solo negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no hay regreso para mi, amigo, por favor Reiner, no quiero ser uno de ellos, por favor... mátame—. Esas últimas palabras salieron rogadas con lágrimas que empezaban a desbordarse.

—Marcel, no digas eso, vamos—. Sabía que su amigo estaba perdido pero no quería ser él quien acabara con su vida.

—Apresúrate, hazlo por nuestra amistad Reiner—. Marcel volteo viendo que los grises estarían sobre ellos en cuestión de segundos.

—Perdóname Marcel—. Reiner levantó el arma hacia la sien de su amigo.

Este le dedicó una última sonrisa de agradecimiento y cerró los ojos, el sonido del arman estalló, acompañado de los pedazos del cráneo de Marcel que salieron volando dejando sus sesos esparcidos en el suelo.

—Adiós amigo—. Murmuró Reiner entrando al edificio junto con Bertholdt.

Cerraron con fuerza la puerta atrancándola, corrieron por la extensión del local, por lo general muchos restaurantes tenían en la parte trasera una puerta de salida, se usaban para proveedores pero serviría como su vía de escape, Bertholdt entró empujando las puertas de metal a la cocina buscando la otra salida, avanzó por las islas que tenía esa enorme cocina y su vista se fijó en el cadáver de una chica que aún sostenía el arma en su mano, escuchó como era retirado el seguro de un arma haciendo eco, Bertholdt se giró hacia dónde provenía el sonido y divisó a unos metros a un chico rubio sentado en el suelo con las manos empapadas en sangre que lo apuntaba.

—Berth, ¿Por qué te detienes?, debemos seguir corriendo...—. Reiner se detuvo detrás de su amigo observando al chico.

—¿Quiénes son?—. La voz le tembló un poco moviendo el arma apuntándolos.

—Tranquilo, baja el arma—. Bertholdt levantó las manos dándole seguridad.

—No te vayas a lastimar y lastimar a alguien en el proceso—. Reiner le sonrió intentando relajar el ambiente, pero solo se ganó un ceño fruncido.

—¿Te han mordido?—. Indagó Berth acercándose, el chico bajo el arma negando con la cabeza. —¿Cómo te llamas?—. Le extendió una mano para que la tomara.

—Soy Armin—. Se sujetó con fuerza y se levantó.

—Vale las presentaciones para después, salgamos de aquí—. Reiner escuchaba los golpes en la puerta y decidieron salir.

Para suerte de ellos Armin conocía un edificio no muy lejano al cual podían entrar y resguardarse, entraron trabando la puerta percatándose de su entorno, era una pequeña casa que se encontraba un tanto revuelta.

—¿Estás solo chico?—. Interrogó Reiner dejándose caer en un sillón.

—Lo estaba—. Caminó para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Que hacías ahí?—. Bertholdt se sentó a su lado.

—Iba a suicidarme—. Bajó la vista jugando nervioso con sus manos.

Reiner y Bertholdt intercambiaron miradas volviéndose al chico.

—¿Por qué?—. Se aventuró Reiner a preguntar.

—Estaba con mis compañeros, esta casa fue nuestro refugio, llevábamos cuatro días sin comer, mientras buscábamos alimento nos atacaron unos grises, yo y Sam logramos huir, pero ella había sido mordida, se pegó un tiro—. Enmudeció por unos momentos y continuó. —Yo también estaba cansado, iba dispararme cuando entraron a la cocina—. Se encogió de hombros.

En el fondo los dos buscadores se sentían culpables, si tan solo hubieran llegado antes, si tan solo no hubieran perdido el tiempo, si tan solo, un silencio se instaló en los tres, Reiner era fuerte con la pérdida de Marcel, sabían de los riesgos y lo que estos implicaban, pero eso no significaba que no dolieran, al fin y al cabo eran humanos, el dolor era un recordatorio de que seguían vivos.

—Toma, come un poco—. Bertholdt le extendió una lata de comida al chico que seguía inmóvil.

—Gracias—. Musitó observándolo con la mirada brillante y llena de agradecimiento.

—No la comas tan rápido, puedes vomitarla por los días que dices que llevas sin comer—. Armin le sonrió asintiendo.

Se relajaron un poco y empezaron a platicar para conocerse, los exploradores les contaron de la ciudad de que venían, Armin se sorprendió había escuchado de esa amurallada civilización, pero creía que eran historias que mantenían la fe de las personas viva para sobrevivir, para decepción de los amigos Armin corroboró que ya no había nadie más en la ciudad, su grupo, el cual ya hacía muerto, llegó hace un mes y nunca se toparon con nadie.

No queriendo desperdiciar más tiempo, decidieron irse, regresaron sobre sus pasos hasta la estación de bomberos donde habían dejado a sus animales, aquel caballo que pertenencia a Marcel fue dado al rubio, Armin no sabía montar, pero no había tiempo de lecciones, como pudo salió detrás de sus rescatistas, dio un último vistazo a la ciudad que quedaba a sus espaldas, en verdad iba a extrañar a sus compañeros y los años que estuvieron juntos, si no hubieran llegado Reiner y Bertholdt, estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo, puesto que ya estaba cansado y las ganas de vivir solo sin sus amigos dolía más que cualquier cosa. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad.

Cruzaron ese espeso bosque que ya conocían, deteniéndose a descansar cuando la noche los alcanzaba, Reiner sabía que debían permanecer más tiempo en la ciudad y recorrerla de esquina a esquina, pero estaba dolido por lo de Marcel al igual que Bertholdt, aunque no lo externarían, así era su vida ahora, tenían qué ser fuertes por aquellos que esperaban por ayuda.

Pasaron el punto de revisión antes de poder ingresar de nuevo por completo al muro, era un filtro para saber si alguno fue mordido y venía infectado, no se podían dar el lujo de dejar pasar cualquier detalle.

Esta última expedición parecía no a ver sido ningún fracaso, pues varios grupos traían nuevos miembros con ellos, Reiner también logró encontrar a un chico pero al mismo tiempo perdió a un amigo y compañero, de los 80 que partieron aquel día solo regresaron 60, una mínima en bajas con 35 nuevas personas, muchos escuadrones regresaban incompletos, pero el único que nunca volvió fue el de Thomas, Reiner conocía bien a aquel chico introvertido pero seguro de sí mismo en darlo todo por ayudar, aquel joven que él ayudó a entrenar para poder unirse a las brigadas, en las listas todo su equipo aparecía como: _"caído en acción"._

El primer mes transcurrió con normalidad, los nuevos integrantes se adaptaban a la sociedad y a los diferentes papeles que se desempeñaban para poder salir todos adelante, el clima frío ya se hacía presente, las bajas temperaturas comenzarían a llegar y necesitaban tener todo en orden.

—Otro año más sin encontrar una cura, pero hemos rescatado más gente—. Reiner se acomodaba en una de las sillas que tenía Erwin frente a su escritorio.

—Pero al parecer ustedes encontraron a alguien verdaderamente inteligente, Mike me ha contado que el joven Armin está siendo de bastante ayuda en los laboratorios—. El comandante se acomodó en su silla mirando al rubio.

—Eso es bueno, así creo que la muerte de Marcel no fue en vano—.

—Ninguna muerte es en vano, todas tienen su valor aquí—. Reiner iba a contestar, pero fueron sorprendidos.

—Tomas regresó, llegó sólo pero está aquí—. Entraron de golpe a la oficina del comandante.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—. Reiner que estaba sentado se levantó girándose hacia el tipo que respiraba pesado por su anterior carrera.

—Dice que vio algo en San Francisco, todo su equipo murió—. Erwin y Rainer se voltearon a ver preocupados.

—Tráelo a mi oficina, quiero saber que sucedió—. El hombre asintió y salió con rapidez.

No tenían idea del porqué el equipo de Thomas fue tan irresponsable de haber ido a la ciudad, todos los escuadrones sabían perfectamente que la gran ciudad era un peligro latente y debían esperar nuevas órdenes para volver a recorrerla; después de un rato Thomas entró muy nervioso a la oficina sabiendo de una posible reprimenda, Reiner se recargó en la pared dándole espacio al chico para que pudiera hablar.

—¿Por qué fueron a San Francisco?, habíamos dicho que no visitaríamos esa ciudad hasta después de un año, ha estado muy activa, por lo mismo perdiste a todo tu equipo—. El comandante hablaba con mucha tranquilidad conteniendo su enojo.

—Comandante—. Tragó duro y prosiguió. —Todos creímos que sería buena opción, ya había pasado medio año desde la última vez que alguien fue, en la ciudad donde estábamos estaba prácticamente desierta, como aún teníamos tiempo decidimos atravesar San Francisco—. El chico hablaba nervioso moviendo con ansiedad las manos.

—¿Cómo es que perdiste a todo tu equipo Thomas?—. Erwin suspiró entrelazando sus manos.

—La ciudad estaba tranquila, pero algo empezó a alterar a los grises, perdimos a nuestros caballos e intentamos huir, pero Gordon corrió en dirección contraria a la calle, solo escuchamos sus gritos mientras nos alejábamos—. El chico se limpió las lágrimas sorbiendo su nariz pero continuó—. Samuel y yo corrimos, pero algo extraño ocurrió después, hubo una explosión—. Thomas se acercó un poco al escritorio.

—Thomas, ¿Estas seguro de eso?—. Erwin se irguió mirándolo atentamente.

—Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos, pero escuchamos un golpe y después una enorme nube negra se abrió paso, no vimos de dónde salió pero un gris se abalanzó sobre Samuel, el me gritó que no me detuviera y siguiera corriendo, si no fuera por esa explosión no creo que hubiera sobrevivido—. El chico se encogió de hombros mirando sus zapatos.

—Bien, Thomas escribe tu informe y ve a descansar, toma esto como experiencia—. Erwin lo miró más tranquilo, se notaba que estaba exhausto y había perdido peso, el joven solo asintió retirándose de la oficina.

—¿Cree que mienta?—. Reiner se despegó de la pared donde estaba recargado.

—No lo creo, no ganaría nada con mentir, si eso que vio fue verdad quiere decir que la ciudad aún tiene sobrevivientes—.Erwin se levantó acomodando su chaqueta.

—¿Que quiere que hagamos comandante?—.

—Sería bueno darle otra oportunidad a la ciudad, pero será pasando el invierno, no pienso arriesgar a más del equipo por una suposición, si aún queda alguien fuera, solo espero sobrevivan el invierno—. El comandante rodeó el escritorio para salir de la oficina.

—Yo me ofrezco a ir cuando el tiempo llegue, estoy seguro de que Bertholdt me acompañará—.

—Lo agradezco, pero por el momento ve a descansar, ya llegará el tiempo de volver a salir—. Erwin palmeó su hombro saliendo de la oficina.

La temporada invernal era muy peligrosa, las bajas temperaturas eran un factor de riesgo, muchas de las ciudades a las cuales los grupos salían en búsqueda de sobrevivientes nevaba, en movilidad era una desventaja al igual que en búsqueda de refugio, los bosques eran una trampa perfecta, los hacía presa fácil para los depredadores, la única vez que se permitieron salir en esa temporada más de la mitad de los grupos no regresó, así que esa temporada del año quedó estrictamente prohibida.

Reiner caminó por las calles pensativo sobre si en verdad aún quedaban personas en la gran ciudad, estaba claro que después de diez años la población parecía estar completamente extinta, pero casos como el de Armin lo hacían no perder la fe, mientras caminaba por un parque observó a su amigo sentado bajo un árbol con su pequeño en su regazo.

—No pensé estuvieras aquí, ¿Annie los a botado de la casa?—. Se burló él rubio acercándose.

—No le des ideas, fue con una de sus amigas a la recolección del campo, me tocó cuidar a este monstruo—. Señaló al pequeño que dormía.

—Vengo de estar con el Comandante, Thomas regresó—. Bertholdt lo miró sorprendido. —Afirma que hubo una explosión en San Francisco, me ofrecí a ir pasando el invierno—. Se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Sabes que iré contigo. ¿Cierto?—. Bertholdt lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa.

—Sabía que dirías eso—. Lo empujó con su hombro riendo a la par.

—¿Qué fue del chico nuevo?, ¿Dónde se instaló?—. Bertholdt acomodó unos mechones que caían en la cara de su pequeño.

—Al parecer es un tipo muy inteligente, está en los laboratorios con Mike y los demás—. Reiner se estiró soltando un suspiro. —Hablando de... ahí viene—. Con un ademán de su cabeza señaló al rubio.

—Chicos, cuando sea la próxima expedición, quiero ir con ustedes, quiero ser capaz de ayudar a más personas—. Armin se colocó firme frente a los dos amigos que descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Aprecio tu entusiasmo, es lo que nos falta, pero tendrás que esperar, el invierno se acerca y es muy peligroso salir en esa temporada—. Reiner le sonrió al chico que lo miraba un tanto decaído.

—Eso sería como en cuatro meses—.

—No te desanimes, estás ayudando en los laboratorios, además, tienes ese tiempo para entrenar y tomar condición, créeme que es muy importante a la hora de salir corriendo—. Bertholdt río tratando de animarlo un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón, haré mi mejor esfuerzo—. Armin asintió para después despedirse y retirarse del lugar.

Todos esperaban y pedían por los que seguían fuera, ansiaban que mantuvieran esa fuerza para sobrevivir, existía ayuda, solo deseaban llegar a tiempo para brindársela.

Había un nuevo comienzo, detrás de un muro.

**N/T): **Tarde pero llegue a la actualización!,

Chicos, ¿**Recuerdan** en el capítulo donde Mikasa se accidenta después de observar a **un hombre** correr sin razón por la calle?, bueno, ahora saben **quién** era ese hombre y cuál fue la explosión que vio Thomas.

Nos vemos el próximo martes!.

-Que el universo te sonría.

**-B.**


	7. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi.

**N/T): **Feliz de estar otro martes y de poder acuatizar, gracias por seguir leyendo chicos!.

…

Preguntarse: ¿Es mi casa un lugar seguro en caso de una invasión zombie?

…

Faltaban unas pocas horas para que el sol se ocultara, no estaban tan lejanos a su hogar, atravesaban la ciudad de Berkeley hasta las zonas cercanas al lago, donde corría la extensa área residencial de las personas adineradas, Hanjí fue vencida por el sueño y Marco la dejó dormir tranquilamente mientras seguían manejando, en la parte de atrás Levi despertó sintiendo el aliento cálido de Eren quien tenía su cara oculta en su cuello, parpadeo un par de veces mirando al chico que descansaba tranquilamente abrazado a él, con cuidado empujó la cara de Eren haciendo que se recargara en el cristal, este al sentir el frío en su mejilla se apretó más al hombre acurrucándose contra él, Levi resopló rodando los ojos.

—Desde que es pequeño hace eso—. Levi se sorprendió girando la vista al retrovisor donde Marco al parecer había observado todo.

—¿El asfixiar personas?—. Contestó sarcástico intentando aflojar el agarre del castaño.

—El aferrarse a alguien, cuando lo encontré de pequeño estaba abrazado al cuerpo de su madre, al parecer alguien la asesinó intentando asaltarla—.

Observó cómo Marco miraba a Eren con una sonrisa tierna y por un instante se sintió un idiota por su comentario, bajó la vista incómodo.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía—. Se disculpó torciendo el gesto.

—No te preocupes, era obvio que no sabrías, intenta despertarlo, ya casi hemos llegado—.

Levi observó que todos seguían dormidos, por dentro se sintió aliviado de que nadie escuchara la pequeña plática que tuvo, palmeó la cara de Eren intentando despertarlo, este abrió los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con unos serios ojos grises que lo miraban sin mucho ánimo, no tardó en entender que había pasado, apartándose bruscamente se golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal generando un golpe sordo y un fuerte quejido.

—Pero que idiota estoy—. Decía tomando su cabeza justo donde se golpeó.

—Eren, ¿Qué habíamos dicho?—. Marco lo regañó por su lenguaje.

—Pero me dolió—. Se quejó haciendo pucheros.

Levi soltó una risa entre dientes observando la actitud del castaño quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, gracias al escándalo que armó, todos terminaron por despertarse, tallándose los ojos y estirándose lo mejor que podían, Marco comenzó a ir más despacio indicando que estaban por llegar.

Los nuevos integrantes al grupo miraron asombrados como entraban a una enorme casa, Marco abrió las puertas automáticas dejándolos pasar, observaron un muro de concreto que rodeaba la propiedad y alambre de púas en la parte alta, la enorme casa estaba perfectamente protegida por completo, aparcó cercano a la entrada dejando bajar a todos, los tres chicos que ya conocían a la perfección el lugar se dedicaron a bajar las pocas provisiones que llevaban, los demás admiraron la casa mirando en todas direcciones.

—Titán—. Canturreó Sasha mientras corría hacia la entrada.

Todos siguieron a la chica con la vista quien abría la puerta desapareciendo en su interior, se voltearon a ver sin entender aquella acción, hasta que escucharon un ladrido fuerte, se tensaron poniéndose alerta, los perros eran el mayor factor de contagio, al ser veloces y la actitud agresiva que desarrollaban si eran infectados, lo esencial era asesinarlos lo más pronto posible antes de que ellos te vieran; un pastor alemán salió moviendo la cola a toda velocidad, los nuevos sacaron sus armas apuntando al animal que se trepaba en Marco lamiéndole la cara.

—¡Bajen eso!—. Gritó Jean alterándose un poco.

—¿Es costumbre de ustedes apuntar a todo lo que se mueve con sus armas?—. Eren se colocó junto a Jean cubriendo a Marco.

El can bajó de los brazos de Marco, saltando feliz alrededor de los dos hermanos quienes lo acariciaban felizmente.

—El es Titán, chicos, tranquilos no está infectado, es nuestra mascota—. Marco señaló al perro que ahora los veía con un tanto de desconfianza.

—Sasha me contó que tenían una mascota no creí fuera verdad—. Mikasa se colocó en cuclillas estirando una mano hacia el can.

El perro se acercó reticente olisqueando a los nuevos, al cabo de un rato ya se encontraba moviendo la cola recibiendo mimos de todos, excepto Levi que lo veía no muy convencido.

—Por favor pasen, les enseñaré cómo vivimos—. Marco movió una mano invitándolos a entrar.

El can corrió dentro de la casa y todos siguieron a los demás, la casa era obviamente de una familia muy adinerada, había sido modificada en seguridad pero el espacio era enorme, entraron encontrando un recibidor con una amplia sala, unos enormes techos que se adornaban con candelabros y una enorme escalera a la derecha del recibidor que mostraba un poco la vista al segundo piso.

—Está casa cuenta con 6 habitaciones, ya buscaremos la manera de distribuirnos, vengan les daré un recorrido—. Todos siguieron a Marco por la estancia. —Está es la cocina, tenemos agua corriente, en la cochera tenemos tres congeladores donde guardamos las provisiones...—.

—¿Tienen agua corriente?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?—. Hanjí miraba sorprendida, es verdad que algunas casas aun la conservaban pero después de unas horas de uso se perdía ese beneficio.

—Hicimos unas adaptaciones a la casa, tenemos paneles solares que nos dan energía, un calentador solar, pueden bañarse con agua caliente durante los fríos inviernos, está estufa es eléctrica, todo lo fuimos consiguiendo...—. Eren gritó _"Robando"_ corrigiendo a Marco quien lo miraba con media sonrisa. —Lo fuimos "robando"—. Rodó los ojos y continuó. —En diferentes viajes que hacíamos, de este lado tenemos el comedor y dejamos esta estancia para prácticas—. Los condujo a un pequeño salón que seguramente usaban para eventos, pero ellos lo había adaptado como un gimnasio, había varios instrumentos que se utilizan para sus entrenamientos.

—Esto es increíble, ¿Cuánto dices que llevan aquí?—. Auruo admiraba el salón de entrenamientos.

—Llevamos cuatro años, pasado navidad serán ya cinco, ahora vengan les mostraré el patio—. Marco caminó por un pasillo hasta salir a un jardín, avanzó por un desnivel que mostraba unas escaleras pequeñas que bajaban al patio. —Nosotros cultivamos nuestros propios vegetales, este es nuestro huerto, en aquella bodega guardamos las armas y municiones, en esta esquina tenemos madera que hemos juntado para la chimenea en invierno y la piscina que es innecesaria la usamos para recolectar el agua de lluvia, por eso tiene esa malla porosa para filtrar cualquier suciedad—. Todos tenían la boca abierta observando la casa que ellos trasformaron en su refugio.

—¡Mikasa!, eh alistado mi habitación, compartiremos cuarto—. Sasha bajaba las escaleras con energía mirando a la chica que le sonreía.

—¿No te molesta que invada tu espacio?—. Comentó un poco apenada por la intrusión.

—Claro que no, llegaremos a ser hermanas como lo soy con ellos, ya sabes a que me refiero—. Sasha abrazó a Mikasa feliz de tener una chica más con quien platicar.

—Bueno, ya solucionamos lo de una habitación, Eren dormirás con tu hermano—. Jean y Eren se voltearon a ver con desaprobación ante lo dicho por Marco.

—Pero él ronca demasiado—. Eren le frunció el ceño a Jean.

—Él me va a matar asfixiándome—. Levi apretó los labios, no sabía si reírse o sentirse mal, porque sabía a lo que se refería.

—Cachorros, volveremos a estar como cuando los demás vivían con nosotros, así que vallan y acomódense cómo ya lo han hecho—. Si fueran perros tendrían las orejas agachadas y la cola entre las patas cuando subieron las escaleras. —Otra habitación puede ser para ustedes dos—. Marco señaló a la pareja. —Y las dos que sobran una para cada uno—. Se dirigió a Hanjí y a Levi.

—No te preocupes, podemos dormir todos juntos para evitar invadirlos tanto—. Hanjí quiso disculparse pero Marco la detuvo.

—Ustedes no están invadiendo nada, ahora son parte de esta casa y de nuestra pequeña familia, vengan les indicaré cuáles son las habitaciones—.

La calidez de Marco era bien recibida por todos, subieron al segundo piso y observaron a dos chicas que platicaban dentro de una habitación muy animadas, les indicó a la pareja cuál sería la suya y que pasaran a instalarse, llevo a Hanjí hasta la suya pasando por otra habitación con computadoras y pantallas.

—¿Qué es aquí?—. Hanjí se asomó curiosa.

—Es mi habitación, desde ahí tengo conexión al sistema de alarmas, cámaras de seguridad y todo lo necesario por si se ve violada la seguridad de esta casa—. Marco siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

Señaló la habitación de Hanjí y hasta el final llevó a Levi donde se pararon frente a una puerta abierta y un chico que gruñía bajito guardando sus cosas, Eren levantó la vista al sentir una presencia en su habitación, hizo una mueca al ver a Levi, dedicando una cara de: "¿Enserio le darás mi habitación a él?".

—Cuando termine Eren, esta será tu habitación Levi, Eren... se amable—. Marco se retiró dejando a los dos mirarse sin mucha emoción.

Eren tomó sus pocas pertenencias y la ropa que ya había sacado para salir de la habitación, ignoró a Levi quien solo entró unos segundos observando el espacio, tenía algunos juguetes viejos que seguramente fueron de él cuando era chico, un librero con un tipo de libro en especial, libros de diferentes países, mostraban fotos de cómo era todo antes de la tragedia, monumentos, playas, parques, toda zona turística, mientas hojeaba uno no pudo evitar suspirar, seguramente muchos de esos lugares ahora estaban destruidos o devorados por la misma naturaleza.

Colocó las pocas pertenencias que traía consigo sobre la cama, desenfundó el arma dejándola sobre la mesita de noche, se quitó la ropa y decidió tomar un baño, era un plus que las habitaciones contaran con uno, pequeño pero era personal, a excepción de las dos principales que ocupaban Auruo ,Petra y Marco, todo era más amplio para ellos, entró a la regadera y dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo, cuando la sintió tibia hasta llegar a calentarse por poco se le escapó una lagrima de felicidad, tenía años, sin bañarse con agua caliente, había olvidado la sensación de relajación que causaba en sus músculos, disfrutó cada minuto bajo ese caliente chorro lavándose a profundidad, saliendo se colocó la nueva ropa interior que había tomado en el centro comercial, utilizó los mismos pantalones y se colocó una playera nueva, se sentía renovado, esa sensación de limpieza lo ponía de buenas.

Salió de la habitación recorriendo más tranquilo la casa, el perro estaba en la habitación de las chicas quienes lo tenían en su regazo acariciando el lomo y las orejas mientras platicaban, en la siguiente habitación observó a los dos hermanos discutiendo sobre el uso de los espacios, volteó los ojos negando con la cabeza pasando de largo, siguió su camino hacia la estancia, puso más atención en los detalles, en la amplia sala se encontraba a un enorme televisor y debajo de este una chimenea rodeada con un librero lleno de muchos títulos de películas, cruzó un arco de mármol adentrándose al enorme comedor que era para albergar a doce personas, escuchó ruidos y siguió de largo a la cocina donde se encontró con Marco y Hanjí quienes platicaban muy juntos, Levi se quedó en silencio contemplándolos un rato, era verdad que la castaña era un tanto mayor que el pecoso, pero ambos se veían muy cómodos como una auténtica pareja preparando la cena, Levi entró a la cocina llamando su atención haciendo que se separaran un poco.

—Oh Levi, no te escuchamos bajar, ¿Nos ayudarás a hacer la cena?—. Hanjí sonreía mientras sostenía unos paquetes de pasta seca en su mano.

—¿Seguros que no interrumpí nada?—. Los miró divertido mientras ellos negaban con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, para nada, si quieres puedes picar las verduras—. Marco le indicó un tazón donde tenía diferentes verduras ya lavadas.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo encontraste a los adolescentes que tienes por compañía?—. Levi tomó las verduras y se colocó frente a ellos.

—Son como mis hijos Levi, puedes decirles así—. Le sonrió extendiéndole una tabla y un cuchillo para que pudiera picar.

—Es muy raro decir que son tus hijos—. Torció un poco la boca tomando un vegetal.

—Me lo han dicho, pero lo han sido por diez años y ellos me ven así, o eso creo—.

—¿Aprendiste a vivir con ellos por diez años?, muchos hubieran dicho que cargar con tres niños sería un suicidio—. Marco borró su sonrisa recordando aquella experiencia en el restaurante.

—Sobrevivimos, es lo importante—. Hanjí posó una mano en su hombro al notarlo tenso. —Yo era de los barrios pobres de Ohio, conocía a la madre de Eren, era mesera en un pequeño restaurante, esa mujer tenía tres empleos y aun así tenía tiempo para cuidar a su hijo, yo trabajaba de lava lozas en ese restaurante y trabajaba en construcciones cuando salía algún proyecto, cualquier cosa para ganar algo de comer estaba bien. Sabíamos de la noticia sobre la vacuna, obviamente jamás podríamos darnos el lujo de ponérnosla, por primera vez agradezco a ver sido pobre—. Se río con sinceridad y continuó. —Al principio no sabíamos nada, después empezaron las noticias llamando a las personas que habían sido vacunadas, al final la ciudad estaba en pánico, recuerdo salir de mi casa y ver muchas personas agredirse, asaltando tiendas, aprovechándose del caos, en las televisiones solo se podía leer un mensaje repetitivo, "busque Refugio y víveres, no salga de su hogar por ningún motivo", vagaba en las calles intentando buscar una explicación, recuerdo ver a Carla forcejeando con un hombre y después este le disparaba, corrí entre la multitud hasta llegar a ella, Eren estaba hecho un ovillo presa del pánico abrazado a su madre quien le acariciaba el cabello con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, quise ayudarla pero ella solo me hizo prometerle que cuidaría a Eren—. Marco suspiró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué la asesinaron?—.

—Supongo que querían asaltarla—. Se encogió de hombros y continuó. —Cómo pude separé a Eren de su madre y lo llevé conmigo, apenas y tenía ocho años, yo tenía veinticinco, no sabía ni cómo cuidarme, mucho menos a un niño, robé un auto y salí de la ciudad, no podía creer que las personas se comieran unas a otras, huimos hasta Indiana, donde encontré a Jean, digamos que dar con él fue más una coincidencia, Eren y yo llevábamos un mes refugiados en unos departamentos, cuando la comida se nos terminó dimos pie a irnos, robamos un auto como la primera vez, pero este contenía un pasajero extra—. Se rio al recordar ese momento. —Jean estaba sentado en una silla especial asegurado con él cinturón, cuando nos vio entrar comenzó a llorar gritando por su madre—.

—¿Encontraste a su familia?—.Hanjí lo miró ensimismada.

—Sí, aparecieron golpeando los cristales del auto intentando comernos, al parecer encerraron a su hijo por precaución, Jean a pesar de ser igual de pequeño que Eren comprendió lo que les ocurrió a sus padres, aunque les duela admitirlo ese par se quiere más de lo que les gusta admitir, dormían juntos aferrados el uno a otro y nunca se dejaban solos, eran mis dos cachorros adoptivos—. Terminó de picar lo que tenía para depositarlo en una gran marmita.

—Ellos en verdad te quieren, no es difícil notar como se ponen a la defensiva cuando se trata de ti o la manera en que reaccionan cuando los regañas—. Levi entregó los vegetales que estaba picando.

—No sé qué haría sin ellos, tenían tanto miedo de todo lo que pasaba con el mundo que muchas veces quise dejar todo y terminar con ese sentimiento que me ahogaba, pero los veía intentando esforzarse por ayudar, robé una de esas cámaras instantáneas que estaban de moda y decidí preservar los momentos felices que teníamos juntos, así cuando me abrumara ese sentimiento vería nuestros recuerdos armándome de valor—.

—¿Fue la cámara que encontré en la camioneta?—. Marco asintió.

—Cómo ya habíamos comentado antes a Sasha la encontré en Kentucky, en el mismo campo de refugiados en el que estaba Auruo, fue durante todo el caos, cuando entraron por la fuerza y al mismo tiempo dejaron entrar infectados, apenas y podía correr con dos niños en brazos cuando escuché su llanto, estaba tirada sobre un charco de barro llorando mirando a todos, tenía que ayudarla, así que como pude la levanté y salí del lugar con tres niños en brazos, estuvimos vagando por la ciudad otro mes, no solo nos cuidábamos de los grises, ya saben, así cómo se les empezaban a llamar, también tuve que lidiar con ladrones, terminé con todos en un restaurante y pensé que ese sería nuestro último día juntos—.

—Por eso tus espadas—. Levi levantó una ceja al entenderlo todo.

—Si, por eso no salgo sin mis katanas—.

—¿Siempre han sido ustedes cuatro?—. Los tres adultos voltearon al escuchar a Petra entrar a la cocina junto con Auruo.

—No—. Le sonrió con tristeza. —Eh conocido y perdido a mucha gente durante estos años, en esta casa llegamos a vivir quince personas, pero hubieron incidentes con la adaptación de la casa, enfermedades, las recolectas de provisiones y la cacería, que terminamos otra vez los cuatro solos—.

—Salir a cazar es muy peligroso, qué tal si algún animal infectado los muerde—. Petra le pisó el pie en advertencia a Auruo. —¿Qué?—. Se quejó el hombre mirándola.

—Siempre es peligroso, por eso salimos todos juntos cubriéndonos las espaldas, saldremos en estos días por si gustan acompañarnos—.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista llamaron a los demás a la mesa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mesa estaba casi llena y una plática inundaba la estancia, las risas no se hicieron esperar ni los planes para los futuros días, se acordó que no volverían a la ciudad hasta pasado el invierno, si una nevada los sorprendía podría ser su fin y terminarían atrapados, no querían que aquello se volviera a repetir.

Los chicos terminaron por lavar y acomodar los utensilios, Eren y Jean peleaban por el lado de la cama que ocuparían, Mikasa y Sasha planeaban toda una noche de chicas.

Todos se despidieron para retirarse a dormir, Marco activó las alarmas y colocó los seguros necesarios.

Para los nuevos integrantes, por fin, nadie hizo guardia esa noche

…

**N/T): **Por fiiiiin están en la casa!, debo decirles **algo** solo para **molestar**, el capítulo que sigue es mi **favorito**, jojo, nos leemos la otra semana.

-Que el universo este de tu lado.

**-B.**


	8. Entrenamiento Rudo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): ****PERDÓN, **Antes que nada, perdón por **no actualizar** el martes que debía, tengo buenas razones**, el lunes 24** fue mi **cumpleaños**, porque maldita vida adulta tuve que trabajar, soy supervisora en donde trabajo y ni por mi cumpleaños me darían el día (No pude editar ni corregir la historia**), el martes** (Día en que "Celebraría" mi cumple), a mi madre se le muere una de sus mascotas que más quería, entonces estuve con ella consolándola (Tampoco corregí), miércoles apenas pude corregir todo y bueno, aquí estoy, intentando compensarlos.

Quiero darles una **mala noticia**, el **martes 2** **no podre actualizar**, lo hare hasta **el martes 9**, yo sé que no es lo que prometí, pero no saben cuánto deseo volver a tener dieciocho años y solo preocuparme por estudiar, hahaha.

Dejando mi drama.

…

**Hoy, el Apocalipsis ha dejado de ser una mera referencia bíblica para convertirse en una posibilidad muy real. Nunca antes en el acontecer humano se nos había colocado tan al límite, entre la catástrofe y la supervivencia.**

…

Los días con los nuevos dentro de su casa se pasaban tranquilos, al principio los adolescentes renegaban por la invasión a su espacio, pero al notar la repartición de deberes y ver que tenían más tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quisieran, terminó por agradarles.

Levi estiraba su cuerpo subiendo las escaleras, había estado la mañana ayudando a Marco, dándole mantenimiento al sistema de seguridad y a las rejas que protegían la entrada, llegó hasta su cuarto dejándose caer en la cama, suspiró profundamente, observó el techo por unos momentos para después girar su cabeza hacia el librero que estaba en una esquina; la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación y un pequeño reflejo lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, justo en la parte alta del librero algo brillaba reflejando esa cálida luz.

Movido por la curiosidad se levantó de la cama hacia el librero, estiró su mano y pudo alcanzar aquel objeto brillante, se sacudió su mano al notar el polvo en este, poniéndose una nota mental. -_"Tendría que limpiarlo a profundidad"-,_ se quedó mirando un pequeño dije, al abrirlo vio a una mujer de grandes ojos casi dorados y cabellos castaños, no era difícil imaginarse quién era, la mujer se veía hermosa con una pequeña sonrisa, Eren era idéntico a ella, pasó su pulgar sobre la foto intentando recordar a su madre.

_..._

—_¿Qué hiciste Kuchel?—. Kenny se frotaba las sienes con frustración. _

_Levi observaba junto a su padre la muñeca que agitaba su madre con orgullo, una pulsera roja brillante la adornaba, la había visto en las noticias y en internet, era el distintivo que les ponían a las personas que pagaban por la codiciada vacuna._

—_Vine a demostrarles que no tiene nada de malo, para que ustedes también se la pongan—. Sonrió con satisfacción mirándolos._

—_Mamá, ¿Crees que fue buena idea?—. Levi se rascó la nuca dudoso._

—_Claro que si hijo, pronto tú, tu padre y tu hermana la tendrán—. _

_Levi intentó sonreírle con sinceridad pero algo no le daba buena espina. _

_No tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para ver a su madre enferma en cama, las noticias decían que era parte de la aceptación de la nueva vacuna en el cuerpo, después de eso recuperaría la salud y todo volvería a la normalidad, ya que su organismo se adaptará al nuevo suero._

_Su madre pasó una semana en cama y un día se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, aclarándoles que se sentía mejor que nunca, pero eso no les duró mucho._

_Kuchel estaba como si nada, solo presentaba algunas jaquecas, por fuera los primeros casos de la nueva enfermedad se hacían presentes, reportaban casos de personas que agredían a otras mordiéndolas, entrando en un estado de incomprensión casi psicótico, el gobierno iba a los hogares buscando a toda persona que tuvo contacto con la vacuna._

—_No quiero ir con ellos, por favor—. Rogaba la mujer mirando a su esposo e hijo._

_Un tercer timbrazo se hizo sonar en toda la estancia poniendo más nerviosa a la mujer._

—_Ve y escóndete en el sótano—. Terminó por decir su padre. —Ve y abre la puerta muchacho—. Levi asintió mirando con preocupación a su madre._

_Levi abrió la puerta como se le ordenó mirando a dos hombres altos con uniformes militares, no supo qué decirles, aquellos hombres imponían mucho._

—_¿En qué Puedo servirles caballeros?—. La vos de su padre lo sobresaltó un poco._

—_Estamos buscando a la señora Ackerman, según él registro aquí es donde vive—. Uno de los hombres revisaba una porta papeles mientras hablaba._

—_Si, aquí vivía, nos abandonó cuando ni yo, ni mis hijos quisimos colocarnos la vacuna, ¿Ocurre algo malo?—. Levi se sorprendió de lo bien que actuaba su padre._

—_Es así, ¿Podría por favor hacerles una prueba rápida a usted y a sus hijos?—. El soldado los miró intentando encontrar algo._

—_¿Qué clase de prueba?—. Kenny se cruzó de brazos._

—_Con este pequeño aparato tomamos una muestra pequeña de sangre—. Se lo dijo cortante sin querer dar más explicaciones._

—_Ve por tu hermana—. Se dirigió a su hijo mayor quien salió en búsqueda de la más pequeña._

_Los soldados tomaron muestra de los tres, verificando que saliera negativo, Levi consolaba a su pequeña hermana que lloraba por el piquete en su dedo, acariciando su espalda diciéndole que todo estaría bien._

—_Lamento lo de su esposa señor Ackerman, es todo de nuestra parte, por favor cuídense—. El soldado se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza._

—_¿Por qué debería lamentarme si ella nos abandonó?—. El soldado se giró sobre su hombro dándole una sonrisa triste._

_Levi observaba a los dos soldados marcharse para después mirar a su padre con duda. Kenny tenía una expresión de decepción y preocupación, al igual que su hijo algo no le daba buena espina._

_La apariencia física de Kuchel iba cambiando con el paso de los días, a pesar de ser una mujer pálida su piel se veía aún más blanquecina tornándose a gris, ojeras moradas se marcaban en sus ojos y hematomas negros aprecian de la nada en su cuerpo._

_Una tarde mientras Levi jugaba con su hermana escuchó unos ruidos en su cocina, se levantó para averiguar de qué se trataba, avanzó despacio por la estancia hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina, quedó paralizado al instante, su madre ya hacía ahí con los ojos completamente grises opacos y un líquido negro brotando de su boca, soltando gruñidos tirando lo que se ponía a su paso, Levi retrocedió intentando que no notara su presencia y salir de ahí._

—_Hemano, vuelve, quiero jugar—. Levi abrió los ojos con pánico al ver que su hermana pequeña jalaba su pantalón llamándolo._

_Kuchel al escuchar a la niña se giró intentando ubicar a su presa._

—_¡Mikasa!, ¡Corre, escóndete!—. Levi gritó ordenando a su hermana quien lo miró con miedo. _

_Kuchel saltó contra su hijo mayor intentando morderlo, Levi la sostuvo por los hombros forcejeando, intentaba llamarla para que regresara en sí, pero parecía un muerto sumido en su deseo de morder._

—_Lo siento mamá—. Pateó su estómago haciéndola caer._

_Se giró en búsqueda de su hermana, seguía parada unos metros detrás de él llorando por la escena que acababa de presenciar, la tomó en brazos queriendo salir corriendo de ahí._

—_Levi malo, déjame, mamá, mamá, pegaste a mamá—. Mikasa forcejeó soltándose del agarre de su hermano corriendo hacia su madre._

—_¡No!, Mikasa vuelve aquí—. Salió corriendo tras la pequeña._

_Observó cómo su madre comenzaba a levantarse mirando a la niña pequeña que corría hacia ella con los brazos levantados, Levi la alcanzó y sin pensarlo dos veces la envolvió con su cuerpo girándola para que su madre atacara su espalda y dejara a la niña en paz, cerró los ojos abrazando fuerte a su hermana esperando que su madre los atacara._

—_¡Levi!, ¡Levántate!—. Era la voz de su padre._

_Se giró sobre su hombro observando como su padre detenía a su madre quien lo prensó con una mordida en el antebrazo._

—_¡Sal de aquí!, la ciudad es un caos, no hay tiempo de explicar, toma el auto y vete lejos—. Kenny soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir los dientes de su esposa aferrarse más fuerte._

—_Padre ven con nosotros—. Se levantó tomando a su hermana._

—_No se podrá hijo, esto es como una enfermedad, ya no tengo salvación, ya deja de perder el tiempo y vete—. Kenny empujó a Kuchel contra la isla que tenía en la cocina aprisionándola con su cuerpo._

—_Papá, no, tienes que venir, no puedo dejarte—. Levi sentía lágrimas de impotencia correr sus mejillas mirando la escena de sus padres._

—_Levi, cuida siempre de tu hermana y recuerda que los amamos—. Kenny tomó un cuchillo de la porta cuchillos que tenían a un lado. —Vete hijo, por favor, cuídense mucho—. Le dio una última sonrisa y sin aviso comenzó a apuñalar a su antigua esposa._

_Levi tembló soltando un sollozo observando como su padre arremetía contra su madre dejando escapar un espeso líquido negro de sus heridas, apretó a Mikasa contra su cuerpo cubriendo su cara, su madre soltaba gruñidos animales moviéndose con desesperación hasta quedar completamente inmóvil, su padre se giró mirándolos._

—_Adiós hijos—. Les sonrió para después con ese mismo cuchillo degollar su garganta._

_Negro y carmesí manchaban la cocina dejando un charco que se expandía._

_Levi agitó la cabeza para salir corriendo fuera del lugar, tomó las llaves y se fue._

_..._

Un ruido sordo lo hizo regresar en sí, escuchó un quejido que provenía de la parte de abajo, colocó de nuevo el collar en su lugar y bajó a toda prisa hacia el lugar del alboroto.

—Maldita sea Sasha, me dolió—. Jean se quejaba en el suelo sobando su espalda.

—¿Qué está pasando?—. Levi llegó corriendo colocándose entre Auruo y Hanjí.

—La chica es muy buena peleando—. Le dijo Auruo a Hanjí sin mirarla.

Levi los miró a los dos con desaprobación porque ninguno le prestó atención.

—Sasha, deja descansar a tu hermano, mejor que Eren practique con él—. Todos rieron mientras Sasha hacía una reverencia hacia su hermano caído.

—Estuviste increíble, tienes que enseñarme—. Mikasa corría junto a Sasha maravillada por su manera de pelear.

—Ya díganme que mierda pasa—. Levi los miraba sin entender.

—¡Shhh!, esto se pone bueno, solo observa enano—. Hanjí lo calló.

—Listo para ser derrotado dos veces este día—. Eren se colocó frente a su hermano estirando una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Ni lo sueñes princesa—. Aceptó su ayuda y se incorporó.

Eren se quitó los zapatos quedando descalzo frente a Jean, estiró un poco su cuerpo dando unos saltitos, ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque.

—Cuando quieras, caballito—. Se burló Eren mirándolo fijamente.

Jean caía muy fácil en provocaciones, dio dos pasos atacando a su hermano quien frenó sus golpes con las manos, Eren contraatacó de la misma manera, Jean lo tomó de un brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo torció tirándolo boca abajo.

—¿Que decías?—. Se acercó a su oído con tono burlón.

—No cantes victoria—. Levantó con brusquedad su cabeza golpeando la nariz de Jean haciendo que soltara su agarre.

Jean se apartó un poco ofuscado tomando su cara con sus manos, Eren se levantó y atacó los pies de su hermano haciéndole caer de espaldas, se acercó a él posando un pie en su pecho haciendo presión. Jean se quiso levantar, pero el golpe en la cara en verdad lo destanteo, se dejó caer resignado con ambos brazos abiertos.

—No es justo, ya estaba cansado por pelear con Sasha—. Se excusó.

—Puros pretextos contigo—. Eren volvió a tenderle una mano para ayudarle. —Oye, ¿Estás bien?—. Lo miró con verdadera preocupación, es verdad que eran entrenamientos, pero había veces en que llegaban a lastimarse de gravedad.

—Nada que no hicieras antes—. Se rió limpiando la poca sangre que comenzaba a salir. —Iré por hielo, busca a alguien con quien seguir—. Palmeó su hombro dándole a entender que no estaba molesto.

Levi al igual que todos estaba boquiabierto, Marco veía con una sonrisa como se despedían los chicos sin recurrir a golpes llevados por el coraje, había tenido que lidiar con egos lastimados y peleas por algún enfrentamiento perdido, pero ahora lo tomaban con madurez.

—Marco, entrena conmigo, Jean se fue—. Se quejó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué no le pides a alguien de ellos que te acompañe en tu entrenamiento?—. Marco se acercó a los espectadores que se miraban sorprendidos,

—Ninguno tiene el nivel para pelear—. Eren torció su cara en una sonrisa burlona.

Auruo y Levi sintieron una punzada en el estómago, ambos fruncieron el ceño ante el chico que se cruzaba de brazos dejando caer su peso en una pierna. Auruo iba a avanzar para cerrarle la boca al arrogante mocoso, cuando vio a Levi pasarle por el frente.

—No hables por los demás, mocoso—. Levi avanzó entrando a la zona de entrenamiento.

—Deberías irte antes de que te lastimes—. Eren lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Ya lo veremos, mocoso arrogante y pedante—. Levi se quitó sus zapatos dándole a entender que no se iría.

—Como quieras, enano—. Eren rodó los ojos y se acomodó en un extremo.

—¿Solo tengo que golpearte y borrarte esa bonita sonrisa de la cara?—. Levi trató de imitarlo sin pensar bien en lo que le dijo.

—Su, supongo—. Titubeó ante lo que le dijeron, parpadeo un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta. —El primero que caiga al suelo pierde—. Se colocó en posición levantando ambos puños a nivel de pecho.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?, Eren puede salir lastimado—. Hanjí habló un tanto preocupada cuando Marco se colocó a su lado.

—Yo estaría más preocupado por tu amigo—. Se rió entre dientes mirando a Hanjí con diversión.

—Hablo en serio Marco—.

—Yo también, Yo también—.

Petra y Auruo que escucharon la conversación de ellos dos, se miraron sin entender, los cuatro adultos regresaron la vista a los dos oponentes.

—Oye, creo tú hermano no es muy inteligente por pelear con mi hermano—. Mikasa miró preocupada a Sasha.

—A mí me parece que es al revés—.

Ambas amigas fueron a sentarse a una esquina para mirar el enfrentamiento.

—Cuando quieras—. Provocó Levi al chico, pero este solo sonrió. —¿Qué esperas?—. Se estaba enojando por que no se lo tomaba en serio.

Eren rodó los ojos y eso fue todo para Levi, saltó sobre el chico intentando derribarlo, Eren esquivaba los golpes que este le daba, tomó una de sus manos torciéndolas hacia atrás dándole la vuelta sin mucho esfuerzo, levantó el pie y pateó su espalda haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—Perdiste—. Soltó risueño colocando sus brazos en jarras.

—Otra vez—. Se levantó apretando la mandíbula.

—Oye, enserio no te quiero lastimar—.

—Te dije que otra vez—. Estiró sus brazos moviendo su cuello de un lado al otro.

—Si tú lo dices—. Se encogió de hombros colocándose en posición.

Levi volvió a atacar con más determinación, Eren frunció el ceño al ver cómo un puño le pasaba rozando su oreja, los golpes no cesaban mientras ambos se esquivaban, Eren aprovechó la cercanía aplicando una llave al cuello del pelinegro.

—Ya ríndete—. Le decía aplicando presión intentando que se diera por vencido.

—Nunca—. Pisó con fuerza su pie haciendo que aflojara el agarre.

Dio un codazo en sus costilla doblándolo por el dolor, se giró con determinación a terminar eso dándole una patada en el mismo lugar, Eren sonrió por que empezaba a divertirse, vio la inevitable patada que este pensaba darle, antes de que llegase a su estómago tomó la pierna con ambas manos dándole una media sonrisa, lo agarró con fuerza y dándose impulso lo lanzaron unos metros a lo lejos.

Hanjí comenzó a reír con ganas mientras los otros hacían muecas de dolor imaginándose la sensación del golpe.

Ambos contrincantes jadeaban ante la anterior pelea, Levi se levantó quedando a gatas regulando su respiración por la repentina caída.

—Otra vez—. Miró al castaño que pretendía marcharse.

—Oye, admito que eres bueno, pero ya basta—. Se rió un poco secándose el sudor con su playera.

—¿Tienes miedo?—. Levi se levantó imitando su gesto.

—¡Ja!, ya quisieras—.

Los enfrentamientos seguían, Eren admitía que le daba buena pelea pero no la suficiente para el nivel que él tenía, Levi había tocado el piso ya cinco veces más y seguía levantándose pidiendo revancha, llegó a un punto donde sus amigos intervinieron diciéndole que ya dejara por la paz el asunto, pero quería borrar esa sonrisa aunque sea una vez de su cara, los apartó diciéndoles que no se metieran, Marco también fue advertido por Eren quien estaba disfrutando, su padre se alejó levantando las manos dándole a entender que ya no era su asunto.

—A este ritmo te dará un infarto, anciano—. Se rió quitándose la camisa que ya estaba completamente llena de sudor.

Levi lo observó por unos segundos antes de levantarse, ese no era el cuerpo de un mocoso, era delgado pero sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente, lo miró estirarse y como esos músculos se tensaban, se relamió mordiéndose el labio evitando que se le escapara una sonrisa.

—Solo cállate y continuemos—. Levi también se quitó su playera que se le pegaba a la piel.

Eren ya había notado que Levi tenía buen físico desde que lo vio en el centro comercial, pero ahora lo tenía frente a él sin playera y sudado, tragó saliva tratando de ignorar que el tipo se caía de bueno.

—¿De qué me perdí?—. Jean apareció de nuevo juntándose con los mayores.

—Tú hermano le está dando una golpiza al enano—. Hanjí le sonrió divertida al chico que se limpiaba unas gotas de su cabello recién lavado.

—¿Dónde está Sasha y Mikasa?—. Jean las buscaba en el salón sin éxito.

—Deben estar en el patio jugando con titán—. Marco le alborotó el cabello mojado.

—Creo que iremos a preparar la cena—. Petra tomó a Auruo de la mano arrastrándolo lejos de ahí.

—Ya ríndete—.

Todos se giraron al observar a los dos hombres pegados por el pecho intentando someterse, Levi logró apartarse lo suficiente para dar un puñetazo en el rostro del castaño. Eren dio dos pasos hacia atrás sujetándose la mandíbula, Levi se sonrió pero no perdió su posición, cuando Eren regresó el rostro, la sonrisa del mayor titubeo un poco al observar cómo salía sangre de su nariz y labio.

Eren observó su palma manchada y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, esto le quitó un peso de los hombros al mayor quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Así que ya va en serio?—.

—Nunca dije que no—.

El castaño contra atacó golpeando su abdomen, Levi contuvo el aliento siguiendo con su enfrentamiento, detuvo un par de golpes más y tomó a Eren por la cintura levantándolo para dejarlo caer de espaldas, no contó que con toda la práctica que llevaba el piso estaba lleno de sudor, al levantar a Eren dio un paso en falso resbalando cayendo de espaldas con el chico sobre él.

Los tres espectadores ahogaron un grito ante la caída, Eren no lo resistió más y comenzó a reír con ganas, Levi no quería pero terminó por reír junto con él, ambos estaban cansados, tenía que admitir que se divirtió como nunca en mucho tiempo.

—Te gané—. Le dijo Levi entre risas apartando su ya largo cabello que se pegaba a su cara.

—Ya quisieras, tú tocaste el piso primero—. Eren dejó caer su cara en el pecho del pelinegro sin dejar de reír.

—Perdimos los dos—.

Eren se levantó apoyando los antebrazos en su pecho, los dos se miraron respirando agitados por su esfuerzo.

—Tu nariz—. Levi borró su sonrisa al notar que volvía a sangrar.

Eren se levantó para quedar sentado frente a él pasando su mano para limpiar la gota de sangre que escurría, Levi al ya no tener al chico encima también se incorporó arrodillándose frente a él.

—Oye, lo siento, no creí te golpeara tan fuerte—. Tomó su cara limpiando con su pulgar los restos de sangre.

—No, está bien, me han pasado peores cosas—. Desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Levi se dio cuenta de esto y apartó su mano, se levantó estirando su brazo para que el chico se incorporara. Eren no lo dudó y con su ayuda se puso de pie.

—Chicos por qué no se van a dar un baño y se alistan para la cena—. Marco se acercó y palmeó sus hombros.

—Si claro—. Eren le asintió y se alejó de los dos. —Oye Levi—. El pelinegro volteó ante el llamado.

Observó cómo Eren le daba una reverencia como respeto a su entrenamiento, le regresó el gesto y lo vio marcharse.

—Lo siento Marco, no era mi intención golpear así a tu, a tu hijo—. Regresó la vista al pecoso que presenciaba esa escena.

—Tranquilo, eso no es nada grave, su hermana le dislocó el hombro una vez—. Levi apretó los labios sin saber que decir. —Ve a darte un baño, iré a ayudar con la cena—. Levi no supo interpretar la expresión de su rostro, así que sólo agradeció y se fue.

La adrenalina iba bajando de su cuerpo y las molestias musculares se hacían presentes, soltó un suspiro cuando el agua caliente tocó su espalda, se sentía molido completamente, no tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaban en ese salón, pero su cuerpo ya estaba resintiéndolo, salió con pesar de la regadera colocándose ropa interior y un pantalón de chandal, dos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron voltear.

—Adelante—. Se volvió hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

—Perdón si estás ocupado puedo volver luego—. Eren se giró al ver que no tenía playera puesta.

—Estuvimos practicando así, no seas modesto—. Se cruzó de brazos ante la reacción.

—Si, bueno, después de cada entrenamiento así de pesado es bueno tomarse una aspirina—. Sacó de su pantalón un pequeño bote y traía un vaso con agua. —Sé que caducaron, pero el efecto sigue funcionando, un poco tardado pero lo hace—. Le extendió ambas cosas esperando que las tomara.

—Gracias—. Tomó lo traído y se sentó en la cama.

Depositó el vaso en la mesita de noche y observó el bote de pastillas viendo que en verdad habían caducado, sabía que algunos medicamentos después de su fecha de caducidad seguían funcionando, su efecto tardaba más en manifestarse pero seguían ayudando aunque sea un poco, tomó dos tabletas que llevó a la boca dando un sorbo largo de agua, Eren seguía parado observándolo, parecía querer decirle algo pero no lograba sacarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?—. Levantó la vista dejando el vaso ya vacío.

—Es por lo de los golpes, esto, tengo algo que puede ayudarte, bueno, si quieres, es una crema natural que hacemos para relajar los músculos—. Eren se acercó dejando un pequeño frasco en la cama.

—No voy a negarme, en verdad mi cuerpo me mata, me harías el favor de colocarme en la espalda, es obvio que no puedo solo—. Se giró dándole a entender que hiciera lo que tenía planeado.

Eren se sentó en la que era su antigua cama abriendo el frasco para tomar una pequeña porción, la frotó entre sus manos y las colocó sobre la pálida espalda, Levi siseó al sentir el frío de la crema, conforme la esparcía por su espalda se fue relajando, las manos calientes del ojiverde recorrían cada rincón haciendo poca presión.

—¿Cómo hiciste esta cosa que me estás poniendo?—. Habló intentando romper el silencio que se instaló entre ambos.

—Nanaba era una señora que vivía con nosotros, era muy buena con las plantas, y nos enseñó muchas cosas—. Tomó más cantidad para colocarla en la parte baja de su espalda arrancándole un gruñido por el cambio de temperatura. —Entre ellas las cremas medicinales para cuando nos lastimáramos, cosa que ocurría a diario—. Soltó una pequeña risa subiendo de nuevo a sus hombros.

—Valla que esto sirve, me siento mucho mejor ahora—. Entrelazo sus dedos levantando los brazos en un estiramiento.

—Me alegra que pudiera...—.

—Levi has visto a mi hermano...—. Sasha se quedó muda observando como Eren tenía las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Levi.

Los tres se voltearon a ver en un incómodo silencio, Eren retiró las manos con rapidez dándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su hermana.

—Cuando terminen pueden bajar, la cena está casi lista—. Sasha evitó seguir con el contacto visual saliendo de regreso con los demás.

—Debería ir con ella, creo eres capaz de colocarte esto tu solo en el abdomen, te, te veo en la cena—. Se levantó dejando el frasco en la cama para salir de ahí.

—Espera—. Lo llamó antes de que saliera del cuarto. —Yo puedo, ya sabes, hacer lo mismo, lo que tú hiciste por mí, puedo colocarte un poco en la espalda, si te duele claro está—. Se sintió como un idiota por no poder ordenar bien sus ideas.

—No te preocupes, mi hermano lo ha hecho por mí—. Sin más salió del cuarto.

Levi se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos más, cerró los ojos resoplando, tomó el frasco que había dejado observando su contenido, era una sustancia espesa color verdecina, tomó un poco con sus manos y comenzó a untarla por su abdomen, se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras terminaba de untársela, terminando se colocó una playera y bajó para encontrarse con los demás.

Al entrar a la cocina el can se acercó moviendo la cola en modo de saludo, le acarició las orejas, al principio no le simpatizaba mucho el animal, pero descubrió que era un ser cariñoso y manipulador con esos ojos pidiendo comida.

—Levi, puedes llevar esas hogazas de pan por favor—. Petra le señaló una canastilla que seguía sobre la isla.

La tomó siguiendo a la ojimiel al comedor, todos ya estaban reunidos ahí terminando de alistar lo que faltase, colocó el pan en el centro con el estofado de verduras y se sentó con todos para disfrutar una cena más.

—Chico, te lo digo yo, que forma de pelear tienes, ¿Quién te enseñó?—. Auruo dio una mordida a su pan mirando a Eren con asombro.

—Un ex militar vivía con nosotros, el señor Shadis nos enseñó a pelear—.

—Pues me alegro tanto que Levi se me adelantara, yo no hubiera tenido la resistencia que él tuvo ante semejante golpiza—. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

—Solo estaba calentando—. Intentó defenderse Levi.

—Si claro, se notó perfectamente—. Hanjí usó un tono sarcástico metiéndose un vegetal a la boca.

—¿Qué pasó con el militar?, ¿También fue víctima de los grises?—. Petra intentó no sonar tan metiche pero tenía curiosidad.

—No, murió de neumonía el invierno pasado—. Sasha torció los labios recordando al comandante.

—Las enfermedades también son un riesgo latente junto con los grises—. Marco miró a todos con tristeza, Hanjí que estaba sentada a su lado apretó su rodilla en señal de comprensión.

—Por eso ya no saldremos muy lejos durante el invierno—.

—Jean tiene razón, es más probable recaer en una enfermedad y somos blanco fácil—. Marco lo apoyó.

—Por cierto, estoy harto de comer verduras todo el tiempo, llevamos dos meses sin comer carne, debemos ir de casería—. Jean se cruzó de brazos viendo su comida.

Sasha y Eren se miraron emocionados por volver a tener otra casería, los demás presentes que no tenían idea miraban a los jóvenes emocionados sin entender sus reacciones.

—Está bien, esta semana iremos—. Los tres chicos aullaron de felicidad. —Pero, llevaremos a dos más, la cacería es pesada y así ellos pueden ver como cazamos—.

No pusieron resistencia, tenían muchas ganas de salir otra vez, siguieron platicando sobre sus métodos de casería y las maneras de conservarse a salvo, terminando volvieron a dejar a los adolescentes limpiar.

—Sasha, ve a dormir, debes estar cansada por lo de hoy, yo puedo quedarme con Eren y Jean—. Mikasa tomó el hombro de su adormilada amiga.

Jean iba a protestar pero una idea cruzó su cabeza.

—También tu Eren, el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo pesado, más con las peleas que tuviste con Levi—.

—No creo sea justo para ustedes, Sasha y yo podemos seguir ayudando—.

—Eren tiene razón Jean, no estamos tan mal—. Se talló los ojos ahogando un bostezo.

—Claro que lo están, ahora vallan y descansen, nosotros terminamos, no hay problema, ¿Verdad Mikasa?—.

—Si, seguro, ustedes descansen—. Se encogió de hombros.

Jean empujó a sus dos hermanos fuera de la cocina, asegurándose que subieran las escaleras, regresó a paso rápido de nuevo junto a la chica que secaba los platos con una pequeña toalla.

—Tus hermanos pelean muy bien—. Mikasa levantó la vista acomodando el plato que secaba.

—Yo también lo hago—. Mikasa se rio antes de contestar.

—Pues parece que Sasha me demostró lo contrario—.

—Si bueno yo estaba dándole ventaja ya sabes, como buen hermano—. Mikasa rodó los ojos. —¿Te gustaría que te enseñe unos trucos?—. Jean se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

La pelinegro le sonrió, tomó su mano torciéndola haciéndolo girar aprisionándolo contra el lavabo.

—No te preocupes, tu hermana me enseñó unos cuantos—.

—Ya lo noté—. Se quejó por el repentino golpe. —¿Por qué siempre me hacen lo mismo?—. Susurró dejando caer su cabeza resignado.

—Igual no me molestaría aprender cosas nuevas—. Soltó su agarre apartándose unos pasos de Jean.

—Dalo por hecho—. Estiró el brazo masajeando la zona donde lo atacaron mientras le sonreía con ganas.

Continuaron platicando un rato más en lo que terminaban, Jean prometió ayudar a Mikasa si los acompañaba a la cacería, pues era un día que ansiaban llegara pronto.

…

**N/T): **Espero compensarlos con este capítulo medio largo, los aprecio mucho chicos!, hasta el próximo!, espero les gustara y si fue así no duden en decirme!

Que el universo les sonría.

-B.


	9. Primer Beso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T):**

Hola, Hola! Bien, ahora **aclaraciones** sobre este mes de **JULIO**, parece que solo llueven **malas noticias**, este mes por como lo veo, solo podre actualizar dos veces, si es que puedo, se preguntaran**: ¿Por qué?,** bueno, dos de mis compañeras se fueron de vacaciones, mi jefa, para buena suerte se fue en la misma semana, si bueno, ¿adivinen quien tiene el doble de responsabilidad?, exacto, **YO. **Tal vez no les importe pero me gusta contarles que pasa en mi miserable vida de adulto, hahaha a mi es a la que le urgen vacaciones!, pero eso tendrá que esperar unos meses más, ahora sí, vamos a las cosas sobre **LA HISTORIA:**

**1.- **¿Por qué todos piensan que algo malo va a pasar?, ahora les digo:** no sé, tú dime.**

**2.- **¿Por qué **TODOS** creían que Levi le metería una golpiza a Eren en el **capítulo anterior**?, hahaha, vamos, que Eren desde que era pequeño lleva un entrenamiento riguroso, además, ya me cansé de que siempre él salga perdiendo cuando se enfrenta a Levi, **denle crédito** a mi niño!.

**3.- **Vi que tienen dudas sobre las edades, la verdad pensé sacarían las cuentas conforme se va contando la historia, pero si eres de los que les dio flojera aquí va:

**Eren y Jean:** 19 años.

**Sasha y Mikasa:** 17 años.

**Levi:** 27 años

**Marco:** 35 años

**Hanjí:** 42 años

**4.- Ya sé** que se mueren por ver a **LEVI Y EREN** besarse y coger! **YA LO SE!**, pero quiero que conozcan a toda su familia y amigos, que pasa también en sus vidas y mentes, además, no solo es de, aaaaah me gustaste, besémonos y foshemos**!, ¡NO!, ¡PRODUCCION, PRODUCCION!,** necesitamos crear ese sentimiento de apreciación, no sé si me explico.

**YA **mucha palabrería ahora vamos **al capítulo**, que por suerte lo hice perramente largo, por favor, si tienes alguna otra **duda** que quieras que solucione no dudes en ponérmela en un **comentario**.

…

**Saber que vas a morir lo cambia todo. Sientes las cosas de un modo diferente y las aprecias muy distintas. Sin embargo, la gente no aprecia el valor de sus vidas. Beben del vaso de agua, pero no lo saborean.**

…

—¿Falta algo más de la lavandería?—. Mikasa se estiró observando a Petra.

—Me parece que hemos terminado, si quieres puedes ir a buscar a tu amiga—. Petra terminó de doblar unas prendas colocándolas en una canasta.

—Gracias Petra, te veré luego—. Salió del cuarto en búsqueda de su amiga.

Cruzó por la sala observando a su hermano quien trapeaba con determinación quitando toda suciedad, pasó de lado intentando no ensuciar, subió las escaleras a su habitación.

—¡Oye Sasha!—. Se quedó estática al ver la habitación vacía.

Salió pasando por las demás habitaciones llamándola, llegó a la habitación que ahora pertenecía su hermano, al igual que todas estaba vacía, entró observando todo, no le sorprendía que estuviera todo en orden y perfectamente acomodado, avanzó hasta la ventana observando el enorme jardín que tenía la casa, Eren estaba bañando a Titán, quien estaba amarrado debajo de un árbol, era un día soleado y con buen clima, escuchó un disparo tensándose, siguió observando por la ventana pero ese sonido pareció no haber causado nada en el castaño, se mordió el labio al ver que estaba sólo con una bermuda y el torso desnudo, se debatió unos segundos en bajar o no.

—Hola Eren, ¿Qué haces?, no, no, que estúpida, es obvio que está bañando al perro—. Balbuceaba en voz baja encaminada al patio. —Hola Eren, ¿Necesitas ayuda?, sí, eso, tranquila Mikasa no tartamudees—. Bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Hanjí.

—Hola pequeña, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—.

—Busco a Sasha—. Dijo bajando más despacio los escalones.

—Está en la azotea con Marco y Jean, al parecer vieron grises rondando el lugar y están deshaciéndose de ellos—. Hanjí le sonrió levantando una ceja por que en lugar de volver a subir seguía bajando.

—Genial, gracias Hanjí—. Siguió bajando ante la mirada de la mujer.

—Cariño, la azotea queda arriba—.

—Sí, si lo sé, bueno no quiero distraerla, estaré, aquí, abajo, y si, la veré cuando termine—.

—Está bien, le diré que la buscabas—.

—Si claro, gracias Hanjí, adiós—. Terminó de bajar corriendo acomodándose el cabello.

—Mocosa, ten cuidado o te pongo a limpiar con la lengua—. Escuchó la advertencia de su hermano mientras caminaba al patio.

Abrió la puerta deslizable saliendo hasta donde estaba Eren, bajó el desnivel con cuidado atravesando el patio hasta llegar debajo del árbol donde estaba amarrado Titán.

—Hey Eren—. Mikasa se acercó nerviosa.

—¿Ah?, ah, hola Mikasa—. Eren apenas levantó la vista hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces?, quiero decir, bueno, es obvio que bañas a Titán, ya sabes—. Deseaba que un gris apareciera de la nada y se la comiera.

—Si, creo que es un poco obvio—. Eren se rió tallando el jabón en el lomo del can. —Titan quédate quieto, ¿Me harías un favor?—. Mikasa asintió roja como un tomate. —Agarra con fuerza la correa—. Mikasa obedeció.

Eren se separó un poco de Titán tomando la manguera que se encontraba en el suelo a unos pasos de ellos, se había separado un poco de ella en su forcejeo con el can.

—Gracias, ahora si no quieres terminar empapada puedes alejarte unos pasos—. Le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Mikasa lo miró sintiendo que le fallaban las rodillas, verlo con el pecho mojado y el cabello agarrando en una media coleta semidesnudo la puso aún más nerviosa, sin decir nada retrocedió unos pasos.

Eren comenzó a retirar con cuidado el exceso de jabón, Titán ladró feliz de sentir el agua fresca en su lomo, se apartó cuando este se sacudió, el can empezó a saltar feliz al sentirse limpio. Mikasa y Eren sonrieron al verlo, pero sus sonrisas no duraron cuando la cadena que lo sujetaba se rompió.

Titán corrió en círculos al rededor del jardín ladrando. Eren se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando lo vio revolcarse en la tierra.

—No, no, no, no, ¡Titán vuelve!—. Mikasa gritó cuando lo vio subir las pequeñas escaleras dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, se maldijo por no haber cerrado la puerta.

—¡EREN!—. El grito de Levi resonó por toda la estancia.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con una mueca, regresaron la vista a la entrada viendo cómo salía un Levi cabreado arrastrando por el collar a un can con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas, Titán gimoteaba por el regaño.

—Te dije que ataras bien al perro y cerraras la puerta—. Soltó al can, quien corrió a esconderse lejos.

—Oye, fue un accidente, su correa se rompió—. Eren sonrió nervioso observando cómo se acercaba.

—¿Un accidente?, no sabes cómo atar a un perro, ¿Acaso eres estúpido?—. Levi lo encaró.

—Oye hermano, fue mi culpa yo no cerré la puerta—. Mikasa quiso intervenir pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—¿A quién llamas estúpido?, estúpido—. Eren se molestó a la par.

—Ahora tengo que volver a limpiar por tu maldita culpa—. Levi golpeó su pecho con un dedo.

—No es mi problema, enano—. Eren apartó su mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Para que me molesto, mocoso idiota—. Se dio media vuelta no queriendo lidear más con él.

Levi dio tres pasos cuando sintió el chorro de agua mojarle la espalda, se quedó estático unos segundos asimilando lo que acababan de hacerle.

—Repítelo—. Escuchó a Eren gritarle.

—Date por muerto—. Sin pensarlo dos veces Levi se abalanzó sobre Eren golpeándole la cara con el puño.

—Golpeas como anciano, anciano—. Eren se rió recibiendo otro puñetazo en la nariz.

—Mocoso egocéntrico—. Quiso darle otro golpe pero Eren no se lo permitió.

Con fuerza golpeó sus costillas haciendo que se doblara, sin darle tiempo de levantarse golpeó su cara.

—Oigan ustedes dos, ya basta, no es necesario que hagan eso—. Mikasa los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso fue todo?—. Levi se sostuvo la mandíbula.

—No quiero que te de un infarto—. Se burló.

Levi gruñó pateando las piernas de Eren haciéndolo caer, se colocó sobre él tirando puñetazos a la cara, el castaño no se quedó de brazos cruzados, como pudo devolvió los golpes cambiando posiciones, Mikasa rodó los ojos molesta por la actitud de su hermano y la manera en que sus planes se arruinaron, los observó forcejear y golpearse un rato más, sintiéndose completamente ignorada, resopló alejándose del par de hombres que ya no parecían molestos, ambos se reían intercambiando golpes.

—Gracias por nada, hermano—. Susurró Mikasa.

—Dame más duro anciano—. Escuchó gritar a Eren.

—Pedazo de mierda, te daré hasta dejarte inconsciente—. Mikasa se giró con una mueca mirándolos.

Sus caras tenían sangre producto de los golpes, pesar de eso, no paraban de pelear riendo como dos niños pequeños, Titán saltaba dejando caer su peso en las patas delanteras ladrando emocionado, era como si apoyara la pelea que estaban teniendo.

Mikasa entró a la casa observando las manchas de lodo hechas por las patas de Titán sobre el piso que antes estaba impecable, siguió de largo hasta subir a su habitación.

—Como se supone que consiga novio si no puedo ni hablar bien—. Se dejó caer en el piso tapando su cara.

—Pues así lo dudo—. Escuchó una risa en la entrada.

Se levantó asustada hasta quedar sentada, su cara de sorpresa se desapareció cuando vio a su amiga de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estabas?—. Se volvió a dejar caer en el piso.

—Estaba con Jean y Marco deshaciéndonos de unos grises, al parecer las cámaras de seguridad captaron a unos diez rondando por aquí—. Se sentó junto a su amiga.

—Hummh—.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—. Sasha la miró con una ceja levantada. —Es por mi hermano—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—. Se volvió a levantar sentándose frente a ella. —¿Soy muy obvia?—. Sasha se rio negando con la cabeza.

—No, creo que el obvio es él, pero no entiendo que tiene de malo, ¿Dijo algo que te molesto?—.

—¿Él es obvio?, claro que no, ni siquiera me nota—.

—Obviamente babea por ti tonta, ¿Por qué crees que no te notaría?—. Sasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Por mi hermano, siempre se aparece cuando intento acercarme—.

—¿Levi?, que yo sepa Jean no se lleva mucho con él—.

—¿Jean?, ¿De qué estás hablando?—. Las dos se miraron por un segundo.

—Pues es obvio que se gustan—.

—Shasa, estoy hablando de Eren—.

—¿Eren?, espera un segundo, ¿Te gusta Eren?—.

—¿No es obvio?—. Ambas chicas se miraban con los brazos cruzados.

—Oye, oye, tengo que decirte algo que seguro no te gustará—. La castaña se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

—¿Qué?, me vas a decir que es gay—. Se burló y Sasha solo le torció una sonrisa. —No bromeés con eso—. Se molestó.

—Mira no me lo tomes a mal, Eren aún no ha dicho a nadie nada de eso, pero hace unos años había un tipo, no recuerdo su nombre y siempre estaba con él—.

—¿Eso qué tiene de especial?—.

—Yo pensaba que igual era una amistad, pero Eren comenzó a ser "obvio" con él, hasta que un día decidió irse con otra mujer y abandonó la casa—. Sasha suspiró. —Jamás lo vi tan triste—.

—Qué tal si solo estaba triste por lo de su amigo, yo lo estaría—.

—Créeme, Eren tiene otros gustos, a robado algunas de mis revistas de chicas, aunque él cree que no me doy cuenta pero se lo que te digo y no pienses que trato de alejarte de mi hermano, es solo que no quiero que te decepciones después, podrías darle una oportunidad a mi hermano—.

—Jean es un tonto—. Las dos se rieron.

—Lo es, pero sé que le gustas, creo todos lo saben—.

—Entonces—. Vaciló un poco. —¿Es gay?—. Torció una sonrisa un tanto decepcionada.

—Puedes darte cuenta por ti misma y más si lo ves junto a tu hermano—.

—Sasha, no me hagas querer golpearte, ellos dos se odian—. Se molestó mirando a su amiga.

—Mira, yo solo te digo lo...—.

—¡¿Me pueden explicar qué carajo estaban haciendo?!—. Las dos chicas se voltearon hacia la ventana al escuchar el grito.

Se levantaron casi corriendo asomándose, observaron a Eren y a Levi con la mirada gacha y llenos de lodo, Hanjí estaba junto a Marco quien tenía los brazos cruzados frente a ellos, la escena era cómica, Titán estaba junto a los dos regañados, también tenía las orejas gachas y la mirada en sus patas.

—Marco nunca dice malas palabras, debe estar molesto de verdad—. Murmuró Sasha junto a su amiga.

—¿Deberíamos ir?—.

—No, cuando Marco está molesto me asusta un poco, sólo lo eh visto así tres veces—. Shasa se apartó de la ventana.

—¿Entonces sólo nos quedamos aquí a esperar?—. Mikasa imitó la acción.

—Sí, dejemos que los regañe lo suficiente—. Se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en la pared.

—Sasha—. Mikasa le hablo acomodándose al otro extremo de la cama. —¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?—. Su amiga levantó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—Sé qué hay muchos grises atractivos allá afuera, pero dudo que Marco acepte a alguno—. Se rio y Mikasa la golpeó con una almohada.

—Hablo enserio tonta—. Las dos amigas reían.

—Si—.

—¿Si qué?—.

—Si estuve enamorada—. Bajó la vista y su mirada se volvió triste.

Mikasa borró su sonrisa al ver el nuevo semblante de su amiga y supo que las cosas no terminaron bien, se sentía una tonta por hacerla recordar algo que en verdad parecía dolerle.

—Bueno, no tienes que contarme, ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo de comer?—. Intentó desviar el tema.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde su último adiós pero aún lo recordaba con cariño.

**...**

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de esta familia—. Marco habló a los siete integrantes de su actual familia. —Ellos son Nanaba, su esposo el señor Pixis, los dos jóvenes son Mina y Connie—.

Sasha se quedó viendo al chico alto que sonreía mirando a todos, por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, Connie le sonrió más ampliamente y Sasha solo desvió la vista apenada.

—Sí, sí, Marco el amigable—. Se burló Shadis. —Por qué no me ayudas a bajar las cosas si eres tan amable—. Marco rodó los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de su amigo.

Sus hermanos se hicieron amigos de Connie en corto tiempo, pues los tres eran de la edad, a pesar de sus cortos trece años, era la primera vez que una persona la hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, Mina sólo le llevaba un año, aunque quisiera ser cercana a ella, Mina prefería reservarse y estar en la mayoría del tiempo sola.

—Por qué no intentas hablarle, es un buen muchacho, nos estuvo ayudando en los meses que estuvimos juntos—. Nanaba cepillaba el cabello de Sasha.

—¿Y qué le digo?—. La castaña se giró para ver a la mujer.

—Un hola estaría bien—. Se rió con ternura.

Sasha se había encariñado mucho con la señora que parecía ver en ella una hija más, siempre le daba consejos y pasaba sus días con ella. Armada de valor salió al jardín donde estaba Connie limpiando las hojas secas que se filtraron a la piscina.

—Hola Sasha—. La saludó Connie al percatarse de su presencia.

—Hola—. Intentó decir más pero su boca no se abrió.

—¿Buscas a tus hermanos?—. Connie la miró con duda pues no decía nada.

—No, sólo, sólo salí a tomar aire—. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—¿Terminaste de entrenar con el comandante?— Sasha asintió. —Eres realmente buena, te he visto una que otra vez—. Comentó con una sonrisa. —Deberías darme unas clases—. Sasha se sonrojó abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.

—Claro, cuando gustes—. Le sonrió con sinceridad.

Con el pretexto de ayudarse mutuamente en los entrenamientos se hicieron buenos amigos, tanto que Connie prefería pasar los ratos libres con ella que con Eren y Jean.

—Veo que ya no eres una niña pequeña—. Connie se sostenía la mandíbula donde recibió un golpe.

—Me alegra que lo notes—. Se burló Sasha sin perder su posición.

—Tienes quince años y eres así de altanera, ¿No te da pena?—. Connie Regresó a su posición de pelea.

—Eres dos años mayor y no me puedes derrotar, ¿No te da pena?—. Escuchó a Connie reírse y ella contraatacó.

Marco junto con Shadis entrenaban a los chicos con disciplina, en los ratos libres practicaban sus habilidades en enfrentamientos amigables, hasta donde se consideraba, ya que Eren y Jean tenían un carácter fuerte, ambos odiaban perder, cuando uno de estos lo hacía recurrían a golpes llevados por el coraje más que por la técnica, Sasha no fue la excepción, en un enfrentamiento con Eren, este al perder se lanzó contra su hermana, movida por el coraje de la actitud de su hermano, terminó dislocándole un hombro.

—Te haces lenta—. Se volvió a burlar Connie.

Sasha frunció el ceño y lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara, Connie lo frenó con una mano, tomó su muñeca y la jalo hacia él, le dio la vuelta aprisionando su cuerpo con él suyo, se rio cuando intentó forcejear para zafarse.

—Connie deja...—. Se quedó helada cuando sintió los labios de su compañero en su mejilla.

La castaña se volteó sorprendida encarándolo, seguía aprisionada en sus brazos, no sabía que decir en esa situación. Connie se armó de valor y la besó, fue un beso torpe, ambos no sabían que estaban haciendo, sólo siguieron el movimiento de sus labios.

—Lo siento—. Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron. —Yo, estaba harto de no saber cómo decirte qué me gustas—. Se llevó una mano a su cuello.

—Pudiste sólo decirlo y ya—. Bajó la vista con toda la cara roja.

—¿Estás molesta?—. Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—No, es solo que...—. Sé mordió el labio nerviosa. —Nunca he besado a nadie—. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver la cara de burla que seguro pondría.

—Yo tampoco—. Sasha se sorprendió al escucharlo y regresó rápido la vista. —No es como si anduviera por ahí besando chicas, la mayoría me quiere comer—. Los dos se rieron.

—¿Podemos no decirle a Marco por el momento?—. Preguntó con miedo de una mala reacción.

—Claro, si es lo que deseas—. Connie le sonrió y Sasha se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo.

Los días pasaban y ambos terminaban sus deberes lo más rápido posible para escaparse en algún rincón de la casa donde nadie los molestara, hablaban de un futuro juntos y compartían besos siempre que podían.

—En unos días iremos por provisiones—. Habló Marco sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. —Iremos, Shadis, Connie y yo—. Siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Por qué no iré yo?!—. Jean preguntó molesto.

—¿Y nosotros qué?, Sasha y yo queremos ir—. Le secundó Eren molesto.

Connie y Sasha se miraron con preocupación y tristeza.

—Eren, tienes el brazo lastimado no puedo llevarte así y Jean no puede ir como castigo a la pelea que tuvieron—. Marco intentó escucharse sereno.

—No es mi culpa, yo merezco ir, que esos idiotas se queden—.

—¿A quién llamas idiota,?, maldito equino—. Eren y Jean Se comenzaron a gritar.

—¿Quieres que te rompa el otro brazo?—.

—¡SUFICIENTE!—. Marco se levantó cabreado golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas. —Quieren dejar de pelear, ¡Joder!, son hermanos, los crie como tales, ¿No pueden respetarse un poco?, mírense, se comportan como unos malditos inmaduros—.

—Yo no he hecho nada—. Se defendió Sasha. —Quisiera acompañar a Connie—.

—Jovencita, casi le rompes el brazo a tu hermano—. Marco señaló a Eren.

—No es mi culpa que sea mal perdedor—. Frunció el ceño molesta.

—Eres una tramposa peleando—. Le acusó Eren.

—¡Si Jean no te rompe la cara yo lo haré!—.

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA!, Sasha, no puedes ir por qué por tú culpa tu hermano está lastimado, Jean no puede ir porque igual peleo con Eren y Eren casi le rompes la mandíbula a tu hermano, ¡Es que no lo entienden!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mírense!, practican para protegerse mutuamente cuando se necesiten, no para ver quien lastima más a quien, los golpes en los entrenamientos son para mejorar la técnica, pero ustedes, ustedes no lo hacen así, sus malditos egos dañados los llevan a agredirse de gravedad, estoy harto, levántense—. Los chicos tenían la vista pegada al plato de comida mientras eran regañados. —Dije, ¡LEVÁNTENSE!—. Gritó lleno de coraje.

Los tres adolescentes se levantaron con un ligero temblor, jamás habían visto a Marco tan enojado, no podían negar que a pesar de su siempre amigable actitud, cuando lograban sacarlo de sus casillas verlo a los ojos era aterrador.

—Retírense de la mesa—.

—Pero tengo hambre—. Se quejó Sasha

—Voy a terminar de cenar—. Jean iba a sentarse cuando otro puñetazo golpeó la mesa.

—Los tres están castigados, ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!, vallan a su habitación—.

Los hermanos tenían los dientes apretados tanto por el miedo como por el coraje, con sus manos hechas puños se retiraron en silencio de la mesa a la vista de todos los demás integrantes. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, pues Marco era prácticamente su padre.

Los tres hermanos compartían habitación, bastantes insultos y desplantes después terminaron cediendo, se pidieron disculpas prometiendo no volver a hacer enojar a Marco, aún sentían escalofríos de recordar su regaño.

Sasha dejó a sus hermanos y fue a la azotea a intentar olvidar su coraje, se quedaría en casa sin poder ayudar a Marco y a Connie, no quería pensar en que algo malo llegase a sucederles.

—Hola—. Sasha se giró al escuchar el saludo. —Tus hermanos me dijeron que estabas a aquí, igual ya lo imaginaba. Solo quería estar seguro—. Connie se sentó a su lado.

—Quería estar más tranquila y pensar—. Contestó con media sonrisa.

—Todo va a estar bien, iremos solo unos días y regresaremos sin problema—. El chico pasó una mano por sus hombros abrazándola.

—Lo sé, pero igual tenía ganas de estar con ustedes—. Se encogió de hombros mirándolo con tristeza.

—¿Qué te parece si cuando regrese me das la revancha?, sólo te dejo ganar porque soy buen novio—. Sasha sonrió ante lo último dicho dándole un empujón juguetón.

—Sí, seguro—.Se sonrieron ampliamente.

Connie la tomó por la barbilla atrayéndola, comenzaron a besarse lento y pausado, a pesar de llevar tiempo así, aún se sentían inexpertos, continuaron con sus besos hasta subir de nivel. Sasha estaba a horcadas sobre las piernas de Connie quien la sujetaba fuerte de la cintura, ambos jadeaban después de cada beso buscando llenar sus pulmones para continuar.

—Oye, oye, oye, creo deberíamos detenernos—. Connie respiraba pesado intentando controlarse. —Quiero estar contigo, ya sabes, pero no aquí, bueno, no así—. No apartó la vista de sus ojos marrones a pesar de tener la cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

—No me importa donde sea, sólo quiero que seas tú—. Se apretó más al cuerpo de su pareja.

—Si Marco se entera me cortará en dos con sus espadas—. Dejó caer su cara entre los pechos de Sasha haciéndola reír.

—No lo dejaré—. Connie levantó la vista sin despegarse de su pecho, observó el brillo que tenía en sus ojos, supo que había encontrado a la indicada.

Shasha no le dio señales de quererse apartar, con torpeza y los nervios a flor de piel continuaron, el lugar donde estaban no era nada cómodo pero era lo que menos les importaba, ambos se entregaron a sus sensaciones, era su primera vez.

Los dos sabían que se pertenecían, ya no les importaba tanto mostrarse afecto esos días frente a los demás, cada que podían se escabullían algún rincón volviéndose a amar.

—Por favor, cuídense mucho—. Sasha despedía a Marco, Connie y Shadis junto con sus hermanos y los demás.

—Tranquila querida, estarán bien—. Nanaba la abrazaba por los hombros consolándola.

Ese día terminó sus actividades lo antes posible intentando quedarse en la entrada esperando su regreso, no volvieron, intentaban convencerse que prefirieron aguardar un día evitando arriesgarse. Pasó otro día y tampoco regresaron, aunque nadie decía nada, todos estaban nerviosos, eso ya no era normal. Al tercer día la reja se abrió, no pasó desapercibido por nadie, todos salieron corriendo fuera de la casa dejando lo que hacían.

Shasha observó a Marco bajarse al igual que Shadis de la parte delantera, sonrió por unos momentos pero no vio a Connie, siguió los movimientos de Marco, quien parecía cansado y derrotado, hasta abrir la cajuela de la pequeña camioneta, sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Connie bajar de ahí, sorprendiéndose más por lo que llevaba en brazos, un cachorro.

No le importó y corrió hasta donde estaban, quería saltar a sus brazos, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo extrañó, sin importarle que estuvieran todos ahí, unos pasos antes de llegar a su encuentro, una espada se interpuso entre ellos. Sasha miró a Marco sin entender, tenía la cara contraída en tristeza y coraje.

—Por favor, no te le acerques—. Soltó en un hilo de voz sin bajar la espada.

Los demás se quedaron quietos mirando la escena y sus hermanos se colocaron a su lado.

—¿Por qué haces eso Marco?—. Preguntó Jean mirando a ambos.

—No, está bien, apenas y logré convencerlos para que me dejaran volver—. Habló Connie con pesadez.

Los hermanos lo miraron y tardaron un poco en entender, se veía decaído y pálido.

—Es para ti hermano, tu cumpleaños estaba próximo y lo rescaté, supongo que es un regalo para todos—. Connie le extendió el cachorro a Jean, quien con permiso de Marco lo tomó.

—¿Que está pasando?—. Eren acarició al pequeño animal y frunció el ceño hacia ambos.

—Fue mordido—. Marco seguía sosteniendo fuerte la espada.

—¿Qué?—. Apenas y logró articular la castaña.

—Lo siento, no cumplí mi promesa—. Le sonrió a Sasha con tristeza.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?, ustedes están jugando, no es divertido—. Comenzó a entrar en pánico sin controlar las lágrimas.

—Cachorra, no es una broma, quiso venir a despedirse—. Lo miró con severidad para soltar un suspiro triste. —Y yo se lo permití, con la condición de acabar con su pronta agonía—.

Shasha soltó un fuerte sollozo llevando sus manos a su boca negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Oye, tranquila, mírame, Sasha, por favor, mírame—. Connie quería acercarse, en su intento de avanzar Marco pegó el filo de su espada a su pecho.

—Me lo prometiste—. Lloró con la vista en el suelo. —Prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos, quería vivir por siempre contigo—. Lo miró con tristeza y rabia, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada.

—Por favor—. Connie sintió como le dolía el corazón de verla así de destrozada, sin limpiarse sus lágrimas continuó. —Perdóname Sasha, no llores por mi culpa, escucha bien, te amo, ¿Si?, te voy a seguir amando después de esto—.

—Es hora muchacho—. Le advirtió Marco.

—¡No!, espera, por favor, tiene que haber una solución—.

—Cachorros sostengan a su hermana—. Marco miró a sus dos hijos con una expresión que no daba a réplica.

—¿Por qué?, espera, ¿Qué hacen?, suéltenme, ¡Eren, Jean! ¡Suéltenme!—. Sasha comenzó a forcejear con su hermano.

—Se feliz, no olvides que te amo, por favor, sobrevive—. Connie se subió a la camioneta junto con Marco y Shadis para sacarlo de la propiedad.

—Por favor, paren—. Cayó de rodillas al suelo junto con Eren quien la sostenía con fuerza en un abrazo. —¡CONNIE!—. Gritó tan fuerte que sintió su garganta se desgarraría.

Sollozó con fuerza inmovilizada, sentía las lágrimas de su hermano en su espalda. Connie le sonrió desde el auto y de despidió con un ademán.

**...**

—Sasha, lo siento, Sasha, ¡Sasha!—. Mikasa la empujó un poco con preocupación.

—Perdón, ¿Que me preguntaste?—. Miró con extrañeza la cara de su amiga pues tenía la cara llena de preocupación.

—Perdóname, no sabía que había alguien importante para ti, seguro recordaste algo horrible, perdóname por favor, no quise hacerte llorar, lo siento—. La castaña le frunció el ceño ante el balbuceo nervioso de su amiga. Llevó una mano a su rostro sorprendiéndose por sentir las lágrimas que corrían sus mejillas.

—Tenía mucho sin llorar por Connie—. Se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Connie?—. Sasha miró a Mikasa y asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de limpiar sus lágrimas decidió contarle como lo conoció y los años que compartieron en la casa, lo duro que fueron los primeros meses en los que se sentía morir, el cómo sus hermanos y Marco la apoyaron forjando un vínculo aún más fuerte y la felicidad que ese can trajo a sus días.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica Mina?—.

—Se suicidó—. Mikasa torció la boca.

—¿Por qué?—. Quiso indagar más.

—Pues estaba enamorada de Connie, pudo aceptar que estuviera conmigo, pero que él muriera lo fue todo, se colgó en la cochera—. Se encogió de hombros diciéndolo como si no fuera nada. —A pesar de ser casi de la edad, no éramos muy apegadas—.

—Yo hubiera dado todo por tener a alguien de mi edad para compartir mis cosas personales—.

—Nanaba fue como una madre para nosotros, recuerdo cuando tuve mi primera menstruación, lloré desesperada pensando me convertiría en un gris—. Soltó en carcajadas al igual que Mikasa. —Mis hermanos me hicieron burla mucho tiempo—.

—Cuando yo le dije a mi hermano casi se muere, no sabía cómo explicarme eso, yo estaba llorando pensando que moriría y él corrió con Hanjí—. Las dos seguían riendo de sus historias.

—Deberías pensarlo y darle una oportunidad a mi hermano, sé que es un idiota a veces, pero te aseguro que se llevarán bien—. Sasha se limpió sus lágrimas causadas por la risa.

—No he tratado mucho con él pero supongo que puedo intentarlo—. Le sonrió de lado y Sasha asintió feliz.

Siguieron compartiendo sus buenos recuerdos, con cada día que pasaban juntas fortalecían su amistad, saber que vivieron cosas similares les alegraba.

—¿No crees que fuiste muy duro?— Hanjí caminaba junto con Marco de regreso a la casa.

—Estaban agrediéndose a golpes—. Marco no la miró y siguió avanzando.

—Estaban jugando—. Intentó defenderlos.

—No toleraré la agresión física. Mucho menos si eso se trasformó en diversión—.

—Pero entrenan golpeándose—. Marco se detuvo en seco girándose hacia la mujer.

—Lo hacen. Pero lo hacen con motivos de mejorar, ves a esos dos—. Señaló a los dos hombres que usaban la manguera limpiando sus cuerpos manchados en lodo. —Levi puede tener la nariz rota y mi hijo puede tener alguna costilla rota, ¿Crees que eso es practicar para mejorar?—. Hanjí bajo la vista torciendo la boca. —No, no lo es, lo que menos quiero es que se lastimen entre ellos, pero parecen niños de cinco años peleando por ver quién es mejor, no lo permitiré Hans—. Suspiró apretando sus cienes.

—Hey, que te parece tomar algo caliente, te sentirás mejor—. Hanjí apretó su hombro intentando distraerlo.

—Supongo que eso estaría bien—. Volvió a regresar a su sonrisa habitual.

Caminaron a la cocina ignorando la discusión que se escuchaba detrás de ellos y los ladridos de Titán como si también él fuera parte de todo eso, al entrar a la casa volvieron a observar el desastre de lodo que había dejado el can, negaron con la cabeza y siguieron su camino.

—Así que tienes un carácter rudo después de todo—. Comentó Hanjí mientras colocaba agua en una tetera.

—No es mi culpa del todo, tuve que lidiar con tres cachorros que parecían querer arrancarse las extremidades—. Hanjí se rio al escucharlo.

—No creo se lleguen a hacer daño, se ve que los tres chicos se quieren mucho—. Ahora Marco se rio con ganas. —¿Acaso me equivoqué?—. Ambos caminaban al comedor para esperar que el agua estuviera caliente.

—Hace bastante tiempo, cuando apenas eran unos niños, que para ser sincero para mí aún lo son—. Le sonrió mientras se sentaban. —Los tres practicaban cómo hoy, pero detestaban perder y muchas veces llegaron a golpearse con el simple hecho de lastimarse, Eren le dislocó la mandíbula a Jean y Sasha casi le rompe el brazo a Eren—. Marco negó sonriente recordando lo infantiles que eran sus hijos.

—Debió ser difícil controlarlos—.

—Por suerte teníamos a alguien que tenía conocimiento básico de medicina, pero, si no fuera porque eso sucedió, hubiera perdido a alguno de ellos—. Su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de tristeza y eso no pasó desapercibido por la mujer.

Antes de continuar, la tetera comenzó a hacer ruido, Hanjí le indicó que se quedara sentado y ella le traería su bebida, mientras vertía el agua observó por la ventana que daba hacia el patio, se agradeció dejar a Marco en el comedor, Levi y Eren seguían peleando, el castaño le lanzaba lodo que tomaba con sus manos, mientras él pelinegro usaba la manguera mojándolo, rodó los ojos ante lo que veía y regresó al comedor.

—Gracias—. Marco tomó la taza dándole un pequeño sorbo.

—Eres un buen padre Marco, no debes dudarlo, nunca perderás a tus hijos—.

—No los perdí porque estaban castigados—. Hanjí levantó una ceja sin entender, Marco miró su expresión y continuó. —Esos días que estaban lastimados, les prohibí ir en búsqueda de provisiones, pensaba en llevar a Sasha conmigo y agradezco enormemente que me hicieran enojar para reprenderlos a los tres, si hubiera llevado a Sasha aquel día, ella...—. Le tembló la vos unos segundos y se aclaró la garganta. —Ella no estaría más aquí—.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—. Hanjí colocó una mano sobre la de él.

—Sasha tenía un romance con un chico que vivía con nosotros—. La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca de sorpresa. —Lo sé, lo sé, ella creía que engañaba a todos, pero por favor, un padre sabe lo que está pasando en su propia casa—. Los dos se rieron.

—Marco, el padre sobreprotector, dejando a su hija pequeña tener un amorío, ¿En serio?, no me la creo—.

—Créeme que me costó tanto no ir a buscar al chico y golpearlo por atreverse a fijarse en mi hija, pero deberías a ver visto la felicidad que irradiaba mi pequeña, sólo por eso no maté a su novio, técnicamente lo hice, pero no fue algo que disfruté—.

—Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Lo asesinaste?—. Marco asintió. —Marco, no bromees, eso no es divertido—. Hanjí cambió su expresión a una de molestia.

—No bromeó, fui a San Francisco con Shadis y Connie, mientras reuníamos nuestras provisiones unos aullidos nos pusieron alerta, así como ustedes cuando escucharon por primera vez a Titán, nosotros también sacamos nuestras armas—. Marco frunció el ceño. —Connie fue a investigar el aullido a pesar de decirle que se quedara con nosotros, encontró un cachorro, a lo mucho tenía el mes de vida—.

—Así que supongo ese cachorro es Titán—. Interrumpió Hanjí mirándolo con seriedad, Marco asintió.

—Si había un cachorro, había una madre, pero no estaba ahí, Connie tomó al cachorro, se veía completamente sano, los aullidos del pequeño atrajeron a una madre que parecía tener indicios de infección—.

—Espera un momento, si Titán era un cachorro y la madre estaba infectada, era obvio que al alimentarse de su madre ese cachorro estaría infectado—. Puso una expresión de total asombro.

—Eso llegué a pensar, pero el cachorro estaba sano, no tenía heridas, la boca y los ojos tenían un aspecto saludable, no sé qué habrá pasado—. Marco se encogió de hombros.

El corazón de Hanjí comenzó a latir con fuerza, tenía tantas ganas de analizar a ese can, si lo que decía Marco era verdad ese cachorro debería ser ahora un gris más, pero en cambio creció saludable y sin rastros de infección, como anhelaba tener un laboratorio.

—¿Connie fue mordido?—. Marco volvió a asentir.

—La madre lo prensó del pie en un movimiento rápido, el trató de zafarse pateándola, fue mordido tres veces más antes de que pudiéramos asesinarla—. Marco recargó ambos codos en la mesa escondiendo su cara en sus manos, se apartó un poco para seguir hablando. —Las mordidas de animales son las más infecciosas, el chico me rogó tanto que no lo matara ahí, quería volver para despedirse de Sasha, ahí me confesó que estaba enamorado de ella y que tenían esa relación de la cual ya sabía—. Soltó una risita triste. —No podía permitirlo, si lo llevaba y perdía el control, no solo arriesgaba a mis hijos, también a los demás miembros, Shadis se ofreció a asesinarlo si yo no tenía el coraje, pero ver rogar al chico pidiendo ver una última vez a mi hija me dobló el corazón, tardamos más de lo que me hubiera gustado en salir del lugar, íbamos con un día de atraso y teníamos miedo de que no llegáramos a tiempo antes de que su transformación se completase, por seguridad lo dejamos en la cajuela, manejé lo más rápido que pude no importándome el combustible, aun así, cuando los dos estuvieron de frente no pude dejar que se tocaran, mi estúpido yo y mi miedo colocamos una espada entre ambos, Connie le entregó el cachorro a Jean con propósito de su próximo cumpleaños y mi hija, debiste ver esa carita deshecha en dolor, un dolor que yo le cause—. Se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado. —Me prometí nunca hacerles sufrir y mi niña estaba destrozada, ella sabía lo que hice con Connie, tuve miedo de que me odiara y no me volviera a ver con amor, mi pequeña apenas conocía lo que era querer a alguien más allá del sentimiento de familia y yo se lo arranqué, la escuchaba llorar y yo lloraba en silencio con ella, una chica se quitó la vida porque también amaba a ese joven y por un momento temí ella hiciera lo mismo, velé su sueño por semanas, no me separe de ella por miedo—. El sollozo de Marco se hizo más fuerte. —Y lo único que obtuve, fue amor, ella nunca me culpó, un día llegó con su semblante triste y me abrazó, me agradeció de siempre cuidarlos y que sabía había hecho lo posible por ayudar a Connie, pero agradecía que yo estuviera vivo y siguiera con ella, nunca, nunca me han llamado "padre" porque se les hace extraño, aunque saben que lo soy para ellos, y aquella vez, Sasha me dijo: te amo papá—. Sin contenerse más lloró sintiéndose afortunado de nuevo por todo lo que tenía.

Hanjí pudo ver a un hombre entregado que sólo tenía sentimientos de amor hacia su familia, lo abrazó con fuerza brindándole su apoyo, Marco correspondió abrazándola, tener a sus hijos hacía que su soledad no fuera mucha, pero ahora tenía a esta mujer que parecía entenderlo, nunca le importó su vida amorosa o el desarrollar sentimientos por alguien más.

Llevado por su sentimiento se apartó de la castaña mirándola fijamente. Hanjí le sonreía con ternura limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Marco tomó una de sus manos dándole un beso en la palma haciendo ruborizar a la mujer, llevó su mano hacia su mejilla acariciándola con delicadeza, sin titubeos se acercó a su rostro juntando sus labios en un suave beso que a ambos les erizó la piel, se besaron con un sentimiento que no supieron describir, hasta que escucharon las pisadas y ladridos de un can que estaba feliz en la cocina, se separaron por la sorpresa buscando espectadores, al único que encontraron fue a Titán moviendo la cola completamente feliz y mojado.

—Tú lo dejaste ir, es tú culpa—. Se escuchaba la voz de Eren acercándose.

—¿Mi culpa?, ¿Eres estúpido mocoso?, te dije qué lo sujetarás bien—. Le secundó la voz de Levi.

Hanjí y Marco pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora ve y tráelo antes de que tú papi nos vuelva a...—. La pareja de hombres se quedó quieta en la entrada al comedor.

Los cuatro presentes se veían con interrogantes en sus ojos, pues Hanjí tenía sus brazos en los hombros de Marco, los dos reprendidos sólo tenían la ropa interior estando semi desnudos escurriendo agua, fueron segundos los que se miraron antes de desviar la vista incómodos.

—Me quieren explicar, ¿Por qué están así?—. Carraspeó la garganta levantándose e de su lugar señalándolos de arriba abajo.

—El me lanzó lodo—. Eren señaló con molestia a Levi.

—Tú empezaste—. Contestó frunciéndole el ceño.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta—. Marco se cruzó de brazos escuchando la risa de Hanjí.

—Nuestra ropa quedó hecha un lío, tuvimos que quitárnosla—. Eren torció la boca.

—Vallan a cambiarse y limpien este desastre—. Marco se frotó la sien. —Titán, ven aquí—. Habló con tono autoritario. El perro se acercó sentándose a su lado. —Yo lo dejaré amarrado en el patio, ahora, ¿Que esperan?—.

—Con todo respeto Marco, yo no soy nada de ti—. Levi se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

—Levi, se buen chico y has lo que Marco dice—. El pelinegro abrió la boca de sorpresa mirándola con indignación.

—¿Desde cuándo tú me dices que hacer?—. Le contestó indignado.

—Desde que soy quince años mayor que tú—. Hanjí se cruzó de brazos colocándose junto a Marco.

Levi soltó un gruñido al escuchar las risas ahogadas de Eren a su lado, observar a esos dos parados frente a ellos con autoridad y el perro fiel sentado con la misma expresión seria, hizo que recordara a sus padres.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?—. Los cuatro voltearon al escuchar a Jean entrar. —¿Qué pasó con la casa?—. Jean apareció sudado y con la cara roja por su anterior entrenamiento.

—Muévete cara de caballo—. Eren pasó de lado a su hermano.

—No estorbes niño—. Levi siguió a Eren escaleras arriba.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué están casi desnudos?— Jean apuntó con el pulgar a los dos hombres que se alejaban malhumorados.

—Larga historia, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?—. Hanjí le sonrió encaminada a la cocina.

—Claro—. Jean le correspondió la sonrisa siguiéndola.

Marco se quedó mirando a los dos platicar, se mordió su labio recordando el beso que fue interrumpido, esa castaña de personalidad elocuente lo tenía completamente a sus pies y ahora sabía que era correspondido.

Ahora solo quería comprobar las sospechas que su intuición le decía, el más rebelde de sus hijos tenía la misma mirada que su hija tuvo en su momento cuando anduvo con el joven que asesinó, no dejaría que su hijo sufriera si ese hombre lo rechazaba.

…

**N/T): **Mi novio **me dijo** que este capítulo se le hizo muuuuuy **SAD**, ¿En verdad está muy **triste**?

**Ah perro!,** ¿Pensaron que el capítulo se llamaba así por un supuesto **beso entre Levi y Eren**?. Pues no!, es por nuestra hermosa Sasha y por Marco, ya, ya, **no me odien**, los comprenso el siguiente cap ;D. (guiño, guiño).

No soy de mucho sentimentalismo, para que les miento, pero escribir la parte de los sentimientos de **Marco**, uff, lo hice con un **nudo en la garganta**, me llegó al **cora** mi propio escrito, ya se, súper ridícula, pero**, ¿A ustedes no les pasó?.**

No olvides pasar y dejar un comentario, yo leo todo y aprecio tanto sus opiniones y consejos!

Ya publique esta historia en Wattpad :)

-Que el universo este de tu parte.

**-B.**


	10. La Cacería

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Hola chicos! BUENAS NOTICIAS (para mi), hahahaha, me autorizaron cinco días de vacaciones, así que por eso me tienen actualizando un domingo, ya que organice un viaje y estaré lejos de toda red de comunicación (más que nada para que no me molesten del trabajo), pero también **hay buenas nuevas** pata ustedes, el **siguiente capítulo** tiene más de **nueve mil palabras**, mi novio me sugiere que **lo divida en dos** para que no sientan toda la información de golpe, **entonces no tienen que preocuparse** dos semanas que regrese de vacaciones tienen **dos actualizaciones seguras**!

**Una pregunta**, **¿Cómo consigo una beta?,** Me recomendaron tener una, ya que me cuesta mucho a veces las revisiones y estoy completamente de acuerdo que no me vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda, **¿Cómo invoco a una BETA?**, hahaha, **¿Me salen en las papas?,** Ya perdón, ando de simple, pero es **NETA, ¿Cómo le hacen para conseguir una?**

Ahora si!, solo **uno** de ustedes **adivino** quien era la persona de la que estaba enamorado Eren, bueno, mucho más adelante se revelara, mientras disfruten estas hermosas convivencias.

En este capítulo me inspire en una canción, vayan a las notas finales.

Como ansiaba este capítulo!, vamos de cacería.

…

**Maggie: ¡Eeeeeh.. Cebo de zombies!**

**Glenn: No me llames así...**

**Maggie: De acuerdo... Glenn...**

**-The Walking Dead 2x07-**

…**  
**

—Los chicos quieren ir de caza, iré con ellos y propongo que alguno de ustedes nos acompañe—. Marco miraba por encima de sus cartas a los otros cuatro adultos.

—¿Mi hermana irá?—. Levi levantó apenas la vista y Marco asintió. —Entonces iré con ustedes—. Regresó la vista a sus cartas.

—El que gane que los acompañe—. Todos giraron mirando a Hanjí. —Es un trato justo—. Sonrió con tranquilidad sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.

—Estoy de acuerdo—. Marco sonrió de lado mirándola de reojo.

—¿Todos a favor?—. Volvió a reafirmar la mujer y los demás asintieron. —Bien, porque iré yo, tengo un juego Perfecto—. Bajó sus cartas riendo estruendosamente.

—Típico—. Dijeron Levi y Auruo rodando los ojos.

—Eres muy buena en esto Hanjí—. Petra dejaba las cartas en el centro para que Marco las tomara y volviera a revolver.

—Oh, no es nada, talento natural—. Se acomodó las gafas sonriendo satisfecha.

—Como sea—. Levi arrojó las cartas fastidiado, pues era pésimo en esos juegos.

Petra se levantó para traer un poco de limonada y continuar con su tarde de distracción, por la cocina observó a Eren quien se encontraba arrodillado con guantes de trabajo y el cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba moviendo la tierra del huerto, iba a gritarle que si quería una limonada cuando se levantó y entró corriendo, sonrió negando con la cabeza y regresó al comedor con una bandeja con 5 vasos.

Al entrar una música suave comenzó a resonar por toda la estancia, Petra dejó la charola en la mesa tratando de enfocar de dónde provenía la música.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?—. Levi frunció el ceño buscando al igual que Petra.

—Es Eren, cuando termina en el huerto le pone música a las plantas—. Marco repartía de nuevo sin levantar la vista.

—Qué tontería—. Refunfuñó regresando la vista a las dos cartas recién repartidas.

—Por qué no vas a dejarle un poco de limonada Levi, él pobre lleva ahí bastante rato bajo el sol—. Petra le entregó un vaso como a los demás.

Marco levantó la vista hacia Levi quien miraba molesto a la ojimiel, Eren pasó corriendo de regreso al jardín ganándose la mirada de los demás adultos, pero Marco no dejó de observar a Levi, quien borró su ceño fruncido unos segundos cuando vio a Eren.

—Me parece buena idea—. Todos miraron a Marco. —Ve a darle un poco de limonada—. Levi regresó a su expresión de siempre. —Tranquilo, no muerde, solo evita pelear con él—. Todos aguantaron una risa.

Levi se levantó tomando el vaso de mala gana y saliendo del comedor, caminó tranquilo escuchando la melodía, conocía esa canción, le recordaba a su padre, pues él se la cantaba para poder conciliar el sueño, siguió avanzando hasta dar con la puerta que daba al exterior.

Se quedó inmóvil mirando al chico que regaba con delicadeza, su piel bronceada brillaba con el sol, su cabello sujetado tenían uno que otro mechón rebelde que se le escapó, una sonrisa corta se asomaba por sus labios mientras tarareaba en voz baja y el sonrojo producto del esfuerzo cubría sus mejillas.

Terminó moviendo los labios repitiendo el verso que más amaba de esa canción sin dejar de mirarlo.

"_Beautiful boy". _

-¿Pasa algo?-. Eren lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por los rayos del sol que no le permitieron abrirlos bien.

-No, no es nada, ten-. Bajó el desnivel acercándose a donde estaba y le extendió el vaso frío de limonada.

-¿En serio?-. Levi asintió. -Genial, gracias-. Eren se acercó con cuidado tomando el vaso.

Sin dejar de regar se bebió la limonada de un sorbo, se relamió los labios saboreando hasta la última gota, le regresó el vaso a Levi quien solo lo tomó.

Continuó con su labor volviendo a tararear la canción, El azabache se quedó observándolo jugando con el vaso en sus manos, se acercó al borde del desnivel que daba al jardín, se sentó disfrutando del aire fresco y de la vista.

—¿Necesitas algo más?—. Al sentir la mirada sobre él, se giró mirando a Levi con una ceja levantada.

—Esa canción, ¿Quién te la enseñó?—. No cambió su expresión al mirarlo.

—Una señora que estaba con nosotros me la cantaba cuando era más joven—. Contestó con tranquilidad volviendo la vista a las plantas.

—¿La misma señora de la que me hablaste la otra vez?—. Eren asintió sin voltear.

Siguieron en silencio escuchando las canciones de fondo, había olvidado por completo que tenía que regresar con los demás a su juego de cartas, prefirió quedarse bajo el sol con el agradable olor a tierra mojada.

—Oye mocoso—. Eren volteó frunciendo el ceño ante el llamado. —¿Quieres enseñarme algunos movimientos para poder patearte el trasero y borrarte esa tonta sonrisa?—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Llegué a escuchar decir que los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos—. Eren soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de Levi.

—No me subestimes mocoso—. Se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—Está bien, veamos qué sabes hacer, anciano—. Enfatizó la última palabra con burla.

Levi se levantó de un salto encaminándose dentro de la casa, Eren acomodó rápidamente los utensilios de jardinería y siguió al azabache.

**...**

—¿Podemos descansar un poco?—. Mikasa respiraba pesado tirada en el piso.

—¿Tan rápido?—. Sasha se colocó de pie junto a ella mirándola.

—Ustedes tienen demasiada condición, denme un momento—. Se río la chica con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo.

—Ven, vallamos por un poco de agua—. Jean le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

—No me puedo levantar, estoy muerta—. Gimió fastidiada cerrando los ojos.

—Eso solo fue el calentamiento—. Se burló Sasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, no hagas más drama—. Jean se acuclilló tomándola de sus piernas y hombros.

—Espera Jean, ¿Qué haces?, no, bájame, ¡Jean!—. La pelinegro pataleó pero solo se ganó la risa de los dos hermanos.

—Vallan adelantándose, limpiaré rápidamente—.

—Oye, puedo caminar, bájame—. Se quejó removiéndose en los brazos de Jean.

—Los muertos no hablan—. Se burló sin hacerle caso.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen?—. Levi se paró frente a ellos dando un semblante amenazante hacia el chico que cargaba a su hermana.

—Nada—. Jean levantó las manos en su defensa dejando caer a Mikasa al suelo.

—Jean, eres un idiota—. La chica se frotaba la espalda baja donde su cuerpo golpeó.

—Sí, lo noté—. Levi colocó sus manos en jarras sin dejar de mirar al adolescente.

—Oigan, yo sigo en el piso—. Mikasa vio a ambos hombres molesta porque ninguno se dignaba a ayudarla.

—¿Qué haces en el piso?, ¿Estás bien?—. Eren se acuclilló junto a ella.

—Sí, gracias, Eren—. Dijo su nombre un poco más fuerte mirando a su hermano y a Jean.

—Ok, coloca tu mano sobre mis hombros—. La chica obedeció y sin ningún esfuerzo la levantó.

—¿Que se supone que hacían?—. Volvió a preguntar el mayor.

—Estábamos entrenando, ya relájate—. Se colocó su hermana entre ellos tomando a Jean de la muñeca. —¡Sasha!, ¡Vamos!—. Se giró gritando hacia el salón de entrenamiento llamando a su amiga.

Sasha apareció corriendo detrás de ellos, Mikasa jaló a Jean, saliendo los tres jóvenes rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Qué fue eso?—. Eren se quedó viendo la escena que involucró a sus dos hermanos.

—Nada al parecer, vamos, o es acaso… ¿Que ya te dio miedo?—. Eren imitó a Mikasa tomando a Levi de la muñeca arrastrándolo al salón.

El trío de amigos que había salido de su entrenamiento caminó por la estancia, pasando a los cuatro adultos que reían platicando sin dejar de jugar.

—Chicos, dejé limonada por si gustan—. Petra les avisó al verlos pasar.

—¡Gracias!—. Gritaron en respuesta los tres desde la cocina.

—Oye, lamentó dejarte caer—. Se disculpó Jean.

—Sí, ya no importa—. Mikasa ayudaba a su amiga a sacar los vasos.

—Lo digo en serio—. Se rascó la nuca nervioso. —Tu hermano me da escalofríos a pesar de ser bajo—. Las dos chicas se rieron ante el comentario.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres intentar algo con Mikasa—. La castaña comenzó a servir la limonada.

—¡Sasha!—. Gritaron los dos hacia ella.

—¿Qué?, si fueran más discretos no diría nada—. Le dio un sorbo a su vaso observando a los dos ruborizados hasta las orejas.

—Sí, bueno, mejor pensemos como nos organizaremos para la cacería—. Jean cambió el tema tomando su vaso.

—Iré como siempre adelante con Marco, tú y Eren irán por los lados rodeando—.

—¿Y yo que haré?—. La pelinegro los miró dudosa.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo y rodearemos a la presa—.

—¿Rodearla?—.

—Sí, Sasha y Marco son los que mejor disparan, Eren y yo vamos por los lados para tener otros puntos de donde disparar—.

—¿No es peligroso?—.

—En este bosque no hemos visto carnívoros, solo abundan los conejos y especies pequeñas, los venados son los que intentamos acorralar al igual que las aves—.

—Sasha es buena cazadora, si no quieres estar conmigo puedes ir con ella—. Jean abrazó a su hermana revolviéndole el cabello.

—No, está bien, yo...—.

Un grito de dolor llenó la estancia erizándole la piel a todos los presentes, los tres adolescentes se miraron sin entender, otro grito volvió a resonar y salieron corriendo hacia el escándalo, al parecer no eran los únicos que iban a investigar, los cuatro adultos tenían caras de preocupación y miedo corriendo a la par, llegaron todos al salón de entrenamiento de donde provenían los alaridos, se congelaron al ver a Eren retorciéndose en el piso sosteniéndose una pierna, Levi estaba arrodillado a su lado sin saber qué hacer.

—Eren lo siento, en verdad lo siento—. Trataba de tranquilizar al castaño que derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

Todos los presentes observaban con angustia y dolor la causa de aquella escena, el tobillo de Eren estaba completamente roto y en una dirección anormal, Levi levantó la vista hacia los recién llegados con miedo pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, Marco se acercó con velocidad colocándose frente a Levi sosteniendo a su cachorro a la par.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—. Marco miró con ira al ojigris por causarle tal daño a Eren.

—Solo, solo estábamos practicando, no sé cómo caímos, yo, lo siento... yo—.

—Fue, un, un accidente—. Dijo Eren entre dientes mirando de reojo a Marco.

—Necesitamos reacomodarle el tobillo—. Hanjí llegó a su auxilio colocándose a los pies del adolorido joven.

—Tenemos que colocarle algo en la boca para que no se muerda la lengua, iré a buscar una toalla, no hay que perder el tiempo—. Marco se levantó rápidamente para buscar lo necesario.

—Exactamente, no hay tiempo, a mi señal Hanjí—. Levi miró a la mujer con decisión y esta asintió.

—¡No!, esperen, pued...- Sin pensar Levi metió su mano en la boca del chico.

Hanjí aprovechó jalando la pierna con fuerza girando el pie reacomodándoselo, los demás hicieron muecas de dolor al escuchar el crujido que se acompañó de un grito ahogado, Levi siseó ante la mordida fuerte que le propinaron, sintió su sangre correr pero no le importó.

—Sasha, Jean, vayan por vendajes y consigan algo para entablillar a su hermano, ¡Ahora!—. Los dos mencionados salieron de su ensimismamiento ante el grito de Marco, fueron corriendo por lo ordenado.

—Oi, tranquilo, deja de llorar que me llenas de mocos mi mano—. Levi acarició su mejilla con el pulgar a pesar de tener la mano apresada.

—Va a estar bien, solo no podrá caminar adecuadamente por unos meses—. Hanjí miró a Marco quitándole su angustia.

—Lo siento—. Eren miró la palma sangrante que antes tuvo en la boca.

—Supongo que estamos a mano—. Levi sacudió un poco el brazo moviendo los dedos con una mueca.

Eren le sonrió sin dejar de llorar y de hipear por el dolor que aún sentía recorrerle el cuerpo, sus hermanos no tardaron en regresar con el botiquín de emergencia que guardaban, Hanjí inmovilizó su pie con velocidad.

Por dentro Marco estaba molesto, deseaba gritarle, incluso hasta golpearlo, pero ver la actitud de Levi hacia su niño lo tranquilizaba, mientas Hanjí hacía su labor vendando, no pudo evitar observar cómo Levi abrazaba a Eren contra su percho mientas este lloraba.

—Déjame revisar tu mano enano—. Entre el llanto Eren soltó una risa al escuchar el apodo venir de la castaña.

—Vuélveme a decir así y te rompo un brazo—. Escuchó a más de uno reírse.

Al percatarse que la situación estaba bajo control los demás salieron dejando a un joven adolorido, dos adultos cabreados y una que Doctora se reía de los comentarios que se hacían.

—Parece que no abra casería para ti jovencito—. Hanjí leía las etiquetas de todos los botes de medicamentos que contenía aquel gran botiquín.

—Pero quiero ir—. Lloriqueo haciendo un puchero infantil a Marco.

—Si Hans dice que no, es un no—.

Se ganó el ceño fruncido de ambos presentes, Eren estaba molesto por no poder acompañar a todos en esa salida y Levi lo veía así por el apodo que usó con la mujer, tantos años que él llevaba con ella y jamás le llamó "Hans" como él acababa de hacerlo.

—Muy bien, tómate dos de este frasco para el dolor, si llega a ser muy doloroso por algunos momentos toma otra cuando esto suceda, este frasco es para evitar que la fiebre, que seguro te dará, no sea muy alta, tu cuerpo debe estar agotado por el esfuerzo del día de hoy, además, tienes la piel un poco roja, estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el sol—. Eren bajó la vista con tristeza.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya dámelos—. Levi le estiró la mano con impaciencia recibiendo los medicamentos.

—Gracias por ayudarlo Doctora Hans—. Marco le sonrió a Hanjí ayudándola a levantarse.

—Oh, no es nada—.

Levi y Eren levantaron la vista hacia la pequeña escena que estaban formando los dos.

—Lamento no tener cómo pagarle—.

—Ya habrá otras formas—.

—Ok, me llevo al mocoso de aquí, ustedes sigan en los suyo—. Levi tomó a Eren levantándolo al estilo princesa, la situación se estaba poniendo incómoda y quería largarse de ahí.

Eren observó a Levi con asombro, lo que le faltaba en agilidad le sobraba en fuerza, admitía que ya se había percatado de esto pero no de esa forma, sabía que no era un chico gordo, pero era consciente de su peso y Levi parecía no poner esfuerzo alguno. Mientras subían las escaleras Eren no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Crees que la señorita Hanjí tenga algo que ver con Marco?—. Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—No lo sé, la verdad, ni quiero saber—. Su tono amargo hizo que Eren desviara la vista.

—Si te gusta la señorita Hanjí deberías decírselo, lo digo por la forma en la que está con Marco—.

—¿Gustarme?, ¿Acaso estás loco?, y esa a la que tu llamas señorita, lo fue hace mucho tiempo—. Una risa corta se escuchó de ambos.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vamos?, esa es mi habitación—. Eren señaló el dormitorio que compartía con su hermano.

—Si duermes con Jean puede lastimarte sin ser consciente mientras duerme, te regresaré tú habitación en lo que te recuperas—.

—¿Dónde dormirás?—.

—En la sala, no hay problema, además tendré el televisor para mí solo—.

Entró en la habitación dejando a Eren sobre la cama, colocó los medicamentos en la mesita de noche saliendo de regreso en búsqueda de un vaso con agua. El castaño observó toda la habitación en lo que esperaba, estaba impecablemente limpia y acomodada, no es que él fuera un desastre pero esa ya no parecía su habitación, los libros estaban acomodados alfabéticamente, las repisas limpias y desempolvadas, su expresión se trasformó cuando recordó el dije que tenía sobre ese librero, se levantó como pudo, dando saltitos con un pie se acercó al librero buscando donde creía lo había dejado.

—¿Qué crees qué haces?, vuelve a la cama—. Escuchó un regaño detrás de él.

—Mi medallón, el medallón de mi madre, ¿Dónde está?—. Exigió con una mueca de tristeza al no encontrarlo.

—Tranquilo—. Se acercó a él por si se llegaba a caer. —Lo guardé en este cajón—. Abrió el cajón del pequeño escritorio que tenía, revolvió un par de cosas y se lo entregó.

—Lo limpiaste—. Eren observó que aquel medallón brillaba más de lo que recordaba.

—Sí, lo tenías abandonado en el polvo, deberías cuidarlo más—.

—Tenía miedo a perderlo de nuevo—.

Levi pasó una mano por su cintura ayudándolo a regresar a la cama, le extendió el vaso de agua y las pastillas que Hanjí le ordenó tomar.

—¿Cómo lo perdiste?—. Preguntó una vez que tomó el medicamento.

—Salimos de caza hace ya algunos años, la cadena se rompió mientras perseguíamos al ciervo, cuando volvimos a casa ya no lo tenía puesto—. Suspiró observando la foto de su madre. —Una mañana me escapé, salí por mi cuenta buscando mi medallón, una tormenta cayó ese día y era difícil regresar, estuve perdido dos días—.

—¿Por qué no esperaste a que alguien te acompañara?—.

—No podía perder más tiempo, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre—.

—Marco debió molestarse bastante—.

—No tienes idea—. Se rio recordando la reprimenda que le dieron. —El señor Shadis me encontró, y encontró mi medallón, siempre le estaré agradecido—.

—Se nota que eres un mocoso impulsivo—. Eren le golpeó el brazo molesto. —Ahora métete en la cama eh intenta dormir, seguramente ese medicamento te causará sueño—. Se levantó de la cama tomando el vaso vacío.

Eren renegó dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, no estaba nada contento por no poder ir al día de cacería con todos, Levi salió de la habitación rodando los ojos ante su actitud.

Bajó no encontrando a nadie en la sala, siguió de largo hasta divisar voces en el comedor, siguió hasta poder ver a todos reunidos platicando.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—. Los interrumpió llegando a su lado.

—Es sobre mañana, saldremos temprano con los chicos—. Contestó Hanjí emocionada.

—Como no irá Eren, yo los acompañaré—.

—Claro que no Levi, como castigo por romperle la pierna a mi cachorro te quedarás a cuidar de él, además, todos concordamos en que realizarás las actividades de limpieza que le correspondían—. Por primera vez vio una sonrisa cínica en la amable cara de Marco.

—Ya les dije que fue un accidente—. Miró a todos sintiéndose ofendido.

—Le partiste el tobillo en dos, es lo justo—. Auruo se encogió de hombros.

Levi abrió más la boca sorprendido que su propio amigo apoyara aquella decisión, no pudo quejarse pues nadie de ahí se pondría de su lado, como parte de esa decisión terminó por preparar la cena, ya que a los chicos les tocaba ese día.

Descubrió que era un desastre para juntar más de tres ingredientes sin crear algo horrible, todos comieron aquello más por el hecho de no desperdiciar nada, se pusieron una nota mental de no volver a dejar solo al hombre en la cocina, si no morían por una mordida de un gris, morirían intoxicados o de indigestión.

—Hermano, porque no le llevas algo de comer a Eren, lleva un rato arriba—. Mikasa le extendió un plato con una ración considerable.

—Buena idea, se amable con el chico, debe sentirse mal—. Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Petra.

Tomó el plato de mala gana encaminándose a la habitación de Eren.

—No te preocupes, nosotros lavaremos—. Le gritó Sasha lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

—¿Qué fue lo que cocinó?, ni Titán quiso comerse las sobras—. Señaló al perro que tenía ambas patas delanteras cubriendo su hocico.

—¿Todos a favor de que no vuelva a cocinar algo solo?—. Auruo habló en voz baja mirándolos, todos asintieron haciendo muecas.

Levi subió las escaleras pasando las habitaciones hasta llegar a la última, tocó un par de veces, no obtuvo respuesta, pensó el chico se había quedado dormido por lo que entró. Eren ya hacia tendido en la cama cubierto hasta el cuello temblando con la cara roja, él pelinegro dejó el plato sobre el escritorio que tenía regresando rápidamente a su lado.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre—. Colocó su palma en la frente. —¿Por qué no gritaste que te sentías mal?—. Levi vio que no respondía y comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

Necesitaba bajar la fiebre, así que comenzó a quitar toda manta con la que se cubría, buscó en el baño una pequeña toalla empapándola con agua, se la colocó en la frente, Eren solo se quejaba y no paraba de temblar, necesitaba hielo, regresó por donde vino con rapidez.

—¿Tienen un poco de hielo?, Eren tiene un poco de fiebre pero está bien—. Trató de escucharse lo más natural posible.

—En el congelador—. Marco levantó una ceja señalándoselo.

—Claro, claro, el congelador—.

Caminó tranquilo para sacar lo que necesitaba, aunque por dentro deseaba hacerlo con más rapidez, vació los hielos en un contenedor pequeño y tomó varias bolsas de verduras congeladas, agradeció y regresó con aire despreocupado, cuando vio que ya no estaba a la vista de nadie comenzó a correr, entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—No, ¿Qué haces?, necesitamos bajar la fiebre—. Levi lo regañó por verlo intentar cubrirse.

—Frío—. Sus dientes le castañeteaban.

—Sé que tienes frío pero aguántalo un poco más—. Volvió a destaparlo.

Eren se quejaba temblando el doble, Levi sabía que eso era necesario, retiró la compresa que había hecho para poder desvestirlo con cuidado y no lastimarlo más, lo dejó en ropa interior.

Remojó la compresa en los hielos volviéndose la colocar, las bolsas congeladas las colocó en su pecho y abdomen, el castaño se removió al sentir ese cambio de temperatura tan brusco, Levi lo tomó por los hombros evitando que siguiera moviéndose.

—Eren, esto es necesario—. Quiso calmarlo al ver lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

—Tengo, frío, basta—.

Ignoró todo lo que decía, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y si no hacía algo las cosas se complicarían, estuvo un rato sosteniéndole con fuerza hasta que dejó de forcejear, la fiebre aún seguía por lo que decidió volver a refrescar la compresa en los hielos colocándosela nuevamente.

Ya había escuchado cuando todos subieron a sus habitaciones, cosa que lo tranquilizó, siguió cuidando del chico que de vez en cuando se quejaba, su respiración se regularizó y se quedó plácidamente dormido, Levi se dejó caer sentado en el suelo recargado en la cama.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó ruido, creyó sería el perro pero unas risas lo pusieron alerta, gateó hasta la puerta abriéndola con cuidado y asomando la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos tratando de ubicar a las personas.

—Marco, basta, mañana nos iremos temprano—. Murmuraba Hanjí riéndose.

—Aún tengo que pagarte lo que hiciste por mi chico—. Marco la jaló tomándola de la cintura.

Levi hacía muecas de sorpresa y horror mirando como empezaban a besarse y reírse, observó cómo ambos desaparecieron en una habitación creyendo que no fueron vistos.

—Levi...—. El pelinegro volteó la vista ante el llamado.

Eren seguía dormido murmurando cosas, se levantó volviéndose a acercar, tocó su frente y sonrió satisfecho, la fiebre ya casi había desaparecido, retiró las bolsas de verduras que se habían descongelado por el calor corporal que emitía, refrescó una última vez la compresa colocándosela.

—Descansa mocoso—. Torció una sonrisa.

Tomó una de las almohadas que estaban en la cama y una manta acomodándose en el suelo para poder dormir, podía irse, pero temía Eren empeorara en la madrugada, como pudo se quedó dormido, con los años durmiendo prácticamente en cualquier lugar terminó por acostumbrarse.

**...**

—Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro—. Marco hablaba con seriedad a los chicos en la cochera. —No podemos separarnos mucho, Jean irá solo, yo iré con Hanjí y Sasha con Mikasa, como ellas no conocen nuestra manera de cazar no las mandaremos solas, ¿Entendido?—. Todos asintieron. —Muy bien, iremos a la parte norte del bosque, donde está el lago, si tenemos suerte podemos cazar algo pequeño, unas liebres o algunos patos—.

—¿Ciervos no?—. Interrumpió Mikasa.

—Son muy asustadizos y la mayoría están infectados—. Le contestó su amiga.

—Nuestra prioridad es mantenernos a salvo y no molestar criaturas muy grandes, si tienen algún animal a la mira no duden en avisarnos para buscar la manera de rodear, muy bien, vamos chicos, un día muy largo nos espera—. Marco volvió a sonreírles despreocupándolos.

Los mayores iban al frente seguidos por los adolescentes, al llegar a la reja de entrada salieron con armas en mano, a pesar de estar en un lugar tranquilo no podían bajar la guardia, siguieron los pasos de Marco quien conocía perfectamente los caminos.

Entraron al bosque con sigilo manteniendo se juntos, debían caminar una hora para llegar al lago, era sorprendente como los árboles eran enormes, algunos ya con las hojas amarillas y naranjas por el cambio de estación.

—Pueden creer que usaban una parte como campo de golf—. Sasha avanzaba sonriente.

—Todo lo que puede cambiar un lugar en tan solo diez años—. Hanjí miraba a su alrededor fascinada.

—Debimos a ver traído a Titán—. Jean miró a Marco torciendo la boca.

—La última vez casi se come un pato infectado por nuestra culpa—.

—Pero es muy obediente y se detuvo antes de morderlo—. Se defendió el chico.

—Por qué lo vimos a tiempo, si nos hubiéramos distraído un minuto más, Titán estaría muerto—. Jean bajo la vista siguiendo su camino junto a Marco.

—Jean es muy apegado a Titán, ¿Verdad?—. Le susurró Mikasa a su amiga.

—Sí, le recuerda mucho a la amistad que tenía con Connie, además de que se lo dejó por su cumpleaños, entre él y Marco lo entrenaron—.

Mikasa miró de reojo a Jean, quien mantenía una expresión seria en su andar, supuso estaba recordando aquella experiencia que Sasha le comentó, se sintió un poco triste por él al imaginar la sensación de pérdida.

Un crujido hizo eco en el bosque poniendo alerta a todos, los chicos tomaron sus armas al igual que Hanjí, Marco llevó una mano a su espalda sujetando el mango de su espada.

—No hagan ruido y separémonos, el lago no debe estar lejos—. Marco murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

Jean siguió de frente como le ordenaron, las dos chicas siguieron por la izquierda y los dos adultos por la derecha, estaban a una distancia considerable pero aún podían verse sin problema. Llegaron a una pequeña pradera donde los árboles ya no los cubrían y un alto pastizal les llegaba a media pierna.

Unos graznidos los hicieron voltear a varios lados, no veían nada por lo alto del pastizal, Marco llamó su atención con una mano indicando con señas que prepararan sus armas, así lo hicieron apuntando al frente, un disparo por parte de Marco hizo el suficiente escándalo para que una parvada de patos saliera volando.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar cayendo una a una las aves, se dispusieron a revisar a los más de diez patos muertos.

-Gris-. Gritaban cuando descartaban al animal infectado.

Los gritos descartando a las aves no cesaban, parecía que toda la parvada estaba infectada, todos tenían caras de desilusión, no era raro que eso pasara, pero aun así tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo limpio.

—Este sangra normal—. Gritó Mikasa señalando un pato.

Todos se acercaron corriendo hacia el lugar observando que era verdad, el animal estaba rojizo por la sangre.

—Esperen—. Marco desenvainó su espada, pisó el cuello del ave y desgarró su cuerpo a todo lo largo. —Ya estaba infectado, lo ven, solo que aún no completaba su transformación—. Los chicos vieron el interior manchado de negro.

—Oigan—. Todos regresaron la vista a Hanjí quien miraba fijamente a la entrada del bosque.

Siguieron su mirada divisando un ciervo que parecía asustado, los disparos anteriores y los gritos debieron a ver hecho que saliera corriendo terminando ahí. Sasha no perdió más tiempo, tomó el rifle que llevaba especialmente para cazar apuntando a una de las patas del animal, este calló por la herida, eso no lo detuvo pues se levantó para huir.

—¡Sasha!, ¡Jean!—. Marco gritó y ambos entendieron.

Los tres salieron en carrera detrás del animal, Hanjí y Mikasa se miraron sin entender observando cómo las dejaban en el pastizal, sin pensarlo más corrieron siguiendo sus pasos.

—Está herido no debe estar lejos—.

—Aquí hay sangre, es roja, debe estar limpio—. Jean les gritó unos metros más adelante.

—Ve por ese lado, Jean y yo trataremos de acorralarlo—. Sasha asintió y fue por donde le indicaron.

Avanzaron con cautela escuchando cualquier ruido que los alertara del animal herido. Un disparo hizo revolotear varias aves poniendo alerta a todos.

—¡Marco cuidado!—. Se escuchó un grito de Hanjí señalando al animal que corría en su dirección asustado.

Empuñó con fuerza su espada esperando al ciervo, antes de que cambiara de dirección se abalanzó sobre el clavando su espada en el torso del animal haciéndolo caer.

Se incorporó con rapidez observando al ciervo que respiraba pesado moviendo las patas en un intento vano de levantarse.

—Lo siento—. Tomó su arma y dio un disparo en la nuca que terminó con su vida.

Los demás comenzaron a reagruparse junto al cadáver que escurría sangre brillante, retiró su espada haciendo lo mismo que con los patos, Mikasa y Sasha sostenían las patas delanteras y Jean junto con Hanjí las traseras, hundió el filo desvicerandolo.

—¿Qué opinas Hans?—. La mujer se acuclilló revisando con cuidado cada órgano.

—Está limpio, podemos llevarlo—. Sonrió de alegría.

Los chicos gritaron felices de por fin tener carne que comer, ataron las patas del animal a una rama larga, entre los dos hombres lo levantaron sin mucho esfuerzo, victoriosos retomaron camino.

…

**N/T): **¿Qué les pareció?, espero les gustara, lamento si sintieron feo con el accidente de Eren, pero de algo sirvió**, If U know what i mean**.

En cada capítulo **me inspiro en una canción,** en la primera parte de este fue la de **beautiful boy de John Lennon**, les recomiendo mucho esa bella canción, cada que la escucho me imagino a un Levi babeando mientras ve a un Eren relajado y feliz.

Sin más que decir y agradecer sus **comentarios y MP** me despido.

-Que el universo brille para ti.

-B.


	11. ¿Será

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): ** Bonito martes!, aquí andamos en tiempo y forma **(por fin**) en actualización.

Descansada y con la actitud de seguir escribiendo, lidiando con el trabajo y la vida!.

Sé que va a parecer raro como termina el cap!, pero recuerden que **fue dividido** en dos!.

Aprecio su apoyo chicos, por eso solo quiero decirles: disfruten estos pocos capítulos de **felicidad y amor**.

Pronto todo será interesante.

…

**El mejor momento para un ataque zombie sería entre las seis y siete de la mañana. Así pasarían desapercibidos entre la gente.**

…

—Eren, basta, no, déjame—. Levi se movía al sentir besos en su cara. —Mocoso, tú padre me castrará, deja de besarme—. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que dijo.

Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con el can que lo veía con una sonrisa sacando la lengua, se llevó la mano a la cara limpiando la baba que este le dejó haciendo una mueca de asco, había olvidado cerrar la puerta después de escuchar a los dos tórtolos haciendo ruido la noche anterior, observó que el can le señalaba con el hocico una pelota de goma que dejó frente a él. Titán recurrió a él para jugar ya que todos estaban fuera por la cacería.

—Estúpido perro—. Le gruñó tomando la pelota.

Titán comenzó a saltar dando vueltas esperando a que la lanzara, Levi se levantó de mala gana caminando hacia la puerta, llamó al perro agitando la pelota y con fuerza la lanzó haciendo que callera por las escaleras, el can no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo tras el juguete.

Levi aprovechó para cerrar la puerta evitando volviese a entrar, se estiró escuchando como sus huesos crujían acomodándose, observó a Eren quien seguía plácidamente dormido, se acercó arrastrando los pies verificando que no siguiera con fiebre, se sonrió al verlo con mejor semblante y sin rastros de esta.

Imaginó que seguiría un buen rato dormido por lo que decidió tomar un baño para relajar los músculos entumecidos, entró en el baño sin preocuparse de llevar un cambio de ropa.

El ruido del agua al caer lo despertó, abrió un ojo tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, era su habitación, intentó moverse sintiendo una punzada en el tobillo, se giró observando su pie vendado soltando un quejido de molestia, intentó levantarse hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, se volvió a acostar fingiendo estar dormido, escuchó unos pasos avanzar por la habitación, entreabrió los ojos observando la figura desnuda de Levi, quien buscaba en los cajones un poco de ropa.

Se mordió el labio mirando las fuertes piernas, su musculosa espalda y su trasero perfectamente marcado, casi se le escapa un gemido al verlo agacharse para colocarse la ropa interior.

Siguió observándolo hasta que estuvo completamente cambiado, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa agradeciendo a quien fuera el que le dio la oportunidad de presenciar eso.

—¿Terminaste de espiarme?—. Como balde de agua fría Eren abrió los ojos.

—De que...—. Se aclaró la garganta pues sentía la boca pastosa. —¿De qué Estás hablando?—. Se incorporó con cuidado para quedar sentado.

—Sí, ajá, mira mocoso, serás muy bueno en combate pero en discreción eres pésimo—. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo. —Ahora date un baño y cámbiate—. Se pasó una mano por su cabello mojado para salir de la habitación.

Le ardió la cara y sabía que seguro estaba rojo hasta del cuello, hundió su cara en la almohada intentando desaparecer borrando ese incómodo momento de su mente, una punzada de dolor lo hizo regresar en sí, se sentó de nuevo mirando su pierna con una mueca, no podría hacer nada durante un buen rato y eso lo hacía sentir inútil.

—¿Levi a dónde vas con prisa?—. Auruo salió de su habitación estirándose.

—Haré el desayuno—. Contestó con rapidez.

Una mueca de horror cruzó por la cara de Auruo al escucharlo. Petra salió detrás de él corriendo.

—No te preocupes Levi, solo prepara un poco de café, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso—. Alcanzó a gritarle llegando a la orilla de la escalera.

Petra y Auruo se miraron cómplices suspirando sin dejar de sonreírse, la ojimiel regresó con su pareja jalándolo de nuevo al cuarto.

—Vamos cariño debemos cambiarnos rápidamente antes de que a nuestro amigo se le ocurra hacer de desayunar—. Comenzó acomodando la cama que estaba hecha un lío.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Hanjí nunca lo dejaba cocinar cuando estábamos juntos—. Soltó una risa ayudándola.

—¿Crees que Hanjí y Marco se entiendan?—. Petra colocó las almohadas que ya hacían en el piso.

—Pues hablan el mismo idioma—. Auruo rió con ganas al ver la expresión de su pareja. —Pues no lo sé, es verdad que se llevan bien, pero no estaría mal que ambos se hicieran compañía—.

—La verdad estaría muy feliz de saber que están juntos, pero no los presionaré para que nos digan—. Petra sacó un cambio de ropa limpio.

—Esa mujer siempre ha cargado una culpa enorme, creo merece un poco de felicidad en su vida—. La pareja se sonrió.

Terminaron de alistar la habitación y cambiarse lo más rápido que pudieron para lograr bajar hacer el desayuno, al salir de la habitación vieron a Eren intentar avanzar saltando con una pierna sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano, mientras con la otra llevaba una bandeja con comida.

—Planeas romperte la otra pierna chico—. Auruo se acercó a auxiliarlo.

—Eren debes tener más cuidado—. Petra tomó la bandeja que sostenía.

—Puedo saber, ¿Por qué me trajeron la comida de Titán servida en un plato?—. Frunció el ceño mirando la charola.

—Ni tu perro quiso comerse eso—. Auruo se rió junto con Petra ante la cara de duda. —Ahora, sostén mis hombros—. Le indicó acomodándose junto a él.

Eren obedeció pasando una mano por los brazos de Auruo agarrándose con fuerza, el mayor tomó impuso y lo levantó de las piernas llevándolo al estilo princesa. Con cuidado bajaron los tres hasta él comedor donde dejó a Eren en una silla, la pareja entró a la cocina encontrando a su amigo parado mirando fijamente al can con un trozo de pan en la mano.

—¿Todo está bien?—. Se aventuró a preguntar Petra.

—Quiere mi último pedazo de pan—. Contestó Levi sin apartar la vista de Titán.

—En la alacena tenemos más, dale ese pedazo—.

—Ya no hay, es el último—.

—Me parece que aún tienen un costal de harina guardado, tranquilo Levi haré más, ya dale ese pedazo de pan al pobre perro—. Auruo rodó los ojos pasándolos de lado.

—¿Por qué no me hace caso a mí?—. Se quejó frunciendo el ceño viendo al can relamerse el hocico. —Dame la estúpida pata y te lo doy—. Titán ladeó la cabeza como si no lo entendiera.

—Titán, saluda—. El can obedeció levantando una pata. —Titán, al suelo, bien, ahora rueda, buen chico, sentado—. Levi observaba al perro con odio. —Ahora, dale el pan—. Eren estaba recargado en la entrada a la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

—Estúpido perro—. Le aventó el trozo y este lo atrapó en el aire.

—Nunca te hará caso Levi y más si lo tratas así—. Petra se reía mientras hacía el desayuno.

—Es un perro listo—. Auruo le acarició las orejas haciendo reír a todos menos a Levi.

La mañana transcurrió normal, Eren intentaba ayudar lo más que podía, él tener lastimada la pierna lo inutilizaba, estaba molesto por quedarse sentado en la sala esperando a que terminaran las labores más pesadas. Sentía el tiempo pasar lentamente mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana buscando a su familia, deseaba llegaran con bien.

—Pasa de medio día y se fueron a primera hora, espero que estén bien—. Petra estaba sentada junto a Auruo en un sillón.

—Marco no dejará que les pase nada—. Eren les sonrió tranquilizándolos.

—Más le vale, mi hermana va con ellos—. Levi se movía nervioso por la sala.

—Vamos Levi, siéntate, nos pondrás ansiosos a todos—. Le regañó su amigo.

—Tranquilo te aseguro que volverán bien, seguro cazaron algo grande y deben tardar por eso—. Era una de las posibilidades, pero por la actitud del mayor era preferible mentir esperando no estar equivocado.

—¿Pues qué cazaron?, ¿Un puto mamut?—.

Antes de que pudiera alguien contestarle un aullido resonó por la estancia, Titán daba vueltas sobre sí mismo en la puerta, gimoteaba rascando intentando salir, todos se alertaron caminando hacia la entrada, Auruo ayudaba a Eren a caminar evitando que se lastimara, Levi fue el primero en abrir la puerta igual de desesperado que el animal saliendo con prisa.

—No los veo—. Petra trató de enfocar.

—No deben estar lejos—. Eren se colocó junto a la mujer con ayuda de Auruo.

Los tres se quedaron en la entrada esperando a que llegara el grupo, Levi y Titán bajaron las escaleras quedándose en la cochera. Un aullido más se escuchó, el can salió disparado hacia las puertas automáticas, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron los cinco integrantes sudados y rojos por el sol, todos sonreían mirando al venado que cargaban Marco y Jean.

Las puertas se abrieron un poco dejándolos entrar, Titán labraba saltando alrededor de todos dándoles la bienvenida.

—Oi, ¿Estas bien?, tardaron demasiado, ¿Te lastimaste?—. Levi llegó con su hermana temiendo lo peor.

—Oye, tranquilo, estoy bien, todos lo estamos, deja de preocuparte tanto, Jean y Sasha me estaban cuidando—. Mikasa volteó a ver a Jean que le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

—La próxima vez iré con todos—. Frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermana menor.

—¡Quieres dejar de ser así!, Ya casi soy mayor de edad. Por quien deberías preocuparte es por él—. Señaló a Eren quien se sostenía de Petra. —Le rompiste una pierna y actúas como si no le pasara nada—. Le contestó molesta pasándolo de lado.

—Mikasa, espera—. Sasha salió corriendo tras de ella.

—Déjenme ayudarles con eso—Auruo llegó para relevar a Jean. —Qué suerte tuvieron, la cena de hoy será memorable—. Dijo mirando la presa.

—Oye Levi, tranquilo, yo lidié con esos cambios de humor a su tiempo—. Marco le sonrió avanzando con Auruo hacia la casa.

—Enano, deberías dejar que Mikasa disfrute un poco de libertad, aquí está a salvo—. Hanjí lo abrazó por los hombros.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que me preocupe por ella?—. Se cruzó de brazos observando cómo todos entraban a la casa.

—Nada, pero aquí corre menos peligro, además de que alguien está dispuesto a cuidarla por ti—. Levi se giró con rapidez fulminándola con la mirada.

—No me menciones a ese mocoso que parece un caballo—. Hanjí rió con fuerza ante su comentario.

—Pues llegará el día en que la dejarás crecer Levi, intenta relajarte, quien sabe, tal vez y te des cuenta de algo más—. Hanjí se alejó dejándolo con la misma mirada y una interrogante.

La casa volvía a estar llena de movimiento con los recién llegados. Todos tomaron un baño cambiando sus ropas. El venado descansaba sobre la cocina esperando ser limpiado.

—Tenemos que racionarlo muy bien para que nos dure hasta navidad—. Marco veía a todos los adultos que rodeaban al ciervo.

—Dejemos una pierna para la cena de hoy—. Auruo se frotó las manos con felicidad.

—Propongo dejar las costillas y el lomo para navidad—. Petra puso las manos sobre el lomo del animal.

—¿Qué haremos con las vísceras?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos con una mueca.

—Nada se desperdicia, usaremos los intestinos para hacer salchichas, el hígado y el corazón para hacer estofados, lo sobrante puede ser para Titán—. Marco sonrió ante el ladrido del perro que pareció entender todo.

—Entonces, desollemos a esta preciosidad—. Hanjí acarició las orejas del animal y todos rieron.

El trabajo para Levi no paraba, además de no querer separarse de Mikasa, su instinto protector con su hermana estaba en todo su esplendor, había peleado ya varias veces con ella, aún le costaba dejarla crecer, porque a sus ojos ella aún era la niña de siete años que debía proteger

Levi se sentía como su padre con su hermana, la misma forma de protección y regaños que su padre le daba cuando tenía la edad de Mikasa, ahora él era igual, tenía algo de cierto en que antes no tenían que protegerse de ser comidos, toda su vida su única misión era proteger a su hermana sin importar que.

Verla llegar casi a su mayoría de edad era doloroso, deseaba que tuviera una vida en lo más posible normal, dentro de lo normal era conseguir pareja, aun así no soportaba la idea de verla con alguien más, en el sentido de que ya no podría protegerla como antes, estorbaría en una relación y ella jamás se lo perdonaría, creía que para dicho suceso tendría que esperar una considerable cantidad de años, ahora ese mocoso con porte equino no dejaba de cortejarla, él mismo se había percatado que no tenía interés por el chico, por tal razón no le dio importancia, conforme pasaban los días aquello había cambiado, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera, su hermana pasaba más tiempo con él, riendo y practicando, no era tonto como para no saber que estaba pasando. No era quien para decirle que se alejara del único posible interés romántico que se presentaría en su vida, pues él tuvo sus propias aventuras con uno que otro miembro que se unía a su grupo, eso jamás se lo diría a su hermana pues nunca los vio como algo serio, cosa que agradecía pues fueron devorados al pasar el tiempo.

_Que cruel pensamiento_, siempre se lo decía, pero era la verdad, solo buscaba liberarse un poco y volver con su hermana para dedicarle su vida y tiempo.

Caminó por la estancia que se encontraba vacía, Titán ya hacia dormido sobre el sillón, el único ruido que se escuchaba provenía del salón de entrenamiento, entrenaban más seguido para ganar calor, navidad estaba a solo unas semanas y el frío estaba haciendo el cometido de helarles los huesos, su consuelo era ver que Eren podría moverse mejor por su cuenta, no quería escucharse egocéntrico, pero gracias a sus cuidados el castaño estaba mejorando y muy rápido.

Al entrar al salón de prácticas vio a Auruo y a Sasha hacer una reverencia, el pobre hombre apenas y podía respirar. Como si fuera por inercia lo vio, sentado junto a su odioso padre y la loca, tenía el cabello suelto, podía jurar que había crecido bastante, incluso él tenía casi el mismo largo que su cabello, queriendo rectificarlo pasó su mano por la coleta de cabello que llevaba sujetando el suyo. Verlo sonreír despreocupado, aún con la pierna vendada, extrañamente lo ponía de buen humor, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había día en el que no pelearan por cualquier tontería, al igual que terminaban disculpándose y haciendo algún chiste volviendo a su plática amable, era parte de su vida día con día, parecía que les era difícil estar separados la mayoría del tiempo.

Caminó por un costado encontrando a su hermana sentada en el suelo presenciando los enfrentamientos. Se colocó a su lado dejándose caer.

—¿Entrenaste?—. Preguntó lo obvio, pues estaba sudada.

—Sasha no le da descanso a nadie—. Los dos se rieron.

—Esa mocosa es irreal, me compadezco de su próximo novio—.

—Ella practica tan duro por lo mismo—. Levi no entendió a lo que se refería pero la dejó continuar. —No desea ser la chica en búsqueda de protección, ella quiere proteger a todos si el momento lo amerita, es como dice: odia el estereotipo de la princesa en apuros esperando por un hombre—.

—¿Y tú odias ese estereotipo?—. Mikasa lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Por qué preguntas?—.

—No lo sé, digamos que ese mocoso de ahí—. Señaló a Jean, quien se colocaba frente a Sasha haciendo una reverencia. —Y tú, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos y por obviedad ambos se traen algo—. Miró a su hermana completamente sonrojada con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso te molesta?—. Preguntó después de rato.

—Al principio si—. Confesó con un suspiro. —Pero eres lo suficientemente adulta para elegir quien te gusta y me alegro tanto que no fuera el gris de Zac Efron—. Los dos se rieron. —Pero si él llega a hacerte algo que no quieras le partiré el cuello en dos—.

—¿Esto es como ganarme tu aprobación de estar con él?—.

—Algo así—.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron observando a Sasha y Jean pelear, de fondo se veía a un pobre Auruo intentando aún recuperar la respiración mientras Petra le ofrecía agua, a un costado estaban Hanjí, Marco y Eren analizando los movimientos de los hermanos. Levi terminó por ignorar todo lo demás fijando su vista en Eren, podía casi asegurar que sus ojos brillaban de emoción esperando poder volver a practicar, esos enormes ojos verdes que no ocultaban su estado de ánimo aunque lo intentara.

—Creo no soy la única que se interesa en un mocoso—. Levi volteó con rapidez ante el comentario de su hermana.

—¿De que estas hablando?—.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras?—. Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. —Antes te hubiera odiado por eso—. Levi frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No te imagines nada, tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme—. Mikasa levantó ambas cejas ante su pobre excusa.

—¿Cómo qué?—. Lo miró torciendo la boca. —¿Yo?, no seas exagerado, no tienes que pisarme los talones por siempre—.

—Además, ¿Por qué habría de interesarme en un mocoso?—. Intentó defenderse.

—Deja de sacar excusas, pasas todo el día con él, siempre aunque no lo quieran terminan juntos, ¿Ahora te vas hacer el que no te interesa?, mira, si tienes miedo de que sepa que eres gay—.

—¡Mikasa!—. Levi la miró sorprendido con un poco de vergüenza, regresó la vista al salón evitando viera su pequeño sonrojo.

—¿Qué?, ¿No lo eres?—. Levantó una ceja con duda. —Mira si no lo eres deberías aclarar las cosas con Eren, no sé si te estoy ayudando o no, pero es obvio que él se muere por ti, así que no le des ilusiones al pobre—. Levi abrió la boca para contestarle. Todas las palabras murieron antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Un golpe seco los hizo volver la vista, Jean ya hacía en el piso con los ojos cerrados, Auruo los miraba con asombro, Marco aplaudía despacio sin dejar de mirarlos, Eren le señalaba la escena a Hanjí explicándole los errores de Jean, la chica ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron.

—¡Mikasa!, ¡Vamos!—. Sasha la llamó. —Terminemos las pulseras—.

—Lo siento hermano, tengo que ir con ella—. Mikasa se levantó dejándolo ahí.

Levi se quedó viendo a los demás, Auruo se acercaba a Jean palmeando su hombro, ambos fueron derrotados por la misma chica, Petra se unía a su plática encaminados fuera del lugar, Hanjí y Marco se levantaron ayudando a Eren tomándolo de la cintura y hombros, se notaba que podía caminar mejor apoyando la pierna pero nadie deseaba que tropezara.

Se quedó unos momentos sentado en soledad, no sabía cómo llamar a lo que él mocoso le provocaba: desesperación, felicidad, enojo, comodidad... normalidad.

Eso era, la sensación de normalidad, eso que Marco les enseñó desde que eran pequeños, tanto tiempo juntos que él encontró esa normalidad con Eren, haciendo cosas cotidianas en una casa, platicando, jugando, prácticamente todos ahí eran una familia.

Maldito Marco. Como odiaba al señor amable, tanto que se negaba a pertenecer a una familia como se los hacía llamar el pecoso, odiaba tanto eso, en su vida se veían como compañeros, un día estarían contigo y otro no, morirían por un accidente, enfermedad o comúnmente, serian devorados. El único vínculo de familia que sentía era hacia su hermana, pero ahora verlos a todos juntos actuando como una le daba un sentimiento de calidez.

Los días seguían pasando y Eren se veía más recuperado, ya no usaba el entablillado, solo un vendaje ligero que ayudaba a una media inmovilización, a pesar de eso debía continuar con sus labores hasta que su doctora lo diera de alta.

Al terminar con la limpieza del salón de entrenamientos se dirigió a la lavandería, llevaba todo el día atareado, odiaba que Eren estuviera lastimado, por su culpa tenía el doble de tareas, no podía reclamar a nadie nada porque todos le decían lo mismo: _Fue tu culpa_.

Además de hacer labores al doble tenía que ayudar a Eren en lo que necesitara, eso incluía cargarlo y llevarlo a los lugares que le pedía cuando estuviera cansado, no sabía nombrar la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando lo llevaba en brazos completamente dormido a su habitación y se le escapaba su nombre entre sueños. Como siempre peleaban y discutían como si de una rutina se tratase, al final de eso terminaban arreglando sus diferencias porque alguno de los dos padres postizos llegaba a regañarles, a pesar de todo eso sentía que su relación de amistad era mejor, de vez en cuando terminaban hablando de alguna que otra experiencia en su vida rodeada de grises.

No queriendo recriminar nada comenzó a llenar la lavadora separando la ropa por colores, ya le habían dicho que eso no importaba que podía juntar todo, pero recordaba cómo su madre le regañaba por no hacerlo, rebuscó entre toda la ropa buscando una playera que estaba seguro puso para lavar, no era como si todos tuvieran la gran cantidad de ropa, pero la poca que usaban la reconocía perfectamente, suspiró frustrado pensando que la olvidó en su habitación, a pesar de que Eren dormía de nuevo ahí ambos tenían que compartir el baño, salió encaminado al cuarto deteniéndose en seco al ver a todos en la sala, Hanjí y Marco estaban sentados en un extremo del largo sillón, Jean y Shasa configuraban la señal de la televisión teniendo varias cajas de películas en sus manos.

—¿Que se supone que hacen?—. Los cuatro presentes giraron la vista hacia el reclamo.

—Tarde de películas hermano—. Levi volteó al escuchar a su hermana pasarle por un lado llevando bocadillos a la mesa.

—Eso ya lo veo, ¿Que no tienen tareas que hacer?—. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Levi, nosotros terminamos nuestra parte hace horas—. Hanjí le sonrío.

—No es justo que yo tenga el doble de todo—.

—Oigan encontramos granos de maíz en la bodega eh hicimos bastantes—. Petra salió canturreando junto con Auruo quien llevaba dos tazones enormes.

—Se supone que esos los usamos para días especiales—. Volvió a quejarse Levi observando a todos tomar asiento.

—Es un día especial Levi, es tarde de películas—. Le recordó Marco con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a odiar.

—Y bien, ¿Dónde está Eren?—. Petra les preguntó a los dos hermanos que tomaban un puño de palomitas.

—Está dormido—. Habló Sasha con la boca llena.

—Cachorra, tus modales—. Marco la miró con advertencia.

—Lo siento—. Le sonrió apenada. —Dijo que se sentía cansado y se quedó a dormir—. Se encogió de hombros tomando otro puño.

—Bien me quedaré a ver esto con ustedes—.

—Levi, termina tus labores y podrás sentarte con nosotros—. Él mencionado se detuvo en seco mirando a Hanjí.

Frunció el ceño al ver a todos contener las risas ante la advertencia que le daban, Levi gruñó alejándose del grupo, comenzaba a odiar el papel de madre que estaba tomando Hanjí al pasar mucho tiempo con Marco. Subió las escaleras malhumorado, avanzó por los pasillos recordando que Eren estaba dormido, con el humor que cargaba en ese momento no le importaba llegar azotando la puerta y rebuscar en la habitación por su playera, pero sabía que él chico no tenía la culpa de eso.

Un jadeo lo dejó helado, se detuvo agudizando sus sentidos, un gemido bajito le causó escalofríos, giró sobre su hombro para ver que nadie más estuviera subiendo y siguió avanzando, entre más se acercaba a su habitación los sonidos se hacían un tanto más fuertes, se mordió el labio al pensar en ser descubierto, su moral le decía que saliera de ahí o hiciera algún ruido para alertar a la otra persona de que había alguien cerca, pero su curiosidad pudo más, la puerta estaba entreabierta lo suficiente para poder observar a la persona sobre la cama.

Se acercó mirando a escondidas, sus ojos se abrieron de más observando a Eren quien se retorcía en su cama estando semi desnudo, tenía la playera levantada a mitad de pecho y sus pantalones hasta la rodilla, le daba la espalda dándole una perfecta vista a su trasero. Dio un paso intentando acercarse lo más posible, contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio masajearse una nalga con una mano apretándola con fuerza dejando una marca, siguiendo el camino colocó entre ellas sus dedos arqueando su espalda ante el contacto.

Levi tragó duro relamiéndose los labios, quería irse, correr y respirar aire fresco, pero sus pies estaban anclados al suelo, siguió mirándolo jadear y gemir, se escuchaba como si mordiera algo, colocó una mano en el marco de la puerta dándose apoyo. Eren se giró mostrándose completamente, tenía una playera entre sus dientes masturbándose con su otra mano, liberó la que tenía entre sus nalgas para tomar la playera apretándola más a su cara e inhalar profundamente y balbuceando algo que apenas se entendió.

Levi llevó una mano a su boca ahogando un jadeo escondiéndose a un costado de la puerta recargándose con fuerza en la pared, cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó gemir más fuerte dándole a entender que había terminado, lo sabía, sabía que esa playera que estaba mordiendo era la suya, la que le hacía falta, respiró pesado regresando en sí, salió a paso veloz bajando las escaleras sintiendo la cara arderle, pasó ignorando a todos que veían una película atentamente.

Llegó a la cocina abriendo el grifo de agua colocando sus manos para tomar un poco y mojarse la cara, cerró el grifo quedándose recargado con ambas manos aferradas a la tarja, respiró pesado las primeras veces intentando calmarse, sintió una incomodidad entre sus piernas, bajó la vista observando la erección que se marcaba en sus pantalones, hizo una mueca acomodándose con cuidado evitando que fuera más visible de lo que ya lo era.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?—. Levi se giró sorprendido sobre su hombro, Auruo lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, solo, solo tuve un mareo—. Se puso nervioso pasándose una mano sobre su cabello.

—Si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros en lo que terminas la lavandería—. Indicó con un pulgar hacia donde estaban todos.

—No, no, terminaré mi tarea—. Se bajó un poco la playera que traía alejándose de su amigo.

—Marco me mandó para decirte que te nos unieras—.

—Iré en un segundo—. Respiró pesado. —Terminaré rápido—.

—Ok, apresúrate o no comerás palomitas—. Auruo se rió saliendo de la cocina.

Levi se apresuró a la lavandería colocando todo ya no importándole si era de color o no, se dejó caer sentado junto a la lavadora esperando a que terminara su ciclo. Golpeó su cabeza un par de veces intentando sacarlo de su mente, se recriminaba su curiosidad, Eren estaba tocándose, más aún, lo hacía con su playera.

…

**N/T): **Ya se, Ya se, ¿Por qué lo corte aquí?, bueno, era necesario, la otra parte de este cap está más larga, quería que fuera una mitad equivalente, pero se me hizo más divertido dejarla aquí.

-Que el universo este de tu lado.

**-B.**


	12. O No Será?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

Les juro que este martes no pensaba actualizar, no porque no tuviera el cap. Donde vivo todo el día a caído un tormentón y el internet estaba fallando, se m fue la luz, pfff mil cosas!, pero logre llegar a una cafetería hahaha y aquí estoy…

Tengo **MP y comentarios** que no les he contestado! Dúrate el día me dedicare a eso! Los martes son los días que actualizo y reviso todo al igual que los lunes!

Los aprecio a todos! Aquí la continúa lo que dejamos anteriormente

…

Siempre fui un poco solitario. He evitado a la gente como si fueran zombis, incluso antes de que lo fueran. Y ahora que son zombis, como que extraño a la gente.

Zombieland

…

Estuvo un rato sentado con la vista perdida en la pared, terminó la lavandería saliendo sin saber qué cara poner, llegó junto a sus amigos sentándose sin muchas ganas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que apareciera Eren bajando las escaleras, se veía renovado y recién salido de la ducha, por unos momentos cruzaron miradas.

—Si quieres siéntate, iré a la cocina por algo de comer—. Levi se levantó como un rayo saliendo de ahí. Su amiga lo miró curiosa.

Entró a la cocina frotándose la cara, por ahora no sabía cómo mirar a Eren, estaba confundido, caminó despacio hasta el refrigerador, rebuscó dentro tomando una manzana.

—Te veo nervioso enano—. Hanjí entró a la cocina tomando un vaso llenándolo con agua del filtro.

—Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así—. Le gruñó molesto.

—¿Prefieres tú antiguo apodo, mocoso?. Bueno, ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para llamarte así—. Soltó una risita colocándose junto a la tarja y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—Lo suficiente mayor para saber que juegas a la mamá en las noches en la habitación de Marco—. Se mordió la mejilla evitando reír mientras lavaba su manzana.

Hanjí casi se atraganta sacando el agua por la nariz, tosió un par de veces mirando a Levi con asombro.

—No sé por qué piensan que nadie lo sabe—. Continuó Levi mordiendo su fruta.

—¿Los niños lo saben?—. Se escuchaba temerosa.

—No lo sé, pero seguro se lo imaginan, no son tontos—. Volvió a morder.

—Marco quiere esperar para hablar con ellos, aún los ve como si tuvieran diez años—. Sonrió con calidez mirando hacia la sala.

—Debo admitir que se a lo que se refieren—.

—Además, ¿Me dirás qué pasa entre el hijo de Marco y tú?—. Levi la miró con una mueca.

—No pasa nada con nadie—. Mordió su manzana con disgusto.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Levi, el chico y tú se traen algo, Eren te mira como si fueras una deidad—.

—El mocoso no me interesa, si en verdad me interesara no sería por mucho—. Hanjí cambió su expresión por una más dura.

—No te atrevas a tratar a Eren como a los otros—. La doctora dejó el vaso sobre la mesita mirándolo con molestia.

—¿Qué te pasa Hanjí?, actúas como la madre del chico y ni siquiera lo eres, solo eres otra mujer que se acuesta con su padre—. Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer le abofeteó. Ambos estaban molestos y no medían sus palabras.

—Conozco el pasado de Marco y él el mío, aquí el cínico eres tú, acaso, ¿Eren sabe de los otros tres hombres en tu vida?—.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?, eso es cosa del pasado, a mí ni siquiera me importa—. La miró desinteresadamente.

—Eres un maldito cínico Levi, esos hombres te querían y solo los utilizaste para destapar tus necesidades, no permitiré que le hagas eso al pobre niño—. Lo miró cabreada.

—¿Cínico?, yo no tenía tiempo de una maldita relación, todos podemos morir en cualquier momento, mi vida le pertenece a la seguridad de mi hermana, yo tenía que ser fuerte, el más fuerte de toda la puta humanidad si eso se ameritaba—.

—Pero, ¿Usar a los chicos?, Erd te amaba Levi, estaba enamorado hasta los huesos por ti, por eso se ofreció a cuidar a tu hermana en esa búsqueda, Mikasa también le quería mucho aunque no te lo dijera, ella habló conmigo diciéndome que lloró todo el camino por él, pero se tragó su tristeza para no preocuparte—.

—Eso a mí no me interesa Zoe, él está muerto—.

—¿Y dices que no eres un cínico?, eres un cabrón, lo mínimo que esperaba era verte triste por ese hombre y lo único que hiciste fue patear una caja y decir: larguémonos de este lugar—.

—No tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos, ellos lo sabían, Erd lo sabía, solo era un desahogue del mundo y su mierda, yo los estimaba, más no los amaba, nunca los amé, es mi hermana mi prioridad, sin ella ya me hubiera metido tres balas en la puta cabeza, ¿Entiendes eso Zoe?—.

—Ahora ella está bien, mírala, ella es feliz y está enamorada. No me pongas esa cara de imbécil. Ella ama a ese chico, estoy segura que no te perdonará si te metes en eso, ni yo lo haré, ¡Mierda Lev!i, deja de ser tan frío, el mundo es una mierda y es mi culpa todo eso, moriré con esa culpa, pero tampoco te perdonaré si usas al pobre chico para calmar tus nervios, dejaré que Marco te de la golpiza qué mereces—. Hanjí bufaba frente a su amigo.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme con ese pecoso, yo sé lo que mi hermana y ese tipo se traen y yo no estoy haciendo nada, no tengo cabeza para pensar en una relación, no sé ni qué pensar de ese mocoso—.

—Pues deja de pensar con esto—. Golpeó su cabeza con dos dedos. —Y comienza a pensar con esto—. Le golpeo en medio del pecho.

Se dedicaron una última mirada encabritados, Hanjí salió hacia la sala y Levi hacia el jardín, estaba helando pero no le importaba, mordió su manzana con coraje masticando un par de veces, escupió el bocado lanzando la manzana lejos, le sabía a hiel la boca, caminó a lo largo del jardín intentando calmar su mente, llegó hasta el gran árbol donde tuvo su primera pelea con Eren, recargó la frente cerrando los ojos, todos los recuerdos de aquellos hombres le vinieron a la cabeza, sin pensarlo comenzó a golpear el árbol con el puño, lo hizo hasta no sentirla más, hasta que ese coraje que tenía se disipó. No mentía, nunca amó a esos hombres, no le provocaban nada, la necesidad humana siempre estaba latente en todos, pero los sentimientos, esos eran punto y aparte, sabía que en cierta manera Hanjí tenía razón, pero no podía obligarse a sentir algo, a tener la cabeza ocupada con alguien.

Soltó una risa corta ante ese pensamiento, tener en la cabeza a alguien todo el tiempo, que idiota era, Eren estaba presente en su vida y mente todo el tiempo, pero como su amiga le decía: solo piensas en tu hermana. Ahora, ahora no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez estaba en verdad muy confundido. Bajó la vista mirando su mano que ya estaba casi completamente llena de sangre, hizo una mueca de molestia encaminado a la casa, entró a la cocina deseando limpiar su herida.

—¿Qué te ocurrió?, ¿Estás bien?—. Eren apareció a su lado preocupado mirando su mano.

—El árbol me llamó anciano y le di una lección—. Eren lo miró sin entender. —Problemas personales, tranquilo—. Le sonrió de lado metiendo su mano bajo el grifo.

Enjuagó bien la mano retirando los pedazos de corteza que quedaron incrustados.

—¿Qué haces?—. Se giró sobre su hombro al ver a Eren de cuclillas.

—Necesitas una venda—. Levi lo miró atónito. —No te preocupes, está limpia, solo cortaré un pedazo—. Rebuscó en los cajones unas tijeras para cortar su venda.

La mirada del mayor no era para saber si la venda estaba limpia, era por la acción del chico. Eren se levantó con la venda en sus manos acercándose a Levi, tomó su mano con cuidado comenzando a vendarla.

—Lo siento—. Murmuró con tristeza observando la cicatriz de su mordida en su mano.

—Marcas de guerra, no me molesta—.

Ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo, mirarlo le hacía nudo el estómago, ese nudo que sintió solo una vez hace años cuando era estudiante. Ese sentimiento que tanto le exigía Hanjí que tuviera por los otros.

—Listo, sanarás rápido—. Eren sonrió soltando su mano.

—Gracias—. Murmuró sin dejar de ver el perfecto vendaje qué le hizo.

—No es nada—. Levi levantó la vista observando esa enorme sonrisa.

Eren tomó un vaso de agua y salió de regreso con una leve cojera. Levi tomó otra manzana del refrigerador regresando con todos. Hanjí y Mikasa tenían razón en que Eren sentía algo por él, solo que jamás puso atención en los detalles, en ese algo que sentía cuando estaba con el chico, sabía que se había comportado como un idiota con su amiga, ella sólo temía que lastimara a Eren por su manera de ser en las "relaciones" que tuvo, si es que así se le pueden llamar, ya encontraría la manera de disculparse.

—¿Algún día me dejarás besarte?—.

—Jean, ¿Podrías concentrarte en sacar los vegetales sin dañar la raíz?—.

—Bueno, podrías decirme si ya aceptaste ser mi novia—.

—¡Jean!—. Mikasa se sonrojó tomando un puño de tierra y lanzándoselo.

—Vamos, sé que te gusto, deja de rechazarme—. Se reía retirándose la tierra de su ropa.

—No te estoy rechazando—. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Me dijiste que tu hermano aprueba que estemos juntos—.

—Lo hace—. Contestó de inmediato. —Pero estoy nerviosa, eso es todo—. Desvió la vista volviendo a su labor.

—Oye, mírame—. Jean le llamó con voz calma. —No pienses que te estoy presionando—. Tomó su mano dándole un beso. —Me hace feliz que me permitas estar así contigo—.

—Eres un cursi—. Volvió a tomar un poco de tierra lanzándosela.

Jean era pésimo coqueteando, su torpeza fue la que logró conquistar a Mikasa, las risas nunca faltaban cuando estaban juntos, agradecía a Sasha quien les daba su espacio ciertas veces, pero eso tenía el precio de contarle todo lo que pasaba entre su hermano y ella.

—Anímate chica—. Hanjí la abrazó frotando su brazo.

—Estoy feliz por ellos—. Ambas mujeres miraron por la ventana a la pareja que recolectaba vegetales. —¿Crees que encuentre a alguien algún día?—.

—Eres muy joven Sasha, te queda mucho por vivir—. Hanjí la abrazó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Lo sé—. Suspiró apartándose.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena juntas?—. Hanjí la animó con una sonrisa.

—¿Podemos hacer postre esta vez?—.

—¡Claro!, solo no nos terminemos el azúcar o Auruo nos odiará—. Ambas se rieron.

—Tenemos suficientes vegetales para navidad—. Hanjí y Sasha voltearon al escuchar a Jean entrar a la cocina junto con Mikasa.

—Gracias chicos, ahora, vallan a darse un baño y regresen—. Los jóvenes asintieron saliendo.

Sasha estaba feliz por su amiga y su hermano, sabía de antemano la sensación de sentirse querido y correspondido, pero al verlos las memorias de su pasado se hacían más presentes, la soledad que dejó atrás la volvía a abrazar extrañando al chico que la hizo feliz tiempo atrás.

Terminaron la cena temprano, guardaron la comida para después, Sasha se despidió de Hanjí y subió a la azotea, se quedó unos momentos en el borde mirando hacia el horizonte, respiró profundo sin poder contener su tristeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a llorar por Connie.

—La cena la serviremos más tarde—. Habló Hanjí sobre sus cartas con vos seria.

—Solo saldré a tomar aire—. Levi le contestó de igual manera siguiendo su camino hasta el patio.

—¿Todo va bien?—. Auruo levantó la vista de sus cartas mirando a Hanjí.

—Sin problemas—. Sonrió despreocupadamente. —Volví a ganar—. Bajo sus cartas haciendo bufar a los demás adultos.

Levi miró sobre su hombro hacia el comedor, quería disculparse con su amiga por su comportamiento, no encontraba el momento de decir un lo siento, odiaba que estuviera de cortante con él.

Avanzó hasta quedarse quieto frente a la puerta que daba al exterior, Eren estaba sentado en el borde mirando al atardecer que se formaba, abrió la puerta con cuidado sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el viento helado golpeó su cuerpo.

—Oi, ¿Todo bien?—. Levi se acercó a Eren.

—Si, solo estaba tomando el poco sol que queda—. Apenas levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—Está helando, ¿Seguro no quieres entrar?—. Eren negó con la cabeza. —¿Será que no quieres entrar porque no puedes levantarte?—. Ambos se rieron.

—No, en verdad me gusta este clima, el invierno es mi época favorita, aunque este año se retrasaron las nevadas, pero si quieres entrar para abrigarte lo entenderé, el frío ya no es tolerable a ciertas edades—. Intentó no reírse tan alto cuando sintió un golpe a un costado.

—Deja de decirme anciano mocoso o la próxima patada será en tu cara—. Sonrió de lado sentándose junto a él. —¿Y solo te quedas viendo a la nada?—.

—No es como si pudiera hacer algo más—. Levantó su pie vendado.

—Según la loca estás sanando rápido—.

—Si, eso me dijo, pero aún no me permiten hacer mucho esfuerzo, cree que para navidad estaré como nuevo—.

—Más vale que sea así—. Eren lo volteó a ver con una ceja levantada. —Estoy harto de hacer tus labores y las mías—. Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, si no hubieras tropezado sobre mi tobillo no hubiera pasado eso—.

—Fue un accidente, si Hanjí no estuviera, seguro Marco ya me hubiera asesinado—. Se rieron entre dientes.

—Sí, lo hubiera hecho, asesinó al novio de mi hermana—. Ahora el único que reía era Eren.

—Lo dices en broma, ¿Cierto?—. Eren negó.

—No, en verdad asesinó al novio de Sasha—. Levi palideció.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué?—.

—Lo mordieron en una excursión, Marco tuvo que encargarse de él—. Eren cambiaba su expresión a una triste.

—¿Tú hermana lo tomó bien?—.

—Si, al principio estuvo muy mal, todos lo estábamos, claro, ella estaba destrozada, pero las heridas con el tiempo sanan—. Levi se quedó perdido en su sonrisa y semblante triste, pues a pesar de eso se veía hermoso con el sol naranja brillando sobre su piel y el viento que alborotaba su cabello rebelde.

—Sí, supongo—. Contestó sin en verdad poner atención.

—A pesar de todo, ¿Cómo conociste a la señorita Hanjí?—. Levi parpadeó un par de veces volviendo en sí, sonrió pues le causaba gracia que le siguiera diciendo señorita a su amiga.

—Hanjí...—.

**...**

—_Mikasa abróchate el cinturón—. Levi le ordenó a la pequeña niña que colocó en el asiento del copiloto. _

—_Levi, tengo miedo—. Unas lágrimas corrían sus mejillas rozadas. —¿Por qué papá pegó a mamá?—._

—_Mikasa mírame, algo no anda bien, debemos irnos, ¿Lo comprendes?—. La niña se talló los ojos mirándolo, terminó por asentir._

_Levi encendió el auto saliendo de la cochera con urgencia, muchos de sus vecinos estaban sacando sus cosas subiéndolas a sus autos, se veían asustados. Manejó con cuidado saliendo de su vecindario, el centro era un caos como su padre lo había mencionado, la gente se aventaba peleándose por las cosas que estaba robando, muchos establecimientos eran saqueados no importándoles lastimar a quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. _

—_Cierra los ojos, ya casi salimos—. Le indicó a la pequeña niña que temblaba._

_Logró esquivar varios grupos que empezaban a cerrar las calles incendiando autos, no sabía que estaba pasando, no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, solo la multitud de gente enloquecida._

—_¡Dame el auto!—. Un hombre se golpeó contra el cristal del conductor golpeándolo con ambas manos._

_Asustó por un momento a los hermanos, Levi lo ignoró intentando seguir avanzando sin atropellar a nadie. Él hombre seguía golpeando con fuerza el cristal. Mikasa se estaba poniendo nerviosa comenzando a llorar de nuevo._

—_Dije que me dieras el auto maldito mocoso—. Levi se giró al ver cómo logró estrellar el cristal._

—_Basta, no quiero problemas—. Intentó hablar con el hombre pero palideció viendo como lo encañonaba con un arma._

_Frenó de golpe temiendo disparara en su desesperación, levantó las manos cerrando los ojos cuando el hombre estrelló de nuevo el vidrio al golpearlo con el arma._

—_¡Bájate del jodido auto!—. Exigió con coraje._

—_Ok, solo espera—. Intentó razonar con el hombre. —Solo déjame sacar a mi hermana—. _

—_¡Apresúrate entonces!—. _

—_Mikasa ven—. Desabrochó el cinturón atrayéndole. —Tranquila, ya no llores, ahora, abrázate a mí y no levantes la vista—. La niña obedeció aferrándose._

_Levi bajó del auto con Mikasa en uno de sus brazos y el otro lo levantaba en señal de no querer problemas, el hombre lo empujó entrando al auto encendiéndolo para alejarse de ahí. Los hermanos estaban en medio de un caos, el mayor avanzó entre empujones por la calle, no sabía a donde ir, no sabía de qué estaba huyendo, solo caminaba tratándose de alejar de las personas que estaba histéricas, hasta que los vio._

_Su cuerpo se tensó apretando más fuerte a Mikasa contra su pecho cuando vio a dos sujetos comiéndose a una mujer en el piso, parecían dos animales desmembrando a su presa, hundían las manos en sus entrañas jalando los órganos hasta sus fauces masticando con desespero._

_Mikasa se separó un poco de su pecho girando la vista, un grito de pánico salió de su pequeña garganta llamando la atención de aquellos seres, Levi dio dos pasos hacia atrás con nerviosismo, se paralizó sin saber qué hacer, los dos seres se abalanzaron gruñendo hasta donde estaban, quiso cerrar los ojos pero no podía dejar de ver lo extrañas que eran esas personas. A unos metros de tenerlos encima una enorme camioneta los arrolló, escuchó claramente como los huesos crujían debajo de las llantas._

—_Mocoso, súbete si quieres vivir—. Levi miró a la mujer que tenía el cabello revuelto mientras se acomodaba las gafas. —¿Qué esperas?, ¿Una invitación?—. Levi negó sin salir de su transe. —Entonces súbete enano—. Levi frunció el ceño ante el apodo, no había tiempo de reclamos. _

_Con rapidez subió a la camioneta colocando a Mikasa en sus piernas intentando calmarla._

—_Niño, ¿Planeabas morir?, ¿Que hacías ahí sin moverte?—. La mujer puso en marcha la camioneta alejándose de todos._

—_Que, ¿Que eran esas cosas?—. Levi se abrochó el cinturón con miedo, ahora temía la mujer los matara en un choque._

—_Digamos que son algo así como... Zombies—. Torció la boca._

—_Eso es ficción—. La miró sin dar crédito._

—_Pues eso es lo que se creía, ahora lo importante es alejarnos de ellos lo más posible, seguridad y el ejército se encargarán—. Levi seguía mirándola creyendo que estaba en un mal sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento. _

—_Ella es rara—. Los dos adultos voltearon a ver a la niña que veía fijamente a la mujer asustándose un poco al escucharla reír _

—_Oi, mírame, estaremos bien, ¿Ok?—. Mikasa miró a Levi asintiendo. —Te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar, no dejaré que te pase algo, no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida por ti, entendiste—. Mikasa sonrió abrazándolo._

—_Son la cosa más linda—. Los interrumpió la mujer. —Por cierto, Soy la Doctora Hanjí Zoe, pero ustedes me pueden decir Hanjí—. Le estiró una mano al chico quien la tomó con un poco de desconfianza._

**...**

—Auruo intentó matarla cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho—. Levi se rió recordando aquello. —Pero ella conocía perfectamente a los grises, además de tener conocimientos de medicina, no podíamos matarla por eso, después de tiempo le tomamos cariño—. Eren lo miraba con atención.

—Imagino que ella no deseaba hacer el mal a nadie, solo no salió como se supone—. Eren le sonrió.

—Eso creó—. Suspiró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Además, si no hubiera pasado esto, no tendría a Marco ni a mis dos insoportables hermanos, tal vez ni tuviera un perro—. Comentó alegre volteando hacia la casa. —Es verdad que muchos que eh querido han muerto, pero mi vida ha sido feliz—.

—Creo tienes razón en eso, mucha gente murió frente a mis ojos pero, pero no puedo quejarme de todo lo bueno que he aprendido en estos años, tal vez nunca hubiera disparado un arma—. Eren se rió con alegría.

—Tal vez solo hubiera sido un chico más trabajando en algo horrible, pero en cambio soy capaz de pelear y cazar—.

—Si fueras un mocoso problemático, el cual estoy seguro lo serías, sabrías pelear—. Levi se burló ganándose un empujón.

—Pudimos conocernos y eso me hace feliz—. Ambos se miraron entre sus sonrisas. —Bueno, me refiero a todos, ya sabes, la señorita Hanjí, Auruo y Petra, Mikasa y mi hermano Jean, hacen buena pareja, aunque él es estúpido...—. Levi sonrió de lado al verlo balbucear nervioso.

—Oi, lo entiendo—. Lo interrumpió intentando no reírse. —Me alegro que estemos juntos—. Eren se sonrojó al escucharlo. —Sí, bueno, como lo dijiste tú, todos, somos una familia, ya sabes, el papá mandón, la madre loca, los tíos raros y los niños revoltosos—.

—Y el tío amargado—. Eren se rió señalándolo.

—Sí, sí, el tío amargado—. Le rodó los ojos.

Un viento helado sopló haciéndolos estremecerse un poco, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar considerablemente, ambos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo, las nubes se aglomeraban sobre ellos amenazando con llover. Un pequeño copo de nieve descendió con delicadeza hasta la nariz de Eren, hizo bizcos mirando la punta de su nariz, sacudió la cabeza escuchando risas a su lado, giró la cabeza viendo a Levi reírse con una mirada de ternura.

—Creo por fin comenzó a nevar—. Levi regresó la vista al cielo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Varios copos de nieve comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, estaban seguros que por la mañana todo estaría cubierto de blanca nieve.

—Tienes varios en tu ceja—. Levi se reía mirando la cara de Eren. —Ven, te ayudo—. Se acercó hasta su rostro limpiando con el pulgar sus cejas.

Eren quedó helado mirándolo fijamente sin saber qué hacer, se perdió en esos ojos grises con destellos azules que lo miraban con atención. Levi también observaba esos imponentes ojos verdes que no sabían mentir, estaba nervioso, ambos lo estaban, deslizó el pulgar por el contorno de su cara hasta detenerlo en su mandíbula, sin pensarlo mucho lo acarició haciendo que el castaño cerrara los ojos ladeando la cara con media sonrisa, parecía un gato recibiendo cariños.

—¿Por qué eres tan problemático?—. Eren abrió los ojos al escucharlo, frunció el ceño volteándole la vista.

—Es tu culpa hacerme enojar—. Se defendió.

Levi se mordió el labio no queriendo sonreír más ampliamente, bajó más su mano hasta tocar la comisura de sus labios, era ahora o nunca, quería saber si aquel mocoso testarudo lo aceptaría, después de todo lo que había visto y las horas pensando si en verdad podrían gustarse. Se acercó a sus labios con cuidado manteniendo el agarre en su mandíbula.

—¡Ve adelantándote a la cocina!—. Escucharon un grito. —¡Le preguntaré a los chicos si quieren algo!—. Levi reconoció la voz de Marco.

Como si de la cosa más horrible se tratara apartó a Eren de él alejándose un poco del chico. Eren frunció el ceño ante la agresión, iba a reclamarle hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de ellos.

—Chicos, Hanjí y yo prepararemos bebidas calientes—. Marco se estremeció por el frío frotándose los brazos tratando de conseguir calor. —Deberían entrar, está comenzando a nevar y pueden resfriarse—.

—En un momento iremos—. Levi se aclaró la garganta girándose en su dirección.

—Apresúrense—. Marco entró de nuevo a la casa dejándolos solos.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer.

—Deberíamos entrar, no sería bueno resfriarnos—. Eren intentó levantarse.

—¿No se supone que estás joven para soportar esto?—. Se burló levantándose a la par.

—Lo estoy—. Le enseñó la lengua en un acto infantil. —Pero no quiero morir de un resfriado—. Ambos agradecían acabar con la sensación de incomodidad.

—Entonces vamos—. Eren ahogó un grito al ser levantado del piso.

—Yo puedo caminar, bájame—. Lo miró haciéndose el Indignado ocultando su vergüenza.

—Si te dejo caminar llegas para la cena de navidad—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Podemos ir a la cocina?, quiero tomar algo caliente—.

—Ok, ok, vamos a la cocina—.

Sin problema subió las pequeñas escaleras llevándolo dentro de la casa, al llegar a la cocina ambos se quedaron helados al ver a la mayoría fijar la mirada en ellos.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?—. Levi bajó a Eren con cuidado sin quitar la vista de todos.

—Oh no, no, nada, estamos haciendo planes para navidad—. Hanjí sonrió y todos asintieron.

Levi frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amiga, parecía que todo rastro de molestia se había esfumado, aun así no dejaría las cosas sin hablarlas, iba a comentar algo sobre eso pero fue interrumpido.

—Haremos las costillas y el lomo del venado que tanto guardamos y alguna ensalada con verduras horneadas—. Petra sonrió de alegría.

—Auruo prometió hacernos galletas—. Sasha lo miró con súplica.

—Lo haré hasta ese día, conociendo a todos se las comerán al momento—. Los más jóvenes torcieron la boca.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?—. Levi miró a ambos lados sin verla.

—Está prendiendo la chimenea con Jean—. Marco lo tranquilizó.

—¿Podemos tener un árbol de navidad este año?—. Sasha miró a su padre con un brillo en los ojos.

—Cachorra, comenzó a nevar, es muy problemático conseguir un árbol para navidad—. Marco le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—Yo quiero salir a conseguir uno con ella, quiero ir fuera de la casa, es horrible estar encerrado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada—. Eren se acercó a su hermana apoyándola.

—Pero apenas y puedes caminar bien—. Marco se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

—No iremos tan lejos, a unas cuantas calles de aquí cuando regresamos de la cacería vi unos pinos perfectos—.

—Por favor Marco—. Eren y su hermana hicieron pucheros.

—Si te da más tranquilidad iré yo con ellos—. Levi se encogió de hombros. La mirada que usaron los hermanos para quebrar la voluntad de su padre terminó por romper la de él.

—Está bien—. Marco se llevó una mano a sus sienes. —Pero, subiré con tu hermano a la azotea para cuidar sus pasos—. Ambos asintieron victoriosos. —Confío en ti para cuidarlos—. Marco miró con seriedad a Levi quien solo asintió una vez.

—¿Qué tal si después de cenar vemos un par de películas navideñas?, tenemos que entrar en ambiente—. Hanjí servía las bebidas calientes.

—Me parece buena idea—. Marco pasó una mano por sus hombros tomando una taza con la otra.

Toda la cena fue sobe el día de navidad, sabían que el tema de los regalos no entraba dada las circunstancias, pero deseaban decorar la casa con las pocas cosas que la anterior familia dueña de la casa tenía guardadas, terminando los chicos se quedaron a recoger, mientras se levantaban de la mesa todos miraron a Marco y a Hanjí que se alejaban muy cómodamente abrazados hacia la sala, nadie mencionó nada, intercambiaron miradas siguiéndolos.

Los adultos fueron los únicos que terminaron juntos mirando aquellas viejas películas riéndose recordando cuando las vieron de jóvenes, haciendo comentarios de los actores preguntándose si seguirían vivos o estarían caminando eternamente con los demás grises. Eren permaneció unos momentos con ellos, en realidad no prestaba atención en nada, tenía la mente dispersa dando miradas de vez en cuando al pelinegro que bromeaba con Auruo, varias veces Hanjí lo había pillado con la mirada perdida en su amigo, Eren se sonrojaba cuando se veía descubierto, no deseaba ser más notorio, por lo que decidió buscar ayuda con sus conflictos.

Se levantó excusándose de buscar a su hermano, agradeció la ayuda que deseaban darle para subir las escaleras, aun así negó diciéndoles que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta, subió con normalidad, el pie ya no dolía, Hanjí era buena en lo que hacía y le estaría agradecido siempre, aunque su padre insistía en que aún usara los vendajes para no apoyar tanto el pie. Caminó por el pasillo un tanto nervioso, su cabeza iba a mil por hora pensando que le diría a su hermano.

Eren inhaló hondo antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba Jean, quería intentar hablar con él sobre cómo se sentía, ya que él era prácticamente su familia.

—¿Jean estas ocupado?—. Eren entró al cuarto donde lo vio acostado en su cama con ese viejo PSP que aún servía.

—Estoy pasando este juego por octava vez—. Dijo sin despegar la vista de la pequeña pantalla.

—Necesito preguntarte algo y espero me puedas ayudar—. Avanzó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Te pasó algo?—. Jean lo miró y levantó una ceja.

—Cómo, ¿Cómo sabes cuándo le gustas a alguien?—. Soltó el aire que parecía estar reteniendo en sus pulmones.

—¿De que estas hablando Eren?—. Inmediatamente dejó el aparato a un lado sentándose derecho mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando empiezas a sentir algo por otra persona y quieres saber si esa persona también siente lo mismo, ¿Cómo lo sabes y que no estás confundiendo sentimientos?—. Eren jugaba nervioso con sus dedos.

—Espera, ¿Acaso te gusta Mikasa?—. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Mikasa?, ¿De que estas hablando?, claro que no—. Lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Entonces?, no hay más mujeres en esta casa, Petra ya está con ese tipo raro que se muerde la lengua y Hanjí, un momento, ¿Te gusta la señora Hanjí?, no crees que es un poco mayor para ti—. La mueca de Eren crecía más ante todo lo que su hermano decía.

—Jean, no me gusta la señorita Hanjí—.

—Pues señorita de lo que sé dice "señorita" no es. ¿Quién es entonces?, ya dime, espera, espera, espera un segundo—. Eren se puso nervioso pensando que lo había descubierto. —¿Es Sasha?, ¿Te gusta Sasha?, pero es prácticamente nuestra hermana, quiero decir, no es de sangre pero, ¿En serio?—.

—No me cabe duda de que eres un idiota—. Eren se levantón con la cero esperanza que tenía en que Jean lo pudiera ayudar.

—¿Estás seguro que no es Mikasa?, es que pues ya lo sabes, ¿No?, yo estoy intentando algo—. Eren rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Donde creía poder encontrar un consejo de hombre a hombre solo terminó por molestarse por la forma de ser de Jean, no quería hablar con Marco porque de cierta manera le daba vergüenza, así que su única esperanza era Sasha, hubiera sido la primera, pero conocía a su hermana y sabía que la incomodaría con esos temas, solo después de lo qué pasó hace dos inviernos.

—Sasha, ¿Puedo pasar?— Esperó fuera después de tocar. A diferencia de la habitación que compartía con Jean no quería incomodarla si entraba de golpe.

—¿Que pasa Eren?—. La puerta se abrió con ayuda de Mikasa dejando ver a la castaña que estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

—Si están ocupadas puedo volver después—. Se frotó la nuca un tanto nerviosa.

—No, pasa, no te preocupes—. Sasha movía una mano indicándole que entrara.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?. Ya lo intenté con Jean, pero ya sabes, es muy idiota—. Ambas chicas rieron en afirmación a lo que decía.

—Los dejo solos, cuando terminen, ¿te veo en la sala con los demás?—Mikasa sostuvo la puerta mirando a Sasha.

—Si, no te preocupes en un momento te alcanzo—. Mikasa solo asintió saliendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

—Lamento si interrumpí algo—. Eren se sentó frente a Sasha.

—No te preocupes, platicábamos cosas de chicas mientras terminábamos los regalos que les daremos a todos en navidad, la veré más al rato—.

—Sasha, sé que soy un tonto por preguntar esto, no quiero incomodarte, no por lo que tú ya pasaste, pero, ¿Cómo supiste que le gustabas a Connie cuando lo conociste?—. Sasha abrió los ojos a la par parpadeando confusa.

—Cuando conocí a Connie—. Murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

—Sabes que, olvídalo, no debí hacerte recordar eso, perdóname, mejor me voy—. Sasha lo tomó de la mano evitando que se levantara para irse.

—Tranquilo, ya no es tan doloroso, a veces lo extraño, pero prefiero quedarme con las cosas buenas, ¿No lo crees?—. Lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizándolo.

—Sé que él te gustaba, los descubrí varias veces intercambiando besos, vamos, que todos sabíamos que eran novios—. La castaña se rió recordando aquellos tiempos.

—Sí, éramos muy torpes, pero teníamos quince años, eso nos ayudó a darnos cuenta que nos gustábamos, no lo sé, simplemente ocurrió, pasábamos mucho rato juntos, compartíamos algunos gustos y poco a poco ese sentimiento fue creciendo—. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pensando en eso.

—¿Solo así se dijeron que se gustaban?—.

—Pues no nos lo dijimos, simplemente lo sabíamos. ¿Alguien te gusta Eren?—. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo divertida.

—No, es que no se, tal vez solo me cae bien, bueno, lo detesto a veces, no sé qué me causa y eso me enoja, pero luego hace cosas que parecen darme otra idea —. Soltó un gruñido tapándose la cara.

—"LO" detestas—. Enfatizó lo primero haciendo que Eren se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—No, no, no, quiero decir ya sabes. ¡Sasha deja de mirarme así!. Tal vez y solo estoy confundido, digo es que, o sea, Apocalipsis mundial, casi no hay personas. ¡Ya deja de reírte, estoy hablando en serio!—. Sasha estaba tirada en el piso sosteniéndose el abdomen de tanta risa.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón, es que, Eren, soy tu hermana prácticamente, yo ya sabía que eras gay, solo que esperaba tú me lo dijeras algún día—. Se limpió las lágrimas volviendo a acomodarse.

—¿Lo sabias?. ¿Cómo?, yo, yo no le eh dicho a nadie, me da un poco de vergüenza—. Bajó la vista clavándola en el piso.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, lo supe cuando ese chico alto, su nombre no lo recuerdo, llegó a nuestro grupo, lo veías siempre con ojos de borrego a medio morir—. Imitó esa mirada exagerándola.

—Ya no hagas eso—. La golpeó juguetón. —Yo no lo miraba así, y si, recuerdo a Franz, pero pues él no iba a poder corresponderme—.

—Se fue de aquí con esa mujer, no recuerdo su nombre—. Golpeó su barbilla con un dedo intentando acordarse.

—Hannah—. Respondió casi de inmediato.

—Es verdad, Hannah, me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos—.

—Solo espero sigan con vida, quise hablar esto con Jean, pero al parecer el idiota no se a dado cuenta y no sé cómo lo tome—.

—Jean es un poco lento pero lo entenderá, entonces ¿Te gusta el hermano de Mikasa?—. Eren la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Eren, se nota que los dos no pueden ignorarse, aunque se estén peleando hacen todo lo posible para pasar tiempo juntos, al parecer creo que no se dan cuenta, hasta Mikasa lo ha notado—. Sasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Mikasa, ¿Ella lo sabe?—. Le puso las manos sobre las rodillas acercándose con exigencia.

—También lo sospechaba, bueno es que a ella le interesabas al principio y yo terminé por arruinarle eso, lo siento—. Suspiró torciendo la boca.

—No, está bien, no me hubiera gustado que ella tuviera sentimientos más fuertes por mí y yo no pudiera hacer nada. ¿Lo tomó mal?—.

—No, claro que no, entendió por qué la ignorabas por culpa de su hermano—.

—Te dijo, ya sabes, si Levi es, bueno si a él le gustan los hombres—. Volvió a sonrojarse mirando a su hermana.

—Tampoco lo tiene seguro, su hermano se ha desvivido por cuidar de ella que no recuerda conocer algún amorío o alguna persona con la cual tuvo algo que ver—.

—Ya veo, será mejor que ya no le dé vueltas al asunto—.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?—. Volvió a poner esa mirada traviesa mirándolo fijamente.

Eren se dejó caer acostándose en el piso, tapándose la cara con ambas manos berreando mientras pataleaba como un niño de cinco años.

—Casi nos besamos—. Confesó entre ese berrinche.

—¿Por qué no lo besaste?, si tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo, pudiste saber si en verdad te correspondía—. Sasha pateó su muslo en forma de queja.

—Porque llegó Marco, técnicamente no nos vio porque me apartó de un empujón—. La volteo a ver con toda su mata de pelo enmarañada. —¿Qué tal y lo incomodé?—. Sopló quitando sólo algunos mechones.

—Eres igual de tonto que Jean, intenta buscar otra oportunidad—. Se acercó retirándole todo el cabello que cubría su cara.

—Nunca eh flirteado con alguien, no es como si hubiera muchos—.

—Inténtalo con un gris, el té querrá por lo que tienes dentro de ti—. Se burló la castaña.

—Eres una boba—. Eren le dio un golpe juguetón en su pierna.

—Si no necesitas nada más, iré con Mikasa un rato, cualquier cosa estoy en la sala con todos—. Le alborotó de nuevo toda la melena levantándose para irse.

Eren se quedó en el cuarto de su hermana unos minutos, berreo en un berrinche. Se preguntaba qué haría después de lo que paso.

…

**N/T): **Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina! Gracias por seguir la historia! Espero vernos el próximo martes!

Que el universo te sonría.

**-B.**


	13. Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

Hola chicos! Pensaron que no actualizaría?! Pues yo también! ¿Ya vieron la hora?, a acá donde yo vivo **es la 1:00 AM!**! Perdón por la tardanza, me movieron mis horarios y ahora ya no descanso los martes, voy llegando de trabajar hace unas horas y estuve ajustando los últimos detalles, perdóneme si se me fue algún error, en verdad intenté con todo mi ser quedara perfecto.

Mi pareja quería que dividiera el cap, pero a mi la neta no me pareció hahaha se merecía estar completo.

La **semana que viene** no se molesten si no llego a actualizar a tiempo, estoy haciendo todo por avanzar, aún no se si habrá o no actualización.

Gracias por entender y apoyarme! Los quiero chicos y espero disfruten esté cap.

Antes que nada! Siempre, **SIEMPRE** me inspiro en canciones para desarrollar pequeños momentos dentro de esta historia, les dejare los nombres de las canciones que crearon este capítulo **en las notas finales.**

**Ahora sí... **

…

**¡No quiero ser un superviviente en un apocalipsis zombie! ¿Habéis visto que agobiados van? Yo quiero ser un zombie y dar vueltitas por ahí. A mi ritmo.**

…

La ciudad estaba en calma, en la parte de arriba de los muros se veían las luces de los vigilantes, algunos que otra luz encendida en edificios cercanos, la nieve cubría gran parte de la calle dándole un aspecto hermoso, no recordaba un invierno en el que no debía preocuparse por sobrevivir, morir de hambre o congelado.

—Chico, deberías entrar, está helando aquí afuera y la cena está lista—. Armin se giró ante el llamado de Reiner.

—Gracias, entro enseguida—. Se sacudió la nieve de los hombros caminando hasta su amigo.

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el frío?—. Reiner se retorció frotándose sus propios brazos.

—Supongo que llegué a acostumbrarme—. Se encogió de hombros caminando por la estancia con él.

—Qué bueno que ya están aquí, por favor tomen asiento—. Erwin los recibió con una sonrisa. —Mi hermano hizo una cena que no merece dejarla enfriar—. Se sonrió acomodándose en una larga mesa.

—Gracias por invitarme comandante—Armin tomó asiento con timidez.

—Dime Erwin y no es problema, Reiner tampoco tiene con quien pasar navidad, así que nos juntamos los amigos como la familia que en verdad somos—.

—Mi esposo tiene razón chico, todos aquí somos una familia—. Mike apareció con un tazón de puré dejándolo en la mesa sentándose junto a Erwin.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Berth?—. Reiner se acomodó junto a Armin.

—Está buscando un vino de la bodega, ya sabes, la situación lo amerita y si preguntas, Annie está arriba arropando a su hijo—. Del comedor apareció Nicolo con un enorme pavo que fue colocado en el centro de la mesa.

—Eso es... un pavo, ¿Un pavo de verdad?—. Armin lo veía con asombro. —Nunca he comido pavo—. Murmuró sin dejar de verlo.

—Por favor dime que no vas a llorar como lloraste la primera vez que comiste carne—. Se burló Reiner.

—No seas duro con el chico Reiner, tú también lloraste cuando probaste la carne—. Berthold entró con dos botellas en las manos que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Era algo que él no debía saber, Berth—. Reiner le frunció el ceño y todos rieron.

Todos los presentes se acomodaron a la mesa, al principio Armin se sentía fuera de lugar, pero al ser bien recibido eso pasó a segundo plano, Erwin y Reiner hablaban de prepararse para pasado el invierno, Mike y Armin comentaban sus avances en los laboratorios mientras los demás hablaban de cómo las cosas avanzaban en las labores dentro de los muros.

Qué paz se sentía, el calor de un hogar con una buena comida, rodeado de amigos que te recibieron con los brazos abiertos sabiendo el infierno del cual venías. Era bueno en los laboratorios, lo sabía y se lo decían, pero él quería ayudar a más personas a que sintieran esa paz de saber que no morirías mañana.

Terminado el invierno montaría un caballo y cabalgaría con Reiner y Berthold a San Francisco, sería parte de la legión de reconocimiento.

...

—Por favor tengan cuidado, los esperaremos aquí—. Hanjí observaba a los dos adolescentes partir con Levi.

Hanjí levantó la vista hacia la azotea observando las siluetas de Jean y Marco dispuestos a cubrir sus espaldas si algún gris aparecía, sabía que no irían muy lejos pero las amenazas están en cualquier lugar.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejándolos salir, Levi se acomodó el hacha que llevaba sobre el hombro y sujetando con fuerza la soga. Eren y Sasha sostenían sus armas emocionados de ir, avanzaron con cautela por las calles, la nieve cubría toda la calle, habían tenido que esperar unos días para poder salir, las ventiscas no paraban y el frío aumentaba, habían perdido toda esperanza hasta ese día que el sol calentó un poco y el cielo brillaba despejado.

—Ok mocosos, hagamos esto rápido, la nieve nos da una desventaja en movilidad tanto a nosotros como a los malditos grises—. Los chicos lo voltearon a ver. —Cortamos el árbol y volvemos—. Los dos asintieron.

—El camino se nos hará largo avanzando a así en la nieve, pero no estamos lejos—. Le aseguró Sasha.

—¿Estas bien Eren?, ¿No te causa problema moverte entre la nieve?—. Levi se volteó observando al chico que hacia caras de incomodidad al avanzar.

—No, es solo que mis pies se hunden mucho—. Se sonrojó intentando seguir avanzando.

Avanzaron con cautela por la calle, Levi volteaba de vez en cuando viendo que siguieran en la mira de Marco, estaba seguro que algunos árboles le dificultarían la visión pero confiaba todo saliera bien.

—En la siguiente calle tenemos que dar vuelta—. Avisó Sasha girándose a ver a los dos.

—No bajen la guardia—. Repitió Levi mirándolos.

—Es ahí—. Sasha señaló una zona con varios pinos juntos.

El jardín delantero de algún vecino terminó lleno de pequeños pinos que parecían llevar ya varios años ahí. Sasha saltó entre la nieve llena de emoción hacia el lugar.

—Mocosa, ten cuidado—. Le advirtió Levi al ver que se alejaba cada vez más.

—Solo hemos tenido un árbol de navidad en nuestra vida, es normal que este emocionada—. Eren se reía detrás de él.

—Vamos, no quiero tener problemas con tú padre—. Chascó la lengua apresurándose.

—Quiero todos—. Sasha giró sobre si misma con los brazos abiertos.

—Mierda—. Levi se llevó una mano a la cabeza observando la altura de los pinos. —Estas cosas deben medir más de tres metros—.

—No recordaba que fueran tan altos—. Eren se colocó detrás de Levi.

—Busquemos el más pequeño y larguémonos—.

Eren sentía una pequeña molestia en el tobillo por el esfuerzo, intentó concentrarse en otra cosa siguiendo a su hermana quien parecía escoger el árbol más grande y al fastidiado Levi quien le decía no cada cinco pasos. En su caminata escuchó un crujido que lo hizo voltear bruscamente no encontrando nada, regresó la vista a sus acompañantes esperando ellos hubieran escuchado lo mismo, hizo una mueca pues ambos seguían en la elección del pino.

—Quiero este entonces—.

—Está bien, ya, llevemos este—. Levi dejó caer la cuerda sosteniendo con firmeza el hacha.

—Sasha, este árbol debe medir tres metros—. Eren lo veía de arriba abajo.

—Es el más pequeño—. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros.

—Démosle este árbol y volvamos—. Levi se acomodó soltando un hachazo con fuerza.

Los dos hermanos observaban con asombro con qué facilidad hacia todo el trabajo, uno a unos los hachazos doblegaban al árbol, Levi les advirtió que se alejarán un poco dando los últimos golpes mandando el árbol abajo, con cuidado tomaron la soga asegurándolo. Eren se ofreció a ayudar a Levi a llevar el árbol, sin mucha resistencia viendo lo pesado que era aceptó, Sasha iba detrás de ellos cubriéndolos. En un tramo de regreso el árbol se atoró con algo haciendo caer a Eren sobre Levi.

—Mira que tenemos aquí—. Sasha se sonrió cruzada de brazos mirándolos.

—Fue un accidente—. Eren se dejaba caer a un lado de Levi.

—Saben, estaba buscando la oportunidad de ver un beso de muérdago—. Levi y Eren fruncieron el ceño.

—Mocosa, aquí no hay ningún muérdago—. Levi ladeó la cabeza sin cambiar de expresión.

—Sasha, ¿Que planeas?—. Ver esa sonrisa en su hermana no le dio buena espina.

—Pues, verán—. Se acercó unos pasos a ellos. —Encontré muérdago y creí que sería divertido llevarlo a casa, pero aquí es buena opción para usarlo—. De su charra sacó una pequeña rama colocándola sobre ellos.

—No tengo tiempo para esto—. Levi se iba a levantar hasta que escuchó a Sasha chascar la lengua varias veces negando con un dedo.

—Si no se besan le diré a todos que si lo hicieron y por esa razón tardamos más—.

—No te atreverías—. Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

—Rétame—. Colocó una mano en su cintura sin dejar de sostener el muérdago con la otra.

Levi iba a protestar hasta que sintió unos labios tibios en su mejilla, se giró a ver como Eren se levantaba con rapidez, llevó una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el beso sin saber que decir.

—Quieren dejar de jugar y apresurarse—. Eren se sacudió la nieve avanzando de regreso.

—Eren—. Escuchó a su hermana detrás.

—Ya déjalo Sasha—.

—¡Eren!—.

—Dije que lo dejes—. Se giró con molestia.

Lo único que vio fue a su hermana disparar y empujarlo lejos con brusquedad, Eren dio dos pasos sintiendo como su tobillo se doblaba, siseó sosteniéndose con fuerza la pierna, más disparos lo hicieron levantar la vista, Levi ya hacia junto a Sasha disparando a varios grises que salían de los matorrales de una casa, se levantó con dificultad sacando su arma a la par.

—Lleva el árbol, nosotros nos encargaremos—. Eren le señaló el pino. —No son tantos—.

Levi observó cómo los dos hermanos se deshacían de los cuatro grises que los sorprendieron, tomó la cuerda y siguió avanzando, levantó la vista buscando estar en la mira de Marco pero sabía que aún le faltaban algunos metros, estaba seguro que los disparos no pasaron desapercibidos por los demás integrantes poniéndolos alerta.

Varios crujidos se escucharon acompañados de gruñidos y gemidos, los tres se tensaron pues los sonidos guturales eran bastantes, de entre las casas comenzaron a salir grises moviéndose a velocidad hacia ellos, mantenían la boca abierta luchando por avanzar rápidamente por la nieve. Eren dio un paso en falso terminando en el suelo sintiendo punzadas en su pierna.

—¿De dónde salen tantos hijos de puta?— Levi gruñía disparando.

—Son más de veinte, ¿Cómo es que no los escuchamos?—. Sasha se colocó frente a su hermano cubriéndolo.

Levi los miró de reojo, podía notar que Eren sentía dolor en su pierna, a ese ritmo no podrían salir de ahí, la cantidad de balas no alcanzaría, tenía que darles tiempo para que lograran ponerse a salvo.

—Sasha, llévate a Eren de aquí—. Le ordenó mirándola de reojo sin dejar de disparar.

—Pero Levi...—.

—Dije: ¡LLÉVATELO!—. Gritó sacando un nuevo cartucho colocándoselo a su arma.

—Podemos ayudar—. Eren continuó disparando.

—¡Vete de aquí Eren!, no quiero que algo te suceda—. La mirada que dio Levi no dio para réplica.

Sasha tomó a su hermano por la cintura ayudándolo a levantarse, se miraron con preocupación avanzando de regreso lo más rápido posible, sentían que no avanzaban nada luchando por mover los pies, Eren a pesar del dolor se sostuvo fuerte de su hermana sin perder el paso.

—Mierda—. Levi observó el último cartucho colocándolo.

Sabía que si corría con la cantidad de nieve sería atrapado en cualquier momento, observó a los doce grises que se abrían paso por la nieve tropezando sin detenerse a pesar de caer, chascó la lengua apuntando con cuidado no queriendo perder más balas. Más disparos se unieron a los suyos haciendo caer a los grises.

—¿Nos invitas a tu diversión enano?—. Hanjí le sonrió de lado colocándose junto a él.

—Hanjí...—. La miró sin dar crédito.

—Después nos agradeces, tenemos que volver—. Auruo retrocedía con todos.

—Levi, ¿Qué haces?—. Hanjí lo miró con molestia.

—No vine tan lejos para no llevarme este maldito árbol—. Levi tomó la cuerda arrastrando el árbol de nuevo.

—Auruo ayúdalo, Yo puedo cubrirlos, Marco seguro ya tiene mejor visibilidad—. Auruo asintió colocándose junto a Levi jalando la cuerda.

—¿No pudieron escoger uno más pequeño?—. Se quejó jalando a la par.

—Cállate y tira—.

La casa estaba visible, la puerta estaba abierta con Petra en la entrada haciendo señas para que se apresuraran, uno a uno los grises caían manchando la nieve de negro. Marco terminó de deshacerse del resto junto con Jean, tomaron sus armas y bajaron a toda velocidad.

—Vamos chicos, ya casi llegan—. Los animaba Petra.

Hanjí avanzaba de espaldas sin bajar la guardia por si volvían a salir de la nada algunos grises. Levi y Auruo jalaron con fuerza hasta cruzar las puertas seguidos por Hanjí. Petra terminó por cerrar todo resguardándolos a salvo. Tiraron un tanto más el pino hasta dejarlo a mitad de la cochera.

—Mierda, creí que moriría por no se cuanta vez—. Levi se tiró en la nieve con los brazos abiertos respirando pesado.

—¡Levi!—. El mencionado apenas levantó la cabeza cuando sintió un peso en todo su cuerpo.

—Oi, quítate, no me dejas respirar, Eren me asfixio—. Forcejeo ante el abrazo.

—Creí no volverías—. Se levantó con ayuda de sus brazos mirándolo con felicidad.

—No es para tanto—. Rodó los ojos intentando sentarse.

—¡Sasha!—. Mikasa abrazó a su amiga. —¿Estás bien?, Me asusté mucho, Hanjí y Auruo no me dejaron ir con ustedes—.

—Tranquila, todo salió bien—. Correspondió su abrazo calmándola.

—Vaya susto que nos dieron—. Hanjí enfundaba su arma caminando hacia todos.

—¡¿Todos están bien?!—. Marco salía de la casa corriendo junto con Jean y Titán.

—Todo en orden—. Contestó Hanjí. —Déjame revisarte el tobillo Eren, sé que tropezaste—. Se acuclilló frente a él.

—No creo sea algo grave señorita—. Eren soltó a Levi para levantar la pierna.

—Al parecer no se ve lesionado—. Quitó su calzado manipulando el pie. —Solo ten más cuidado, no podemos lidiar con otra fractura, podrías perder el pie—.

—Lo siento, no fue a propósito—. Eren bajo la mirada.

—Lo sé, tranquilo. ¿Puedes caminar?—. Hanjí se levantó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, yo...—. Miró de reojo a Levi y negó con la cabeza. —Quiero decir, no, no puedo, me duele apoyar el pie—.

—Lo imagine—. Se sonrió mirando a su amigo junto a Eren. —Levi, ayúdalo a volver—. Dicho eso se giró para ir con Marco.

—¿No puede caminar?, ¿Acaso no viste como se lanzó sobre mí?—. Levi lo señaló con ambas manos. Eren le puso una de cara cachorro regañado. —Oi, no hagas esa cara. Ya basta Eren—. Gruñó fastidiado. —Ok, ya déjalo, te llevo—.

—¿Estás bien?—. Marco abrazó a Hanjí.

—Si, la nieve fue tanto una ventaja como desventaja—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Jean, ayúdanos a Auruo y a mí a llevar el árbol—. Marco se separó de Hanjí.

Entre los tres hombres cargaron el árbol para llevarlo dentro de la casa, Hanjí caminaba junto con Petra detrás de ellos seguidos por las dos amigas, Levi tomaba en brazos a Eren encaminándose junto a los otros.

Lograron colocarlo en una esquina de la casa, lucia más grande dentro que cuando lo cortaron. Los chicos estaban muy emocionados contagiando a todos con esa felicidad, lograron colocar algunas esferas que tenían almacenadas, después de varios intentos Marco y Auruo pudieron hacer funcionar las luces navideñas, hicieron decoraciones con lo que encontraban, Hanjí y Petra armaron un listón de palomitas para ponerle al rededor. No era el mejor árbol pero con la dedicación que todos le dieron brillaba iluminando la estancia.

—¡Chicos es hora!—. Un grito acompañado de dos sartenes golpeándose resonó. —¡Es el día!—. Continuó gritando la mujer.

Como si de un déjà vu se tratara ya hacia Levi en el piso de la sala con el corazón a todo lo que da por el susto de muerte que acababan de darle, colocó su mano en el pecho mirando a todos lados con el cabello desordenado, parpadeó varias veces desorientado.

—¿Es que tú estás mal de la cabeza?—. Miró a su amiga que saltaba feliz subiendo las escaleras.

—Es navidad Levi—. El mencionado se giró con brusquedad ante lo dicho.

Marco le sonreía sosteniendo una cámara, sin previo aviso capturó la escena de Levi malhumorado tirado en el piso.

—Ustedes están locos—. Se quejó tallándose los ojos por el efecto del flash.

—Alégrate Levi, es navidad—. Hanjí gritó desde arriba.

—Casi muero de un infarto—. Salió Jean de su habitación mirando a Hanjí.

—No creí que lo hiciera, al parecer ganaste la apuesta—. Sasha miraba a Mikasa un tanto confundida.

—Lo hace cada vez que algo bueno pasa o alguien cumple años—. Se rió mirando a su amiga.

—¿No podías despertarnos de mejor manera?—. Auruo salió de su habitación al igual que todos.

—Alégrense o pongo a Levi a preparar el desayuno—. Los amenazó.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de pánico negando con la cabeza, cambiaron su expresión a unas sonrisas falsas siguiendo a la mujer escaleras abajo.

—¿Por qué les asusta que cocine Levi?—. Eren caminó junto a su hermano sin entender.

—Créeme, no quieres saber, preferirías comer tierra—. Eren frunció el ceño aún más confundido.

Mientras bajaban Marco tomaba fotos de todos recién levantados, quería preservar cada momento del día, un día especial para la familia. Titán saltaba y ladraba a su alrededor saludándolos.

Al igual que en los demás días terminaron su desayuno dedicándose con velocidad a terminar las labores de la casa, Levi estaba agradecido de que Eren por fin se uniera a las actividades de limpieza. Todos se veían animados moviéndose por toda la casa alistando las cosas.

—¡Auruo!—. Se escuchó un grito al pie de la escalera. —¡Prometiste hacer galletas!—. Sasha llamaba al hombre con emoción.

—Niña, casi me matas de un susto, a mi edad a penas y puedo con Hanjí—. El hombre se asomaba desde el segundo piso claramente despeinado y a medio vestir.

—Por favor—. Suplicó con las manos juntas.

—Está bien, dame unos momentos—. Auruo regresó a su alcoba con Petra.

—Esa niña me matará en combate o de un susto—. Se quejó cerrando la puerta.

—No exageres—. Petra lo abrazó con cariño. —Yo espero tener tantos hijos como Marco—. Se separó un poco mirándolo a los ojos con amor.

—Los hijos de Marco son adoptados cariño—. Le besó la nariz haciéndola reír.

—Bueno, no tenemos que perder el tiempo—. Le habló juguetonamente.

—Espera, tengo que bajar con la chica o estará gritando por sus galletas toda la tarde—. Con un gruñido de fastidio se separó de su pareja.

—Tienes razón, no le gustaría que subiera a buscarte y nos encontrara—. Se tapó la boca riendo.

—Ni lo menciones—. Torció la boca con una sonrisa. —Seguiremos con la creación de monstruos por la noche—. Levantó ambas cejas sonriendo reacomodándose sus prendas.

—Estaré ansiosa—. Correspondió con alegría arreglándose a la par.

Auruo besó a Petra antes de salir de la habitación, observó a Sasha y a Mikasa esperándolo a la par en la escalera, suspiró estirando su cuerpo, hubiera deseado que Levi fuera bueno en la cocina y no él.

—¿Todos harán galletas?—. Auruo miró sorprendido a todos en la cocina.

—Prepararemos todo para la cena acompañándonos—. Hanjí traía un mandil gastado con ambas manos en jarras.

—Que el cielo se apiade de mí—. Murmuró al ver a Levi parado junto a Eren.

—Wow, no sabía había reunión—. Petra entró amarrando su cabello.

—Prepararemos la cena señorita Petra—. Eren sonrió emocionado.

—Levi, que bueno que te decidieras a ayudar—. Sonrió lo más natural posible al verlo.

—Sí, sí, la loca cree que debemos convivir juntos y que mejor que hacer la cena—. Rodó los ojos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hanjí quien sonreía con los dientes apretados negando con la cabeza con movimientos apenas perceptibles.

—Que amable de tu parte por ofrecerte al igual que todos—. Marco se acercó detrás de él abrazándolo por los hombros. Dio una mirada de advertencia a todos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Como sea, ¿Qué voy a cocinar yo?—.

—Tú harás las galletas con los chicos—. Contestó de inmediato Marco.

—¿Qué?—. Auruo frunció el ceño mirando a Marco y Hanjí. La mujer hacía un ademán con su mano sobre su cuello indicándole que se callara.

—Levi hará galletas, mientras nosotros haremos la cena—. Marco le guiñó el ojo.

—Quiero decir: Que, maravilla—. Auruo correspondió la sonrisa ante el guiño que Marco le dio.

—Agradezco que la cocina sea muy amplia—. Caminó hasta donde estaba Auruo. —Y bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?—. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Ayuda a los chicos a conseguir los ingredientes que les diré—.

—Ya me habían dicho que te ayudaría y sé que necesitas azúcar, así que decidí conseguirla antes—. Colocó un bote frente a él.

—Hermano, eso es sal—. Mikasa lo miró sin emoción.

—¿Quién lo dice?—. La miró ofendido.

—El frasco tiene una pequeña etiqueta Levi—. Eren le señaló un lado del frasco.

—Será una larga tarde—. Auruo cerró los ojos llevando una mano a su cara al escuchar las risas de todos.

—¿Qué les parece un poco de música para alegrarnos?—.

—Que buena idea Petra, adelante, pon lo que gustes—. Marco le sonrió señalando hacia la sala.

La tarde transcurría entre especias y condimentos, Auruo sentía que tenía una guardería a su cargo, sabía que tenía que resistir, pues la cena merecía quedar perfecta ante las manos de los otros tres adultos, y si eso significaba mantener a Levi lejos u ocupado de eso se encargaría él.

Después de hacer una considerable cantidad de masa de galletas repartió porciones equitativas entre los adolescentes y Levi, no había forma de que destruyera las galletas, solo debía darles forma y colocarlas en una charola con las demás.

—¿Qué miérda pasó con mis galletas?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos observando la charola que contenía galletas perfectamente hechas junto a las suyas que terminaron calcinadas.

—No me la creo—. Auruo aguantó una risa mirando la charola.

—Miren, Levi hizo galletas de grises—. Eren sostuvo una galleta de lo que parecía ser un hombre de jengibre deforme y quemado.

—Oi mocoso, más respeto—. Le arrebató la galleta metiéndosela a la boca.

—¿Crees que se muera?—. Jean se inclinó hacia Mikasa para murmurarle.

—Jean, cállate—. Le dio un codazo de advertencia.

—Qué asco, Auruo, creo tu masa de galleta quedó salada—. Hizo muecas mientras masticaba.

—Imposible—. Auruo tomó una de las galletas que sé hicieron a la perfección metiéndosela a la boca. —Levi, están dulces—.

—Entonces alguien saboteó mis galletas—. Miró molesto a los adolescentes.

—¿Les agregaste algo más?—. Sasha lo observó dudosa.

—Solo les puse más azúcar—. Señaló el frasco molesto.

—Te dije que eso era sal—. Mikasa negó con la cabeza mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

Marco no desaprovechó la oportunidad y sacó fotos del momento escribiendo en la parte de atrás de la fotografía lo que había sucedido, estaba seguro más adelante les causaría aún más gracia. Con música y más risas siguieron en su labor, mantenían a Levi haciendo labores básicas como picar o lavar, no deseaban metiera las manos en alguna preparación elaborada.

Terminando la larga sesión de cocina limpiaron a la perfección, la limpieza era algo que agradecían de Levi, pues los dotes que le faltaban en la cocina los demostraba al momento de limpiar. Los chicos aprovecharon para alistarse a la perfección y cambiar sus atuendos, los adultos subieron con la misma misión en mente, Levi fue el único que se quedó en la sala esperando pues compartía el cuarto con Eren y debía esperar su turno para limpiar su cuerpo cubierto de harina.

La música seguía reproduciéndose haciéndole recordar algunos momentos que vivió con aquellas canciones, se sorprendía a sí mismo con los años que habían pasado y todo lo que había vivido, se puso a fantasear sobre lo que pudo a ver sido de su vida si nada de eso hubiera pasado, si la vacuna hubiera funcionado como debía, seguramente sería un abogado como su padre, trabajaría en su despacho y tendría una vida acomodada con alguna pareja, una pareja que seguro no sería Eren. Todas esas fantasías desaparecieron al momento de tener en la mente al ojiverde, esos eran pensamientos inexistentes, pero Eren era real y estaba en la misma casa que él, la vida o el destino se lo colocó en su camino, sonrió ante sus pensamientos cursis recargándose el sillón dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Levi—. El mayor giró la cabeza hacia el llamado. —Puedes usar la habitación ahora—.

Sabía que tenía la boca abierta observando a Eren, llevaba unos jeans ajustados que estaba seguro nunca se los había visto y una camisa verde claro que combinaba con sus ojos a la perfección, las botas de combate eran algo que todos tenían en su repertorio y les daban el toque a cualquier atuendo, su cabello estaba recogido en un nudo enroscado que le daba una apariencia relajada con algunos mechones sueltos.

—Mi hermana y Mikasa arreglaron mi cabello, no sé si luzca bien—. Desvió la vista un tanto sonrojado por la mirada fija del mayor que no decía nada y solo lo observaba.

—Luces lindo—. Lo dijo sin apartar la vista. —Quiero decir que te vez bien—. Se aclaró la garganta levantándose del sofá. —Creo que iré a alistarme—. Seguía mirándolo encaminado a las escaleras tropezando varias veces con sus propios pies.

Se recriminó parecer un idiota mientras subía las escaleras con prisa hacia la habitación, Eren le había dado privacidad para que pudiera alistarse para la cena, se colocó aquella camisa que había tomado meses atrás en el centro comercial, ajustó la corbata con un poco de dificultad pues apenas y recordaba cómo hacer un nudo. Se observó en el espejo no sintiéndose cómodo con su aspecto, cepilló su cabello varias veces inconforme de la apariencia que le daba, gruñó fastidiado saliendo del baño.

Sabía que quería cortar su cabello desde tiempo atrás pero nunca encontraba el momento, mientras suspiraba frustrado recordó a su hermana, ella solía hacer eso por él, no tolerando más no poder recoger como le gustaría su cabello se cambió la camisa y la corbata por una playera simple, se armó de valor y salió encaminado al cuarto de su hermana.

Levi se acercó a la habitación de las dos adolescentes tocando con un poco de nervios, ambas gritaron "pasa" ante el llamado, se aclaró un poco la garganta entrando.

—¿Hermano?—. Mikasa lo veía sin saber qué hacía ahí.

—Lamento interrumpirlas—. Pasó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—No te preocupes Levi, si quieres hablar con Mikasa puedo dejarlos a solas, podemos terminar de arreglarnos después—. Sasha le sonrió.

—No, es solo que necesito su ayuda—. Ambas amigas se voltearon a ver extrañadas.

—Claro, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—.

—Necesito que corten mi cabello, si sigo así pronto seré más cabello que persona—. Las dos adolescentes se rieron ante la mala broma.

—Marco guarda tijeras y una máquina rara con la que les corta el cabello a mis hermanos, bueno, Eren ya tiene años que no lo hace—. Caminó hacia la salida de la habitación. —Espérenme aquí, no me tardo—. Salió con velocidad dejando a los hermanos solos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué el cambio?—. Mikasa sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que los cambios son buenos—. Se encogió de hombros acariciando su larga cabellera.

—Lo son—. Asintió Mikasa.

Sasha regresó en cuestión de minutos, dejó todo lo necesario en su tocador para comenzar a buscar en su pila de revistas todas las que pudiera llegar a necesitar, tomó unas cinco dándoselas a Levi.

—Busca algún corte que te guste, no soy experta pero eh practicado con Jean—. Sonrió con confianza. —Claro, lo he hecho con la supervisión de Marco—. Murmuró para sí.

Levi apretó los dientes un tanto nervioso, confiaba en las dos amigas pero al mismo tiempo temía destrozaran su cabello. Agitó la cabeza intentando sacar toda mala idea, tomó las revistas buscando una que le llamara la atención, todos los sujetos eran artistas pop con cortes muy aniñados que se le hacían horribles, descartó las revistas de moda tomando una de cinematografía.

—Este—. Señaló la imagen a las dos.

—Hermano, esa es una mujer—. Mikasa torció la boca.

—¿Y eso que?—. Le frunció el ceño.

—Levi, que mala broma, es la entrevista de Ruby Rose sobre la película que más odió interpretar y es la de Resident Evil—. Sasha tomó la revista leyendo el artículo.

—Pero su cabello es el que yo quiero—. Se defendió arrebatándole la revista. —Bueno, entonces quiero este—. Cambió de hoja volviendo a darles la revista.

—Sigue siendo una mujer. ¿Levi es en serio?—. Mikasa le pasó la imagen a Sasha.

—Tilda Swinton es muy atractiva a pesar de su edad, se verá bien en él—. Sasha observaba la imagen apoyando al mayor.

—Lo vez, ella me entiende—. Señaló a su amiga con media sonrisa.

—Entonces hagamos una combinación de las dos—. Sasha apartó la revista. —Siéntate y déjanos el trabajo a nosotras—. Le indicó que se sentara en el pequeño banco que tenía frente a su tocador.

Levi sacó aire dándose valor, se sentó dando la espalda al espejo que tenían esperando con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran hacer lo mejor con él. El sonido de la máquina lo tensó un poco, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

—¿Qué te parece?—. Preguntó Sasha ante la mirada atónita de Levi frente al espejo.

—¿Hermano?—. Levi estaba perdido en su nueva apariencia.

—Es...—. Se levantó acercándose más al espejo. —Es perfecto chicas—. Se sonrió satisfecho pasando su mano por su nuevo corte.

—El estilo militar te va muy bien—. Sasha lo vio complacida. —Mi hermano estará babeando por ti—. Levi volteó a ver a Sasha un tanto nervioso.

—Creo que debería terminar de alistarme—. Se levantó para salir de la habitación. —Ustedes también deberían, ya saben—. Salió casi azotando la puerta.

—Tú hermano es muy torpe para decir lo que siente—. Se rió la castaña mirando a su amiga.

—Sí, no entiendo por qué se hizo así—. Negó con la cabeza. —Vamos, limpiemos este desastre y terminemos para poder bajar con todos—.

Las dos amigas se alistaron dejando la habitación impecable, bajaron observando como alistaban el comedor para recibir la cena de navidad, no dudaron en ayudar a los adultos en lo que necesitaran.

—Se ven muy lindas chicas—. Eren las elogiaba mientas salía de la cocina con varios platos.

—Gracias Eren—. Mikasa le sonrió por el cumplido.

Ambas llevaban vestidos que se ajustaban a su cintura cayendo en un corte amplio, Mikasa tenía uno color azul rey con un moño que se amarraba en su espalda y Sasha llevaba uno cerezo con pequeños olanes, el toque especial lo daban esas botas de combate que todos portaban. Un chiflido las hizo voltear.

—Pero miren qué bellezas tenemos aquí—. Jean dejó la pequeña cesta con pan que tenía para acercarse a las dos.

—Tú tampoco te vez mal—. Mikasa se sonrojó ante el comentario.

—Nada se compara con ustedes esta noche—. Jean besó la mejilla de Mikasa.

—Podrían hacer eso a solas—. Eren les rodó los ojos regresando a la cocina.

Hanjí y Petra portaban vestidos más serios, eran los que seguramente pertenecieron a la dueña de la casa, ambos vestidos eran en tonalidades azules y grises. Hanjí llevaba uno con un corte lencero y Petra un corte evasé.

Marco al igual que Auruo portaban jeans obscuros y unas camisas color salmón y azul rey respectivamente. Todos deseaban lucir lo mejor posible para celebrar una navidad normal en familia, la primera navidad tranquila en muchos años.

—¿Dónde está el enanín?—. Hanjí terminaba de decorar la mesa.

—Estaba terminando de arreglar su nueva apariencia—. Mikasa hablaba abrazada a la cintura de Jean.

—¿Nueva apariencia?—. Eren levantó una ceja en duda.

—Lamento hacerlos esperar—. Levi entró al comedor acomodando su corbata.

Eren agradecía que más de uno estuviera con la boca abierta no dando crédito a su nueva apariencia, se veía renovado como si le hubieran quitado varios años, su nuevo corte acentuaba sus rasgos. Levi levantó la vista viendo a todos regalándoles una sonrisa corta. Eren estaba seguro que sus rodillas templaron al verlo con ese pequeño gesto.

—Qué cambio enano—. Hanjí se acercó a él. —Quien diría que podrías lucir tan bien—. Le abrazó por los hombros revolviéndole el cabello.

—No hagas eso maldita cuatro ojos—. Se apartó de ella gruñendo.

Su relación había mejorado, ninguno necesitó intercambiar demasiadas palabras, no era la primera vez que reñían así que arreglar todo solo era cuestión de tiempo para los dos.

—Amigo, serás todo un rompe corazones—. Auruo se rió ganándose un golpecito por parte de Petra.

—Lo que él quiere decir es que te vez bien con el cabello corto—. Petra abrazó a su pareja sonriéndole.

—¿Tú qué opinas Eren?—. Hanjí se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta. Todos volvieron su vista al chico que se mordía la lengua de los nervios.

—Atractivo—. Fue lo primero que dijo tartamudeando.

—Gracias, supongo—. Se pasó su mano por la zona que estaba rapada disimulando sus nervios.

—Vamos y cenemos que hoy tenemos celebración doble—. Hanjí se acomodó en un asiento junto a Marco.

—¿Celebración doble?—. Jean la miraba sin entender recorriendo una silla para que Mikasa se sentara.

—No te atrevas—. Levi la amenazó.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Levi—. Le sonrió quitada de la pena.

Los únicos sorprendidos eran los hijos de Marco, los demás conocían perfectamente que Levi odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, todos los años que llevaban juntos nunca les permitió celebrarlo, reñía mucho con Hanjí pues ella deseaba que dejara las preocupaciones del mundo aunque sea por un día.

—Pues que mejor que estar en familia. ¿No lo crees Levi?—. Marco se sentó junto a Hanjí colocando su mano sobre una de ella.

—Yo no celebro nunca mis cumpleaños—. Se sentó al igual que todos.

—Entonces hagámoslo memorable. ¿Auruo me harías el honor?—. Marco le sonrió dándole un cabeceo.

—Es verdad—. El hombre se levantó. —Denme un momento—. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Petra se levantó buscando la cámara que Marco utilizó durante todo el día esperando a su pareja, la mayoría se miró sin entender que pasaba hasta que vieron entrar a Auruo con un pequeño pastel y una vela que era una pequeña rama de un árbol.

—Lo siento chicos, me terminé las conservas de fruta, tendremos que esperar hasta primavera—. Dejó el pastel frente a un atónito Levi.

—Sonríe—. Petra tomó una foto.

Levi seguía sin salir de su sorpresa mirando como todos se alegraban felicitándolo y elogiando el pastel.

—¿Cómo?—. Levantó la vista mirando a su amigo.

—Es un pastel muy sencillo, es obvio que no sabrá como los que llegamos a probar antes de todo este desastre, pero lo dulce de la fruta ayuda en todo—.

—Gracias chicos—. Lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta soplando la vela improvisada.

—Basta de sentimentalismos y comencemos a comer, esta cena no se merece que la dejemos enfriar y muero de hambre—. Hanjí relajó el ambiente haciéndolos reír.

La fiesta había sido la mejor que tuvieron en años, la comida y el ambiente estuvieron perfectos, se sentían como una familia completa. Después de recoger y dejar todo impecable todos regresaron a la sala, Mikasa y Sasha entregaron a cada uno de la familia una pequeña pulsera que ellas mismas hicieron, explicándoles que ahora todos pertenecían a la familia y eso sería su distintivo. Las chicas recibieron elogios y abrazos por parte de los demás.

La velada estaba resultando acogedora, Levi estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras acariciando a Titán, se levantó tomando un abrigo del armario colocándoselo para salir.

—Levi—. Hanjí se acercó a su amigo que caminaba hacia la cocina. —Casi lo olvido—. Lo jaló hasta una pequeña cajonera que decoraba la casa sacando una pequeña fotografía. —Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños—. Le entregó la foto con una sonrisa.

Levi la tomó mirándola fijamente, eran él y Eren abrazados completamente dormidos, sonrió recordando el día en el que se conocieron, como le desesperaba ese mocoso, estaba seguro que si hubiera visto esa foto mucho antes la hubiera lanzado a la chimenea hasta hacerla cenizas, y ahora, esa pequeña imagen le parecía simplemente perfecta.

—Gracias Hanjí—. Guardó la foto en su pantalón. —Sobre lo que no hemos hablado—. La mujer levantó una mano agitándola diciéndole que se detuviera.

—Tranquilo, solo fue una riña más, estamos bien Levi, solo no lo arruines—. Palmeó su hombro regresando con Marco quien los veía con media sonrisa a unos metros.

Levi observó a todos, Auruo y Petra estaban en la sala contándoles historias a los adolescentes quienes los miraban con mucha atención y emoción, Hanjí y Marco se abrazaron bailando mirándose con profundo amor. Que perfecto se sentía todo, tanto que le daban ganas de llorar. Suspiró satisfecho encaminándose al patio, necesitaba un respiro, tantas emociones lo abrumaban.

Después de un rato de risas Eren se levantó diciendo que regresaría en un momento, cruzó la estancia observando a su padre y a Hanjí sumidos en una burbuja de felicidad bailando susurrándose cosas, estaba feliz por Marco, sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más, era un hombre que tenía amor de sobra para repartir, no queriendo romper su momento siguió su camino buscando un vaso donde servirse agua, se acercó al grifo vertiendo un poco.

Por la ventana que daba al exterior vio a Levi sentado al borde del desnivel que daba al patio, estaba perdido observando las estrellas, lo miró recordando que hoy era su cumpleaños, estaba seguro que él no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, pero gracias a Hanjí todos terminaron por saber, apretó con fuerza los labios pensando si debía darle algo, suspiró sonriendo y fue a la cochera intentando que no lo vieran, avanzó entre los estantes donde tenían guardadas sus provisiones, en el último estante se detuvo, miró a ambos lados no queriendo que nadie lo viera y trepó con cuidado, estiró una mano palpando la cima de la estantería sintiendo el polvo acumulado, se movió con cuidado tratando de encontrar su mayor tesoro.

—Ahí estas—. Se sonrió victorioso cuando escuchó un papel metálico crujir.

Bajó con el mismo cuidado y observó el paquete que estaba gris por todo el polvo que sé acumuló sobre este mientras seguía oculto, lo sacudió y limpio lo mejor que pudo regresando a la cocina, se sintió un poco nervioso al comprobar que Levi seguía ahí, pero decidió seguir adelante.

—Hola—. Eren se acercó hacia donde estaba.

—Hola—. Respondió girando un poco su cabeza.

Caminó hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse, no sabía cómo empezar, así que sacó el paquete que tenía colocándoselo en sus piernas, Levi miró sin entender el gesto, hasta que su vista bajo, se quedó atónito mirando el paquete, lo levantó con cuidado, tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que en su vida volvería a comer unas galletas Oreo.

—Sé que no era necesario, pero es tu cumpleaños y no siempre te conviertes en un anciano de veintiocho años—. Comenzó a decir un tanto nervioso.

—No puedo recibir esto, debes a verlo guardado por mucho tiempo—. Hizo el ademán de regresarlas, Eren lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

—Está bien, puedes quedártelas, feliz cumpleaños Levi—.

Al ver esa sincera sonrisa en el rostro del castaño sintió una calidez en el pecho, abrió el paquete con cuidado, temía romperlo de más y hacer caer las galletas, tomó una extendiéndosela a su acompañante quien la recibió, sacó una para él dejando el paquete a un costado, se miraron unos segundos, con media sonrisa llevaron la galleta a su boca.

—Está rancia—. Se rió Levi degustándola.

—Sí, lo está—. Concordó con la misma risa.

—Es lo mejor que he comido en estos diez putos años—. Terminó por meterse el resto de la galleta gimiendo de gusto mientras la saboreaba. —Muchas gracias—. Se relamió los labios no queriendo dejar borona alguna.

—Me alegro que te gustara—. Eren se limpiaba el borde de sus labios con el pulgar.

Se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas que adornaban el cielo completamente despejado, no sentían incomodidad alguna y la música que provenía de la sala les hacía compañía, después de unos minutos, una canción conocida por el pelinegro comenzó a sonar, se rió entre dientes negando.

—¿De qué te ríes?—. Preguntó Eren curioso.

—La canción, fue la última que bailé en la fiesta de graduación de mi escuela—. Se sonrió más amplio volteando a ver al chico, eso no duró mucho pues Eren lo veía sin entender.

—¿Que es una fiesta de graduación?—.

—Ya sabes, cuando termina el año escolar, alguien te invita o tú invitas a la persona que era especial en ese entonces, pones licor en el ponche, das tú primer beso, bailas hasta que no puedes más y siempre está la canción cursi—. Rodó los ojos con lo último.

—No, no sé, no creo que algún día pueda tener eso—. Sonrió con tristeza girando la vista de nuevo al cielo.

Levi quería darse un golpe a la cara, era obvio que Eren jamás tendría eso, las circunstancias lo hacían prácticamente imposible, lo miró un momento pensando, se levantó colocándose frente a él estirando una mano.

—¿Qué haces?—. Lo miró sin entender.

—No tengo un presente de navidad, así que te regalaré tu primer baile—. Tomó su mano obligándolo a levantarse.

—Pero, no sé bailar—. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies con vergüenza.

—Por lo general las personas con las que salía eran más bajas que yo, pero podemos intentar—. Se acercó tomándolo por la cintura.

—¿Eso es posible?—. Eren se rió con fuerza ganándose un pisotón del mayor. —Ok, ok, no más bromas—. Hizo una mueca sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora pon tus manos sobre mis hombros, tranquilo yo te guiaré—.

Eren obedeció un tanto nervioso, tenerlo tan cercano y con sus manos sujetándolo fuertemente de la cintura, comenzaron moviéndose despacio siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

—Lo haces bien mocoso—.

—Gracias—. Desvió la vista un tanto apenado. —Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con alguien—.

—Imagina entonces que estás en una fiesta—.

—Una de esas que tú llamas fiestas de graduación—. Ambos se rieron.

—Sí, así que intenta relajarte, te será más fácil moverte—. Levi lo siguió guiando con pasos lentos.

—Entonces, gracias por mi primer baile de graduación—.

Se miraron fijamente perdidos el uno al otro, seguían moviéndose sin apartar su mirada.

—Aún no está completo tu baile—. Eren levantó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería.

Sin pensarlo, apartó una mano de la cintura para tomar su barbilla, el castaño abrió los ojos en sorpresa congelándose.

—Feliz navidad Eren—. Le susurró antes de juntar sus labios.

Eren no supo reaccionar al principio, sino unos momentos después de sentir los labios de Levi moverse contra los suyos, siguió sus movimientos siendo un poco torpe, escuchó reír a Levi entre dientes pero no se apartó ni un centímetro, afianzó el agarre de sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro, este por su parte llevó ambas manos a su cara atrayéndole más.

Ambos deseaban quedarse así por un largo rato.

—¿Papá Marco va golpear al interés romántico de su cachorro?—. Hanjí se rió mientras observaba la escena por la ventana de la cocina.

—Solo por esta vez no le diré nada—. Marco avanzó hasta abrazarla por la espalda.

—Cuidado, tenemos un padre consentidor aquí—. Marco rió a la par de Hanjí depositando un beso en su cuello.

—No todo tiene que ser peleas y discusiones, además, prefiero que salga con Levi en lugar de un guapo, alto y deportista gris—. Las bromas entre ellos no paraban.

—Bueno yo aquí tengo a un guapo, alto y muy atlético hombre—. Hanjí jaló su corbata. —Qué te parece si nos vamos a divertir un rato tú y yo—.

Sin decir más Marco la tomó de un brazo sacándola de ahí.

…

**N/T): **PERO QUE BELLO!

Ya, lo siento, es que ame este capítulo!. Espero ustedes también!.

Ahora lo de las canciones:

**Mientras cocinaban:** Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Mr. Blue Sky.

**Los recuerdos de Levi mientras esperaba en el sillón:** I Want To Break Free.

**El baile de Eren y Levi:** Every Breath You Take.

Escuchar las canciones mientras escribía me emocionaba más, espero puedas releer todo con la música de fondo sintiendo ese sentimiento.

Apenada por la tardanza y feliz de dejar un capítulo más me despido.

**Que el universo brille para ti.**

**-B.**


	14. Traidor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Hola chicos!... No sé qué poner aquí…así que…

Que lo disfruten.

…

"**Es asombroso lo rápido que las cosas pueden pasar de ser malas a ser una tormenta de mierda."**

**Zombieland**

…

—El invierno ha terminado. Chico, ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?—. Reiner se frotaba la nuca observando a Armin.

—No tengo dudas Reiner, quiero ir—. Lo dijo con firmeza sin bajar la vista.

—Entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero mereces una vida tranquila, llevaste diez años de sufrimientos allá afuera, nadie te juzgará si no quieres salir, Mike no me lo perdonará si te pierdo—.

—Entrené muy duro como me enseñaste, sé que puedo, quiero hacerlo, si alguien allá está sufriendo y necesita ayuda quiero ser yo él que le tienda una mano. Estoy consciente de que puedo morir, pero no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada—.

—Chico, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo en las investigaciones, pero no te detendré si quieres venir—. Armin asintió. —Muy bien—. Suspiró derrotado acercándose unos pasos a él.

—Estaremos bien Reiner—.

—Eso espero, ahora, descansa y come abundante, nos reuniremos todos a primera hora—. Reiner palmeó su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Te veo en unas horas, compañero—. Armin le sonrió despidiéndose con una mano.

Reiner correspondió el saludo caminando a las oficinas, internamente no quería llevar a Armin, sabía que muchos habían sufrido todos esos años, pero él merecía tener una vida tranquila, mejor dicho, quería darle esa vida tranquila. En cada entrenamiento lo llevaba al límite, lo quería doblegar, deseaba que se rindiera y decidiera quedarse, pero cada día que pasaba él llegaba dispuesto a continuar, esa fuerza de voluntad que hacía que cualquiera quisiera unirse a la legión, esas ganas de luchar y sobrevivir. Se dio por vencido cuando la nieve desapareció y Armin pasaba las pruebas con mejor tiempo.

—Te ves cansado muchacho—. Erwin miraba a un pensativo Reiner sentado frente a su escritorio.

—No quería que fuera—. Se quedó mirando por la ventana.

—¿Armin?—. Reiner sólo asintió sin volver la vista. —Es un buen soldado, es como tú—. El rubio volteó sin emoción.

—No digas eso, yo quería mantenerlo aquí, a salvo—.

—No todos quieren estar a salvo Reiner—. El mencionado bufó. —Dime entonces, ¿Por qué estás en la legión al igual que muchos?—. Reiner torció la boca.

—No es lo mismo Erwin—.

—Lo es, ese chico quedó entre los diez mejores del grupo de entrenamiento, él quiere salir, él quiere ayudar a más a salir del infierno, ese infierno que él ya conoce—.

—Él es más útil aquí, prohíbele salir del muro, por favor—. Reiner se levantó colocando las manos sobre el escritorio.

—No lo haré—. Se cruzó de brazos escuchando gruñir a su amigo. —Dale su oportunidad Reiner, no lo sobreprotejas—.

—Son igual de tercos los dos—. Suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Supongo que así somos los rubios—. Se rió el comandante. —Deberías ir a descansar como los otros—. Reiner asintió. —Thomas irá con ustedes, los llevará a la zona donde ocurrieron los hechos—.

—¿Volverá a salir?—. Lo miró sorprendido.

—Él así lo quiso, como una forma de redimirse por lo que le ocurrió a su escuadrón, los guiará hasta la zona donde cree puede haber personas refugiadas—. Reiner volvió a asentir varias veces caminando hacia la salida. —Reiner, tengan cuidado, San Francisco es muy peligroso—.

—Lo veo mañana comandante—. Se sonrieron despidiéndose.

Como hubiera querido que el invierno fuera eterno, mañana volvería a montar su caballo, galoparía más allá del inmenso bosque hasta la ciudad maldita, sabía que muchas de las brigadas que iban a esa ciudad no regresaban, o regresaban incompletas y ahora volvería con la esperanza de encontrar a más refugiados, a personas que lograron esconderse en ese lugar.

El amanecer llegó, el movimiento por las calles era bastante, algunos miembros avanzaban hasta el lugar de reunión, ya sea montados a caballo o caminando junto a este, las despedidas no se hacían esperar, todos pedían por su ser querido para volverlo a ver terminando las búsquedas, serían días tortuosos.

Reiner avanzaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la gran puerta, llevaba las riendas de su caballo fuertemente agarradas, estaba a unas calles de donde Bertholdt vivía, no deseaba llegar antes para ver cómo se despedía de su esposa e hijo, solo quería saludarlos y seguir adelante. Era extraño para él, no era su primera incursión pero sentía como si lo fuera, los nervios le cerraban la boca del estómago, era como un presentimiento, pero no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

—Seré precavido, por favor ustedes cuídense mucho—. Bertholdt abrazaba a su esposa e hijos.

—Te estaremos esperando—. Annie lo besó llorando. —Creo deberías irte ya—. Se secó las lágrimas observando como Reiner llegaba a su casa.

—Despídete de tu padre—. Annie le acercó a su pequeño quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Cuídate mucho campeón y cuida a tu madre—. El pequeño asintió aferrado a su padre.

—Vamos Berth—. Reiner palmeó su hombro. —Cuídate mucho Annie, volveremos—. Le sonrió intentando calmarla.

—Cuídense mucho por favor—. Annie les despidió observando cómo se alejaban por la calle.

Bertholdt caminaba a la par jalando a su caballo, por unos momentos ninguno mencionó nada, notaba que su compañero se sentía incómodo, se atrevía a decir que con miedo.

—¿Dónde está el pequeño Armin?—. Bertholdt intentó romper el silencio.

—Debe estar en las formaciones esperándonos con Thomas—.

—¿Thomas?. ¿Por qué irá él con nosotros?—. Lo miró sorprendido.

—Erwin dijo que él deseaba ir con nosotros, nos llevará a la zona donde ocurrió el suceso extraño que alteró a los grises, quiere redimirse por su escuadrón—. Escuchó a Bertholdt soltando un silbido de admiración.

—Ese chico tiene agallas—. Reiner solo asintió.

No comentaron nada, llegaron hasta la entrada, las brigadas se estaban juntando, unos deseosos de volver a salir y otros no tanto, buscaron entre todos a sus dos compañeros nuevos, otra vez Reiner esperaba solo encontrar a Thomas montando a su caballo y que Armin lo hubiera reconsiderado, era su última oportunidad de sacarse esa opresión. No fue así, Armin y Thomas platicaban felizmente montados en sus caballos.

—Parece que ya se conocen—. Reiner los interrumpió.

—Mike nos presentó y sé que ambos estaremos en la misma brigada—. Armin le contestó sonriente.

—Qué bueno que se llevan bien chicos, eso ayudará a que el viaje sea más ameno—. Bertholdt montaba su caballo acercándose a ellos.

—Sí, me alegro—. Reiner imitó el gesto acercándose a su grupo.

—Espero poder volver con personas nuevas—. Armin se movió emocionado en su silla.

No se dijo más, todos se formaron aguardando a Erwin. El comandante apareció con ese semblante imponente y como muchas otras veces los despidió, tenían que ser fuertes, tenían que tener esperanza por todos aquellos que la estaban perdiendo, ellos eran una parte de la esperanza de la humanidad y debían trasmitir eso. Las puertas se abrieron dejándolos salir con la emoción a flor de piel, adentrándose en el bosque las brigadas se agrupaban galopando a sus respectivos destinos. La brigada de Reiner recibió varios vistazos y algunos gritos de ánimo, no era secreto a donde se dirigían, ya se sabía lo que conllevaba pisar la gran ciudad.

Sin perder más tiempo sabiendo que les esperaba un largo camino, tanto que no podían perder el tiempo, debían estar alerta como siempre en todo momento. Cabalgaron por más de cinco horas deteniéndose a comer, retomaron las riendas hasta visualizar el atardecer.

—Deberíamos detenernos a buscar donde dormir—. Gritó Reiner bajando la velocidad de su cabalgata.

—¿Estás seguro?, aún podemos avanzar otra hora más— Bertholdt se colocó a su lado.

—Démosle un respiro a los chicos y a los caballos—.

—¿Nos detendremos ahora?—. Thomas se acercó junto con Armin.

—Busquen árboles que podamos utilizar para trepar y dormir—. Reiner les ordenó señalando la zona.

—Reiner, ¿Estas bien?, te veo más nervioso de lo normal—. Berth se acercó mirándolo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, es solo, no sé, Berth, tengo un sentimiento que me oprime—. Se movió un tanto incómodo.

—Debe ser porque recuerdas lo de Marcel. Intenta no pensar tanto en eso, podrías distraerte y eso sería malo—.

—Lo intentaré. Ahora busquemos dónde pasar la noche—. Le regaló una sonrisa despreocupándolo.

Aseguraron los caballos subiendo a buenos árboles que les servirían de cama, mientras se acompañaban se escuchaban a lo lejos aullidos guturales que les erizaron la piel. Armin volteó a varios lados nervioso tratando de ubicar a los dueños de tales aullidos.

—Están muy lejos, no debes preocuparte—. Reiner lo tranquilizó.

—¿Por qué su aullidos se escucha así?—. Preguntó nervioso.

—Están infectados, seguramente están cazando—. Volteó a ver la luna que decoraba el cielo.

—Pero, ¿Y los caballos?—.

—Tranquilo Ar, los lobos no vendrán por aquí, no estamos en sus territorios y no hemos hecho escándalo para atraerlos—. Bertholdt le aseguró intentando disipar sus miedos.

—Yo era igual de nervioso que tú en mi primera salida, te acostumbraras—. Thomas le habló un tanto más fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—Duerman ya chicos, no le demos razones a los lobos para venir—. Reiner finalizó toda charla que pudiera originarse.

No quería ser aguafiestas pero los carnívoros infectados eran cien veces más mortales que los grises comunes, no sabían cómo él virus había mutado, pero todo rastro de inteligencia que podían tener los seres humanos desaparecía al infectarse, en cambio los animales no perdían esa inteligencia nata, siendo extremadamente mortales los que cazaban en manadas.

Al amanecer ya estaban montando sus caballos cabalgando hacia la ciudad, aún estaban a dos días de camino y no podían perder el tiempo. Los bosques estaban tranquilos, aún se sentía el frío del invierno que se marchaba, a lo lejos divisaron ellos enormes edificios avisándoles que estaban cércanos a llegar.

—No bajen la guardia, los bosques no presentaron amenaza alguna, cruzando el Golden Gate la ciudad es peligrosa—. Reiner miró a su escuadrón. —Si llegamos a separarnos busquen refugio, lancen una bengala para saber su ubicación, ya conocen el código de color—. Todos asintieron. —Thomas ve adelante junto conmigo, Berth y Ar, no se separen mucho—. Tiró las riendas de su caballo adentrándose por el puente.

Se podía sentir la tensión que los rodeaba, el silencio de la ciudad los acompañaba, Thomas los guiaba por las calles que alguna vez recorrió, algunos grises ya hacían muertos por las heladas, el olor a muerte les revolvía el estómago, deseaban salir de ahí lo antes posible. Thomas llegó hasta donde perdió a su equipo.

—Aquí fue la última vez que los vi—. Suspiró con tristeza.

—La explosión Thomas. ¿Dónde viste la nube gris?—. Reiner detuvo su caballo a su lado.

—Del otro lado de esos edificios—. Se giró señalando con un dedo.

—Es prácticamente la siguiente calle—. Bertholdt miró hacia donde señalaba.

—Entonces vamos, veamos que sucedió—. Jaló sus riendas con fuerza.

Todos avanzaron con la mirada atenta, a mitad de la calle observaron un cuerpo que no pasó desapercibido, era el torso carcomido de un hombre, tenía la mitad de la cara mostrando completamente el cráneo y algunas costillas visibles, se notaba que fue desmembrado, pero lo que más realzaba era la capa verde con el símbolo de la legión.

—Es Gordon—. Murmuró Thomas pasando el cuerpo.

—Sigamos adelante—. Reiner miró de reojo.

Doblando la calle observaron una camioneta completamente calcinada, dedujeron que eso fue el causante de la explosión que vieron. Bajaron de los caballos desenfundando sus armas, los cuatro rodearon la camioneta buscando víctimas.

—Está vacía—. Armin miraba a todos que parecían igual de sorprendidos.

—La calle tiene bastantes grises muertos, seguramente lograron salir a tiempo—. Reiner avanzaba hasta los grises que ya hacían en el piso.

—¿A dónde crees que pudieron ir?—. Bertholdt observaba los cristales de los edificios que ya hacían rotos.

—Oigan, este cuerpo parece moverse—. Armin se acercó a un gris que seguía respirando.

Reiner se giró con rapidez observando con miedo como le daba unas patadas comprobando si en verdad seguía vivo, se acercó corriendo queriendo detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el gris soltó un grito que hizo eco, los cuatro amigos se voltearon a ver con horror. Armin le disparó en la sien silenciándolo, unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes escuchando el viento soplar, hasta que de los edificios resonaron gritos y gruñidos.

—Vamos Ar, tenemos que irnos—. Reiner llegó tomando la mano de Armin.

A pesar de la poca inteligencia que mostraban los grises como cualquier ser vivo buscaban sobrevivir, se refugiaban manteniéndose a salvo esperando como cualquier depredador a que una presa tocara a su puerta, de los edificios salían cadáveres hambrientos, el invierno los había dejado en un letargo y ahora sólo deseaban con desesperación saciar el hambre.

Los caballos relincharon nerviosos, sabían que algo no estaba bien, los grises se abalanzaron sobre un caballo mordiéndolo, el animal relinchó pateando y moviéndose asustado por la agresión.

—Súbete a tú caballo Ar, salgamos de aquí—. Reiner se montó de un salto.

—Pero el caballo de Thomas—. Armin subió a su caballo con torpeza.

—Ya no se puede hacer nada, andando—. Dio una palmada al caballo de Armin para que se echara andar.

—Vamos Thomas, subamos en mi caballo—. Bertholdt jaló al chico quien veía como atacaban a su caballo.

Los gemidos que hacía el animal a causa del dolor se quedarían para siempre en su mente, varios grises mordían sus patas y lomo hundiendo sus manos en el estómago, el animal seguía vivo mientras sacaba sus órganos empujándose para devorarlo. Todos aprovecharon la distracción de los grises con el animal para marcharse, tomaron caminos separados huyendo.

—Reiner, ¿Que haremos con Berth y Thomas?—. Armin giraba sobre su hombro observando cómo cabalgaban en otra dirección.

—Estarán bien chico, busquemos refugio lejos de aquí—.

Avanzaron disparando a unos cuantos grises que se abalanzaban hacia ellos, el relinchar del caballo acaparaba la atención de todos los grises. Cabalgaron hasta las puertas de lo que parecía un centro comercial, Reiner observó que las puertas mantenían una cadena con un candado, en las circunstancias eso era claramente extraño, tomó la escopeta que cargaba en su espalda alejándose un poco, Armin tomó distancia esperando el disparo. Apuntó y disparó haciendo ceder al candado, la cadena cayó.

—Entremos—. Reiner bajó de un salto de su caballo.

Pateó la puerta jalando a sus caballos dentro acompañado de Armin, cerraron la puerta con fuerza observando que había dentro, parecía un centro comercial abandonado como cualquier otro.

—Alguien estuvo aquí—. Armin señaló con su arma las provisiones que estaban apiladas cercanas a la entrada.

—Al parecer usan este lugar como refugio, debo suponer por el candado que ya no están aquí—. Reiner siguió avanzando. —Dejemos a los caballos resguardados y verifiquemos el lugar—.

—Solo espero los demás estén bien—. Armin tomó a su caballo conduciéndolo con Reiner.

—Después de revisar subamos a la azotea y lancemos una bengala—. Armin asintió.

Recorrieron de extremo a extremo, ya estaban completamente seguros de que ese centro comercial era o fue el refugio de alguien, todas las demás entradas estaban selladas y las ventanas reforzadas, no se preocuparon por que alguien los tomara por sorpresa, sin más que hacer subieron hasta la azotea, la puerta se encontraba abierta. Reiner sacó su arma avanzando con precaución, Armin lo imitó siguiéndolo de cerca, Reiner lo miró por un momento y pateó la puerta apuntando el arma a varias direcciones.

—Esta vacío—. Se dijo sorprendido.

Lo estaba, pero no por no encontrar a nadie, había un campamento perfectamente montado, Armin abrió un poco la boca admirando el lugar, quien fuera el que estuviera utilizando esa azotea sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en la ciudad, revisaron entre todas las cosas encontrando más provisiones y algunas armas, había bastantes sacos de dormir apilados y mapas con diferentes ubicaciones marcadas.

—Los que estuvieron aquí se movían por toda la ciudad—. Reiner observaba el mapa.

—¿Crees que aquí se encuentran?—. Armin señaló la única ubicación en el mapa que estaba circulada.

—Es una opción, Berkeley está a unas cinco horas de camino, cuando nos reunamos demos una vuelta, no perdemos nada—.

—¿Lanzo ya la bengala?—. Armin tomó su pequeña pistola.

—Hazlo, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, seguramente encontraron refugio—.

Armin asintió, se acercó al borde de la azotea cargando su arma, levantó la mano y disparó, esperaba que sus compañeros se encontraran bien y a salvo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir respuesta, la bengala se iluminaba en rojo, ambos rubios se miraron, algo había salido mal.

Reiner le dio la orden de lanzar otra bengala dándole a entender que irían a buscarlo. Justo antes de disparar en el edificio resonaron otros disparos, se miraron con el ceño fruncido colocándose en modo de defensa.

—Bajemos a revisar, si Berth está en otro sitio no sabemos quienes puedan estar aquí—. Reiner se tensó temiendo algo malo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta para bajar a investigar, cruzando el umbral escucharon como cargaban un arma, ambos se giraron observando a un hombre que los encañonaba.

**...**

—Berth, tenemos que buscar refugio—. Thomas disparaba a los grises que se les acercaban.

—Eso intento, pero primero debemos sacarnos de encima a los...—. Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando ambos salieron volando de la montura del caballo.

Rodaron por el piso quejándose del abrupto golpe, abrieron los ojos observando al caballo que había tropezado por culpa de un gris, el pobre animal intentaba levantarse pero tenía dos patas rotas haciéndolo una presa fácil, una presa fácil que no se desaprovechó, con uñas y dientes comenzaron a quitar carne de su cuerpo. Una mordida lo trajo a la realidad, un gris se aferraba a su pierna hundiéndole los dientes, Bertholdt disparó volándole la nuca, su pierna ardía pero no dejaría que lo devoraran, otros gritos lo hicieron voltear, dos grises mordían el cuerpo dé Thomas intentando arrancarle lo más posible, disparó quitándoselos de encima, se levantó como pudo, tomando con fuerza la mochila que tenía puesta Thomas lo puso de pie.

—Vamos subamos por esa escalera de emergencia—. Bertholdt señalaba la escalera de incendios que tenía un edificio.

Aprovechando como la anterior vez que la mayoría de los grises se comían al caballo atraídos por la sangre fresca avanzaron con dificultad hasta llegar a la escalera, con todo el dolor que la herida le causaba saltó aferrándose al escalón para comenzar a trepar, Thomas hizo lo mismo siguiéndolo.

—¿Cómo les diremos lo qué pasó?—. Thomas sollozaba consciente de lo que pasaría.

—No les diremos—. Contestó de inmediato.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, tal vez podamos ayudarlos, como carnada, pero no deseo ser un gris—.

—Nadie será un gris Thomas, regresaremos a la ciudad sin decir nada—.

—No podemos volver, estoy consciente de eso, me entrené sabiendo que puedo morir, pero seré útil hasta el final—. Ambos se detuvieron mirándose.

—Entonces se útil y no digas nada, continúa subiendo—.

—Ellos tarde o temprano se enterarán Berth, yo les diré si tienes miedo—.

—Si quieres decirles hazlo, pero solo habla por ti—. Bertholdt lo volteó a ver nervioso.

—Tú también fuiste mordido, no te atrevas a ponerlos en peligro—.

—Yo haré lo que sea necesario Thomas—. Estaba entrando en pánico.

—Yo también tengo miedo a morir pero no te dejaré que les ocultes eso—.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción—.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas, ambas llenas de miedo, miedos distintos que los carcomían, uno no deseaba que pusieran en peligro a demás personas, más si lograban llegar a la ciudad, y él otro a ser delatado, si las pruebas que hacían estaban funcionando, tal vez, sólo tal vez podrían experimentar con él, colocándole un suero ayudándolo. No se lo pensó más, aprovechando su ventaja en posición lo pateó en la cara.

—¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Bertholdt!, ¡Detente!—. Thomas suplicó recibiendo patadas.

—No puedo dejar que me expongas así—. Tomó impulso dando un fuerte golpe.

Thomas lo miró sintiéndose traicionado mientras caía, escuchó algunos de sus huesos crujir cuando tocó el suelo, ya no tenía miedo, solo sentía rabia y coraje, a pesar de lo sofocado que lo dejó la caída tomó aire sin dejar de observar a Bertholdt.

—¡Traidor!—. Le gritó llamando la atención de los grises. Eso no lo detuvo. —¡Maldito traidor!, ¡Eso es lo que eres!, ¡UN PUTO TRAIDOR!—. Comenzó a gritar al sentir los dientes de varios grises desgarrar su piel.

—Lo siento—. Murmuró observando cómo lo devoraban.

—¡Déjenme!—. Intentaba quitárselos de encima. —¡Te maldigo hijo de puta!, ¡TRAIDOR!—. Quiso volver a gritar, quería recordarle hasta el último momento de su vida lo que había sido.

Un gris mordió su cuello arrancando un trozo de carne donde se encontraba su yugular, la sangre brotó a cantidades evitándole seguir gritando, dejó de moverse, la carne se la arrancaban del cuerpo a pedazos, mientas le arrancaban las extremidades y lo desviceraban nunca apartó esa mirada de odio y rencor, solo esperaba pagara por lo que había hecho.

Subió hasta el tejado del edificio, observó no hubiera algún peligro cercano dejándose caer en el suelo, estiró las piernas quitando sus botas subiendo un poco el pantalón, suspiró tranquilo, la mordida no era tan profunda, tendría tiempo de fingir que estaba bien y llegaría al muro sin levantar sospecha, ya buscaría ayuda en los laboratorios, no podía permitirse morir, no por su esposa e hijo. Tomó su cantimplora vertiendo un poco de agua limpiando la herida, buscó en su mochila algunas vendas, se hizo un vendaje sencillo volviéndose a colocar sus botas, se levantó caminando alrededor de la azotea observando cómo saldría de ahí, varias veces volteó al cielo esperando la bengala, sabía que tendría que esperar por lo menos una hora, eso era como requisito, pero no dejaba de mirar su pierna, el tiempo ahora era un factor clave y debía darse prisa, desesperado se levantó buscando una bengala para lanzar, al levantar la vista de nuevo una bengala verde se alzaba no muy lejos de ahí, sé sonrió pues ambos estaban bien y a salvo, se acercó a la orilla viendo la distancia, eran a lo mucho cinco calles, no podría moverse solo, tendría que esperar por ellos, tomó su bengala y la lanzó.

Se quedó sentado en el borde esperando divisar a sus amigos, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia abajo observando cómo los grises devoraban al caballo, la escena era grotesca, se empujaban con fuerza intentando tener más de dónde comer, su cuerpo escurría sangre que brillaba con el sol, a unos metros estaba el cuerpo de Thomas, le hacía falta los dos brazos y una pierna, su cabeza había rodado unos centímetros lejos de su cuerpo, la capa que llevaba le impedía que la cabeza se alejara, sus intestinos estaban regados alrededor siendo masticados por tres grises que solo abrían la boca llenándola con desespero.

Deseaba se dieran prisa, el atardecer estaba mostrandose, quería salir de ahí y volver. Comenzó a observar cómo los grises se alteraban dejando sus presas abalanzándose al inicio de la calle, el sonido de una metralleta lo hizo levantarse, una camioneta avanzaba hacia los grises con un hombre asomado por el quemacocos disparando haciéndolos caer, frunció el ceño pues no le reconoció, su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando detrás de la camioneta venían Reiner y Armin cabalgando disparando a la par, los habían encontrado, podría volver a casa con tiempo.

…

**N/T): **Las cosas van cambiar.

**Que el universo brille para ti.**

**-B.**


	15. La Maldición

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

Hola! Oigan! Lo siento por ayer no actualizar! Ahorita mi vida es un caos (del bueno), estoy en plena mudanza y se me fue completamente lo de la actu! De una vez les aviso **la otra semana no** podré actualizar, en mi nueva residencia aún no tengo los servicios, entonces si me puedo dar un escapada de todo eso actualizaré, igual si no puedo es por lo mismo, les agradezco por entender!

Estaba un poco decaída, tres betas me batearon (valga la redundancia), porque solo ayudan a escritoras que hagan ERERI, pff!, tenía un poco de fe para que me ayudaran con el trabajo de revisión y corrección pero bueno, eso no me detiene hahaha, aunque me coma el tiempo aquí estoy!

Lo revise así de corrido, mañana le doy otra revisada y corrijo algunas cosas que se me fueran.

Denme chance y les contesto algunos comentarios que dejaron sobre el cap pasado!

**Soy su FANchicas y chicos! **

Ahora si! A lo que se vino!

…

"**Cuando los muertos echan a andar, ¿para qué obstinarse en matarlos? No hay formas de vencerlos."**

…

Los días pasaban tranquilos en la casa, Eren hacía ejercicios todos los días con su hermana tratando de devolverle la movilidad y flexibilidad a su pie, al principio todo era doloroso, el caminar no le molestaba, la agonía venía cuando intentaba hacer flexiones o estiramientos, a pesar de todo no había día que no entrenara, ansiaba volver a ser completamente el mismo.

Su relación con Levi, o lo que sea que tuviesen iba decente, sabía que no era la persona más demostrativa, pero después de su beso en navidad era evidente que ambos sentían algo, todo volvió a ser normal, dejando de lado que solían esconderse para intercambiar besos. En un principio se avergonzaba de su inexperiencia a la hora de besarlo, en cambio Levi lo animaba a continuar siendo un buen maestro, esto le causaba otro tipo de sensación, amaba intercambiar besos con el pelinegro, pero deseaba saber cómo había aprendido todo aquello.

Durante el resto del día seguían como si nada ocurriera entre ellos, como si solo fueran esos dos amigos que peleaban de vez en cuando y en la intimidad tenían una acalorada reconciliación, de eso no pasaban, de una amistad, una amistad extraña, sentía como si le diera miedo dar un paso más, llegaba a pensar en sus malos ratos que se avergonzaba de estar con alguien menor, incluso temía que se avergonzara de ser gay. Compartían tanto tiempo juntos y al mismo tiempo no sabían nada uno del otro, quería preguntarle mil cosas, ¿Por qué no dejaba que le demostrara cariño en público?, ¿Dónde había aprendido a besar de esa forma?, o ¿Por qué siempre terminaba apartándose cuando las cosas subían de nivel entre ellos?, todo en su mente gritaba un: ¿Por qué?.

—Auruo, Levi y yo regresaremos a San Francisco por lo que dejamos—. Marco dio un bocado a su cena.

—¿Por qué solo irán ustedes?—. Se quejó Eren mirando a los adultos.

—En primera, no los arriesgaremos, en segunda, tendremos más espacio para traer todo, y en tercera, porque lo digo yo—. Marco le sonrió a sus hijos quien hacían berrinche.

—Pero queremos ayudar—. Jean se cruzó de brazos.

—Ayudan mucho quedándose en casa—.

—Pero Marco— Se quejó Eren.

—Eren cállate y hazle caso a tú padre—. Levi le regañó.

La mesa se quedó en silencio mirándose entre todos, nadie se creía que Levi se pusiera recto con él quien que no fuera su hermana. Levi había desarrollado un tipo de respeto extra hacia Marco, no sabía si lo hacía por el peso de su conciencia por estar prácticamente con su hijo, lo ayudaba en lo que este le pidiera y obligaba a sus hijos a ser respetuosos, mucho más con Eren que le fruncía el ceño a ignorando la sorpresa en la cara de todos.

—No se preocupen chicos, ellos se cuidarán mutuamente, además, solo irán y regresarán el mismo día—. Hanjí les sonrió calmándolos.

—Siempre ha sido así Eren, lo sabes—. Marco lo miró con seriedad.

—Pero siempre ocurre lo mismo, quiero ayudar—.

—Me ayudas más quedándote a salvo—.

La cara del castaño se ensombreció y eso no pasó desapercibido para Levi, la comida transcurrió sin más quejas, varias veces Levi miraba como Eren no cambiaba su expresión, era como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia en su vida, como si mañana fuera a morir.

—Cachorro, porque no vas a distraerte deshaciéndote de varios grises que vimos Hans y yo—. Marco comenzaba a recoger la mesa.

—Como sea—. Se levantó sin decir más.

—Levi—. El mayor volteó. —Por favor. podrías acompañar a Eren a la azotea—.

—Hasta podrías intentar calmarlo—. Hanjí le guiñó un ojo.

—Hans—. Marco le regañó.

—Loca, podrías comportarte enfrente del padre del chico—. Levi la regañó a la par. La mujer solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vayan por municiones, tal vez disparar lo relaje un poco—.

Levi quería a preguntarle a Marco el porqué de la actitud de Eren, pero creyó mejor preguntárselo directamente, dejó al resto que terminaba de limpiar caminado hacia el pequeño cobertizo donde resguardaban las armas y las municiones, al caminar por el jardín vio a titán echado sobre sus cuatro patas con las orejas bajas y la vista triste como si acabaran de regañarlo, no había que ser un genio para saber quién había sido el causante de tal cosa. Se acercó hasta el can acariciando sus orejas, Titán levantó la cabeza volviendo a su expresión de felicidad moviendo la cola.

—Dale un respiro perro, el mocoso tiene las hormonas a tope—. Titán le ladró levantándose.

Levi le acarició el lomo y lo observó irse de nuevo dentro de la casa con mejor actitud, había aprendido a querer a ese perro, a su manera claro está, Eren jugaba lanzándole cosas y siempre terminaba arrastrándolo a sus juegos, los veía jugar en la nieve intentando hacer ángeles de nieve, claro que el can se movía de un lado al otro creando una forma extraña, verlos a ambos le generaba ternura, a veces le gustaría robarle la cámara a Marco y sacar varias fotografías de ambos.

—Mocoso, toma lo que necesitemos y vamos—. Levi abrió la puerta entrando al cobertizo.

Eren lo miró unos segundos, sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre él cerrando la puerta comenzando a comerle la boca, Levi titubeó intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, quiso apartarlo para preguntarle qué ocurría, abrió la boca para reclamarle y el castaño aprovechó para profundizar su beso. No quiso seguir indagando más, solo se dejó llevar, lo empujó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.

—Mierda Eren—. Gruñó cuando el castaño gimió contra sus labios.

Eren pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de no dejar ningún centímetro de separación. Levi le acarició el pecho, bajando hasta su cintura y descansando sus manos en sus piernas, amaba sentir como el más chico se retorcía ante sus caricias, tomó sus piernas y en un movimiento rápido lo levantó, con unas pequeñas palmadas le dio a entender que enrollara sus pierna sobre su cintura, cosa que hizo sin replicar.

—Se nota que ya estás de mejor humor—. Se separó de sus labios comenzando a bajar hasta su cuello.

Las palabras de Levi fueron como un golpe de realidad, estaba molesto por lo que había pasado en la comida y al verlo entrar al cobertizo buscaba olvidarse de todo eso, pero como siempre aquel descontento se hizo presente, ya no se sentía con ganas de seguir así con su él.

—Levi para—. Intentaba apartarlo. Levi le devoraba el cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo y dejando mordidas.

—Solo cinco minutos más—. Le apretó el trastero ganándose un pequeño gemido.

—Solo vinimos a buscar provisiones—. Jadeó logrando separarlo un poco. —Se van a dar cuenta si tardamos demasiado, Marco nos puede descubrir—. Suspiró aliviado al escucharlo gruñir.

—De acuerdo—. Dejó caer su cabeza completamente derrotado en el pecho de Eren. —Pero es injusto, primero me besas con desesperación y ahora yo no puedo hacerlo—.

—No dije que no, solo que no era el lugar. Vamos, deshagámonos de unos cuantos grises—. Intentó escucharse tranquilo.

Con cuidado Levi lo soltó para que colocara sus piernas de nuevo en el suelo, se acomodaron sus prendas tratando de lucir normal, tomaron las municiones saliendo del cobertizo, otra vez podía sentir esa incomodidad que emanaba el castaño.

Avanzaron sin problemas hasta la azotea, aún había una fina capa de nieve que cubría todo, el invierno estaba terminando y el deshielo era la temporada más fría de este, se frotaron los brazos intentando darse un poco de calor, se colocaron en la barda buscando los grises que Marco mencionó.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ir a la ciudad?—. Eren lo miró de reojo.

—Debo ir—. Disparó derribando uno. —Tengo que ayudar a tu padre y a Auruo—. Bajó el rifle volviendo a cargarlo.

—Igual me gustaría ir—. Su tono era triste.

Levi notó ese semblante, lo observó apuntar con su arma a buscando algún otro objetivo hasta que disparó.

—Mierda—. Gruñó por haber fallado.

—Oi, tranquilo, estoy seguro que podemos cuidarnos muy bien los tres—. Levi colocó una mano en su hombro pero el chico se apartó con brusquedad. —Eren, ¿Cuál es el problema?—. Uso un tono de molestia.

—Es solo...— torció el gesto rodando los ojos. —No lo entenderías—. Volvió a tomar su arma intentando apuntar.

—No puedo entenderlo si no me lo explicas—. Se cruzó de brazos.

Eren sentía como si fuera a sacar su estómago por la garganta, no sabía si eran nervios, enojo o preocupación. Disparó un par de veces más fallando todos los tiros, gruñó lanzando su arma al suelo cuando se quedó sin municiones. Levi lo observó hacer su pequeño berrinche sin interrumpirlo, lo vio tirarse al piso abrazando sus rodillas.

—¿Ya estás mejor?—. Dio unos pasos acercándose a él.

—No—. Giró la vista en otra dirección ocultando su rostro.

—Eren, ¿Estas llorando?—. Se arrodilló frente a él al escucharlo sollozar. Eren solo negó con la cabeza. —No entiendo por qué esto te pone así—. Le acarició el cabello intentando consolarlo.

—Después del invierno—. Se sorbió la nariz. —Durante cuatro años ha sido lo mismo—. Levantó la vista tallando sus ojos.

—¿Lo mismo?—. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos limpiando las lágrimas que aún quedaban.

—Cada año que hemos pasado aquí, después del invierno, todos los que salen en búsqueda de provisiones mueren. Todos se han muerto—. Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

—Marco sigue aquí y siempre ha salido, eso es lo que él me ha dicho—. Eren asintió varias veces.

—Solo los que se quedaron junto a él regresan, no sé porque pasa todo eso, el año pasado perdí a toda mi demás familia. Todos se murieron Levi—.

—Eren, nadie va morir, te lo prometo—. El castaño frunció el ceño empujándolo un poco.

—No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, he vivido eso cuatro años seguidos, son devorados o terminan enfermos y mueren—. Se limpió la cara con fuerza. —Por eso Marco nunca nos deja ir en esa temporada, él lo sabe, sabe lo que puede pasar—.

—Mocoso, tienes que calmarte, son coincidencias, no es como si fuera una maldición—. Volvió a acercarse a él.

—No quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero perder a Marco ni al señor Auruo, no quiero perderte a ti—. Sus labios temblaron mirándolo con preocupación.

Sin saber que más decirle lo atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo, ahora entendía porque su comportamiento tan frío y desinteresado, por dentro el chico estaba teniendo una guerra con sus emociones, si lo que decía era verdad era obvio que tendría miedo de perderlo, de perder a alguien más, a pesar de que su padre los entrenó todos estos años para ser fuertes y lograr sobrevivir, la humanidad seguía ahí, los miedos, toda esa preocupación que no importando qué tan fuerte seas siempre en algún momento te golpeará haciéndote caer.

—¿Por qué Eren actuó de esa forma?—.

—¿Lo de la comida?—. Mikasa asintió. —Por miedo, yo también estoy preocupado, pero intento no pensar en eso—. Jean se frotaba la nuca nervioso.

—¿Preocupado?, ¿Por qué?—. Lo escuchó suspirar.

—No quiero creer que es una especie de casualidad, pero, los años que hemos vivido aquí, cada búsqueda después del invierno siempre mueren algunos familiares, intentamos creer que solo es algo que pasa, la gente muere, es normal en este mundo, aun así, era nuestra familia—.

—Salir es riesgoso para todos, nunca sabes si vas a morir pero tienes presente que eso puede pasar—. Mikasa bajo la vista. —Así me enseñó mi hermano, debo ser fuerte aun si él no está, debo sobrevivir y no apegarme a nadie—.

—Eso es muy cruel—. La miró un tanto sorprendido. —¿Es por eso que me rechazabas tanto?—.

—No te rechazaba, solo, solo seguía el consejo que siempre me daba mi hermano, él cree que es mejor no tener una relación tan estrecha con alguien, así si muere es menos doloroso—.

—Creí que tu hermano era reservado y un tanto frío, pero somos humanos, poseemos sentimientos y necesitamos de esas relaciones para no enloquecer—. Jean se estaba molestando.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?. ¿De una película?—. Mikasa se cruzó de brazos mirándolo sin emoción.

—¡No!—. La chica dio un paso atrás por su tono de molestia. —Marco nos enseñó todo, él dice que el amor nos hace más fuertes, ¿Y sabes qué?, tiene razón, yo daría mi vida por mis hermanos, son un par de idiotas, pero lo haría, lo haría hasta por ti porque me gustas, es porque te quiero, y ahora, ahora veo que te gusta mi compañía, ¿Pero no quieres que intentemos algo por miedo a sufrir?, déjame decirte algo, aquí todos sufrimos—.

—¡Tú no sabes eso!—. Mikasa le gritó igual de molesta.

—¡Claro que lo sé!. ¡Maldita sea Mikasa!, el invierno pasado toda mi familia murió, ¿Escuchaste?, ¡Murió!, Estábamos solos de nuevo y Marco no nos permitió decaer, él siempre estaba ahí, diciéndonos que el dolor no perdona a nadie pero sufrirlo es opción de cada quien—.

—A mí también me han arrebatado a muchos amigos y sigo fuerte, hemos seguido fuertes—.

—Tienes razón, perdiste amigos, creo nunca has perdido a un familiar—.

—Jean reacciona, ninguno de ellos era tu familia, ni siquiera son tu padre y tu hermana o tu hermano, son amigos que juegan a la familia, yo si tengo un hermano que hace todo por mí y tenemos amigos a los que apreciamos, pero estamos conscientes de lo que puede pasar—. Ninguno de los dos pensaba con claridad hablando de más llevados por sus emociones.

—Me queda claro que me esforcé en vano—. Jean la miró con seriedad apartándose de ella. —Si solo buscan amistades toda su vida, les deseo suerte, podré ser un idiota sentimental pero yo considero a todos una familia—. Llevó su mano a su muñeca. —O eso me hiciste creer—. Le entregó la pulsera que había hecho junto con su hermana en navidad.

Mikasa la miró recordando las pláticas con Sasha, la trataba como su hermana, eso siempre se lo decía, en cambio ella solo la veía como la amiga incondicional que siempre estaría ahí, no era su culpa no ver más allá de la amistad, el miedo y el dolor era algo de lo cual estaba harta, si su hermano se mantenía fuerte siguiendo adelante ella deseaba ser igual. Sin saber por qué sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el semblante triste pero decidido de Jean de dejar las cosas como si nunca hubieran pasado.

—Espera Jean—. Avanzó tratando de detenerlo fallando en el intento.

—¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que siempre quise tener una hermana?—. Mikasa se asustó al escuchar a Sasha detrás de ella.

Se giró con brusquedad observando a su amiga sentada en el piso con la misma mirada que tenía Jean, era evidente que había escuchado su conversación escondida del otro extremo de la pared, quiso explicarle que solo estaba molesta y había hablado más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Perdón por considerarlos parte de nuestra familia—. Sasha se levantó. —Al parecer tú y tu REAL hermano son la única familia que no desea pertenecer a la nuestra—. Hizo lo mismo que Jean, le entregó su pulsera.

—Sasha, yo no quería, déjame explicarte—. La tomó del hombro y esta solo se apartó.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, dile a tu hermano que se aleje del mío, no permitiré que juegue con Eren—.

—Eso no es verdad, espera, no es lo que quería decir—. Mikasa sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón.

—Si Levi le hace algo a mi hermano, yo le romperé ambas piernas—. La amenazó mirándola con dolor.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la castaña, la limpió con rapidez para salir en la misma dirección que su hermano, al igual que Jean, creía que Mikasa era reservada en lo sentimental, nunca se imaginó que no los considerara como la familia que sabían que eran, a través de sus ojos todos sólo eran amigos, se atrevía a decir que los veían solo como compañeros de vida que se hacían presentes en su camino.

Sasha se sentía dolida, había perdido a esa hermana que creía haber encontrado, deseaba distraer la mente y dejar a su hermano lidiar con sus sentimientos a solas en su habitación, recordó las terapias que hacía con Eren en su entrenamiento y decidió ir a buscarle. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, Marco lo había mandado a deshacerse de los grises, entendía su comportamiento, ella había perdido a Connie en una de esas búsquedas, también estaba nerviosa de dejar ir solo a Marco con los demás, temía esa maldición cobrara factura, era su familia y no deseaba perder a nadie, por eso se entrenaba hasta que sus músculos dolían, hasta que no pudiera más, esperaba poder salir de nuevo junto a todos y cumplir con protegerlos.

Avanzó hasta subir a la azotea, antes de gritar el nombre de su hermano se quedó estática en la entrada observando la escena, ya hacia Levi de rodillas junto a Eren quien lloraba amargamente aferrado a su pecho, no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber el porqué de su llanto, la muerte de Nanaba fue la que más le dolió, sabía que Eren amaba a esa señora como a su madre, los tres lo hacían, perderla fue la peor de las sensaciones, desde su muerte no dejó de maldecir esa excursión. Recordó lo que Mikasa había dicho, todo lo había aprendido de su hermano, y ahora Levi estaba con su hermano, sintió ganas de salir y golpearlo preguntándole si solo veía a Eren como ese desahogo de realidad para luego dejarlo como "el amigo" que solo querían ver.

—Eren, mírame, no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero me gustas—. Sasha abrió la boca escuchando a escondidas. —Iré a esa maldita ciudad y volveré, todo porque un estúpido mocoso llorón se metió tanto en mi mente que no me dejará en paz incluso si muero—.

—No digas eso—. Eres se apartó frunciéndole el ceño.

—Sé que no hablamos mucho de esto que estamos haciendo—. Levi se sentó frente a Eren. —Nunca quise involucrarme con nadie, para mí eso es una pérdida de tiempo—.

Sasha lo miró con odio.

—Lo lamento—. Escuchó a su hermano disculparse y eso la hizo enfadar al doble.

—¿Por qué?. Yo soy él cobarde que tiene miedo de sufrir más allá de la pérdida de una amistad—. Suspiró. —Desde que perdí a mis padres nunca quise volver a generar esa relación tan estrecha con alguien que no fuera mi hermana, ahora me arrepiento de haberle inculcado eso, desde que conocí a tu padre y su extraña manera de obligarte a ver a todos como una familia entendí por qué yo estaba equivocado—.

—Marco siempre intenta ver lo mejor a la situación—. Eren se rió limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Tanto que da miedo—. Sonrió al escuchar una carcajada de parte del castaño. —Oi, escúchame, quiero cambiar las cosas y lo haré moderadamente, solo tenme paciencia, estoy seguro que todos saben que tenemos algo—. Levi apartó la vista un tanto sonrojado, inspiró hondo regresando la mirada. —Me siento como un idiota no sabiendo cómo preguntarte si quieres que seamos más que compañeros, ya sabes colegas—.

Sasha se golpeó la frente con la palma al escuchar tan patética proposición por parte del mayor, volvió la vista a la escena al escuchar las risas de su hermano.

—Estoy siendo serio Eren, deja de reírte—. Levi lo miraba ofendido.

—Eres muy malo pidiendo las cosas—. No podía dejar de reír.

—Me estoy sincerando contigo y tú te burlas—. Hizo el ademán de levantarse.

—No, espera—. Se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. —Si quiero—. Se seguía riendo.

—¿Si quieres que?—.

—Si quiero ser tu novio—.

Eren volvió a romper en risas observando cómo su pareja se sonrojaba. Sasha por su parte se tapaba la boca evitando ser descubierta si escuchaban sus risas, dio una última mirada observando cómo la pareja se comía a besos, supo que eso era la señal para irse de ahí y darles su privacidad, los ejercicios de recuperación podrían esperar. Mientras caminaba de regreso vino a su mente la discusión de Mikasa con Jean, reflexionó más tranquila qué tal vez por el momento ambos hablaron sin pensarlo con claridad, Levi le había trasmitido sin desearlo ese miedo al apego, estaba segura que los momentos que tenía con su hermano eran sinceros, pero esa barrera invisible que se había creado le impedía entregarse por completo, deseaba correr a buscarla y abrazarla, decirle que entendía sus miedos y tal como había dicho su hermano, ella también era una sentimental que odiaba estar así con una hermana más.

Llegó a su habitación entrando sin mucho ánimo, se detuvo en seco al observar a Mikasa sentada al borde de la cama con la cara deshecha en lágrimas, las dos se miraron por unos segundos para después correr una a la otra y fundirse en un abrazo. Ninguna deseaba estar molesta con la otra.

—Lo siento Sasha—. Lloraba sin apartarse de ella.

—Yo también lo siento—.

—Eres como mi hermana, tienes razón en eso, solo estaba molesta por cómo se expresó Jean de mi hermano. Ambos hemos sufrido mucho—. Hipeaba tratando de controlarse.

—Te entiendo, fuimos criadas muy diferente, yo también siento haber sido muy dura, nosotros también hemos sufrido, pero supimos sobrellevar eso apoyándonos entre todos, tú y Levi han llevado una carga enorme—. Sasha se apartó un poco limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Jean no me va a perdonar, creerá que no lo quiero—. Mikasa hizo lo mismo.

—Tranquila, es un sentimental pero te perdonará, discutir es lo más normal, dale tiempo y te ayudaré para que puedas hablar con él—.

Mikasa volvió a soltar en llanto sintiéndose feliz de estar bien con la primera amiga sincera que tuvo, una amiga que terminó por convertirse en su hermana, en una confidente que amaba, el miedo a perderla le hacía imposible que la viera cómo la hermana que era, si llegaba a irse de su vida por cualquier razón, ese dolor la perseguiría por mucho tiempo.

Jean tenía razón, en este mundo cruel el dolor de dejar a un ser querido no perdona a nadie, pero uno no puede vivir sujeto a ese dolor por siempre, sufrir sin querer salir adelante es lo que muchos hacen, se refugian en sus sentimientos más internos guardándose ese sufrimiento sin permitirse sanar con el amor y apoyo de otros. Eso es lo que llevaba haciendo cada que alguien a quien apreciaba de su grupo moría, se guardaba ese sufrimiento y ese dolor, ya estaba harta.

—No puedes creer lo que piensan tus hijos, las maldiciones no existen—. Hanjí se sentaba en la cama observando a Marco moverse de un lado a otro.

—No planeo llevar a ninguno de ellos conmigo Hans, eso no está a discusión—.

—Lleva a Sasha contigo, es muy buena, les ayudará si algo sale mal—.

—No voy a llevar a mi niña—. La miró un tanto molesto.

—Pero los has llevado a otras excursiones—.

—No lo haré Hans, Levi y Auruo son más que suficiente—.

—Quieres arriesgar la vida de otros pero no la de tus hijos porque tienes miedo de esta supuesta maldición—. Marco la miró con severidad ante la acusación.

—No quiero pelear Hanjí, ellos se ofrecieron y confío en ellos—.

—Entonces déjame ir también—. Se levantó de la cama encarándolo.

—No lo haré, por favor, por mí, quédate aquí con mis niños—. Tomó sus manos dándoles un beso. —Nuestros niños—. Hanjí sonrió.

—Estaré muy preocupada—. Soltó sus manos acariciando su cara.

—Todos lo estarán, intentaremos no quedarnos más de un día, es muy sencillo lo que iremos hacer—.

—Entonces quiero que me prometas que vas a volver—. Marco sonrió asintiendo. —Por nuestros futuros hijos—. Hanjí tomó su mano llevándola a su abdomen.

—¿Estas bromeando?—. Marco la miró sin dar crédito. Hanjí solo negó con una sonrisa. —¡Eso es increíble—. La tomó de la cintura dándole vueltas. —Volveré a ser padre—. Hanjí se rió ante la emoción de Marco.

—Quiero que vuelvas—. Junto sus frentes mirándolo con amor.

—Lo prometo—. Ambos se sonrieron dejándose llevar por su felicidad.

Los días para la siguiente excursión se acercaban, intentaban no hablar mucho del tema evitando peleas innecesarias, ya estaba decidido quienes irían y no estaba a discusión. Eren había mejorado la comunicación con Levi, aún se divertía a costa de su poco tacto para expresar lo que sentía, había descubierto que era pésimo con las palabras, en cambio sus acciones compensaban todo aquello, aun así no lograba sacarse ese miedo que tenía de ver partir a más familia, las noches se le hacían eternas no pudiendo conciliar el sueño recordando todo lo que había vivido.

La noche anterior a la búsqueda no fue la excepción, se quedó sentado sobre su cama observando sus pies, sus ojos le ardían por el sueño, deseaba cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver la muerte ajena, se levantó con la única esperanza que tenía, salió de la habitación caminando hacia la sala con sigilo intentando no despertar a nadie.

Levi había escuchado todas las historias que su actual novio le había contado, sabía que había sufrido mucho, no sólo el, todos los que vivieron en esta casa, quería decirle que eso era su culpa por haber generado esos lazos tan fuertes con esas personas, si los hubiera mantenido como compañeros su muerte hubiera sido menos dolorosa, ahora entendía lo frívolo que era su pensar y él porque gracias a eso había peleado con Hanjí meses atrás.

También estaba nervioso, no quería apartarse de Eren, pero si así podía evitar que él pisara la ciudad de nuevo ocupando su lugar lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias. No podía conciliar el sueño, escuchaba los ronquidos de Titán en el sillón contiguo, se quedó mirando el techo hasta que un movimiento brusco por parte del can lo puso alerta, sin pensarlo sacó el arma debajo de su almohada con la cual dormía siempre, Titán miraba hacia un punto fijo en la obscuridad.

—¿Levi?—. Escuchó a Eren susurrar.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio volviendo a guardar su arma.

—¿Me estabas apuntado con un arma?—. Por fin pudo divisarlo acercándose a él.

—Casi me matas de un susto—. Se defendió.

—Estas dentro de la casa, ¿Por qué apuntarías a alguien con un arma?—.

—Es una maña, eso no importa, ¿Qué haces aquí?—. Levi lo miró bajar la vista.

—No puedo dormir, sé que mañana se van y yo solo quería preguntarte, si no te molesta—. Tomó aire. —¿Quieres ayudarme a dormir?—.

No supo que contestar a eso, estaba pidiéndole subir a su habitación y dormir en la misma cama, el silencio reinó un par de minutos entre ellos.

—Creo no debí venir—. Se disculpó con vergüenza volviendo por donde vino.

—Iré—. Eren se giró sobre su hombro mirándolo. —Ok, iré, pero si tu padre me descubre tú le vas a explicar eso—. Eren asintió feliz.

Se levantó guardando su arma en su pantalón, acomodó un poco el sofá donde dormía siguiendo a Eren escaleras arriba, Titán subió al sillón mirándolos con una sonrisa moviendo la cola, esperaba su invitación para poder seguirlos, Levi lo miró con seriedad, si el can ladraba despertaría a todos, se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio, con ese mismo dedo le indicó que se quedara en el sillón, Titán borró su sonrisa sentándose observando cómo se marchaban.

Llegaron a la habitación cerrando la puerta, Levi dejó su arma en la mesita de noche dejándose caer en la cama, cerró los ojos con gusto al sentir el colchón mullido que lo recibía, volvió la vista al ojiverde que seguía parado a un costado sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Dormirás parado?—. Eren negó. —Entonces sube a la maldita cama, es tarde necesito dormir antes de seguir soportando la sonrisa estúpidamente brillante de tu padre—. Ambos se rieron.

Ya sabían que Marco era el señor sonrisas de la casa, últimamente parecía que esa sonrisa no desaparecía por nada, en una pelea que tuvieron, Eren y Levi casi destruyeron el huerto forcejeando lanzándose lodo no importándoles si lastimaban las raíces de los vegetales, esperaban la reprimenda de Marco en cuanto los vio, lo único que recibieron fue esa sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño sermón que no se comparaba a sus regaños, el humor de ese hombre había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y todos lo habían notado.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que Marco está más feliz que de costumbre?—. Eren subió a la cama colocándose a su lado.

—¿Que si lo he notado?, ese tipo debe tener las mejillas entumidas—.

—Supongo que está más tranquilo y evita pensar en la excursión de mañana—. Bostezó estirándose.

— Tú también deberías dejar de pensar en eso y dormir un poco—.

—Lo intento, pero siempre vuelven esos malos recuerdos—.

—Lo sé, siempre te perseguirán, solo debes dejarlos fluir, algunas veces te atormentarán, pero no debes aferrarte a ello—. Le acarició el cabello.

—¿Eso es lo que tú haces?—. Levi asintió.

—Descansa, esperaré a que estés dormido—.

Ambos se acomodaron cubriéndose del frío que aún los acompañaba. Eren volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Levi lo reconfortó. El pelinegro acariciaba su cabello intentando relajarlo, le recordaba a los días donde Mikasa sufría lo mismo que Eren, después de la muerte de alguien, su hermana tampoco podía conciliar el sueño abrumada por esas emociones, eran recuerdos que siempre estarían contigo, solo debías evitar revivirlos constantemente. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, se sentía cómodo con la compañía de su pareja, se acomodó un poco moviendo a Eren para apartarlo unos centímetros, como si de una trampa se tratase Eren enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él sujetando con fuerza su brazo, Levi intentó zafarse sin éxito.

—Con que a eso se refería tu padre—. Murmuró derrotado.

Con el poco movimiento que le permitía hacer, acomodó su cabeza dejándose llevar por el sueño que comenzaba a ganarle la batalla. La mañana llegó, Levi solo había logrado descansar un poco, se levantó dejando a Eren quien seguía plácidamente dormido, se alistó con rapidez para lograr bajar sin ser visto, dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

—Buenos días Levi—. El mencionado cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta. —¿Pudiste dormir?—. Apretó los dientes con miedo a voltear.

—Buenos días Marco, y si, gracias, pude dormir—. Se giró sonriendo.

—Me alegro—. Marco le sonrió caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Buenos días enano—. Hanjí le saludó siguiendo al padre.

Levi se llevó ambas manos a la cara masajeando sus sienes, no sabía que cara poner ahora que el padre del chico lo había descubierto salir de la habitación de su hijo, técnicamente no había pasado nada de lo cual mereciera una golpiza, pero no sabía cómo explicarle eso a Marco.

—¿Estás listo?—. Se giró al escuchar a su amigo.

—Sí, sí, acabemos de una vez con esto—.

Los tres adultos que partirían comenzaron a alistar su armamento, dieron una última inspección a la camioneta evitando sufriera alguna falla durante su viaje. Mientras ellos trabajaban los demás miembros aparecían uno a uno en la cochera para despedirlos.

—Solo no te hagas el héroe—. Mikasa golpeó el brazo de su hermano con cariño.

—No seas sentimental—. Le sonrió por el golpe.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron parados frente a Marco, querían decirle que tuviera cuidado, que no sabrían que hacer si lo perdieran, el padre interpretó su silencio acercándose a ellos, los envolvió en un abrazo y ellos correspondieron aferrándose a él.

—Solo vuelve vivo—. Jean cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el abrazo grupal.

—Ten cuidado—. Shasha no quería soltarse.

—No te perdonaré si no vuelves—. Eren le sonrió apartándose un poco.

—Cuídense mucho y cuiden a las chicas, compórtense como los adultos que son—. Los tres asintieron.

Marco caminó hacia Hanjí quien jugaba con sus manos un tanto nerviosa, ella también deseaba ir a la ciudad, entendía a la perfección la sensación que los adolescentes tenían.

—Tranquila, volveremos en unas horas—. Marco acarició su mejilla.

—Con cuidado por favor—. Hanjí lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que estarían bien, pero el sentimiento de miedo estaba latente.

—Cuídense entre todos—. Petra besaba a Auruo. —No se metan en problemas—.

—Llevamos suficientes armas—. Petra le volteó la vista. —Regresaremos completos, lo prometo—. La abrazó con ganas.

Mientras todos se despedían Levi se quedó parado a un lado de la camioneta esperando subir, demasiado sentimentalismo no iba con él, no era como si no fueran a regresar, bueno, eso es lo que él creía, solo estaban a tres horas de camino, entrarían, subirían todo y regresarían.

—Oye...—. Levi salió de sus pensamientos girando la vista. —Te esperaré—. Eren no supo que más decirle.

—Sobreviví bien por diez años, puedo hacerlo un día más—. Le sonrió burlón.

—No me importa, estaré preocupado—. Eren se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

Por un momento Levi se quedó helado, los de la casa sabían su relación, no había porque negarlo, pero nunca se demostraban afecto frente a nadie, y ahí tenía a Eren aferrado a él como un niño asustado frente a la mirada de todos. Su primer impulso sería empujarlo evitando seguir con la escena, en cambio correspondió el abrazo reconfortándolo, también tenía miedo, pero en un mundo así el miedo debe quedar en segundo plano.

—Estaré bien Eren, confía—. Le susurró sobre su cuello.

—Confío en ti—.

Levi se separó un poco de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, los tenía enrojecidos, gritaban el miedo y la angustia que sentía, le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos haciéndolo sonreír, sin importarle que el padre del chico estuviera a unos metros lo besó, un beso tierno que lo tranquilizara y al mismo tiempo una promesa de que volvería con él.

El único sorprendido era Jean, los miraba sin entender, los señalo con ambas manos mirando a todos que parecían no darles importancia, inclusive Marco les estaba dando su espacio, buscaba respuestas con la mirada, quería saber porque su hermano estaba besando a otro hombre.

—Te lo explicare después—. Su hermana le palmeo la espalda.

—Es tiempo, vámonos—. Marco habló con voz fuerte haciendo que la pareja se separara.

Se despidieron con la mano una vez más de todos y subieron a la camioneta partiendo a su destino, les esperaba un largo camino y ninguno sabía que les depararía, pasaron sobre varios grises que habían muerto por las heladas y algunos otros grises que ellos sabían habían matado hace tiempo, el camino se percibía tranquilo, la entrada a la ciudad igual, cadáveres en descomposición los recibían, sabían que debían ser cuidadosos, los grises que ya hacían escondidos estarían en reposo esperando hasta el más mínimo escándalo para atacar. Mientras más se acercaban encontraban grises que lucían alterados, se empujaban unos contra otros en un estado de frenesí.

—Levi, dispara con el rifle y deshazte de ellos, harás menos ruido evitando despertar a más—.

—Algo debió alterarlos debemos estar alerta—. Auruo cargó el rifle dándoselo a su amigo.

—Más vale que no nos estorben—. Tomó el rifle saliendo por el quemacocos.

Los grises fueron cayendo, ellos avanzaban con más lentitud asegurándose de no dejar a uno vivo. Se detuvieron frente a esa puerta que habían dejado atrás hace meses, los tres pasajeros la miraban sin dar crédito, el candado ya hacía tirado y la puerta estaba entreabierta, se quedaron perdidos en su sorpresa sin dejar de mirar, para un gris le era imposible romper un candado de ese tamaño.

—Alguien entró—. Auruo habló primero colocándose entre Marco y Levi.

—No bajemos la guardia, algunos grises pudieron entrar—. Marco desabrochó su cinturón.

Los tres bajaron con armas en mano, Marco sostenía sus katanas avanzando a la puerta, observaron las marcas de disparos en esta, ya estaban completamente seguros que alguien más estaba adentro. Lo primero que notaron era que sus provisiones seguían intactas, mientras más se adentraban escucharon un relinchar que los estremeció.

—¿Caballos?—. Auruo volteó a varios lados confundido.

—Tengo años que no veo un caballo, mucho menos en esta ciudad—. Marco lo imitó.

—Deberíamos inspeccionar el lugar—. Levi miró con desconfianza.

—Revisa la azotea Auruo, yo revisaré el segundo piso, Levi tú la planta baja—.

—Revisemos los tres la planta baja, es un poco grande, después yo iré a la azotea y ustedes revisarán la segunda planta—.

—Auruo tiene razón, acabaremos más rápido—. Levi apoyó a su amigo.

—Está bien, démonos prisa—.

Conocían bien el centro comercial, se separaron abarcando más lugares, se observaba tranquilo, en el punto céntrico donde terminaron encontrándose observaron a dos enormes ejemplares, tenían la boca abierta acercándose a los caballos, no recordaban que fueran así de grandes.

—Tienen provisiones en sus lomos—. Levi los observó desde una distancia segura.

—No están infectados—. Marco le hizo un pequeño corte al caballo observando su sangre.

—¿Dónde estarán sus jinetes?—. Auruo acarició el hocico de uno.

—Sigamos buscando, deben seguir aquí—. Marco envainó sus katanas.

Se dividieron como lo habían dicho, Auruo revisó una parte de la segunda planta encaminado a la azotea, verificó las escaleras apuntando su arma cuando se dispuso a subir, todo se veía tranquilo, mientras subía escuchó disparos que lo tensaron, se giró hacia abajo, sabía que provenían de la planta donde estaban Marco y Levi, se debatió sobre ir en su búsqueda, seguramente habían encontrado a los jinetes de dichos caballos. Unas voces le hicieron volver la vista, tomó con aún más fuerza su arma, alguien estaba en la azotea, respiró profundo y subió un par de escalones más, dos figuras aparecieron por el umbral, su primera reacción fue encañonarlos.

—¿Quiénes son?—. Exigió Auruo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tranquilo—. El más alto levantó las manos. —Somos exploradores—. Auruo lo miró confundido.

—Eso no responde lo que pregunté—. Subió dos escalones más sin bajar su arma.

—Soy Reiner y él es mi compañero Armin, somos exploradores, venimos de la ciudad amurallada—. Reiner le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Ciudad amurallada?—. Murmuró completamente sorprendido. Bajó su arma cediendo un poco hasta que recordó los disparos. —Eso no existe, ¿Que hacen aquí?, escuché disparos—.

—Nosotros también, pero solo estamos Reiner y yo aquí, no sabemos de quiénes podrían ser—. Armin lo miró igual de confundido.

—Mira—. Le mostró el escudo de su uniforme. —Somos un grupo llamado brigada de reconocimiento, estamos entrenados para buscar sobrevivientes. Queremos llevarlos a salvo a la ciudad—. Auruo seguía perdió en su asombro. —Solo queremos ayudar, dinos, ¿Cuantos están aquí?—.

—Yo vine con dos compañeros—. Apenas pudo pronunciar.

—Por favor, guarda tu arma, vinimos a ayudar y llevar sobrevivientes a la ciudad, no planeamos hacer daño a nadie—. Reiner señaló el arma que aún les apuntaba.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre—. Se disculpó colocando el seguro a su arma.

—Si hubo disparos es posible que tus amigos necesiten ayuda—.

—Sí, se supone que este lugar estaba sellado. Ellos están en la segunda planta—.

—No perdamos el tiempo—.

Auruo asintió, bajó junto con los exploradores, no había prestado atención por el momento, ambos portaban los mismos uniformes, si se trataba de una broma donde buscaban estafarlos sería una muy elaborada, todo su atuendo se veía pulcro y en perfectas condiciones. Deseaba llegar lo más pronto con sus amigos, quería aclarar más dudas, si ellos decían la verdad y estaban solos, algo les sucedió a sus amigos, debía darse prisa.

**...**

—¿Crees que ya se marcharon?—. Levi caminaba detrás de Marco.

—Se hubieran llevado las provisiones, prácticamente se las dejamos en la entrada—. Seguían avanzando por el pasillo abandonado.

—Esto está muy tranquilo—. Terminando de decir eso escucharon un golpe.

—Al parecer no—. Marco tomó sus katanas de nuevo. —El ruido provino de esa tienda, vamos, no llamemos la atención—. Levi asintió.

Llegaron al lugar con los nervios de punta, no sabían que podían encontrarse. Levi frunció el ceño, el lugar estaba vacío, ninguno estaba loco, ambos escucharon varios objetos caer.

—Seguramente fue una rata—. Marco parecía igual de confundido.

—Cuando Eren me llevó a una tienda casi cometo una locura por asustarme por una maldita rata—. Levi se relajó.

—Salgamos de aquí y sigamos buscando—.

Avanzaron saliendo de la tienda caminando por los pasillos, los muros estaban decorados con grafitis relevantes a la situación actual, Levi se quedó mirando la pared, jamás había puesto atención a lo que decían los muros. _El mundo morirá por la avaricia humana. Este lugar está maldito. Hasta el último hombre. La muerte tiene sangre negra._ No estaba seguro si todo aquello estaba escrito con sangre o pintura.

—¡Levi!, ¡Detrás de ti!—. Escuchó el grito de Marco.

…

**N/T): **Jiji…no me odien.

-Que el universo te de paciencia.

-B.


	16. Mordida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

*Se esconde detrás de una pared*. Bueno hermanos y hermanas… no me odien… *Se asoma*. La canción que escuchan al final es "Hey Jude" de los Beatles se las recomiendo….

…

**Steve: ****—****Eh guapa, déjame decirte algo: Tienes mi permiso, si alguna vez me convierto en uno de esos, hazme un favor y vuélame la puta cabeza****—.******

**Anna: ****—****Puedes estar seguro****—.**

**\- Dawn of the dead**

…

—¿Por qué estabas besando al hermano de Mikasa?—. Jean presionaba la cabeza de Eren contra el piso.

—No te incumbe—. Eren se zafó de su llave.

—Contéstame, ¿Por qué besabas a un hombre?—. Insistió su hermano colocándose en posición.

—Que importa eso—. Eren lo imitó.

Los dos hermanos siguieron con su combate, Eren se había vuelto un poco lento pero su fuerza seguía ahí, ya había derribado a su hermano un par de veces pero el espíritu competitivo seguía latente en los dos, dio un paso en falso el cual Jean aprovechó para pasar su brazo por su cuello aplicándole una llave.

—Jean basta, vas a lastimar a Eren—. Mikasa los observaba preocupada.

—Dímelo—. Exigió apretándolo más fuerte.

—No—. Eren le frunció el ceño.

—Jean, Marco se molestará si lastimas a Eren —. Le advirtió su hermana.

—¿Por qué besabas a un hombre?—. Jean lo presionó.

—Porque soy gay—. Le dijo sin aliento. La llave que tenía al cuello se aflojó observando cómo su hermano daba unos pasos así atrás. —Soy gay, ¿Estas feliz estúpido?!—. Eren recuperaba el aliento. —¡Soy gay!—. Gritó molesto.

—Estas teniendo algo con su hermano y no me dijiste, ¿Por qué?—. Lo miró decepcionado.

—Te lo iba a decir—. Eren se cruzó de brazos. —Pero eres un tonto y nunca me dejabas hablar—.

—Pero soy tú hermano, idiota—. Jean se marchó molesto.

—Y todavía me preguntas por qué no te dije—. Eren gruñó observando cómo se marchaba. —Jean, ¡vuelve!—. Gritó siguiendo a su hermano.

—Jean, Eren—. Mikasa iba a ir detrás de ambos.

—Será mejor que los dejen solos—. Hanjí la detuvo. —Ellos deben hablar—.

—Hanjí tiene razón, chicas déjenlos solos—. Petra la apoyó.

—Solo espero no peleen—. Mikasa las miró preocupada.

—Estarán bien, ambos son unos tontos pero por algo son mis hermanos—. Sasha le sonrió tratando de calmarla.

Eren persiguió a Jean escaleras arriba, se apresuró cuando lo vio dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, metió un pie y la mano evitando lograra cerrar, forcejearon un tanto hasta que Jean se dio por vencido dejando entrara a Eren.

—Jean, ¿Por qué estás molesto?—. Eren lo miró fastidiado. —¿Por qué me gustan los hombres?, ¿Es eso?—.

—No—. Pasó una mano por su cabello sosteniéndolo con fuerza. —Es porque me tratas de idiota—. Eren sonrió queriendo hacer una broma. Jean se molestó el doble. —Hablo en serio Eren, todos aquí me tratan como si fuera un idiota, como si no entendiera nada, joder Eren—.

—Oye, tranquilo, estaba jugando, no eres un idiota, es verdad que eres un tanto distraído, pero no pienso eso de ti—. Eren se acercó a su hermano apenado de hacerlo sentir así.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?—. Jean se sentó en su cama.

—Lo intenté muchas veces—. Lo imitó. —Pero siempre terminabas diciendo cualquier tontería y me molestaba, la única que sabía sin que yo le dijera fue Sasha—. Jean soltó una risa corta.

—¿Es por eso que jamás te interesaste en las mujeres que estuvieron en la casa?—. Eren torció el gesto. —Entiendo, pensé que ninguna era tu tipo. Me soportaste hablando de todas fingiendo que te interesaban—.

—Tenía que, tal vez podría ayudarte si tenías oportunidad—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Te gustaba alguien de los chicos que estuvieron aquí?—. Jean preguntó curioso.

—Jean no seas metiche—.

—Ya dime, me la debes—. Eren le volteó la vista.

—Ok—. Tomó aire dándose valor. —Me gustaba Franz—.

—¿El calvo que se fue con la pecosa?—. Eren lo miró sin diversión mientras él se reía.

—Por esas razones odio platicar contigo—.

—Ya no seas ridículo—. Jean dejó de reír. —El tipo era un idiota, se robó nuestras provisiones y se fue—.

—Lo sé, también estaba molesto por eso—. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando sus zapatos.

—Y ahora, estás teniendo algo con el hermano de Mikasa—. Eren se sonrojó.

—Si—. Contestó sin más.

—El tipo es raro, parece que no tuviese sentimientos—. Eren se rió.

—Los tiene, muy a su manera, pero los tiene—. Miró a su hermano hacer una sonrisa triste. —Mikasa y tú, ¿Están bien?, los he visto distanciados, y eso nunca pasa—.

—Solo discutimos—. Trató de no darle importancia.

—¿Pero por qué?—. Jean chascó la lengua.

—Por la forma en la que ella ve todo, es una tontería, me molesté porque ella como su hermano ven todo de una fría manera sin crear estos lazos familiares que nosotros tenemos—.

—¿No me digas que quieres ver a Mikasa como una hermana?—. Jean hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Estás loco?, no me refería a eso—. Eren se rió de su expresión.

—Era una broma, lo siento—. Se disculpó intentando controlarse.

—Solo quería que fueran más como nosotros—. Confesó apenado torciendo la boca.

—Pero ellos son así Jean, no podemos forzarlos a ser como nosotros, yo también odiaba que fueran así, pero ellos pasaron por las mismas cosas que nosotros y ellos no tenían a un Marco—. Jean sonrió. —Levi es igual, tiene miedo de involucrarse con alguien porque no quiere sufrir, pero quiere cambiar, y supongo Mikasa también, no te molestes por eso, habla con ella, estoy seguro que volverán a estar bien—. Eren palmeó su pierna.

—Entonces, ¿Te gustan fríos y malhumorados?—. Eren se rió dándole un golpe.

—Estoy jugando, supongo tienes razón, fue muy egoísta de mi parte exigirle eso—.

—Estarán bien, se nota que ambos se quieren—. Eren se levantó para salir.

—Oye—. Jean lo llamó haciéndolo voltear. —Gracias, hermano—. Eren le sonrió ampliamente.

—Para eso está la familia—.

Las horas pasaban eternas, un ambiente tenso se sentía en la casa, todos buscaban distraer la mente esperando por su regreso, solo ansiaban las cosas salieran bien y no tuvieran ninguna complicación, pero el atardecer les decía otra cosa, ellos ya deberían estar de vuelta, a esas horas todos estarían cenando contando lo que había pasado en la ciudad, en cambio la cena aguardaba en la cocina y los miembros de la casa eran consumidos por los nervios en la sala principal.

…

—¡Levi!, ¡Detrás de ti!—. Escuchó el grito de Marco.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar, un gris se abalanzó sobre él, antes de que pudiera tocarlo Marco lo atravesó con una de sus katanas por el estómago mientas con su mano detenía la mordida.

Levi observó al gris a centímetros de su cara, su inmundo olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales, carne pútrida le respiraba con gruñidos ahogados, podía ver un par de dientes incrustados en la piel tostada de Marco , gracias a que tenía la otra espada empuñada la mordida no lo atravesó por completo. Pateó al gris por instinto tirándolo al suelo, desenfundó su arma metiéndole tres tiros en la nuca.

Estaba temblando, su arma tiritaba en su mano, calló de rodillas sin dejar de temblar, observó al gris con la espada en su estómago y la cabeza desecha escurriendo sangre negra. Su arma se resbaló de sus manos dejando un ruido metálico al caer, estaba en shock sintiendo como las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos a cantidades, se gritaba internamente: ¡Por que!. Lo sabía, lo había matado, era su culpa, estaba distraído y fue salvado, debía morir, era su momento, mató al padre de los chicos, mató al padre de su novio, mató a la pareja de su amiga, mató a Marco.

Sollozó cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, sintió un apretón en su hombro haciendo que levantara la vista, Marco lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna dándole otro apretón de comprensión. Eso lo fue todo, gritó de dolor, un dolor que le quemaba el pecho, su llanto se incrementó, pues en lugar de recibir una miraba de rabia lo que obtuvo fue una sonrisa calma, una que le decía: Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

No lo estaría, Marco moriría por su culpa.

Mató a Marco.

—Levi, debemos volver—. Marco habló tranquilo.

—Lo siento—.

—Levi, levántate—.

—Lo siento—.

—Tranquilo, vamos a estar bien, arriba—.

—¡Lo siento!, maldita sea Marco, Eren jamás me perdonará, Hanjí, tus hijos, ¡NADIE!—.

—Mírame chico—. Se arrodilló frente a él. —Tienes que calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría, ves la mordida—. Levantó la mano lastimada. —No es profunda, esto nos dará tiempo suficiente, medio mes si resisto—.

—Yo debía morir, tú regresarías con tu familia y cuidarías a mi hermana. Te arrebaté tu vida—. Se talló los ojos como un niño pequeño.

—No, Levi, eh vivido lo suficiente, crié a mis hijos y no me arrebataste nada, tú y mi cachorro tienen mucho que vivir, hazlo por mí muchacho, sobrevive y cuida a mi familia hasta que estén a salvo—.

—¿Qué haremos?—.

—Volveremos a la casa, llevaremos a eso sobrevivientes que se esconden aquí y saldrás adelante, yo los apoyaré hasta donde pueda, cuando llegue el momento sabré marcharme—. Marco le tendió una mano para levantarse.

—¿Cómo les explicaremos esto?. Marco, se volverán locos—. Se levantó recogiendo su arma.

—No se lo diremos, cuando llegue el momento los abrazaré por última vez. Prométemelo—. Marco avanzó hasta el cadáver sacando su espada. —Prométeme que no dirás nada Levi—. Envainó su espada acercándose de nuevo a él.

—Lo prometo—. Le estiró la mano.

—Confío en ti—. Estrecharon sus manos sellando su promesa. —Tenemos que buscar a Auruo, debe preguntarse porque disparamos. Vamos—.

—Tú herida, la verán—.

—Consigamos unos guantes para encubrirla—. Ambos asintieron encaminados de regreso. —Levi—. Lo detuvo. —Estaré bien, tranquilo, no levantes sospechas de lo qué pasó—. Levi se talló los ojos entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Si alguien lo veía llorar o con los ojos rojos podría levantar dudas que llevarían a preguntas y con eso podrían descubrir lo qué pasó, respiró profundo intentando guardar esos sentimientos, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Entraron a una tienda de deportes buscando algún tipo de guantes que pudiera ayudar, mientras buscaban escucharon varios disparos, Marco tomó un par sin pensarlo colocándoselos, sacó sus espadas y corrió hacia el alboroto, Levi corría detrás de él esperando que Auruo estuviera bien. Varios gruñidos se escuchaban alertándolos, otros disparos hicieron eco silenciando aquellos siseos.

—Ellos deben ser tus amigos—. Reiner levantaba las manos observando cómo el más bajo lo apuntaba con un arma.

—¡Marco!, ¡Levi!, ¿Están bien?—. Auruo se acercó a sus compañeros quienes miraban con el ceño fruncido a los exploradores.

—Escuchamos disparos—. Marco guardó sus espadas. Levi no desistió.

—Unos grises nos atacaron pero logramos deshacernos de ellos, nosotros también escuchamos disparos. ¿Están bien?—. Auruo los miró con preocupación.

—Estamos bien, quien carajo son ellos—. Levi seguía apuntando a los dos exploradores.

—Podrías decirle a tu amigo que baje su arma—. Sin bajar las manos Reiner lo señaló con un dedo.

—Levi, baja el arma—. Marco le tomó un hombro.

—No—. Quitó el seguro tensando a los dos rubios.

—Somos exploradores de los muros, por favor no nos mates—. Escuchó al más chico hablarle con miedo.

—¿Muros?—. Levi miró a su amigo con duda.

—Si bajas el arma podremos explicarte—. Auruo puso su mano sobre el cañón del arma.

—¿Por qué están vestidos así?—. Los miró con desdén guardando su arma.

—Somos exploradores que vienen de la ciudad amurallada, soy Reiner y él es Armin—. Se presentó un tanto más tranquilo.

—Ellos vienen de esas ciudades que creíamos eran un invento—Auruo los miró emocionado.

—Eso es pura mierda—. Volvió a levantar el arma apuntándolos. —¿Quiénes son?—. Exigió.

—Levi, vuelve a bajar el arma—. Marco lo regañó. —Un gusto Reiner, Soy Marco, ya conoces a Auruo y él es Levi—. Marco lo pasó de largo extendiendo su mano izquierda a Reiner. El explorador lo miró unos segundos. —Lo siento, es que me lastimé la muñeca y aún la tengo a dolorida—. Le explico al ver que miraba su mano pues él no era zurdo.

—Es costumbre de ustedes apuntar con un arma a los que conocen—. Reiner correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Él es así—. Bromeó. —Quiero suponer que los caballos son de ustedes—. Reiner asintió.

—Si están de acuerdo queremos llevarlos a la ciudad para ponerlos a salvo—.

—Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido, pero no podemos ir con ustedes—. La sonrisa de Reiner desapareció. —No me lo tomen a mal, pero tengo una familia esperándome y simplemente no los puedo dejar, si gustan pueden venir con nosotros y explicarnos que es todo eso—.

—¿Tienes más familia?, ¿Están aquí en San Francisco?—. Armin lo miró sorprendido.

—No, mi familia está en Berkeley, nosotros solo regresamos por las provisiones—. Marco le sonrió.

—Es fantástico, los llevaremos a la ciudad amurallada, podrán estar tranquilos y vivir plenamente—. Reiner regresó a su sonrisa.

—Entonces deberíamos volver—.

—Aún no, lo siento, dos de nuestros compañeros están atrapados en otro edificio—.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo?—. Levi no apartó su mirada de desconfianza.

—Pueden verlos desde la azotea, lanzó una bengala para dar su ubicación—. Levi lo miró por unos segundos ocultando su asombro, en su grupo era común usar las bengalas.

—Subamos a la azotea y averigüémoslo—. Les indicó el camino para que avanzaran.

Marco era un hombre amigable y hacía todo por aquellos a los que conocía, pero no por eso era tonto ni desprevenido, deseaba ver si era verdad lo que decían los nuevos y no una trampa para llevarlos a otro sitio, no sería la primera vez que era engañado, con los años aprendió a crear lazos familiares y no dejarse hacer el tonto por nadie que se aprovechara de su amabilidad. Subieron hasta la azotea llegando al borde del edificio.

—Somos cuatro los que vinimos a la ciudad, nuestro compañero Thomas estuvo aquí hace varios meses con su equipo, aseguró haber visto una nube gris por estos alrededores—. Reiner señaló hacía dirección donde estaban.

—El choque—. Auruo miró a Levi. —Fue nuestra camioneta—. Regresó la vista a los dos exploradores. —Nos accidentamos después de que unos grises corrieran en nuestra dirección, lo único que recuerdo es un hombre gritando por ayuda y al final fue devorado. ¿Era de su grupo?—. Reiner asintió.

—Ese hombre era Gordon, pertenecía a la brigada de Thomas—.

—No teníamos tiempo de investigar quienes eran, muchos de esos bastardos nos tenían rodeados—. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias a la explosión que generaron Thomas pudo huir, por esa razón estamos aquí, queríamos asegurarnos que la ciudad volviera a tener actividad—.

—¿Como sabemos que no son unos estafadores?—.

—Levi—. Marco lo regañó.

—¿Qué?, ¿Crees que así de la nada llegan estos salvadores con su mierda de una ciudad amurallada?, vamos Marco, no puedes creer eso—. Levi los veía con desconfianza. —Si ya tienen una ciudad segura y con toda las cosas que dicen tener, ¿Porque nadie sabe nada de ustedes?—.

—El país es enorme, y solo somos pocos los que salimos a buscar, con el pasar de los años es más difícil encontrar gente, nuestros medios de transporte terminaron siendo caballos, las redes de comunicación están muertas, cada superviviente es como la aguja en el pajar, nos arriesgamos durante semanas, inclusive meses para brindarle seguridad a los que han sufrido—.

—Yo tampoco creía en esas historias, eran ridículas, estuve a punto de morir cuando por accidente ellos me encontraron, es real, la ayuda y la esperanza es real, por favor, vengan con nosotros—. Armin se colocó a un lado de Reiner apoyándolo.

—Es pura mierda—.

—No lo es, existen tres muros al rededor del país, nosotros venimos del muro Sina, es el más pequeño de los tres, está rodeando la ciudad de Eureka en la costa—.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—. Marco preguntó tomando del hombro a Levi pidiendo que se relajara.

—El muro María se extiende en el Parque Estatal Adirondack, y el muro Rose está en Colorado—.

—¿Cómo lograron hacer todo eso?—. Auruo los miraba fascinado.

—Es una historia larga que me gustaría contarles, pero dos de mis compañeros están atrapados, me gustaría poder rescatarles y contestaremos todas las preguntas que deseen—.

—¿Sabes dónde están?—.

—¿No pensarás en creerles verdad Marco?—.

—En aquel edificio, lanzaron una bengala roja, no pueden salir sin ayuda—. Reiner señaló hacia los edificios donde aún se notaba una leve estela de humo.

—Auruo, por favor pásame unos binoculares—. Marco le señaló la mesa de trabajo.

—Debes estar bromeando—. Levi se estaba cabreando por ser ignorado.

Auruo cumplió con su petición entregándole lo pedido, se acercó al borde, buscó en el edificio señalando mirando por unos instantes.

—Tiene razón, pero solo veo a una persona—. Reiner y Armin se voltearon a ver.

—Dame eso—. Levi le arrebató los binoculares.

Se acercó al mismo lugar buscando, efectivamente había un tipo sentado en el borde mirando a varios lados esperando, frunció el ceño cuando lo vio sostenerse una pierna haciendo una mueca, vio el semblante triste que cambió por una expresión de enojo.

—Tenemos que creerles Levi—. El llamado de Marco hizo que dejara de ver al hombre.

—¿Por qué?—.

—Porque Marco creyó en nosotros cuando nos conocimos—. Auruo sostuvo la postura de Marco. Levi chascó la lengua.

—Bien—. Dijo derrotado. —¿Cómo nos acercaremos a ellos?—.

Marco volvió a tomar los binoculares regresando la vista al edificio, se quedó unos minutos moviendo la vista entre las calles y el lugar donde estaba el amigo de los exploradores.

—Hay una escalera de emergencia en el edificio donde está, seguramente subieron por ahí. ¿Ustedes se moverían en sus caballos?—. Los dos rubios asintieron. —Iremos adelante con la camioneta deshaciéndonos de los grises y ustedes irán atrás matando a los que sigan vivos—.

—Si no tienen armas suficientes o municiones nosotros podemos darles algunas—. Auruo les sonrió en apoyo.

—¿No será muy riesgoso?—. Armin preguntó nervioso.

—Chico, en esta vida todo es riesgoso—. Levi se acercó a la carpa buscando una metralleta.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo—. Reiner miró a su compañero animándolo.

Levi observó la metralleta unos segundos, en el mango tenía una "E" qué seguramente fue grabada con una navaja, sonrió a la vez que un sentimiento de tristeza lo abrumó, no sabía cómo le diría que su padre moriría en unos cuantos días, mucho menos que fue por salvarlo a él.

—Vallan por sus caballos, los veremos en la puerta por donde entraron—. Marco caminó hacia la salida.

Levi suspiró observando a ese hombre que a pesar de saber que moriría seguía confiando en la gente sin dudar, su amabilidad no desaparecía aún en las peores circunstancias, tomó junto con Auruo lo necesario y siguieron a los demás. Los dos exploradores fueron por sus caballos mientras el equipo guardaba las provisiones que habían dejado meses atrás.

—No puedo creer que las historias eran reales—. Auruo cargaba cajas dejándolas en el maletero.

—Hablaremos con los demás, si todos están de acuerdo iremos con ellos—. Marco acomodaba las cajas que dejaba Auruo.

—No entiendo como crearon esas supuestas ciudades—.

—Dejemos que ellos nos cuenten llegando a casa—.

El andar de unos cascos los hicieron voltear la vista, los dos exploradores caminaban jalando por las riendas a sus animales, el rubio más joven veía con preocupación a su caballo que mostraba parte de su pelaje manchado por la sangre.

—No te preocupes, solo le hice un pequeño corte para asegurarme que no estuviera infectado—. Marco trató de tranquilizarlo.

—Si en verdad quería asegurarse de que no estuviera infectado lo hubiera abierto del estómago para sacarle las vísceras—. Levi miró sin emoción al chico.

—Levi, contrólate—. Marco le regañó al ver la cara de miedo de Armin.

Se sentía la ansiedad en Levi, podía notarlo, la externaba como solo él podía hacerlo, siendo grosero y sarcástico con cualquiera que lo provocase, lo comprendía, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, aun así no se arrepentía de la decisión que lo llevó a salvarle la vida, mucho menos ahora que sabía de un lugar donde no tendrían que correr peligro nunca más, morirá en paz sabiendo que sus hijos estarían en una ciudad segura.

—¿Estás listo?—. Auruo miró a su amigo que sobresalía de la camioneta.

—Matemos a esos hijos de puta y larguémonos de una maldita vez—. Cargó la metralleta colocándose en posición.

—Ya lo oíste Marco—. El mencionado negó con la cabeza encendiendo el vehículo.

—No se separen—. Auruo asomó la cabeza por la ventana hablándoles a los dos jinetes.

La camioneta avanzó a velocidad media entre la calle, Levi disparaba a los grises que se acercaban, un caballo a medio comer llamó su atención mientras seguían en su camino, al parecer también se las vieron difícil en su momento.

—Levi, prepárate, vienen más—. Marco le advirtió.

—Ya los vi, Auruo, pásame otro cargador—. Le estiró la mano esperando sus municiones nuevas.

Cargó su arma y siguió disparando, un gran grupo avanzó hacia ellos, a pesar del fuerte movimiento que hacía la camioneta al pasar sobre los grises Levi no desistió, Reiner y Armin disparaban a la par rematando y derribando. Se abrieron paso entre el caos llegando a la parte baja del edificio, la camioneta derrapó aparcando, los jinetes se detuvieron junto a esta.

—Por dios—. Armin miraba el cuerpo deshecho de Thomas.

—Supongo que ese era el segundo del cual hablaban—. Levi hablada desde arriba de la camioneta.

—Debieron derribarlos, su caballo también fue devorado—. Reiner miraba al pobre animal que escurría sangre con el abdomen abierto.

—Tal vez la caída del caballo lo mató—. Marco observaba con tristeza al chico pues lucia de la misma edad que sus hijos.

—¡Berth!, ¡Baja!, ¡La zona es segura!—. Reiner gritaba hacia el edificio.

—Pues dejará de serlo si sigue gritando así—. Murmuró Levi colocándose junto a Marco. Este le dio una sonrisa con una mirada de advertencia. Levi se encogió de hombros levantando ambas cejas mirando señalándole con los ojos al rubio tonto.

Los cuatro alzaron la vista viendo cómo descendía con lentitud el amigo de los exploradores, Levi puso atención en la manera de apoyar una de sus piernas, como lo había visto antes se notaba que estaba lastimado, lo vio descender hasta el suelo haciendo una mueca cuando dio el último salto. Reiner y Armin lo abrazaron alegrándose de que estuviera con vida.

—¿Qué pasó con Thomas?—. Armin lo miraba con tristeza.

—Se sacrificó para salvarme—. Contestó de inmediato.

—Pobre chico, no me queda duda que era un gran compañero y amigo, bueno él conocía los riesgos de esta exploración—. Reiner apoyó una mano en los hombros de Armin.

—Todos los conocemos—. Bertholdt le sonrió con tristeza.

—Berth, ellos son Marco, Auruo y Levi—. Señaló a los correspondientes. —Son los supervivientes que causaron el evento que Thomas y su escuadrón vio—.

—Perfecto, volveremos rápido a la ciudad—. Sonrió con energía.

—Tenemos que volver por mi familia y convencerlos de ir con ustedes—. Marco lo miró decidido.

La sonrisa se Bertholdt titubeó unos momentos tensando su rostro, eso era perder mucho más tiempo, si se iban ahora podría entrar sin ser revisado, pero si llegaba con rastros de alguna enfermedad lo someterían a un examen físico y lo desnudarían. Sería su fin

—¿Tienen más personas con ustedes?—. Preguntó fingiendo alegría.

—Nuestros familiares nos aguardan en casa—. Se adelantó Marco a contestar. —Deberíamos volver, la noche está por caer y ellos deben estar preocupados—.

—Ustedes nos guían—. Reiner se acercó a su caballo.

—Uno de ustedes suba a la camioneta—. Auruo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándoles que subieran.

—Ve con ellos Berth, estás lastimado, Armin puede montar a mi lado—. Berthold negó acercándose al caballo de Armin.

—Yo puedo montar chico, estoy más acostumbrado, ve en la camioneta con los nuevos—. Bertholdt se acercó a su caballo.

—¿Estás seguro?, estás cojeando—. Armin señaló su pierna.

—Fue por la caída del caballo, súbete, no perdamos el tiempo—. Se montó dándole a entender que no cedería.

—No te preocupes niño, no mordemos—. Auruo bromeó palmeando su hombro. Lo que no sabía era la tensión e incomodidad que esa frase causó en algunos.

Levi miró con desconfianza a Bertholdt, su actitud no le dio buena espina, nada de la ciudad amurallada le daba confianza, como era posible que eso existiera y de la nada personas de ese lugar vinieran como salvadores, necesitaba explicaciones y más aún, necesitaban salir de ahí, Armin subió en la parte trasera junto con Auruo, se aseguraron y partieron hacia la casa.

—¿Estas bien Berth?, ahora tú luces nervioso—. Reiner cabalgaba a su lado.

—Sí, sólo vallamos por la familia y volvamos. Me dio por extrañar a la mía también—.

—Marco es el tal padre y parece estar a cargo, estaremos unos días con ellos y esperaremos su decisión, si no nos marcharemos nosotros—.

—Espero sea pronto—. Fingió una sonrisa tranquila siguiendo el camino.

—Dinos niño, ¿Cuánto llevas en esa ciudad?—. Auruo fue el primero en hablar.

—Cinco meses—. Contestó mirando a todos.

—¿De dónde eras mocoso?—. Levi lo miró de reojo.

—No lo sé, sé que me movía con mi abuelo por el país, pero no recuerdo de donde soy—.

—Me refería a que en donde te encontró el gorila rubio—.

—En Sonoma, creo así se llamaba la ciudad. Llegue ahí con mi grupo de amigos, estábamos muriendo de hambre—.

—¿Reiner los rescató?—. Marco lo veía por el retrovisor. Armin negó.

—No, mi grupo murió cuando un grupo de grises nos atacó, yo iba a suicidarme cuándo me encontraron por casualidad—. Un silencio incómodo invadió el coche.

—¿Qué edad tienes Armin?—. Marco quiso terminar con ese ambiente tenso.

—veintiuno—. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el tono amable de Marco.

—Eres casi de la edad de mis hijos, te llevarás bien con ellos—. Siguió con la plática tranquila.

—¿Tienes hijos?—. Marco asintió. —Pero te ves muy joven para tener hijos de mi edad—. Lo miró sorprendido.

—El más grande cumple veinte el siguiente mes, Eren es un tanto especial, pero estoy seguro que se agradarán—. Levi lo miró sorprendido, no sabía el día de cumpleaños de su propio novio. —Jean es de la edad de Eren, y las más pequeña es mi niña Sasha, se hace mayor de edad este verano, es de los que te puedo contar—. Auruo y Levi lo miraron con una interrogante.

—No tengo muchos amigos en los muros, vivo estudiando y trabajando en los laboratorios—. Confesó con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Laboratorios?—. Auruo lo miró con asombro. Armin asintió varias veces. —¿Hacen experimentos?—. Armin volvía a asentir. —Mira que si vamos Hanjí estará vuelta loca buscando esa cura que tanto desea—.

Levi miró a Marco sonreír con tristeza, los sentimientos de ansiedad volvieron a envolverlo, no estaba preparado para dejar atrás a un hombre como él, no se imaginaba por lo que tenían que pasar sus tres hijos cuando supieran de su condición y tuvieran que despedirse, esa opresión en el pecho se le hizo más grande temiendo Eren lo odiara, llevaría esa culpa por siempre.

—¿Qué tal si nos alegramos con algo de música?—. Marco tomó un disco que tenía a un costado. —Te gustarán, son el grupo favorito de Eren—. Colocó el disco dejándolo sonar.

Levi sentía cada vez más un nudo en la garganta que lo estaba dejando sin aliento, no quería sollozar y delatar su sentir, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana tratando de calmarse.

—Son buenos. ¿Quiénes son?—. Preguntó él rubio feliz.

—¡Los Beatles chico!, son un clásico—. Le respondió Auruo.

—Nunca los había escuchado—.

—Es para alegrarnos un poco, vamos Levi anímate—. Le dio unas aplanadas en su espalda.

—Esto es fácil de cantar chico—. Auruo ánimo a Armin.

—Na-na-na na… hey Jude—. Cantaron Marco y Auruo a la par.

—Anímate Levi—. El pelinegro lo miró de reojo.

Se veía tan tranquilo cantando al igual que los demás, se mordió la lengua observando el guante que escondía su secreto, sin poderlo contener más unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla, desvió la mirada de esa tortuosa sonrisa volviendo a ver el camino, por el espejo observaba a los dos jinetes seguirlos, las cosas estaban por cambiar y por primera vez no estaba preparado.

…

**N/T): ***Se hace bolita en el piso recibiendo pedradas*

Bueno, por ahí me dejaron un comentario sobre que esto estaba demasiado empalagoso y creo que sí, bueno: bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre. En algún momento esto tenía que pasar.

Pd: ¿Vieron venir lo de Marco?.

La travesía recién empieza.

Que el universo te permita no odiarme.

**-B.**

**Na, na, na, na-na-na na****  
****Na-na-na na, hey Jude**


	17. Partiendo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

**Hola a todos! **

Sé que es tarde para las actualizaciones! Contesté los comentarios pero tengo uno de alguien que no tiene cuenta en FF y me remuerde mucho no poder contestarte, ya se (exagerada), pero por favor no crean que estoy abandonando la historia! Estoy dando todo por ser constante, sé que los primeros meses lo hacía cada semana sin falta, pero la falta de ayuda me está retrasando, HOY miércoles pude corregir el capítulo!

Además, es septiembre, en mi país (México) es de fiesta, hahaha lo sé! Es horrible para mí porque trabajo en un restaurante y parece que todo mundo ama gastar su dinero este mes! Pff, por eso no me da tiempo de corregir nada... pero bueno **un dato sobre el capítulo:**

Este capítulo tiene (sin todo este choro que le estoy poniendo) **6,000 palabras**! Y solo es un pedazo, por eso si se les hace raro como termina es porque lo corte casi a la mitad.

Así me da tiempo de corregir la otra mitad mejor y subirlo el Martes para ya no dejarlos esperar tanto!. Sé que me comprenden y por eso los amo hahaha. En verdad no quiero ser de las que actualizan una vez por mes, entiendo la desesperación por una actualización de una historia que me gusta.

Ya no me enrollo, a leer!

…

**Existen muertos que no olvido…**

…**Y vivos que para mí ya murieron**

…

Titán aulló y todos en la sala se sobresaltaron dando un salto para levantarse, el perro rascaba emocionado la puerta dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, ladraba feliz mirando a todos, Jean corrió abriendo la puerta dejándolo salir, los demás salieron con la misma urgencia. Titán ladraba mirando por la reja esperando, no tardó mucho hasta que escucharon a las puertas abrirse, todos tenían el corazón a tope con los nervios de punta. La camioneta entró y dos caballos la siguieron hasta detenerse frente a la casa, los miembros de la casa veían con asombro y fascinación a los dos enormes animales. Titán gruñía por lo bajo mirando con desconfianza.

—Llegaron bien todos—. Petra se emocionó viendo como todos bajaban de la camioneta.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—. Jean observaba con el ceño fruncido a los nuevos.

—Tenemos nuevos miembros en la casa por el momento, él es Reiner, sus compañeros Bertholdt y Armin—. Marco los señaló respectivamente.

—¿Por qué vienen vestidos así?—. Eren miraba detenidamente a cada uno.

—Porque supuestamente son exploradores—. Contestó Levi con desdén.

—Les parece si descansamos, mañana les explicaremos qué pasó en la ciudad—. Marco les sonrió a todos. —Son bienvenidos a nuestra casa, por favor, pasen—. Les indicó con una mano la entrada.

—Gracias por recibirnos Marco—. Reiner palmeó su hombro.

—La ayuda no se le niega a nadie—. Le sonrió con calidez. —Levi, Eren, lleven a los caballos al patio trasero por la parte de afuera para que los resguarden—. Les indicó señalando a los anímales.

—Yo iré con ustedes—. Armin se ofreció temiendo por sus caballos.

—Tranquilo mocoso, no vamos a comérnoslos—. Levi lo miró sin emoción.

—Levi—. El mencionado rodó la vista cuando escuchó a Marco.

—¿Podemos ir también?—Sasha y Mikasa no apartaban la vista de los animales. Marco asintió.

—Iré con todos para asegurar que estén bien—. Jean siguió a las dos amigas que corrían con los demás.

Armin tomó las riendas de los dos caballos siguiendo a Levi.

—Hola—. Eren se colocó junto a Armin. —Soy Eren, ella es mi hermana Sasha y el que se parece a tus caballos es mi hermano Jean—. Armin se rió ante el comentario.

—¡Te escuché¡—. Jean le gritó.

—Y ella es Mikasa, es la hermana de Levi—. Armin sonrió al ver a Mikasa, al volver la vista su sonrisa desapareció viendo la expresión de su hermano.

—Soy Armin—. Apartó la vista de Levi sonriéndole a Eren.

—Nunca había visto un caballo, solo en películas y revistas, pero jamás así—. Seguía maravillado con el imponente animal.

—¿Quieres tocarlo?—. Armin se detuvo unos segundos.

—¿Me morderá?—. Jugó con sus manos un tanto nervioso.

—No, ambos son muy amigables, el caballo de Thomas si mordía, pero, fue devorado—. Su voz bajó unas octavas.

—Oi, mocosos, amarren a los animales y después podrán jugar con ellos—. Levi los apresuró.

Sin comentar más sobre lo dicho los llevaron a la parte trasera, con cuidado los ataron al árbol donde solían atar a Titán. Levi se apartó unos metros observando cómo los chicos acariciaban a los animales con emoción, Armin les contaba cómo cuidaban de ellos y los criaban, les decía que si llegaban a entrar a la legión les entregarían un caballo por su graduación, los cuatro escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que Armin decía, la ciudad se escuchaba como un paraíso tranquilo al cual querían ir. Levi también escuchaba a lo lejos las charlas alegres, no podía pensar en esa ciudad como una realidad, sus recuerdos de él buscando por años esas ciudades y las muertes que vio por esa causa le hervían la sangre.

—Vamos te enseñaremos la casa—. Sasha tomó a Armin del brazo indicándole el camino.

—No quiero incomodar—.

—No seas molesto, estamos felices de conocerte—. Sasha le sonrió con honestidad.

—Acepta, mi hermana es muy persistente—. Jean se cruzó de brazos al verla sacar su lengua en un gesto infantil.

—Te entiendo, así nos sentimos nosotros cuando llegamos—. Mikasa se colocó junto a su amiga.

—Será rápido, vamos—. Sasha lo jaló para que la siguiera.

—Está bien—. Armin sonrió ante la amabilidad de todos.

Era un chico reservado dentro de los muros, hacer amistades no era algo que se le facilitara, pero se sentía cómodo con todos siendo amable con él, las preguntas que le hacían las contestaba con alegría, estaba seguro que volviendo a la ciudad tendría por fin varios amigos. Levi observó como todos se encaminaban de regreso a la casa, dio un par de pasos adelantándose hasta Eren para frenarlo.

—Eren—. Levi tomó su playera deteniéndolo.

—Levi, ¿Estas bien?—. Eren lo miró preocupado al ver su semblante triste.

—Si, solo estoy cansado por todo lo de hoy—. Se excusó.

—¿Algo salió mal?—. Levi se tensó reviviendo el recuerdo de la mordida.

—No—. Murmuró

—¿Entonces qué pasa?—.

—¿Podemos dormir juntos otra vez hoy?—. Se aclaró la garganta desviando la vista.

—Claro que si—. Le sonrió tomando su mano para llevarlo dentro.

Varios murmullos se escuchaban por toda la casa provenientes de la sala de estar, Levi y Eren avanzaron queriendo llegar hasta todos, soltaron sus manos unos metros antes de entrar a la sala. Marco abrazaba a Hanjí por los hombros hablando con Reiner y Bertholdt, Auruo y Petra les prestaban atención.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—. Preguntó Eren buscando a sus hermanos.

—Llevaron al chico nuevo a ver la casa—. Contestó Hanjí mirándolo por encima de los hombros de Reiner.

—Creí me esperarían—. Hizo un puchero.

—Levi, ¿Te molestaría dormir en la habitación de Eren?—. Todos se giraron para mirarlo y Marco aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo. —Reiner y Bertholdt dormirán en la sala, al parecer Armin dormirá con tu hermano—.

—Como sea—. Habló Levi al ver que su novio estaba estático sin saber que contestar.

—Se que tenemos muchas dudas, pero me gustaría que las resolviéramos mañana a primera hora, es tarde y debemos descansar, fue un día largo—. Marco besó la cabellera de Hanjí.

—Gracias de nuevo por aceptarnos, mañana les diremos todo y espero puedan ir con nosotros—. Reiner les sonrió.

—Lo antes posible, claro—. Agregó Bertholdt con una sonrisa.

—Mañana veremos. Que pasen buena noche—. Se despidió Marco subiendo con Hanjí.

—Les traeré un par de mantas y almohadas—. Petra les sonrió subiendo con Auruo.

—Vamos mocoso—. Levi le indicó con un cabeceo que subiera. Eren asintió.

—Descansen. Muero por que nos cuenten todo de ustedes—. Eren se detuvo en el primer escalón mirándolos con emoción.

—Lo haremos chico, pasa buena noche—. Eren asintió con una enorme sonrisa. —También tú Levi—. Quiso ser cortés pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los dos exploradores observaron como todos se alejaban subiendo, Petra no tardó en bajar con lo prometido entregando una almohada y una manta a cada uno, se despidió al igual que los demás dejándolos solos, mientras se acomodaban Titán bajó recostándose al pie de la escalera mirándolos fijamente.

—Al parecer el tal Levi no es el único que no confía en nosotros—. Reiner le señaló con la vista al can.

—No entiendo porque simplemente no empacan y volvemos a la ciudad, estarán a salvo allá—.

—Berth, somos unos desconocidos prácticamente, solo tememos que contarles todo sin mentir—.

—Espero mañana ya estemos de vuelta—. Se dejó caer en un sillón suspirando.

—Amigo, sé que extrañas a tu familia pero esta vez tienes más urgencia de volver—. Reiner lo miró extrañado.

—No lo sé, solo quiero estar con ellos, ya sabes, soy muy apegado a los dos—. Se excusó.

—Solo no los presiones Berth, así jamás lograremos que nos vallamos pronto de aquí, o nos iremos sin ellos—. Reiner se sentó masajeando su espalda.

—Lo intentaré—. Se acomodó para dormir. —descansa—.

—Descansa—. Reiner suspiró ladeando su cabeza, miró fijamente al can quien tampoco apartaba la vista de él. —Descansa perro—. Titán le gruñó en respuesta enseñándole los dientes. Reiner se rió encogiéndose de hombros acomodándose para dormir.

—Estas muy distraído—. Eren lo observaba recostado a su lado.

—Solo estoy cansado—. Quito la vista del techo para girar la cabeza y mirarlo.

—Todo está bien Levi, llegaron con bien y trajeron a los que pueden ser nuestros salvadores—. Lo miró con emoción.

—Oi, en este mundo no existen salvadores, solo sobrevivientes, nunca te confíes de nadie, tienes que ver por ti y los tuyos para sobrevivir—. La sonrisa de Eren desapareció.

—Lo decía por que podremos ir a un lugar con más personas y vivir tranquilos—. Levi quería darse un golpe por la rudeza de su comentario.

—Lo siento—. Suspiró mirando como el brillo de felicidad que su pareja tenía se extinguía. —Es solo que se me hace tan irreal que alguien llegue de la nada a decir que tiene una ciudad secreta—.

—¿Crees que es mentira?—.

—No lo sé, cuando yo era más joven busqué con mi hermana esa ciudad, pero en cada intento de seguir las pistas y los rumores vi morir a muchos compañeros, crecí y dejé esa fantasía de lado, me enfoqué en seguir vivo—.

—Pero creías, tal vez y es verdad, solo no lo lograste en su momento—. Aquel brillo de esperanza regresó.

—Tal vez, dejemos que nos digan mañana todo, por favor solo durmamos, en verdad estoy exhausto—. Eren asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.

Se acomodaron permitiéndose descasar, Levi sintió como su cuerpo era aprisionado, su brazo fue inmovilizado en un abrazo y su pierna abrazada con las de su compañero, sonrió en la obscuridad sintiéndose reconfortado, todo rastro de incomodidad fue dejada de lado teniendo a Eren aferrado a él.

**...**

_Varios gruñidos y gritos los levantaron, los disparos comenzaron a hacer eco en la casa, tomó su arma por inercia mirando a varios lados, su grupo estaba gritando tratando de apartar a los grises que lanzaban mordidas queriendo devorarlos, se levantó del suelo con la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron, casi tropieza dado que su cuerpo apenas despertaba._

—_!Levi, tenemos que salir de aquí!—. Hanjí llegó a su lado disparando. _

—_¿Qué es esto?, Hanjí, ¿Cómo entraron?—. Disparó a los que lograba divisar._

—_No lo sé, simplemente entraron a la casa, estamos rodeados—. Sacó un cargador nuevo colocándoselo a su arma. —Los mandé a la última habitación, están saliendo por la ventana. ¡VAMOS!—. Lo jaló del brazo apurándole._

_Levi observó la escena desde la habitación donde estaban, sabía que los compañeros que estaban en el primer piso fueron atacados sin posibilidad de seguir viviendo, si habían llegado al segundo piso debían darse prisa y salir de la casa, salieron de la habitación evitando tropezar con los cuerpos de los grises que se desangraban junto a los cuerpos de algunos compañeros que se arrastraron queriendo salvarse. Entre el caos un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Su hermana._

—_¡Mikasa!—. Levi gritó disparando con desesperación acercándose al borde de la escalera._

—_Está con los demás, en la habitación donde dormíamos, están escapando por la ventana—. Hanjí corrió a su lado. —Tenemos que salir de aquí Levi—._

_Miró con horror como algunos de sus compañeros eran devorados despiadadamente por los grises, seguían vivos intentando apartarlos sin éxito, los gritos y los alaridos hacían eco, algunos grises habían logrado subir en su desesperación por buscar carne, pero habían sido frenados en su intento, Hanjí jaló de nuevo a Levi tratando de arrastrarlo lejos, el pelinegro titubeó unos segundos volviendo en sí, observó el pasillo que ya hacía con varios grises y compañeros muertos a la par, no lo pensó de nuevo y salió corriendo junto a su amiga esquivando los cuerpos, antes de entrar a la última habitación un agarre en su tobillo lo hizo caer, dio una patada intentando levantarse, su vista se congeló al ver el causante de su tropiezo, Furlan se arrastraba intentando apoyarse para ponerse en pie, se notaba claramente herido, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y varias mordidas en sus brazos lo delataban, se apoyó del marco de la puerta poniéndose de rodillas._

—_Levi—. Lo miró con esperanza. —Levi, ayúdame—. Le estiró una mano._

_Estaba congelado viéndolo, no sabía qué hacer, Furlan era, ¿Un compañero cercano?, lo consideraba alguien que lo entendía, más que un amigo, pero no tenía una palabra para definir la relación que mantenían, por un momento sintió las ganas de ayudarle y llevarlo consigo, pero la cordura llegó primero, tomó su arma apuntándola directamente a su cabeza._

—_Fuiste mordido, estas condenado—. Esas palabras calaron muy dentro del rubio._

—_Pero estoy vivo, solo ayúdame a salir, por nosotros, ayúdame—._

—_No te atrevas a acercarte más Furlan—. _

—_Levi no hagas esto, por favor, te amo, Levi, sé que podemos salir adelante, dame una oportunidad—. Rogaba sosteniéndose a la puerta._

—_Lo siento, pero si te dejo venir con nosotros serás un riesgo inminente en cualquier momento—._

—_No, por favor, no quiero morir, quiero estar contigo, tendríamos que estar juntos tú y yo Levi, no lo hagas—. Furlan lo miraba con pánico._

—_No puedo. Lo siento Furlan—. Quitó el seguro de su arma sin apartar la vista._

—_Levi no, Levi, por favor, Levi, ¡Levi!—._

**...**

—Levi, Levi, ¡Levi!—.

El pelinegro se levantó con un grito ahogado tomando su arma apuntando hacia la puerta, movió el arma en varias direcciones con la respiración entrecortada, sentía que su corazón le rompería las costillas de lo fuerte que latía, se sobresaltó al sentír una mano en su hombro volteando con brusquedad, Eren lo veía con preocupación, llevó una mano a su arma quitándosela para dejarla de nuevo en su lugar.

—¿Estas bien?—. Tomó su mano entre las suyas. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla?, estabas, murmurando cosas y comenzaste a moverte con desesperación—. Dio un apretón a su mano al sentir su pulso acelerado.

—Solo—. Tragó saliva respirando con fuerza. —Solo tuve una pesadilla—. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. —No es real—. Se lo repitió en voz baja como un mantra.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?—. Levi negó ya más tranquilo.

—Solo son malos recuerdos de lo que me ha pasado, estoy bien—. Llevó su mano libre a su cara tallándola.

—Tranquilo, todos estamos a salvo, la casa es segura—. Le sonrió con calidez. —Supongo que salir te hizo revivir tu pasado—.

—Sí. Lamento si te asuste—. Lo miró apenado.

—No importa, entiendo lo que es tener un mal sueño—.

—Por favor, solo, solo abrázame para volver a dormir—.

Eren jamás había visto a ese hombre serio tan vulnerable, parecía un niño asustado, sin decir nada cumplió lo pedido, volvió a recostarse junto a él sintiendo como Levi se apegaba a su pecho intentando calmarse, esperó a que su respiración se regulase de nuevo volviendo a dormir con él. La luz que se colaba por la ventana lo obligó a abrir los ojos, gruñó de molestia entreabriendo los ojos, al levantar la vista observó a Eren que seguía profundamente dormido, decidió no despertarlo y tomar una ducha intentando despertarse completamente, si partirían al siguiente día estaba seguro que no se bañarían en un buen par de días, cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese pequeño placer que era el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, se alistó y salió del baño con solo su pantalón puesto, Eren ya hacía despierto con la melena alborotada intentando enfocar la vista.

—¿Qué hora es?—. Preguntó tallando sus ojos.

—Creo ya es tarde, date un baño y démonos prisa—. Levi caminó hacia los cajones donde guardaba sus cosas.

Sin refunfuñar Eren se levantó arrastrando los pies al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha exprés, colocó su ropa interior y una playera que aún se mantenía limpia, salió esperando que Levi ya no se encontrara en la habitación, su sorpresa fue tal que lo vio sentado en la cama abrochando sus botas.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí?—. Levi levantó una ceja mirándolo.

Vio a Eren bajar la vista negando con la cabeza, sonrió para sí ante la actitud cohibida que mostraba, le parecía gracioso como algunas veces compartían momentos acalorados no importándole nada, y en otras situaciones se mostraba tímido.

—Oi—. Levi se levantó acercándose a él. —No debes avergonzarte de que te vea así—.

Quiso evitar una risa al verlo sonrojarse al doble, iba a hacerle una broma cuando sin aviso el chico se lanzó a sus labios sorprendiéndolo, Levi se rió contra los labios insistentes del castaño, pues lo besaba tratando de evadir la vergüenza y la incomodidad que mostraba, no se mostró nada molesto ante el gesto, lo tomó de la cintura correspondiendo el beso con gusto, con forme el beso subía de nivel sus cuerpos reaccionaban, fue ahí donde la conciencia de Levi hizo un "clic", lo apartó de él al sentir sus erecciones rozarse. Eren jadeaba al igual que su pareja, se sintió rechazado cuando fue apartado de forma brusca, al darse cuenta que Levi miraba su entrepierna se sonrojó al doble jalando su playera tratando de ocultar su erección

—Eren, creo que este no es el momento—. Exhaló colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—¿No te gusto lo suficiente?—. Falló al tratar de no escucharse decepcionado.

—¿Que tonterías dices?—. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Eren, me gustas, ok, pero debemos bajar, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que tienen que decir esos "exploradores"—. Se felicitó por su excusa.

—Tienes razón, lo siento—.

—Podremos hablar de dar un siguiente paso. Más adelante—. Carraspeó la garganta ocultando sus nervios.

Eren asintió con media sonrisa evitando sonrojarse más. Se alistaron saliendo de la habitación observando que eran los únicos en el segundo piso, mientras bajaban las escaleras una sensación de miedo y nervios se Formaba en el estómago de Levi, Marco seguramente ya había hablado con Hanjí explicándole su condición y ahora los papeles podrían invertirse, su amiga podría odiarlo por lo que había pasado, nunca le perdonaría. Vieron de reojo que la sala estaba perfectamente acomodada, los exploradores ya se habían levantado. Siguieron los murmullos hasta el comedor. Eren sonrió observando que por primera vez no había ni un solo lugar vacío, la casa estaba completa como hace mucho tiempo no la veía.

—Me preguntaba si bajarían a desayunar—. Marco les sonrió al verlos entrar.

—¿Por qué no nos despertaron?—. Eren tomó asiento junto a sus hermanos.

—No queríamos molestarlos—. Petra le sonrió con cariño.

—Tenemos cosas que hablar ¿No es así?—. Levi pasó de largo a los exploradores sentándose.

—Les diremos todo lo que sea necesario—. Contestó Reiner con calma.

Seguía con esa inseguridad pero deseaba escuchar su historia, así como a lo largo de su vida escuchó miles de historias y rumores ahora escucharía una de alguien que se dice proveniente de la ciudad amurallada, tomó asiento con los demás mirando como la mayoría seguía maravillado de ver a los nuevos, su vista se detuvo en su amiga que conociendo su carácter extravagante y parlanchín ahora se encontraba en silencio entrelazando su mano con la de Marco sobre la mesa, se miraba cansada, las ojeras prominentes y los ojos hinchados que seguramente el llanto le causó, se tensó esperando una mirada de odio, incluso justificaría si se le lanzara al cuello por su molestia, contuvo la respiración cuando la castaña levantó la vista cruzando con la de él, se miraron unos segundos que para Levi fueron años, Hanjí le hizo una sonrisa débil asintiendo con la cabeza, la vio apartar la vista y pegarse más a Marco como si fuera a desaparecer, el nudo en la garganta de Levi se hizo más grande hasta el punto de sentir que se asfixiaba.

—Queremos que vengan con nosotros—. Reiner comenzó a hablar. —Sé que suena descabellado, pero, les juro que es verdad, pasando el bosque a una semana de camino está la ciudad de la cual provenimos—.

—¿Cómo lograron hacer la ciudad?—. Auruo lo interrumpió, tenía la pregunta ansiosa por hacerla.

—Bueno, cuando el gobierno se resignó sabiendo que no podían hacer nada se aislaron, con todas las redes de comunicación muertas se resguardaron en ciudades construyendo barreras con autos y vigilantes—.

—¿Porque están dentro del bosque?—. Jean sabía que eso era peligroso, los bosques son inclusive más peligrosos que la ciudad.

—Por seguridad chico—. Bertholdt se adelantó a contestar.

—Los bosques son el doble de peligrosos—. Sasha los miró sin entender. Sus hermanos concordaban con ella.

—Lo son, pero tenemos rutas—.Reiner le sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de preguntas.

—Todas las ciudades se construyeron lejos de alguna ciudad grande, dentro de parques o bosques, es verdad que son más peligrosos, pero era más sencillo controlar a los animales asustándolos que a una horda de grises, fue más práctico, y con más rapidez se levantaron los muros—.

—Al parecer tú y Reiner saben mucho. ¿Siempre estuvieron en esas ciudades?—. Marco los miró con curiosidad.

—No—. Reiner bajó la vista. —Yo también fui rescatado cuando era más joven, por las primeras brigadas que existieron—.

—¿Tenías familia como nosotros?—. Eren lo miró con emoción.

—Tenía, tú lo has dicho—. La sonrisa de Eren desapareció.

—¿Que les ocurrió?—. Petra vio su semblante triste.

—Fueron devorados por caníbales—.

—Querrás decir grises—. Jean levantó una ceja.

Los mayores sabían a lo que se refería, los primeros años eran esos los rumores que circulaban más que las tales ciudades, los caníbales también los asechaban y el problema es que ellos tenían toda la conciencia e inteligencia para asechar a sus presas, el instinto humano por sobrevivir y el miedo a morir de hambre impulsó a unos cuantos a cometer atrocidades.

—No chico, fuimos secuestrados por personas que se ganaron nuestra confianza, devoraron a mis padres y me guardaron a mí esperando a que terminaran con mi familia, fui rescatado a tiempo—.

—¿Y así quieren que confiemos en ellos?—. Levi observó a todos esperando se dieran cuenta.

—¿Las personas comen a otras personas?—. Jean hablaba horrorizado.

—Esos rumores eran muy fuertes hace muchos años, ustedes eran unos niños, dudo lo recuerden, siempre los protegí de más temiendo encontrarme con alguno, conforme los años pasaron los casos de personas caníbales fueron quedando en el olvido—. Marco trató de tranquilizar a sus hijos.

—Ya es muy raro encontrar caníbales, así como encontrar sobrevivientes—.

—No duden de nosotros y volvamos, estarán seguros por mucho tiempo—. Berth casi les suplicó.

—No pienso ir con ellos—. Reiner cerró los ojos evitando que lo vieran rodar la vista al pelinegro.

—Si no confías en nosotros ustedes son muchos, fácilmente podrían matarnos si mentimos. Tenemos que partir el camino es largo—.

—Yo iré—. Todos giraron la vista hacia Hanjí que todo el tiempo había permanecido callada.

—Yo iré con ustedes y mis hijos estoy seguro que nos seguirán—. Marco miró a sus cachorros.

—iremos—. Sasha asintió feliz.

—No pienso dejar que Marco valla solo—.

—Yo no dejaré que se vallan sin mí—. Jean miró a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

—Yo quiero ir—. Mikasa miró a los hermanos convencida.

—No, no irás—. Levi se sentía traicionado.

—¿Qué esperas hermano?. ¿Que la comida algún día se nos termine?. ¿Qué enfermemos y muramos por no tener lo necesario?. Deseo ir con todos y quiero que vengas—. Miró a su hermano esperando cediera.

—Ellos dicen que debemos cruzar el bosque, ¿Por qué?, usan caballos pudiendo usar autos y llegar más rápido, no quiero arriesgarnos a entrar al bosque—.

—Usamos caballos porque es más fácil movernos entre el bosque, las carreteras están bloqueadas y sin ningún mantenimiento son peligrosas, es verdad que tardaremos el doble en llegar porque sólo tenemos dos caballos, pero juntos estaremos a salvo—. Reiner se estaba hartando de Levi.

Mientras el rubio y el pelinegro discutían cada contradicción que salía, en la mente de Bertholdt todo era un caos, como no se había dado cuenta de eso, solo tenían dos caballos, no llegaría a tiempo si no se marchaban ya, tal vez avanzarían lo suficiente con la camioneta y ganarían algunos días de camino, podría poner el pretexto de adelantarse.

—¡Tenemos que partir ya!—. Berthold se levantó en un grito.

—Berth. ¿Estás bien?—. Armin lo miró preocupado.

—Es solo—. Trago saliva tratando de controlarse. —Solo quiero que volvamos, quiero que entiendan que no mentimos—. Se excusó.

—Miren, si Marco y Hanjí van nosotros iremos, Levi, tienen razón en un punto, si trataran de engañarnos somos más y has visto cómo pelea esa niña—. Auruo señaló a Sasha. —Ella sola es capaz de derribar a los tres con los ojos cerrados—. Los tres exploradores fruncieron el ceño mirando de reojo a la chica. Ellos eran considerablemente altos y por obviedad fuertes.

—Estoy prácticamente obligado a ir, ni el estúpido perro se querrá quedar conmigo—. Levi se resignó señalando al can que estaba sentado detrás de Marco.

—Perfecto, terminaremos la comida y nos iremos—. Bertholdt se llevó un bocado a la boca.

—No—. Marco dijo con tranquilidad. Los demás lo miraron sin entender mientras Bertholdt intentaba no atragantarse.

—¿Dijimos algo mal?—. Armin lo miraba con preocupación.

—No chico, denme solo un día más, quiero dejar esta casa con instrucciones y en las mejores condiciones por si alguien la encuentra, o por si alguno de sus compañeros de exploración tienen que pasar por la ciudad esta casa sea su refugio—.

—Un día más está bien, si necesitas ayuda nos ofreceremos con gusto—. Reiner estiró sobre la mesa su mano. Marco correspondió evitando una mueca por el apretón.

El desayuno transcurrió entre muchas preguntas curiosas de los integrantes, querían saber cómo se sustentaba la ciudad, como se alimentaban, como se distribuían los trabajos, Armin habló de su apoyo en la sección de ciencia tratando de descubrir una cura, esto llamó la atención de Hanjí quien permanecía reticente ante todos, comenzó a preguntar con esperanza, se notaba el desespero de su voz. Armin le explicó feliz de saber que alguien más estaba interesado en su área. Después de una larga plática Marco dio instrucciones sobre lo que se debía de hacer, debían asegurar todas las puertas exteriores, debían llevar todas las armas al comedor, armar mochilas de supervivencia para los días que estarían fuera y guardar sus cosas, era prácticamente sencillo pero deseaba dejar varias notas.

Se siguieron las indicaciones de Marco, la cochera fue asegurada, las mochilas armadas y las armas con municiones, seleccionaron lo necesario para llevar y no exceder con cosas innecesarias, parte de la tarde transcurrió arreglando dejando todo a la perfección, Berthold insistió en partir de una vez, pero Reiner lo detuvo, ya era tarde y la noche caería en algunas horas, sería más peligroso si se iban ahora, Marco le pidió paciencia puesto que aún no terminaba su escrito.

—Por favor, déjame intentarlo—. Hanjí rogaba hecha lágrimas.

—Hans, lo hablamos y estabas de acuerdo, no hagas esto por favor—. Marco tomó sus manos besándolas.

—Si el chico tiene razón tengo esperanza, solo necesito ganar tiempo—. Marco negó.

—No dejaré que me inyectes sangre de perro solo para probar una teoría, podrías matarme mucho antes por una intoxicación sanguínea—. Se rió intentando relajarla.

—No quiero perderte—. Sollozó abrazándose a él.

—Nunca me apartaré de ti, solo cuida que mis hijos no hagan tonterías—. Hanjí se rió limpiando sus lágrimas. —Hans, mírame—. La tomó de la barbilla. —No te atrevas a ponerle mi nombre si nace niño—. Sonrió con una mueca.

—¿Por qué no?—. Le frunció el ceño.

—Porque quiero que me recuerdes pero no así—.

—No estoy lista para dejarte ir—.

—Nadie está listo para este tipo de cosas—. Besó su frente acariciando su mejilla. —Mis hijos son fuertes y saldrán adelante, tienen buenos amigos y una nueva familia, estarán bien, tengo fe que llegarán a la ciudad todos a salvo—. Hanjí se abrazó más fuerte a él queriendo congelar el momento. —Debo terminar las instrucciones de la casa, sé que guardas celosamente tus archivo de todas tus investigaciones pasadas, por favor lleva contigo mi pequeña caja de recuerdos, entrégaselas a mis hijos cuando estén listos—.

Los golpes de la práctica no cesaban, Armin tenía una mano cubriendo su boca por el asombro, Bertholdt no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, por otro lado los hermanos festejaban junto con Mikasa. Auruo y Petra vigilaban la práctica, al no estar Marco presente ambos se responsabilizaban, sin muchos ánimos Levi se mantenía a unos metros observando. Decidieron dar el último uso al salón de entrenamiento, Sasha estaba más concentrada que nunca, su oponente manejaba técnicas de combate y no se la estaba haciendo fácil, ambos se habían derribado un par de veces pero seguían poniéndose de pie. En una oportunidad Sasha pateó la rodilla de Reiner haciéndolo tambalear, sin perder el tiempo giró sobre su pie para dar una patada directo en su mandíbula que lo hizo caer.

—¡Esa es mi chica!—. Auruo gritaba emocionado por el combate.

—¡Bien hecho hermana!—. Eren y Jean la apoyaban.

—¿Estás bien?—. Sasha se acercó a Reiner quien se sostenía la mandíbula con una mueca.

—Perfectamente, chica—. Le sonrió poniéndose de pie. —¿Que eres?, ¿Una súper soldado?—. Reiner se reía mirando a la castaña que era pequeña frente a él.

—Entreno desde que soy una niña—. Le hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento por la práctica.

—Me queda claro la advertencia que nos hizo Auruo, chica, cuando lleguemos a la ciudad deberías unirte a nuestra sección, estoy seguro que no existe nadie como tú ahí—. Sasha sonrió ampliamente emocionada.

—Estaré feliz de estar con ustedes—. Sasha salió corriendo con su amiga para contarle.

—Que gran chica tienen por hermana—. Reiner avanzaba hacia los dos hermanos que sonreía satisfechos. —¿Quién de ustedes quiere combatir?—. Los miró con una sonrisa lobuna. —¿Que tal tú chico lindo?—. Reiner miró a Eren estirando una mano.

Jean hizo una mueca alternando su vista entre Eren y Reiner, la proposición que le hizo no era rara, lo extraño fue como se la hizo, no era el único sorprendido, Levi tenía la cara con una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa, por cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera.

—No lo sé, no soy tan bueno como mi hermana y estoy lastimado—. Se sonrojó temiendo que se molestara.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar—. Le guiñó un ojo.

Jean desvió la vista incómodo ante el sutil coqueteo que el rubio estaba haciendo con su hermano, estaba seguro que Eren era muy torpe en esas cosas y no notaba lo que Reiner intentaba a hacer. El que si notaba lo que él rubio pretendía era Levi, si su mirada pudiera matar estaba seguro que Reiner estaría escurriendo sangre pidiendo disculpas, sin mostrarse tan molesto como en verdad lo estaba, se acercó a Eren tomándolo del brazo.

—No puede practicar, se está recuperando de una fractura—. Le gruñó mirándolo.

—Ya veo—. Reiner tampoco era tonto y había descubierto los sentimientos del más bajo. —Ya tendremos tiempo de practicar, tal vez y te enseñe cosas nuevas—. Volvió a guiñarle el ojo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba con sus compañeros.

—Voy a matarlo—. Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—Solo está siendo amable Levi—. Eren lo miró sin entender su actitud.

—Eres muy lento con estas cosas—. Se burló Jean.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo—. Marco entró al salón junto con Hanjí.

—¡Marco!, entrenemos juntos—. Jean se excusó alejándose de la incómoda situación.

—No creo sea buena idea—. Le murmuró Hanjí.

—Estaré bien—. Le sonrió con calma. —Si nadie más quiere practicar, muéstrame de que estás hecho cachorro—. Marco se quitó sus botas caminando al centro del salón.

—No seré suave contigo—. Jean lo miró decidido.

—Lo mismo digo—. Marco sabía lo soberbios que llegaban a ser sus hijos.

Jean atacó queriendo intentar derribarlo, Marco los conocía perfectamente y en tres movimientos dejó a su hijo de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Concéntrate, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido—.

Volvió a ponerse de pie colocándose en posición, siguió con su enfrentamiento poniendo atención en los movimientos de su contrincante, debía dejar de lado el impuso de querer golpear por golpear y buscar en su técnica los movimientos correctos. Había sido derrotado un par de veces más pero no perdía la cabeza, aún no estaba cansado y deseaba continuar, Marco por su parte se enorgullecía de la actitud y la manera de pelear de Jean, era más limpia, su técnica estaba siendo bien utilizada, pero él sentía que su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo, se sentía cansado, sabía que tenía resistencia para pelear con sus tres hijos al mismo tiempo, ahora el virus estaba haciendo estragos en su interior, por unos segundos su vista se volvió borrosa evitando que viera el golpe que Jean le iba a propinar, por instinto levantó el brazo protegiendo su cara, el puño de Jean dio contra su muñeca lastimada, sintió como si le arrancaran el brazo de un tajo, las punzadas de dolor lo hicieron caer de rodillas ahogando un jadeo de dolor. Todo el mundo estaba mudo ante lo que acababan de presenciar, Marco había sido derrotado por primera vez.

Marco vio de reojo como Hanjí y Levi estaban dispuestos a correr a su lado para auxiliarlo, pues ambos sabían por lo que estaba pasando, levantó una mano en señal de que aguardaran y se quedaran en su lugar, si ambos mostraban esa preocupación extra podrían levantar sospechas sobre su condición.

—Creo que la edad está cobrando factura con mi cuerpo—. Se excusó mirando a su hijo que seguía atónito.

—¿Te lastimé?—. Jean se apresuró a ponerlo de pie.

—No—. Mintió. —Es solo que no tengo la misma agilidad—.

—Aún eres joven, no mientas—. Jean frunció el ceño.

—Creo por hoy no lo fui—. Se rió palmeando su hombro con su mano sana. —Te has vuelto muy bueno, estoy muy feliz hijo—.

—Gracias—. Jean se alejó haciendo una reverencia, por dentro estaba feliz, su corazón estaba hinchado de orgullo por lo que Marco le había dicho.

—No puedo creer que fueras tú quien lo derrotara—. Eren se acercó felicitando a su hermano.

—Marco tiene razón, mejoras cada vez más—. Sasha también lo animó.

—Que buena práctica—. Mikasa le sonrió.

—Gracias—. Jean se quedó perdido en la mirada de Mikasa, aún no arreglaban sus mal entendidos y moría por volver a abrazarla.

—Bueno, Eren y yo iremos a ver a los caballos con Armin—. Sasha jaló a su hermano lejos de la pareja.

—Espera yo no quiero... ¡ouch!, ¡Sasha!—. Eren la miró molesta por el golpe que le había dado.

—Dije, vamos—. No soltó su brazo arrastrándolo.

—¿Quieres ir a la azotea?, ya sabes, para matar algunos grises o algo que se mueva—. Mikasa se rió asintiendo.

—Moría por qué dijeras eso—. Ambos se sonrieron caminando fuera del salón.

—Dime que estás bien—. Hanjí lo miraba preocupada.

—Nada que no pueda controlar—.

—No debiste hacer eso, pudieron descubrirte—. Levi lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero no lo hicieron—. Marco le sonrió y Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que gran calidad de hijos que tienes—. Reiner se acercó a todos.

—Te dije que esa chica era capaz de derribarlos a los tres—. Auruo se acercaba a todos junto con Petra.

—Tienen muy buen entrenamiento—. Se limitó a decir Bertholdt.

—Los preparé para cualquier imprevisto, no tiene de que preocuparse de cuidar de ellos en el camino, saben defenderse muy bien—.

—Eso me queda claro. Supongo terminaron todos los preparativos—. Todos asintieron. —Es tarde como para arriesgarnos a salir. Entonces, ¿Que hacen para distraerse?—. Reiner les sonrió.

—¿Que tal un juego de cartas?—.

—La de lentes me agrada, debo decirte que soy un espléndido jugador—.

—Eso ya lo veremos—. Hanjí se acomodó sus lentes con un dedo sonriéndole.

—No sabes en lo que te metes—. Auruo le torció una sonrisa.

—Ten cuidado de no apostar algo valioso—. Petra se rió abrazándose a su pareja.

La tarde correría tranquila entre pláticas y juegos, solo uno de todos se carcomía por dentro deseando que el día se pasara rápido, ansiaba que el sol se asomara con los primeros rayos de luz para salir a toda velocidad hacia su hogar, podía lograrlo, lo sabía, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo.

…

**N/T): **Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué no me enrollo más con la ciudad amurallada?. La verdad es que más adelante quiero abarcar **MUCHO** sobre cómo es todo ahí, por eso solo menciono algunas pocas cosas, no crean que no les quiero decir, o sea si pero no hahaha.

Que el universo te sonría.

-B.


	18. Partiendo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

No pues son la 1:05 AM hahahaha, espero les guste (guiño, guiño).

…

**Quién fuera zombie, para comerse todo eso.**

**¿Y si aprovechamos que lo tieso no se me va a quitar?**

**-Revista Chilango.**

…

—¿Cómo es la vida en la ciudad?—. Eren miró a Armin sin dejar de acariciar a su caballo.

—Tranquila, a veces siento que somos como una colonia de hormigas—.

—¿Tienen una reina?—. Sasha lo miró con curiosidad.

—No, pero todos tenemos una función ahí para que todo vaya bien—.

—¿Entonces eres explorador y científico a la vez?—. Eren se apartó con miedo al escuchar resoplar al caballo.

—Yo trabajo en los laboratorios porque me gusta y también deseo encontrar una cura, pero, después de ser rescatado deseé poder hacer lo mismo que hicieron por mí, quiero ayudar a todos los que pueda—.

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte—. Sasha le sonrió apretando su brazo con cariño.

—Gracias, intento dar lo mejor—. Le sonrió con timidez.

—Yo quiero hacer lo mismo—. Eren lo miró decidido. —Si puedo ayudar a muchos como nosotros siento que todo por lo que hemos entrenado aquí valdrá la pena—.

—Yo tendré que ir contigo para cuidarte—. Sasha y Armin se rieron ante la expresión del castaño.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo—. Se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—Siempre salen con una brigada, es más peligroso ir solo—.

—Lo vez, tengo que cuidarte por lo impulsivo que eres—.

—Soy mayor que tú—. Eren le enseñó la lengua.

—Ya lo noté—. Su hermana negó con una sonrisa. —Volvamos dentro, tengo hambre y aún falta para la cena—.

Los tres dejaron a los caballos para caminar de regreso a la casa. Los hermanos se sentían cómodos con la compañía de Armin, era callado y un tanto reservado, pero con todas las dudas que tenían lo hacían abrirse poco a poco con ellos, Eren deseaba ser como él, quería tener esa fuerza para salir y arriesgar su vida con tal de salvar una más, estaba seguro que Marco se enorgullecería de su decisión, ya que él siempre ayudaba a todo el que podía. Entre otras preguntas llegaron a la cocina, Sasha tomó varios bocadillos para comerlos en su habitación, Eren la regañó por llevar más de lo que debía, ella solo se excusó diciendo que se pudrirían y alguien debía comerlos antes de partir mañana, saliendo de la cocina observaron a los adultos concentrados en su juego de cartas como era normal.

—¿Les molesta si me quedo?—. Los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver al rubio. —Me gusta mucho este tipo de juegos—.

—Adelante, estaremos en mi habitación por si decides subir—. Armin asintió varias veces dejando ir a los hermanos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo cuánto estemos en tu habitación?—. Eren miró a Sasha con un poco de vergüenza. La castaña asintió metiéndose un bocado grande a la boca.

Los dos entraron a la habitación tranquilamente, estaban seguros que Mikasa y Jean seguían en la azotea arreglando sus problemas, lo que menos querían era subir e interrumpirlos. Sasha se acomodó en la cama cruzando sus piernas en mariposa dejando sus bocadillos entre estas, observaba a su hermano caminar nervioso al rededor del cuarto mirado sus pilas de revistas.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa?—. Levantó una ceja siguiéndolo con la vista. —¿Peleaste con Levi?—. Lo vio detenerse en seco.

—No es eso—. Contestó de inmediato.

—¿Entonces?—.

—¿Dolió cuando tuviste sexo con Connie la primera vez?—. Hizo una mueca asustado al ver cómo su hermana se atragantaba de manera violenta. —¿Estás bien?—. Se acercó a ella intentando ayudarla.

—Dame un minuto—. Le dijo sofocada.

—Lo siento—. La mueca no desaparecía mientras la veía recomponerse.

—Podrías decirme, ¿por qué esa pregunta?—. Sasha se aclaraba la garganta dándose golpecitos en el pecho.

—Quiero estar con Levi—. Volvió a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

—¿Y?—.

—Pues no sé cómo proponerle eso—. Se giró un tanto ansioso. —Siempre que intento ir más allá, el solo, se aparta. ¿No soy atractivo?—.

—Wow, wow, tranquilo, vamos por partes—. Sasha se levantó olvidando su comida para poner atención a su hermano. —Eren, eres igual o más atractivo que estos tipos—. Tomó la primera revista que vio señalándole un modelo.

—¿Entonces por qué no quiere?—. Movió su pie con frustración.

—¿No crees que lo presionas demasiado?—.

—No lo presiono, es solo...—.

—Es solo que quieres hacerlo antes de que pueda pasarte algo—. Eren solo asintió. —Eren, nada malo nos va a ocurrir, llegaremos bien todos a la ciudad, no piensen en eso—. Se puso frente a él frotando sus brazos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo así como tú lo hiciste con Connie—. Sasha sonrió con los dientes apretados soltándolo para colocar sus manos en su cintura.

—Mira, Eren—. Apretó los labios intentando tragarse su vergüenza. —El sexo entre hombres...—.

—Ya lo sé, lo sé, no es igual, créeme, ¡lo sé!—.

—¿Entonces qué quieres saber?—.

—¿Es doloroso?, ¿qué hago para provocarlo?, ¿debo hincarme y mamarle la verga como lo dice mi revista?—.

—¡Eren, cállate!, no digas eso en voz alta—. Le tapó la boca sintiendo vergüenza por cómo hablaba.

—Habló en serio—. Quitó las manos que no le permitían hablar. —Sasha, quiero hacerlo, pero no sé cómo pedírselo—.

—No tienes que pedírselo, deja que las cosas se den—.

—Si hago eso moriré virgen—. Sasha se rió rodando los ojos.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya me di cuenta que no vas a desistir—. Lo tomó de las manos llevándolo a su cama.

—¿Me ayudarás?—.

—Sí, sí. Busquemos alguna técnica que pueda funcionar—. Se puso a revolver sus revistas. —Pero antes—. Se giró sobre su hombro mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Cómo supiste que yo y Connie ya sabes, eso?—.

—Los llegué a ver un par de veces—. Se encogió de hombro no dándole importancia.

—¡Estas bromeando!—. Sasha casi se cae de vergüenza ante la confesión.

—No lo hice a propósito, los buscaba para que hiciéramos algo juntos y simplemente los encontré así varias veces—.

Eren vio como la cara de su hermana se deformaba ente vergüenza y rabia, se asustó cuando empezó a tomar revistas para lanzárselas a la cara, quería reírse pero sabía que eso no mejoraría la situación, se hizo bolita en la cama mordiéndose la lengua recibiendo los golpes de las revistas y alguna que otra queja llamándole pervertido.

La pareja estaba parada separada a unos pasos de distancia ambos mirando hacia la nada, tenían sus armas a un lado, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo o a hacer algo, solo se mantenía en silencio debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que tenían que decir. Jean tomó aire con la boca girándose a Mikasa, se quedó mudo al verla levantar una mano indicándole que no hablara.

—Antes de que digas algo, yo lo siento—. Mikasa se giró a ver a Jean.

—¿Lo sientes?, aquí el único que debe decir eso soy yo—.

—No, yo no debí ser grosera—.

—No, no, no, Mikasa mírame, fui muy egoísta en obligarte a ver todo como nosotros lo hacemos—. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —No quiero presionarte a ser como yo, como nosotros, sé que tú y tu hermano han sufrido mucho al igual que todos y eso les creo su forma de ser—.

—De igual forma no debí reaccionar así, yo también siento que somos como una familia pero no quería verlo, yo estaba feliz de estar contigo, con Sasha, con todos, pero no le ponía nombre a esa felicidad—. Se sonrojó un poco mirándolo.

—Yo no quiero que seamos familia—. Mikasa lo miró asustada. —Oye, te quiero, pero no como una hermana, eso sería raro. ¿No lo crees?—. La chica soltó en risas ante lo dicho.

—Eres un tonto Jean—. Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero soy tú tonto—. Eso hizo que se riera aún más fuerte.

—Lo eres—. Mikasa se abrazó a su pecho sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estamos bien?—. La sintió asentir contra él. —Pasé días pensando en todo lo que tenía que decirte y con una mala broma me perdonaste—. Mikasa se separó de él golpeando su brazo.

—No me hagas molestarme de nuevo—.

—Lo siento, lo siento, soy malo en esto—. Ahora Jean se reía ante el puchero de ella. —Si estamos bien, ¿Puedo besarte?—. Sonrió un tanto nervioso.

Sin contestar nada Mikasa dio un paso colocándose de puntas para besarlo, se sostuvo de su cuello para evitar tropezar. Jean la veía con asombro, la abrazó por la cintura sintiéndose feliz de poder volver a estar con ella como hace tiempo, ambos deseaban volver a estar juntos pero el miedo no les permitía acercarse ni hablar sobre el tema, era una tontería que podría arreglarse con una simple plática.

—¿No se supone vendríamos a matar algo?—. Mikasa lo veía con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

—Era un pretexto para salir de ahí—. Seguía abrazándola evitando que se fuera.

—Que inteligente—. Se burló.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no me gusta presumir pero así soy yo—. Volvió a ganarse otro golpe.

—Volvamos, debo alistar unas cosas con Sasha y tenemos que hacer la cena—. Se separó tomando su mano para jalarlo. —Y tú nos ayudarás—. Lo vio refunfuñar siguiéndola.

—No me gusta cocinar—. Se quejó.

—No te pregunté—. Le sonrió sin soltar su mano.

—Muy bien, ayudaré—. Bufó siguiéndola, lo que menos quería era volver a discutir con ella.

La felicidad en sus pechos los reconfortaba mientras caminaban en búsqueda de los demás, desde el pasillo lograban escuchar la discusión que tenían Sasha y Eren, no les fue difícil reconocer lo gritos de fastidio, al llegar a la habitación de la discusión observaron a Eren señalando a Sasha con un dedo, estaba parado sobre la cama pegándose a la pared tratando de alejarse de ella, Sasha lo veía fastidiada con unas tijeras en la mano.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo?—. Mikasa paseaba la vista de uno a otro.

—Quiere dejarme calvo—. Se defendió Eren.

—No seas ridículo—. Puso las manos en su cintura. —Solo quiero cortarle un poco el cabello—. Levantó la mano con las tijeras abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

—¿Por qué quieres cortarle el cabello a la princesa?—. Jean sonrió cuando su hermano le mostró el dedo del corazón.

—Necesita un corte nuevo, además, todos los modelos que te gustan tienen el cabello corto—. Sasha señaló la pila de revistas regadas por el suelo que mostraban a modelos rubios con cabello corto.

Jean bajo la vista observando todo el tiradero de revistas, en efecto todos los modelos o en su mayoría tenían el cabello rubio y corto, dedujo que al ser modelos los hombres serían altos, todo lo que mostraban era lo contrario a lo que el hermano de Mikasa era, se rió entre dientes recordando al explorador que intentó coquetear con su hermano frente a él.

—Eren se ve bien con su cabello largo, no le hagas eso al pobre—. Mikasa lo defendió colocándose entre ambos.

—Pero vino a mí por un consejo, y, mi consejo es cortarle el cabello—.

—Ya me diste los suficientes, cortarme el cabello es tu idea no la mía—. Eren bajo de la cama y se acercó a Mikasa por la espalda.

—Vamos Sasha, no le hagas eso a tú hermano—.

—Ya déjalo Sasha, no lo quieres llorando todo el camino de ida a la ciudad—.

—Está bien—. Bufó molesta. —Tú ganas, pero un día lograre mi cometido—. Lo amenazó apuntándolo con las tijeras.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo hacer algunas cosas—. Eren rodeó a todos acercándose a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?—. Jean lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Tenemos que hacer la cena—.

—Creo pueden sin mí—. Asomó su cabeza antes de irse por completo.

—¿No piensan decirle nada?—. Jean miró a las dos amigas que solo sonreían.

—Solo bajemos—. Mikasa lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

—Última partida, el que gane se lleva todo—. Reiner miró seriamente a Hanjí quien solo sonreía.

—Te dijimos que no lo hicieras—. Auruo negaba apretándose el puente de su nariz.

—¿Estás seguro solecito?, solo te queda apostar tu caballo—. Se burló Hanjí entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ok, ok, apuesto mi caballo también—. Reiner le frunció el ceño.

—Reiner no lo hagas, ya perdiste la mitad de tus cosas y aún ni llegamos a la ciudad—.

—Ok guapo, si me ganas te devuelvo tus cosas, ¿trato?—. Le extendió la mano que fue estrechada con rapidez.

—No seas tan dura con él—. Marco se rió mirándola con diversión.

—Creo ya sufrió lo suficiente—. Le murmuró Hanjí, observando cómo repartían las cartas.

El pobre Reiner sudaba de los nervios, había apostado dos semanas de suministros en la ciudad, su vivienda y sus armas, Hanjí lo había despojado prácticamente de todo, su confianza en el juego de cartas fue cayendo a medida que perdía partida tras partida, jamás había encontrado a alguien que le diera batalla, ni Armin que aprendió rápido y se hizo bueno superaba a esa mujer, miró su juego pidiéndole a quien lo escuchara que le diera el gane, regreso la vista por encima de sus cartas para ver a Hanjí recargada mirándolo sin preocupación, ya no tenía salida tenía que hacer su jugada, bajó sus cartas esperando a su oponente, se tensó cuanto la vio sonreír y reclinarse hacia adelante.

—Bien hecho guapo, ganaste—. Hanjí dejó sus cartas sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

—¡LO SABÍA, AÚN TENGO EL TOQUE!—. Se levantó en un grito de felicidad.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo?—. Sasha miraba a Reiner que festejaba moviendo las caderas.

—Nada interesante, el gorila nos muestra su baile de apareamiento—. Levi lo miró con burla mientras los demás reían.

—Es un buen baile, ¿no?, ¿dónde estará Eren para mostrárselo?—. Las risas se detuvieron en seco menos la de Jean, las miradas incómodas se repetían por la habitación.

—Hijo de...—.

—Tranquilo—. Marco tomó a Levi de un hombro evitando que se levantase a buscar pelea.

—¿Que les pareces hacer de cenar?—. Petra se levantó y varios "si", "por supuesto", "claro", salieron de algunos siguiendo a la mujer.

—Lo haré pedazos y lo lanzare a los grises—. Gruñó Levi siguiendo con la vista al rubio quien solo le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

—Solo lo hace para molestarte Levi—. Marco intentó no reírse.

—Está intentando algo con tu hijo, ¿No piensas decirle nada?—.

—Levi, yo no mando en los sentimientos de Eren, solo no bajes la guardia—. Palmeó su hombro evitando reír más fuerte.

—Doctora Zoe—. La castaña se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban.

—Armin, solo dime Hanjí—.

—Quería agradecerle—.

—¿Por qué?—. Levantó una ceja mirándolo.

—Por dejar ganar a Reiner, es muy competitivo y si pudiera apostar su alma lo haría, gracias por evitar que hiciera una tontería—. Ambos se rieron.

—No es nada, solo estaba divirtiéndome, pero que sea nuestro secreto—. Armin asintió y Hanjí le guiñó un ojo mientras retomaban caminó a la cocina.

Mientras los demás acomodaban lo necesario para la cena, los exploradores pudieron tomar un baño, mañana se empezaría un viaje largo y necesitaban descansar bien. Bertholdt ya hacía sentado en el suelo de la ducha observando la coloración desagradable que rodeaba la mordida, la infección estaba cobrando su precio, golpeó con ira la pared varias veces con el puño cerrado, se negaba a creer que podría morir siendo un maldito gris, respiró un par de veces intentando calmarse, solo era una noche más, una noche y se irían.

La cena fue entretenida, Reiner aprovechaba cualquier momento para molestar a Levi utilizando al pobre Eren quien solo lo veía con admiración y asombro sobre todo lo que le contaba del interior de los muros. Todos deseaban estar en paz sabiendo que no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse al salir el sol y tal vez un día ver la cura de todo el desastre que cubrió al mundo, sabían que dormir les sería imposible dado los nervios y la emoción que los acompañaría en unas horas.

Al terminar la cena todo se retiraron a descansar, Levi, Auruo y Petra terminaron por limpiar despidiendo a los demás, aún si estuviera cien por ciento convencido la desconfianza de Levi seguía, la cojera de Bertholdt era más notoria y parecía que nadie le daba importancia, se regañó a sí mismo un par de veces más temiendo exagerara en sus sospechas. Estiró sus brazos cuando los tres terminaron de arreglar y guardar todo, se despidieron deseándose buenas noche caminando cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al entrar a su habitación la encontró vacía, supuso su pareja dormiría con sus hermanos o se quedaría hablando e interrogando al mocoso rubio, suspiró cansado sentándose en el borde de la cama, debía prepararse para otro viaje, uno que ya no se trataba de una búsqueda, si no de llegar a un destino específico, un destino que era un mito en su mente, mientras se relajaba escuchó algo cae en el cuarto de baño, se levantó de inmediato tomando su arma.

—¿Levi?—. Escuchó a Eren preguntar por él dentro del baño.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cara maldiciéndose por esa maña que tenía de levantar su arma a cualquier ruido extraño que detectara, no supo que contestar, volvió a dejar el arma donde estaba para que Eren no notase que había hecho lo de siempre.

—¿Levi, eres tú?—. El chico asomó su cabeza por la puerta mirando al hombre que tenía ambas manos en la cintura. —Dime que no apuntaste tu arma hacia el baño—.

—No siempre hago eso, mocoso—. Eren levantó ambas cejas frunciendo los labios. —No me mires así, solo durmamos, mañana debemos arriesgarnos en encontrar su maldita ciudad—. Se giró dándole la espalda caminando a su cajonera.

—Levi—. El mencionado cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando gruñir como de costumbre.

—Ahora que quieres...—. Se quedó helado en cuanto se volteó observando a un Eren semi desnudo.

—Sé que hoy es nuestra última noche aquí, así que, quería dar un siguiente paso—. Conforme hablaba su voz bajaba de nivel por la vergüenza.

—Yo—. Respiró hondo. —Eren, yo—. Se lamió los labios volviendo a tomar aire. —Yo—.

—Tú, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?—. Eren dio unos pasos acercándose un poco más.

—Eren—. Levi tomó aire. —El sexo entre hombres no es nada del otro mundo—.

—Lo sé—. Contestó al instante.

—Bien—. Sacó ese aire un tanto nervioso. —No sé cómo explicarte, existen una cierta cosa...—

—Ya lo hice—. Eren interrumpió a Levi y se sonrojó bajando la vista.

El mayor se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente, movió los labios intentando decirle algo pero solo balbuceaba. Eren apretó los labios en una sonrisa, se quedaron unos momentos sin decir nada, ambos estaban nerviosos.

—¿Cómo?—. Se aclaró un poco la garganta. —¿No es tu primera vez?—. Eren asintió y Levi levantó una ceja.

—Revistas para adultos—. Le dijo tímido. —Así supe que tenía que hacer. Ya he aseado mi cuerpo por completo—. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos observando cómo su pareja cambiaba de un pálido a un rojo.

—¿Te preparaste pensando que hoy pasaría?—.

—Lo he hecho las veces que sé que estaremos a solas—. Torció el gesto.

Levi resopló pasándose una mano por su cabello dejando la en la zona rapada de su cabeza, lo miró sin dar crédito, no era mentira que él deseaba estar con Eren de todas las formas posibles, pero no deseaba forzarlo, siempre se detenía cuando las cosas estaban pasando sus límites, desahogaba sus frustraciones tomando largos baños recordando los besos que compartían.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó el castaño. Levi lo miró sin entender. —No quería forzarte o apresurarte, pero, mañana nos vamos y yo quería...—. Se mordió el labio con vergüenza a continuar.

—¿Forzarme?. Eren, aquí el que tenía miedo de parecer insistente soy yo, además, no porque mañana nos larguemos de esta casa significa que no tendremos otra oportunidad—.

—Pero aun así quiero estar contigo. Si quieres—.

—Eren es obvio que muero por estar contigo, pero tú padre duerme a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia—. Señaló hacia ese lugar.

—Me mantendré callado, además, Hanjí y Marco también duermen juntos, también, Auruo y Petra, dudo mucho...—.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, deja de hablar de ellos—. Lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Me puedes amordazar con tu corbata si eso te tranquiliza—. Eren sonreía señalando hacia un cajón de su escritorio.

Levi tragó duro de sólo imaginárselo, no sabía qué pensar del chico que se mostraba semidesnudo frente a él. Se mantuvieron unos minutos viéndose.

—Me iré al infierno por esto—. Cerró los ojos sonriendo.

—Yo creo que ya vivimos en él—.

—Entonces al diablo—. Terminó por acortar la distancia dando un par de pasos más.

Eren tenía razón, el mundo se convirtió en el infierno mismo y estar vivos era una bendición como una maldición, ese chico deseaba conocer lo que era estar completamente con alguien temiendo morir en su próxima salida, un temor que Levi entendía, llevado por sus impulsos deseaba cumplir esa petición con la promesa de no ser la primera y última vez que estarían así. Lo besó con determinación aferrándose a sus caderas, bajó su manos apretando ese par de glúteos que tanto le gustaban. Eren rompió el beso para soltar un jadeo. Levi aprovechó un para apartarse de él caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿Te irás?—. Lo miró decepcionado.

—Tengo que asegurarme que nadie entre—. Colocó seguro a la puerta regresando junto a él.

—¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer?—. Eren sonrió jugando con sus manos.

Levi lo miró con una sonrisa mordiéndose la lengua para evitar reírse, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal, su inexperiencia lo hacía ver adorable.

—¿No se supone lo leíste en revistas?—. Preguntó divertido.

—No, bueno si, pero no sé exactamente que se hace, bueno si se, pero no sé cómo empezar. No te rías, Levi, hablo en serio—. Eren frunció el ceño al verlo sofocar unas risas.

—Lo siento—. Soltó una risa corta. —Luces muy nervioso—.

—¡Lo estoy!—. Se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar la expresión.

—Entiendo, entiendo, pero no levantes la voz—. Se acercó a él depositando un beso en sus labios. —Si despiertas a alguien pueden venir y no querrás que escuchen. ¿Oh si?—. Le sonrió con diversión. Eren se sonrojó negando varias veces. —Vayamos despacio, ven—. Lo guio hasta la cama.

—Creo no está saliendo como lo pensé—. Confesó sentándose junto a Levi.

—¿Que esperabas?, ¿Una noche de sexo rudo desenfrenada?—.

—En las películas se ve muy fácil—. Torció la boca.

—Eren, esto no es una película—. Le sonrió tomando su mano.

—Lo sé—. Suspiró con media sonrisa.

Levi lo tomó de la barbilla volviéndolo a besar, acariciaba sus muslos con suaves caricias subiendo y bajando a lo largo de estos, sentía a Eren tensarse cuando su mano sobrepasaba la parte interna de sus muslos, se recordó a sí mismo el cómo mostraba el nerviosismo al igual que él castaño cuando fue su primera vez, a besos lo fue recostando sobre la cama hasta colocarse arriba de él, liberó sus labios bajando tranquilamente por su cuello, besándolo y mordiendo sin dejar de acariciar su pecho. Eren solo suspiraba al sentir los labios firmes marcando su piel, cada mordida le erizaba la piel mandando sangre a su entrepierna deseando ser atendía, un gemido bajo salió al sentir como la lengua de Levi jugaba con uno de sus pezones sintiéndola bajar hasta su ombligo, volvió a tensarse al sentir los dedos de Levi jugar con su ropa interior.

—Espera—. Lo apartó tomándolo por los hombros.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos?—. Eren negó sin soltarlo. —¿Te incomodo?—. Volvió a negar y Levi lo miró con duda.

—Tú sigues vestido—. Se mordió los labios mirándolo con vergüenza. —No es justo, me avergüenza un poco, hazlo tú primero—.

Levi rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, se apartó un poco levantándose, bajo la mirada curiosa del ojiverde fue retirando una a una sus prendas, se retiró las botas dejándolas a un costado, bajó su pantalón quedando a la par como su pareja. Se acercó nuevamente hacia la cama subiendo sobre él.

—¿Así está mejor?—. Levantó una ceja divertido. Eren asintió. —¿Puedo continuar?—.

—Si—. Soltó un poco de aire intentando calmarse.

—Tranquilo, si quieres que paremos en algún punto me detendré—.

Eren recargó su cabeza en las almohadas ocultando un poco su cara, estaba decidido a seguir adelante, pero la vergüenza por su inexperiencia lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Inhaló con fuerza al volver a sentí los labios de Levi y su lengua recorrer su abdomen bajando hasta los huesos de su cadera, los dedos de Levi volvieron a jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior dándole a entender que no se detendría, Eren levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Levi quien le correspondió buscando la aprobación en su mirada, el castaño levantó un poco la cadera para que tuviera mayor libertad y retirara la prenda con facilidad. Levi no lo pensó dos veces bajando por completo la ropa interior dejándolo expuesto, se quedó perplejo al verlo completamente depilado, era una vista aún más atractiva pero no salía de su asombro.

—¿Tengo algo malo?—. Le tembló la voz al ver a Levi estático.

—¿Cómo?. ¿Quién te dijo?. Estas, estás completamente depilado—. Solo balbuceaba parpadeando un par de veces sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Leí que es más cómodo—.

Levi no contestó, acercó su mano acariciándolo por completo, envolvió su miembro con su mano masajeándolo sin dejar de deleitarse con la vista, se acercó despacio lamiéndose los labios, como pudo lo engulló disfrutando de la piel lisa y tersa, sentía como Eren se retorcía bajo su tacto ahogando gemidos contra la almohada, con una mano jugó con sus testículos mientras la otra recorría su muslo hasta su cadera, continuó con el vaivén jugando con su lengua haciéndolo temblar, supo que era el momento de separarse cuando el miembro del castaño se tensó indicándole que estaba cercano a terminar, se limpió las comisuras de sus labios regresando en búsqueda de esa boca que tanto amaba. Eren al verlo frente a él envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuello besándolo con pasión.

—Relájate, esto puede ser incómodo—. Levi le susurró contra sus labios.

Lo tumbó de lado colocándose detrás de él, Eren respiró profundo al sentí la mano de Levi que jugaba con una de sus nalgas, dio un pequeño respingo al sentí los movimientos circulares en su entrada, pero unos besos en su cuello lo hicieron volver a relajarse, apretó los dientes al sentí el primer dígito dentro de él, se repitió a sí mismo que debía relajarse, no era del todo su primera vez, cuando estaba solo buscaba reconfortarse jugando con sus dedos, respiró profundamente dejándose llevar, al cabo de un rato el terminó buscando el roce moviendo sus caderas.

—Sopórtalo un poco más—. Le susurró en su cuello apartando sus manos para apretar su erección que comenzaba a doler.

—Espera, espera—. Eren giró acomodándose para quedar sentado.

—¿Quieres que paremos?—. Levi preguntó con voz tranquila mientras su interior gritaba que lo devorara completo.

—No—. Se mordió el labio antes de continuar. —No tengo preservativos—.

Levi se incorporó quedando de rodillas mirándolo sin dar crédito, esperaba alguna risa o alguna señal que le indicara que el chico estaba jugando, eso jamás pasó, Eren seguía mirándolo en busca de una respuesta, Levi no pudo contener una mueca.

—Déjame adivinar—. Cerró los ojos. —Lo leíste en tus dichosas revistas—.

—Es protección, es por seguridad de ambos—.

Sentía que Eren se burlaba de él, estaba claro que el mundo era un maldito infierno y lo que menos le importaba era conseguir un preservativo, cosa que seguramente a estas alturas si tuviera alguno ya estaría caducado, usarlo sería absolutamente innecesario, miró esos ojos verdes que le pedían comprensión, suspiró negando con la cabeza, no podía ser rudo con Eren, él creció informándose con libros, revistas y algunas películas, aunque Marco lo hubiera criado lo mejor posible, las cosas que aprendes en la escuela y con los amigos, son factores que te marcan, esos factores que no pudo descubrir.

—Eren, tienes razón, por seguridad e higiene es necesario usar un preservativo—. Tomó aire antes de continuar. —Todo eso era muy común antes de que el mundo fuera esta mierda que es—.

—¿No podremos hacerlo?—.

—Si quieres me cambio y salgo a matar un gris para buscar en sus pantalón y ver si antes de convertirse en esa asquerosa criatura había comprado preservativos—.

—Ya entendí, no soy idiota—. Frunció el ceño haciendo pucheros. Levi se rió entre dientes.

—Las cosas ya no son como antes, todo lo que aprendiste ya no existe—. Le dio un apretón a su muslo. —No me estoy burlando de ti, si el mundo fuera normal y estuviéramos así como ahora créeme que haría todo de forma correcta—.

—Debes pensar que soy un tonto—. Murmuró bajando la vista.

—Mírame—. Levi se acercó lo suficiente para tomar su barbilla. —No pienso eso de ti. ¿Aún quieres continuar?—.

Eren miró esos ojos afilados que lo veían con comprensión, volvió a asentir, observó cómo Levi suspiraba con una sonrisa, quería continuar, se acomodó de nuevo recostándose, vio como el mayor se deshacía de su ropa interior, ahora entendía por qué la sorpresa de verlo completamente depilado, Levi mantenía su vello púbico perfectamente recortado, estaba seguro que no todos tendrían la oportunidad de mantener esa zona totalmente atendida. Levi se colocó entre sus piernas masajeándolas a su gusto, se pegó lo más posible a Eren inclinándose para besarlo, un beso que le quitara las preocupaciones, que le diera a entender lo mucho que lo deseaba. Se apartó de sus labios llevando una de sus manos a su boca, la lamió dejando una cantidad considerable de saliva para tomar su miembro y masajearlo un poco lubricándolo en el proceso.

—Respira—. Le indicó cuando se alineó con él comenzando a introducirse.

Eren siseó por el ardor de sentir como albergaba algo de mayor grosor y tamaño a unos dedos. Levi no lo presionó, se controló para no tomarlo con brusquedad, no quería asustarlo y mucho menos lastimarlo, seguía introduciéndose con lentitud observando los gestos de incomodidad en la cara del ojiverde, cuando logró estar completamente dentro cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, su cuerpo le pedía que comenzara a moverse para obtener más de esa dulce fricción que hace años no tenía, esperando a que Eren se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro lo acariciaba intentando distraerlo del dolor que seguramente sentía, tomó su miembro masajeándolo con suavidad, no tardó mucho en ver que su semblante se había relajado, con cuidado comenzó a moverse.

Eren arqueó su espalda soltando un gemido fuerte al sentir como Levi rosaba un punto dentro de él que le erizaba la piel, como si de un afrodisiaco se tratara Levi arremetió con más fuerza un par de veces obteniendo el mismo resultado, tomó sus piernas llevándolas a sus hombros en un intento de ir más profundo.

—Levi—. Eren gimió poniendo los ojos en blanco, tenía la boca entreabierta con pequeños hilos de saliva que corrían por sus comisuras.

El pelinegro se acercó a él sin retirar las piernas de sus hombros, jadeaba de gusto de verlo sometido debajo de él, Eren comenzó a gemir nos fuerte con cada estocada que le daba, no queriendo ser descubiertos llevó su mano a su boca intentando silenciarlo. Gruñó lascivamente al sentir la mordida entorno a su mano, estaba completamente entregado a las sensaciones, Levi se mordía los labios sin dejar de penetrarlo y Eren seguía mordiéndolo para evitar ser escuchado.

—Me, me voy—. El grito ahogado de Eren no le permitió continuar corriéndose en su abdomen manchándolos a ambos.

Levi siseó de gusto al sentir como Eren lo apretaba con más fuerza a causa de su orgasmo, no queriendo aguantarlo más se apartó sacando su miembro para masturbarlo un par de veces antes de correrse sobre su abdomen, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás respirando con fuerza intentando recuperarse.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras los dos se reponían tomando aire para calmarse, por fin juntaron sus miradas observando el desastre que eran, sin saber que decir comenzaron a reírse en voz baja, estaban avergonzados cada uno a su manera. Levi se levantó ayudando a Eren en el proceso, era tarde pero no deseaba dormir así.

—¿Estas bien?, ¿no te lastimé?—. Levi ayudó a Eren para ponerlo de pie.

—No, solo me duele la cadera—. Le sonrió con tranquilidad siguiéndolo.

Tomaron una ducha rápida enjuagando sus cuerpos volviéndolos a dejar limpios, a petición de Levi tuvieron que cambiar las sábanas de la cama. Dejando todo en orden volvieron a acostarse mirándose de frente, Eren intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener los ojos abiertos pero sus párpados le exigían descanso, Levi besó su frente atrayéndole para dejarlo descansar, el castaño se prendó de su cuerpo acurrucándose en su pecho, eso ya no era nuevo para el mayor, estaba mentalizado a que tendría que acostumbrarse.

—Te quiero—. Esas cálidas palabras salieron en un susurro.

Levi se tensó como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago sacándole todo el aire que contenía, no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, pero si la primera vez que alguien que él consideraba importante se lo mencionaba, no supo que sentimiento se apoderó de él, miedo, cariño, un debate se estaba liberando dentro de él. Lo correspondía y quería decírselo, pero los años de experiencia le decían que se apartara lo más lejos posible para evitar que el sufrimiento fuese más grande si algo llegase a ocurrir, el miedo al dolor se hizo presente levantando esos miedos que intentaba alejar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza abrazando a su pareja temiendo fuese a desaparecer, _"estaremos bien"_, se repetía mentalmente intentando calmarse, si su miedo se apoderaba de él apartaría a Eren y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Después de repetirse varias veces sus pensamientos terminó dormido a la par.

Los movimientos en la casa terminaron por despertarlos, unos golpes en la puerta los pusieron alerta, antes de Levi se levantara a tomar su arma, Eren le tomó el brazo.

—¡Chicos, dense prisa!—. La voz de Sasha se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—Maldita sea—.Levi gruñó levantándose. Se talló los ojos con pereza.

—Es el gran día—. Eren se levantó con alegría mirando a Levi.

—No te emociones de más mocoso—. Le revolvió el cabello que estaba lo suficientemente enmarañado.

Se alistaron con rapidez tomando sus mochila que habían preparado un día antes, Eren tomó el medallón de su madre colocándoselo en el cuello dándole un beso pidiendo buena suerte. Al salir de la habitación observaron a varios que terminaban de acomodar sus pertenencias, Levi se separó de Eren para bajar a la sala buscando como ayudar, Marco y Hanjí ya hacían alistando las cosas junto con los exploradores, la puerta estaba abierta permitiéndoles entrar y salir cargando la camioneta. Intentaron liberar la cajuela colocando todo en la parte de arriba asegurando las cosas con cuerdas. Armin junto con los demás fue por los dos caballos para llevarlos adelante. Petra y Auruo prepararon un desayuno rápido. Completamente alimentados y con los preparativos en orden estaban listos para partir.

—Me parece que somos muchos para ir en la camioneta—. Jean miraba el espacio temiendo ir amontonados.

—Pueden ir uno sobre otro como hace tiempo—. Sugirió Marco.

—Armin puede montar conmigo para liberar un espacio—. Berthold montó sobre su caballo.

—Hanjí manejará y yo iré a su lado, Petra y Auruo pueden ir en la parte de atrás con Levi, mis hijos y Mikasa pueden ir en la cajuela junto con Titán, será un viaje apretado pero no hay otra forma—. Marco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te parece montar conmigo chico?—. Reiner se acercó a Eren señalando su caballo.

—¿En serio puedo?—. Reiner asintió con una sonrisa. —Eso es genial, así ustedes no irán tan apretados en la cajuela —.

Reiner levantó la vista encontrándose con la de Levi, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. El pelinegro lo miró con odio observando cómo se acercaba a Eren enseñándole cómo debía montar.

—Creo que todos sabemos cómo nos acomodaremos, partamos de una vez—. Chifló haciendo que Titán se despegara de la puerta subiendo de un salto a la cajuela de la camioneta.

—Te divertirás, lo prometo—. Reiner montó su caballo estirando una mano para ayudar a Eren a subir.

—Wow, Reiner esto es increíble—. Eren se sentó delante del rubio acariciando el cabello del semental.

—Muy bien, no te muevas, debo tomar las riendas—. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del ojiverde pegándolo más a su cuerpo. —Sostente firmemente—. Le murmuró muy cerca de su cuello.

Eren estaba emocionado mirando en todas direcciones concentrado solo en el animal, no se percataba de lo que Reiner estaba intentando hacer con Levi.

—Debo advertirte de algo—. Levi se giró con brusquedad al sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué mierda haces mocoso?—. Observaba la mano de Jean que descansaba en su hombro.

—Sabes Levi, a mi hermano le gustan rubios y altos, y ese de ahí—. Señaló a Reiner con la mano que descasaba en su hombro. —Es rubio, alto y bien parecido—. Levi quería maldecirlo pero su lengua parecía estar entumida. —Ten cuidado campeón—. Se separó de él dando unas palmadas en su espalda con una risita burlona.

Se quedó mirando la escena con un sentimiento de rabia, quería ir y tomarlo de esa estúpida capa, tirarlo del caballo y golpearlo hasta desfigurarle la cara, salió de su transe asesino al escuchar la voz de Auruo apresurándolo, Armin y Bertholdt ya estaban listos esperando a que abriesen las puertas. Sin poder hacer algo subió a la camioneta quedando en la orilla, giró su vista hacia su pareja para observar como el rubio le susurraba algo al oído haciéndole reír, lo abrazó por la cintura jalando las riendas para poner en posición a su caballo, lo vio girar la vista dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y le guiñó un ojo, Levi se pegó más al cristal intentando ver que más se atrevía hacer.

—¿Olvidaste algo Levi?—. Petra lo veía sin entender.

—No es nada—. Gruñó.

—¿Todos están listos?—. Marco se giró para mirarlos.

Un "Si" por parte de todos, evidentemente por excepción de Levi, resonó en la camioneta, Titán ladró a la par emocionado por lo que se venía, sin más que perder Hanjí encendió el vehículo avanzando hacia la salida, todos miraron la casa por última vez deseando que algún día pudieran volver. Mientras salían Levi observó a Bertholdt tomar su pierna con una mueca como lo había hecho en San Francisco, otra vez ese sentimiento de desconfianza lo invadió, sin darle la oportunidad de ver que más hacía la camioneta siguió adelante. Solo esperaba sus suposiciones fueran falsas y todo lo que pensaba ver fuera producto de sus nervios.

La casa por fin estaba vacía después de tantos años recibiendo y despidiendo integrantes, en su interior ya aguardaba un mapa con las indicaciones necesarias sobre aquella ciudad, tenía un manual extenso explicando el uso de la casa para volver su estancia más cómoda y una carta que contaba el amor a la familia de quienes la adecuaron:

_Hola sobreviviente._

_Si eres alguno de la Brigada de reconocimiento, por favor no deseches todo esto, pero si no sabes de lo que hablo permíteme explicarte._

_Mi nombre es Marco Bott, viví en esta casa por cinco largos años con mis hijos, vi llegar y vi morir a mucha de mi familia, pero nunca perdí la fe en seguir vivo, nunca dejé que mis hijos perdieran esa fe de seguir adelante, te pido que no pierdas la esperanza, cruzando el bosque existe una ciudad donde pueden vivir en paz, si no cuentas con los recursos necesarios para ir en su búsqueda espera aquí, ellos vendrán a revisar este refugio, dejé unas instrucciones para hacer de su estancia una cosa sencilla, no te dejes derrotar, el ser humano es fuerte por naturaleza._

_Por favor, sobrevive._

…

**N/T): **Antes de que me digan, ¿Dónde está mi sexo salvaje?, ¿Por qué Levi no destrozó a Eren en la cama?...

Chicos, es una primera vez, las primeras veces están llenas de incomodidad, miedos, hasta de situaciones graciosas, no todo es un momento fogoso dándose duro contra el muro,existen excepciones lo admito, pero quise poner esos dos lados, Levi llevo una vida "normal", a sus 17 años ya tenía una cierta idea sobre lo que era el sexo y la fácil accesibilidad que tenía a este por la tecnología (Internet) y a la educación sexual que recibía en la escuela. Eren por su lado tenía la vaga idea por las cosas que leía, y vamos, no era como que Marco les permitiera tener películas XXX en casa, entonces, lo poco que tenía para aprender era ficción.

Aclarando esto!, les deseo una hermosa semana.

Que el universo te dé luz.

**-B**


	19. Richmond

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

Estoy exhausta, esta semana ha sido horrible en mi trabajo, y la que viene no pinta bonito hahaha, si soy una dramática.

Creo me pase un poquito de tonta con el capítulo anterior, juro que no va a volver a suceder. ):

Ahora si, espero este sea de si agrado.

…

"**Viven para la ****noche****, viven para matar, y... viven siempre."**

…

Berthold parecía meter rienda a su caballo, Reiner varias veces tuvo que decirle que no forzara al animal o lo cansaría antes de tiempo, a regañadientes lo hizo pero cada que el camino estaba libre se abría a galope. Eren se sentía libre y feliz, de vez en cuando Reiner lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura para que pudiera disparar a los grises que corrían intentando derribarlos. No recordaba la ciudad de Richmond, tenía mucho que Marco dejó de salir de expedición a ese de lugar desde la muerte de Hitch, Eren y sus hermanos sabían que ellos tenían algo, aunque Marco logró esconder su dolor ellos imaginaban por lo que estaba pasando. La ciudad se miraba como las otras, desierta y con algunos animales rondando, cuando no había grises a la redonda Rainer le enseñaba cómo manejar al caballo, si quería unirse a su grupo tenía que aprender lo básico de montura.

—Genial, otra puta calle cerrada—. Bufó Levi fastidiado.

—A veces siento que esto es un laberinto—. Se quejó Hanjí cuando volvieron a dar con una calle cerrada.

—Tengo mucho tiempo que no vengo, no recuerdo las calles libres a comparación con San Francisco—. Marco torció el gesto.

—Según el mapa no estamos tan lejos de la salida, podremos llegar a San Rafael un poco antes del anochecer—. Auruo miraba el gran mapa intentando calmar las cosas.

—Ojalá ese puto mapa nos dijera que calles no están bloqueadas—.

—Vamos Levi, no te pongas así, hemos tenido suerte hasta ahorita—. Hanjí lo miró por el retrovisor.

—Eren y Armin se han deshecho de varios grises—. Petra señaló a los jinetes.

—¿Qué podría salir mal?—. Auruo comenzó a doblar el Mapa y como si el mal augurio de esa frase se hiciera presente la camioneta se ladeó haciendo que Hanjí maniobrara bruscamente.

—¿Qué fue eso?—. Sasha preguntó al sentir el zarandeo en la parte de atrás.

—Me parece que una llanta reventó—. Marco volteó a ver a todos para asegurarse estuvieran bien.

—Bueno, eso es lo que podría salir mal—. Auruo sonrió con pena.

—Maldita sea—. Gruñó Levi bajando de la camioneta cuando aparcó.

—¿Qué pasó?—. Reiner se acercó mirándolos con duda.

—Escuchamos un ruido fuerte—. Eren miraba como todos bajaban del auto.

—¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿acaso eres ciego?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos. —Perdimos una estupida llanta—.

—Solo cambiémosla y regresemos al camino—. Auruo se acercó a la parte trasera para buscar la refacción.

—No tenemos refacción—. Marco lo detuvo antes de que continuara buscando.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?—. Levi lo volteó ver con el ceño fruncido.

—La última refacción que teníamos se perdió en una ida a la ciudad—. Jean se acercó a todos.

—Y conseguir repuestos no es la cosa más sencilla—. Eren apoyó a su hermano.

—¿Por qué salen todos del auto?, aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer—. Bertholdt llegó apresurándolos.

—Claro que nos apresuraremos, sólo si traes una llanta de repuesto—. Levi lo miró sin gracia.

—Continuarán caminando...—. Creyó que lo había dicho en su mente.

—Tenemos un genio por aquí—.

—Levi, no seas tan rudo—. Marco le sonrió tomando su hombro.

—No puedo creerlo, venimos armados hasta los dientes, traemos comida suficiente y por una llanta todo se detiene—. Auruo miraba la llanta deshecha.

—Muy bien chicos, tomen sus maletas y las armas que puedan, será un viaje largo—. Marco se giró mirando a todos.

Sin más que poder hacer tomaron sus mochilas con los víveres necesarios, incluso Titán cargaba algunas municiones en un arnés que le encontraron, toda arma era necesaria al igual que toda comida que pudieran llevarse, Armin y Eren bajaron de los caballos para poder cargar con lo necesario, en lo que alistaban, Bertholdt se ofreció a ir buscando una ruta segura para no perder más tiempo equivocándose de calles, Reiner le dijo que no era necesario pero no logró detenerlo.

—Sasha, sé que te has vuelto buena en esto, así que quiero que las lleves—. Marco le extendió su par de katanas con el chaleco donde las portaba.

—Pero son tuyas, siempre prefieres usar estas a las armas—. Las miró negando con la cabeza.

—Tengo lastimada una mano, les darás mejor uso hija—. Sasha sonrió ampliamente tomándolas con emoción.

—¿Y nosotros que?—. Jean y Eren veían la escena con celos.

—Cálmense ustedes dos—. Les sonrió ante su actitud infantil. —llevará mis cuchillos, sé que se burlan porque no los creen útiles, pero en el entrenamiento son buenos usándolos—. Caminó hasta la camioneta tomando dos largos cuchillos de combate. Tomó uno en cada mano llevándolos hasta ellos. —No se pongan a jugar con ellos como hace tiempo y terminen lastimados—. Los dos parecieron ignorarlo adelantándose a tomarlos, Marco se los impido de un movimiento. —Hablo en serio—.

—Sí, sí, lo prometemos—.

—Seremos cuidadosos—.

Marco sonrío rodando los ojos entregando las armas a los dos, cargaron con lo necesario colocando el resto en el caballo de Reiner, al perder la camioneta estaban tres días atrasados, no se preocupaban pues llevaban comida suficiente, pero ahora debían estar alerta al doble, si algún gris salía de la nada cualquiera era un blanco fácilmente. Bertholdt no tardó en regresar diciéndoles que encontró un camino libre avanzando diez calles sin peligro a la vista, no se dijo más, con mochila al hombro y un can emocionado partieron.

—Marco estás sudando y tú semblante es muy pálido—. Hanji lo tomó del brazo murmurándole con miedo. —Deberíamos descansar—.

—Estoy bien, solo, es el sol—. Contuvo una arcada respirando fuerte por la boca. —Es el s...—. De un empujón apartó a Hanjí vomitando cerca de un auto.

—¿Marco?—. Sus hijos voltearon a verlo.

Sentía como el vómito le quemaba la garganta como ácido, dio un par de arcadas más sacando todo el contenido de su estómago, estaba doblando sosteniéndose el abdomen respirando con dificultad, sentía la saliva escurrirle por el esfuerzo, tosió un par de veces mirando su vómito, amarillos se mezclaban con sangre y unas manchas negras destacaban del resto, tragó con dificultad limpiándose la boca, pisó su vómito intentando deshacerse de las manchas negras y rojas, en cuanto se giró tenía a los tres frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien?—.

—¿Algo te ha caído mal?—.

—¿Te sientes enfermo?—.

Marco sonrió ante la preocupación de sus cachorros, negó con la cabeza sintiéndose mejor, se aclaró la garganta saboreando el fuerte sabor en su boca.

—Estoy bien, no me ha caído bien el desayuno—. Le restó importancia.

—¿Estás seguro?—. Sasha le tocó la frente.

—Muy seguro—. Quitó su mano con delicadeza. —Continuemos—. Se acomodó su mochila andando con tranquilidad.

Levi le veía con la misma preocupación que todos, debería estar más alerta por si llegaba a ocurrirle algún incidente, el camino sería largo y los días tortuosos para ese hombre. El sol estaba en lo más alto mientras se abrían paso por las calles, Reiner decidió colocarse en la parte de atrás cuidándoles las espaldas mientras Bertholdt avanzaba buscando las calles adecuadas para continuar, todos mantenían un buen ritmo esperando poder llegar al puente de Richmond antes del anochecer y buscar un lugar para descansar.

En una de esas calles cerradas Bertholdt bajó de su caballo buscando donde poder orinar, el caminar se le estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable y apenas podía contenerlas muecas de dolor al dar cada paso, se recargó en un poste de luz mirando a varios lados esperando ningún gris saliera de la nada y empeorara más las cosas, bajó solo un poco sus pantalones liberando la presión de su vejiga, un olor penetrante y fuerte le hizo girar la vista hacia sus pies, su orina era de un anaranjado muy obscuro, se asustó, las cosas estaban empeorando, sin mucho ánimo subió su ropa interior quedándose a la mitad, unas venas negras asomaban en la parte alta de su muslo, antes de partir podía asegurar que su pierna estaba completamente limpia, con pánico bajó su pantalón y calzoncillo hasta los tobillos mirando con horror como toda su pierna se encontraba llena de esas venas negras y verdes que se abrían como árboles por su muslo, algunos hematomas morados y rojizos se repartían entre estas venas dándole un aspecto decadente, parecía un muerto en pleno proceso de descomposición, ahogó un grito subiendo su ropa con rapidez, cojeó hasta su caballo subiendo con velocidad agitando las riendas, él virus estaba avanzando más rápido que de costumbre, ya no tenía tiempo.

—Si estoy bien, está es la autopista 580, si seguimos por ahí cruzaremos el puente llegando a San Rafael—. Auruo miraba el mapa mientras caminaba.

—En esta sección hubo muchos negocios, busquemos uno donde pasar la noche—. Marco señalaba la calle con varios establecimientos, algunos en ruinas y otros más enteros.

—¿Que tal en este Starbucks?—. Petra señalaba la enorme cafetería. —Creo podemos meter a los caballos sin problemas—.

—Creo que está bien, no falta mucho para el anochecer y creo merecemos descansar—. Hanjí se estiró exhausta.

—¿Por qué se detienen?, debemos cruzar el puente antes del anochecer—.

—Dormiremos aquí, todos están exhaustos—. Marco miraba la cara fatigada del grupo.

—No falta mucho, pueden resistir—.

—Lo dice el que sólo monta su apestoso animal, ¿que te parece si cambiamos los papeles?—. Levi lo miró con desagrado.

—Descansemos Berth en verdad estamos muertos—. Armin se masajeaba el cuello con pesadez.

—A primera hora saldremos—. Reiner bajó de su caballo. —Es justo un descanso para todos—. Tomó las riendas de su caballo llevándolo hasta la entrada.

Forzaron la entrada doble de la cafetería entrando Levi y Auruo armados para revisar el lugar, estaba libre, abrieron a la par las dos grandes puertas permitiéndoles a los dos animales entrar, Armin los guió hasta una esquina dejándolos descansar, los demás entraron asegurando las puertas evitando que alguien más entrara.

Berthold se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró evitando que notaran su cara de dolor al caminar, los demás buscaron un buen lugar para descansar, sus piernas y sus espaldas pedían descanso a gritos, salieron muchos suspiros de satisfacción al quitarse las botas y dejar las mochilas, tomaron un alimento rápido deseando cerrar los ojos.

Eren se sentó junto a Levi en una esquina que mantenía el suelo alfombrado, todos buscaban un buen lugar para poder pasar la noche con tranquilidad.

—Haré guardia está noche—. Levi avisó a los demás.

—¿Volveremos a lo mismo?—. Hanjí miró a su amigo.

—Es necesario—.

Nadie puso objeciones, ya tomarían los roles de guardias más adelante para evitar ser sorprendidos en la madrugada. Eren le pidió varias veces que durmiera para ocupar su turno pero este se negó, sin poder ganar su discusión se acostó junto a Levi quien permanecía sentado velando el sueño de todos, quiso ser fuerte manteniéndose despierto pero las caricias que su pareja le daba en el cabello terminaron por arrullarlo.

_**...**_

_No entendía que estaba pasando, no debía moverse de donde estaba, su madre le había pedido que esperara a que volviera para poder huir, estaba escondido detrás de un poste de luz observando cómo la gente se empujaba y quemaba autos, los gritos junto con los disturbios lo estaban poniendo de nervios y su madre no aparecía por ningún lugar. Entre la multitud enloquecida vio a su madre, sonrió levantando un bracito para llamarla, su sonrisa desapareció cuando observó que forcejeaba con un hombre._

—_¿Mami?—. Eren dio unos pasos acercándose a su madre._

—_¡Suéltame!, ya te dije que no tengo nada de valor—. Carla intentaba liberarse del agarre del hombre._

—_Dame ese collar, se ve que es valioso—. El hombre quiso arrancarle la joya y la mujer le escupió._

—_Primero muerta. Malditos abusivos—. Carla lo piso su pie liberando sus manos._

—_¡Mami!—. Eren gritó al ver a su madre a unos metros de distancia._

—_¡Eren, vete de aquí!—. Carla giró con miedo la vista al ver a su pequeño hijo. _

_El hombre molesto por lo que Carla le había hecho aprovechó que esta se distrajo dándole un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al suelo, se sonrió para sí subiendo sobre la mujer buscando entre su cuello la joya que deseaba robar, la tomó con fuerza quitándose la de un jalón, antes de poder levantarse gritó de dolor al sentí como algo se le clavaba en la espalda, soltó el medallón por reflejo llevando ambas manos a su espalda. Eren había tomado del piso un trozo de vidrio roto apuñalando al hombre por dañar a su madre, la ira de ver a quien más amaba sufrir lo llevó a tomar esa decisión, escuchaba al hombre gritar ante cada puñalada que le daba, sus manos también sangraban por sostener con fuerza el pedazo de vidrio que lastimaba a la par._

—_¡Maldito niño!—. Gritó el hombre tomando uno de los brazos de Eren lanzándolo al suelo. —Una sabandija como tú no tiene derecho a seguir vivo después de lo que me has hecho—. El hombre sacó un arma jadeante._

_Apuntó directo a la cabeza del menor queriendo acabar con su vida, no se lo pensó y disparó. Carla al ver las intenciones del hombre saltó sobre su hijo intentando protegerlo, escuchó dos disparos y como cada uno entraba en su cuerpo. El hombre se alejó sin decir nada, estaba mal herido y debía buscar ayuda pronto. _

—_Mami—. Eren se separó de Carla mirándola a los ojos._

—_Mi pequeño, ¿estás bien?—. Acarició su mejilla mirándolo de arriba abajo. Eren asintió._

—_Salve tú collar, mami—. Eren se separó recogiendo el medallón._

—_Lo importante es que estás a salvo—. Notaba que cada vez le costaba respirar._

—_Mami levántate—. Eren se arrodilló junto a su madre._

—_En este medallón guardaría una foto tuya y una mía—. Tosió un poco sintiendo el sabor a hierro en su boca. —Lamento no tener dinero para tener fotos tuyas—. _

—_Tendremos dinero mami, pero tienes que levantarte—. Intentó jalarla de un brazo sin éxito._

—_Perdóname pequeño—. Carla cerró los ojos sintiendo que se ahogaba. —Te amo Eren, huye de aquí—. Apenas logró pronunciar esas palabras._

—_Mami levántate. ¿Mami?—. Eren la tomó del estómago empujándola para despertarla._

_Podía observar dos manchas rojas que se expandían por el pecho y abdomen de su madre, tenía sus manitas manchadas de su sangre y la de su madre de tanto intentar moverla, comenzó a llorar agitando con más fuerza el cuerpo de su madre, se negaba a abandonarla en medio de todo ese caos, tomó el medallón en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza, se recostó junto a Carla abrazando su brazo aferrado a ella._

—_No me dejes, no quiero estar solo. Por favor mami, despierta—. Eren lloraba con fuerza no queriendo soltarla._

_Los disturbios seguían haciendo escándalo a su alrededor, no quería poner atención, no quería saber nada, solo quería que su madre despertara y se fueran juntos, quería volver a sentirse a salvo._

—_¿Eren?—. Escuchó una voz que creía a ver escuchado antes. —¿Eres tú?—. Sin soltar a su madre abrió los ojos. —Eren, soy Marco, ¿Me recuerdas?—. El chico lo miró con desconfianza negando con la cabeza. —Trabajo en la cafetería, tú madre te dejaba a mi cuidado cuando tenía turnos dobles—._

_Eren se separó un poco de su madre mirando bien al sujeto, era un joven pecoso que le sonreía con cariño acuclillado junto a él, tardó un poco en reconocerlo para después soltar en llanto pidiéndole que ayudara a su madre. _

—_Eren, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos, tú madre no podrá venir. ¿Lo entiendes?—. _

_Eren sollozaba mirando a su madre, estaba fría y parte de su cara había perdido color, ahora lo entendía y sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón._

—_Por favor, Eren, ven conmigo—. Marco intentó levantarlo para que soltara a su madre._

"_Huye de aquí". "Huye de aquí"._

_Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza soltando el amarre de su abrazo permitiendo ser levantado por aquel hombre que le hablaba con ternura. Marco lo abrazó llevándoselo lejos de ahí. Eren solo pudo ver por última vez el cadáver de su madre mientras desaparecía entre la multitud, miró su mano y vio medallón que intentaron robarle._

—_Tranquilo, vamos a estar bien, yo te voy a cuidar—. Era lo único que podía escuchar del tal Marco que lo llevaba en brazos._

_**...**_

Se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo como le acariciaban la mejilla, llevó una mano para limpiarse la cara y levantar la vista, estaba aferrado a la pierna de Levi quien permanecía sentado haciendo guardia.

—¿Un mal sueño?—. Levi limpió una lagrima que se le escapó.

—No, un mal recuerdo—. Eren se incorporó para sentarse a su lado.

—Esos son los peores—. Suspiró mirando hacia la calle vacía.

—Deberías descansar, yo tomaré tu puesto—. Eren le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Puedo aguantar mocoso, vuelve a dormir—.

—No quiero, necesito despejar la mente—. Se levantó sin muchos ánimos. —Duerme por mí, lo necesitas, anciano—. Levi le pateó el tobillo por el apodo.

—Eren—. Lo detuvo llamándole sin gritar. —¿Estás bien?—. No tenía problema en continuar la guardia, el semblante triste de Eren le preocupaba.

—Lo estoy. Solo necesito olvidar antes de volver a dormir—. Le sonrió alejándose de él.

Los recuerdos tristes eran los peores de todos, no conocía a alguien que estuviera libre de ellos, parecía que la mente era cruel con uno haciéndolo revivir aquello que una vez lo hizo sufrir demasiado, un dolor que les recordaba que estaban vivos. Observó a Eren caminar entre todos hasta tomar asiento en una de las sillas junto a la ventana, con todo su esfuerzo intentó mantener la vista en él pero la falta de práctica desvelándose comenzó a afectarle, cada vez le pesaban más los ojos y la silueta de Eren se iba haciendo borrosa.

Suspiró mirando el medallón de su madre, pasó un pulgar acariciando la tapa, era lo único que conservaba de ella, con cuidado lo abrió respirando profundo, esos ojos cálidos y llenos de amor lo volvían a ver, tenía miedo de olvidarla, pero al mismo tiempo ver su fotografía le hacía sentirse tan triste recordando como fue que la perdió, miró el espacio vacío que su madre había guardado para él, diez años y aún dolía.

Volvió a cerrar el medallón colocándoselo en el cuello, giró la vista observando cómo todos seguían dormidos, incluso los caballos suspiraban de tranquilidad en sus sueños, le dio envidia la ignorancia que mantenían aquellos animales al dolor de una pérdida, su vista regresó al pelinegro gruñón que tanto quería, se veía tranquilamente dormido, supuso que el cansancio terminó por derrotarlo y sonrió sabiendo que le permitió dormir un poco. La calle estaba vacía, aún las noches eran frías, recargó su cara en el frío cristal mirando hacia la nada imaginando cómo pudo ser todo allá afuera si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, su mente divagó en familias y amigos paseando por las calles, cansó su mente hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Escuchaba un jadeo, de vez en cuando un gruñido lo acompañaba, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos siendo consciente de esos sonidos, sin despegar la mejilla del helado cristal enfocó aquel ser que producía los sonidos, un gris golpeaba su frente contra el vidrio abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza, Eren se apartó de un salto cayendo al suelo, el gris no se inmutó, seguía pegado a la marca de vaho que había dejado su respiración, giró la vista viendo si alguien se había despertado, todos seguían inmersos en un profundo sueño.

—No puede verme—. Murmuró gateando hasta el gris.

El vidrio tenía antireflejante, se dio cuenta que aquel gris le era imposible verlo, pero él podía observarlo sin problema, frunció el ceño sin entender cómo es que aquel ser supo su posición sin poder ver. Cuando la marca de vaho desapareció el gris parecía molesto por perder a su presa, Eren se levantó con cuidado separándose unos pocos centímetros, acercó su boca al cristal y creó otra marca, el gris no tardó en reaccionar pegándose a esa nueva marca.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?—. Lo miró maravillado más allá del desprecio.

—Calor—. Se giró con brusquedad al escuchar la contestación. —El calor los llama, nuestra sangre caliente y el calor que emana nuestro cuerpo nos delata—. Hanjí se acercó con cautela.

—¿Por eso en verano son más rápidos?—. La mujer asintió.

—La naturaleza es sabia, este virus que creé es espectacular, lo privó de toda inteligencia y razonamiento que alguna vez tuvo para sustituirla con instinto—. Hanjí se colocó junto a él. —Este nuevo ser se negará a morir buscando la supervivencia a cualquier costo, llevo once años observándolos, son como una manada, pueden estar así o en solitario, por eso atacan en conjunto, como una jauría de lobos—.

—¿Está orgullosa de esto?— Eren la miró con miedo.

—No, me asusta en lo que se convirtió, pero me maravillo como científica al ver cómo se desarrolló, si te das cuenta, en invierno son más lentos e incluso mueren, por eso buscan cualquier fuente que emane calor—. Se acercó al vidrio creando una marca con su aliento. —Es solo otro animal más en la cadena, uno que jamás debió existir—. Miró al ser que se colocaba frente a ella. —Este debe estar perdido o se separó de un grupo, debemos tener cuidado, algunos deben seguir en reposo o hibernación, no debemos despertarlos—.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos viendo al gris que buscaba entre el cristal alguna marca de calor, al cabo de un rato se separó siguiendo por la calle buscando con que saciar su hambre, Hanjí le dijo que no faltaba mucho para volver al camino, debía descansar un poco más, necesitaría las fuerzas para la larga caminata que se venía. Eren miró a Hanjí volver acomodarse junto a Marco para seguir durmiendo, podía asegurar que su semblante estaba más pálido, pero debía ser por la comida que le causó daño.

Su sueño se había esfumado, volvió a quedar sentado mirando hacia la nada, el sol apenas y mostraba unos rayos que pintaban el cielo, un grito llamó su atención, se escuchaba lejano, creyó que el viento le jugaba una broma hasta que lo volvió a escuchar, el gris que estaba anteriormente frente a él pasó corriendo como si algo hubiese captado su atención. Se levantó con fuerza pegándose al cristal tratando de buscar al causante de esos gritos, varios gruñidos se escucharon comenzando a alterar a los dos caballos, caminó a lo largo del cristal hasta que vio una gran cantidad de grises corriendo en una dirección.

A tres calles de distancia dos personas huían intentando salvarse zigzagueando, metiéndose entre calles pare perder a la mayor cantidad de grises, sin municiones sentían que su final estaba cerca, pero sus ansias por seguir vivos les permitían seguir corriendo.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarles!—. Eren gritó llegando al extremo del ventanal.

—¿Eren qué pasa?—. Sasha se levantó asustada mirándolo confundida.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—. Auruo miraba a todos sin entender.

Eren miraba a todos buscando ayuda con desesperación, vio a Levi llevarse el arma que sostenía con el puño a la frente dándose golpecitos de regaño, nadie parecía consiente de lo que decía.

—Afuera, personas necesitan nuestra ayuda—.

—Chico, es peligroso salir, si las dos personas son perseguidas es posible que no lleguemos a tiempo—. Reiner intentó razonar con él.

—Marco—. Eren lo miró buscando apoyo.

—Tiene razón cachorro, no te pondré en peligro ni a nadie más por salir—.

Eren se sentía desesperado, cómo era posible que todos decidieran dejar morir a posibles sobrevivientes, lleno de coraje corrió hacia las puertas destrabándolas abriéndolas a la par.

—¡¿Eren, qué estás haciendo?!—. Mikasa lo veía con preocupación.

—Lo que ninguno de ustedes—. Tomó al primer caballo jalándolo con fuerza hacia la salida.

—Niño deja a mi caballo—. Berthold no pudo levantarse para detenerlo.

—Eren no hagas esto, vuelve—. Levi se levantó con urgencia intentando detenerlo, pero le fue imposible.

Montó de un salto sin miedo a caerse, se aferró con fuerza cabalgando hacia la horda de grises, volteó la vista observando cómo su hermano sostenía a Titan para evitar que lo siguiera junto a Levi y Reiner, ya hacían fuera de la cafetería mirando cómo se alejaba, regresó la vista al frente, tenía que ser fuerte, debía ayudar, llevó una de sus manos a su cinturón y cayó en cuenta que no portaba ningún arma, no había tiempo de volver, debía seguir, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer pero la adrenalina le hacía sostenerse fuerte. Por fin los vio, un hombre estaba sobre una camioneta pickup refugiando a un niño detrás de su espalda, tiró de las riendas deteniendo al caballo a unos metros sin llamar la atención, los grises intentaban subir a la camioneta siendo detenidos a golpes de lo que parecía ser un rifle, dedujo que el hombre se quedó sin municiones, se maldijo por no traer armas, se movió con nerviosismo pensando que hacer, hasta que recordó a Hanjí, calor, el calor de la sangre, miró al gran animal que tenía debajo, tenía que sacrificarlo para salvar a los dos, pidiéndole disculpas al animal tomó de nuevo las riendas haciéndolo galopar hacia los grises, antes de llegar se levantó con cuidado quedando de cuclillas sobre el lomo, soltó las riendas y saltó al estar a una distancia considerable, cayó sobre la cajuela rodando a los pies del sujeto y el niño, el caballo fue detenido por los grises que de inmediato lo derribaron intentando devorarlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—. El hombre preguntó con desconfianza.

—Me llamo Eren—. Los miró desde el suelo. —Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que vuelvan por nosotros—. Se levantó tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas?—. El hombre se apartó protegiendo al más joven.

—Si entre nosotros no nos ayudamos nadie lo hará—. Eren los miró con urgencia. —Tenemos que irnos—. Los apresuró.

—Falco mírame—. El hombre se arrodilló frente al niño. —Ya no puedo cuidar de ti, se lo prometí a tu hermano y debo mantenerte a salvo, fui mordido y lo sabes, ve con ese joven y ponte a salvo—. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No me dejes Marlo, no quiero ir si no vas—. El pequeño comenzó a sollozar.

—Hazlo por mí, vive y lucha por seguir viviendo como lo hizo tu hermano—. Marlo lo levantó en brazos dándoselo a Eren. —Confío en ti, cuida de él por favor, no lo lastimes—. Lo miró con dolor temiendo por Falco.

—Puedes venir con nosotros—. Eren sostuvo con fuerza al chico que intentaba zafarse.

—Fui mordido, ya no tengo salvación, pero él sí, les daré más tiempo, no lo desperdicien—. Marlo saltó de la camioneta haciendo ruido para atraer a los grises que no podían devorar con facilidad al animal.

—¡Marlo!—. Falco gritó mirando cómo se alejaba.

—Estaremos bien, tranquilo—. Eren buscó un hueco por donde escapar.

Saltó de la camioneta corriendo de vuelta a la cafetería, podía escuchar a algunos grises que le pisaban los talones, tenía que darse prisa, había cinco calles que debía correr y sin él caballo sería aún más complicado, no se detuvo, avanzó con determinación.

—¡Ahí está!—. Reiner lo vio desde su caballo acercándose con rapidez. —Varios grises lo persiguen—.

—Date prisa o yo te usaré de alimento para los grises—. Levi lo amenazó sosteniéndose con fuerza.

Eren sonrió al verlos llegar, siguió corriendo sin detenerse aun cuando el caballo lo pasó de largo. Reiner y Levi disparaban derribando a los grises que perseguían a los dos. Para su suerte no eran demasiados y pudieron detenerlos.

—¿Me puedes explicar que mierda acabas de hacer?—. Levi bajó de un salto del caballo acercándose a Eren.

—Estaba en peligro—. Eren le señaló con la mirada al pequeño que llevaba en brazos.

—Pudiste morir, ¿eres idiota?—. Levi lo empujó con molestia.

—Levi tranquilo—. Reiner bajó del caballo intentando acercarse.

—Te vi partir, creí que te perdería, todos lo pensamos—. Levi volvió a empujarlo.

—Estoy bien, por favor no te enojes conmigo—. Eren lo miraba con angustia por el trato.

—Imbécil, creí...—. Se detuvo frente a él sintiendo que todo el miedo que lo envolvió al verlo cabalgar se esfumaba. —No vuelvas hacer una estupidez como esa—. Terminó por abrazarlo respirando con fuerza escuchando su corazón latir indicándole que estaba vivo.

—Lo siento—. Eren le murmuró correspondiendo el abrazo.

Reiner se mantuvo distante observando como ambos se abrazaban con un niño en brazos, prefirió apartar la vista buscando más grises que pudieran acercarse.

—¿Quién es el nuevo mocoso?—. Levi se apartó un poco más calmado.

—Creo su nombre es Falco. ¿No es así?—. Eren miró al chico que parecía fascinado con la relación de ambos, acababan de pelear y después estaban abrazados.

—¿Qué?, ¿los grises te comieron la lengua?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

—Me llamo Falco—. Contestó intimidado por su mirada.

—No seas duro con él—. Eren le frunció el ceño a Levi.

—Chicos, vayamos con los demás, los demás grises puede regresar—. Reiner los interrumpió tomando las riendas de su caballo para guiarlo.

—Marco me va a matar—. Murmuró Eren siguiendo a todos.

—¿Marco es tú papá?—. Falco lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, es alguien a quien yo considero como uno—. Le sonrió ganándose una sonrisa de vuelta.

No estaban lejos, dos calles arriba todos los miraban con alivio, estaban a salvo, se acercaron recibiendo abrazos y regaños por parte de todos.

—¡Eren!—. Sasha se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo tenía enfrente.

—Eres un bastardo suicida—. Jean lo regañó para después abrazarlo a la par con fuerza.

—Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte jovencito—. Marco lo miraba con molestia. —Pudiste salir lastimado, Eren pudiste morir, ¿estás consciente de eso?—. Eren bajó la miraba.

—No podía dejarlos, tú nos enseñaste a ver por los demás—.

—Pero no pensaste razonablemente, fuiste impulsivo, casi nos matas de un susto a todos—. Marco terminó por abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Lo siento—. Correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose mejor.

—¿Dónde está mi caballo?—. Bertholdt miraba con preocupación la ausencia de este.

—Tuve que usarlo como carnada para salvar a Falco—. Eren apretó los dientes mirándolo con vergüenza. —No quería, pero no encontré otra forma—.

—¿Que dijiste?—. Bertholdt se quedó estático mirando a Eren, quería saltar sobre él y estrangularlo con sus propias manos, estaba harto, parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba contra él.

—Tranquilo Berth, estoy seguro que te darán un caballo nuevo llegando al muro—. Le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro. —Ahora, tenemos que irnos—. Todos asintieron.

—¿Tú eres Falco verdad pequeño?—. Petra lo veía con ternura.

—Si—. Seguía abrazado al cuello de Eren.

—Estás bien con nosotros, te cuidaremos—. Petra le revolvió el cabello.

—Muy bien, quédate aquí en lo que guardamos todo—. Eren lo dejó sobre una silla.

—¿No te parece muy tranquilo?—. Auruo le murmuró a Petra.

—Son amables, no me dan desconfianza—. Falco miró a Auruo dándole a entender que lo escuchó.

—¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?—. Petra se acomodó frente a él.

—Nueve—. Dijo con tranquilidad ganándose el asombro de varios.

—Tus padres...—.

—Fueron devorados, sé que el mundo está lleno de esas cosas, mi hermano me cuidó, luego murió y me quede con Marlo, y ahora Marlo está muerto—. Se talló con fuerza sus ojos no queriendo volver a llorar.

—No llores, lo siento—. Petra lo abrazó intentando disculparse.

—Mi hermano decía que debo ser fuerte, no me gusta perder a mis amigos, no quiero estar solo—. Se sorbió la nariz mirando a todos.

—Todos seremos tú familia—. Marco lo miró con cariño. —Te protegeremos—.

Falco miraba como nadie lo rechazaba y todos intentaban se sintiera cómodo, estaba acostumbrado a la muerte, desde que tuvo memoria siempre vio morir a alguien, siempre estuvo huyendo, si no fuera por sus padres él y su hermano estarían muertos, con el tiempo fue aprendiendo lo necesario, viéndose obligado a madurar a muy temprana edad, su hermano le decía que no era el mundo que deseaban para él pero de alguna forma debía sobrevivir. Después de la muerte de su hermano veía a Marlo como otro hermano mayor más, por un par de meses estuvieron juntos sobreviviendo a duras penas por el país.

—Muy bien, andando—. Marco los apresuró.

Si Eren había visto bastantes grises todos temían siguieran su rastro y los acorralaran, el único caballo que quedó lo aprovecharon cargándole las armas que era lo más pesado para todos, nadie tendría el privilegio de ir montando, todos caminarían a la par. Ya no estaban tan lejanos al puente, habían avanzado ocho largas calles.

—Eres el que más nos apresuraba y el que más lento camina—. Levi se colocó junto a Bertholdt.

—Es la torcedura que me hice en la ciudad—. Se excusó.

—Es eso—. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Por qué no dejas que Hanjí te de un vistazo?—.

—Estoy bien, no necesito que me revisen—.

—Insisto, la loca es médico, estoy seguro te ayudará—.

—Que estoy bien, no lo necesito—. El dolor y la frustración estaban acabando con él.

—Hey cuatro ojos—. Levi llamó a Hanjí. —Podrías revisar la pierna de este cojo—.

—¿Sigue estando mal por la caída del caballo?—. Reiner miró a su compañero preocupado.

—Puedo revisarla si me dejas—.

—Ya déjenlo, estoy bien—. El tono de molestia de Bertholdt era notorio.

—¿Entonces por qué cojeas tanto?—. Levi también se estaba hartando de sus mentiras. —¿Acaso duele?—. Le dio un pequeño puntapié a su tobillo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Levi, ¿Qué hiciste?—. Hanjí lo miraba con molestia temiendo lastimara al doble al explorador.

—Está mintiendo—. Lo acusó Levi con odio.

—¿Berth estas bien?—. Armin dio unos pasos acercándose a él.

Antes de que alguien pudiera auxiliarlo gritó con frustración golpeando el piso con ambos puños lleno de rabia, ya no había salvación, ya no existía un futuro para él, todo su maldito mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES!—. Gritó jalándose el cabello. —¡TODAS SUS ESTUPIDECES ME HAN RETRASADO!. ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!—.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, tampoco entendían el reaccionar dé Bertholdt, hasta que este comenzó a quitarse su calzado mostrando un pie completamente gris con las venas negras marcando algunas partes de este, ya no soportaba las botas, cada paso que daba era como caminar sobre vidrios, deseaba deshacerse de ellas intentando aliviar el dolor no importándole que lo vieran.

—¡Lo sabía!. Ese mal nacido fue mordido—. Levi lo miró con desprecio.

Las miradas de asombro se repartían, Titán gruñía enseñando los dientes ante la actitud hostil que mostraba ese explorador, un ambiente tenso se instaló sin saber qué hacer, no tenían el valor de tomar un arma y volarle en ese momento la cabeza, querían averiguar que estaba pasando sin una acción brusca. Eso era lo que ellos deseaban pero Bertholdt estaba harto.

—No volveré a ver a mi familia por su culpa, si tan solo nos hubiéramos ido cuando les dije no estaríamos así—. Se quitó su mochila colocándola frente a él.

—¿Qué está haciendo?—. Mikasa se pegó a Jean con miedo ante la mirada obscura del hombre.

—Si yo muero, ustedes morirán conmigo—. Sacó una granada con su mano quitándole el seguro con los dientes.

—¡Berth, detente!—. Reiner lo miraba con horror.

—Yo rogué muchas veces, no les daré esa oportunidad—. Lanzó la granada con una mirada llena de rencor.

…

**N/T): ** No lo odien!, solo está asustado, ¿quién no tendría miedo a morir?, que va, aún faltan muchas cosas.

Pero quise mostrarles que los grises son como otro nuevo ser vivo, si lo sé son zombies, pero más allá de la carne pútrida y el deseo de sangre, actúan por instinto, son el depredador más fuerte, como lo era el ser humano en la cadena alimenticia.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que sea estoy feliz de resolverla!

Los quiero chicos!.

Que el universo les traiga luz.

**B.**


	20. Papá

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **Hola chicos!

Tengo muchas cosas que decir hahahah!

1.- **Que malos!**, preguntando cuándo se van a morir Petra y Auruo, y por qué siguen vivos a estas alturas!.

2-. Con el capítulo anterior, dicen que se desesperaron, que todos fueron frenando al pobre Berth y esa sensación no les gustó, se supone que el fan es para que sientan **todo tipo de cosas**, al igual cuando sintieron tristeza al ver la historia de Sasha y Connie, o cuando se emocionaron con el beso de Levi y Eren. **No todo son emociones bonitas**... no sé si me entiendan.

Vale ahora **una recomendación**, **lean despacio** y dejándose llevar por lo que está pasando, vamos a estar cambiando de escenarios muy rápido, sé que es muy diferente a una película cuando nada más enfocan la escena y pues lo entienden, intenten no perderse, si llega a ser muy confuso por favor háganmelo saber.

Vamos aponernos **SAD.**

…

**He's still dead but he's getting warmer**

**(Sigue muerto, pero está subiendo su temperatura)**

**-Warm Bodies.**

…

La granada voló en su dirección dándoles unos segundos para reaccionar, Eren corrió con Levi quien tomó a Falco en brazos apartándolo lo más alejado posible. Jean hizo lo mismo sostenido a Titán con un brazo jalando a Mikasa con el otro. Sasha corrió junto con Petra y Auruo, Armin al estar más cercano a todo fue cargado sin problemas por Reiner queriendo apartarlo. Marco envolvió a Hanjí intentando protegerla. La explosión los aventó unos pocos metros dejándolos aturdidos con un ruido blanco que les carcomía la cabeza.

Marco cayó de lado al cubrir a Hanjí dejando salir un alarido de dolor, a pesar del ruido que les causaba ese horrible aturdimiento no se podía comparar con el inmenso ardor que el brazo le estaba causando, sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron mientras solo siseaba tomándose con fuerza.

—Marco, mírame, ¡Marco!—. Hanjí se incorporó como pudo intentando volverlo en sí.

—Duele—. Pudo decir entre dientes, escuchando la voz de la mujer a la lejanía.

—Déjame ver, Marco por favor, déjame ver—. Intentó apartar su otro brazo para bajar un poco su playera. —Imposible—. Miraba con terror la coloración del brazo.

—¿Tan, mal?—. Marco seguía sumido en su dolor mirando la expresión de la doctora.

—La infección avanzó demasiado rápido, esto debería pasar en una semana—. En su mente comenzó a buscar que debió haber pasado. —El virus mutó, seguramente en algún punto cambió para volverse más agresivo—. Hanjí lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—. Marco se abrazó a Hanjí.

—Un día, tal vez dos si soportas—. La mirada desolada de Hanjí le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Marco.

—¡Vienen grises!—. Sasha advirtió tosiendo por la cantidad de polvo que se levantó.

—¡Todos ustedes merecen morir!—. Bertholdt seguía gritando hurgando en su mochila.

—¡Armin, ve por el caballo!—. Reiner le señaló al animal que se movía alterado. —No dejes que lo devoren—.

—¿Estás bien?—. Jean levantó a Mikasa revisándola. —¿Te hiciste daño?—.

—Estoy bien—. Se tomaba su cabeza intentando quitar el sonido punzante.

—Buen chico, no te apartes—. Jean trataba de consolar a la par al can que gemía tocándose sus orejas con las patas.

—La caseta del puente está a ochocientos metros, tenemos que llegar—. Auruo señaló la carretera congestionada.

—Escúchame, toma a Titán y corre hacia el puente, yo intentaré detener a los grises—. De su cinturón desabrochó la correa del can colocándosela. —Pónganse a salvo—. Le entregó la correa indicándole el camino.

—No te dejaré—. Lo tomó del brazo evitando que se marchara.

—Iré de inmediato, lo prometo—. Le dio un beso rápido para ayudar a detener a la horda que se acercaba.

—¡Mikasa vamos!—. La pelinegro se giró al escuchar a Armin quien tiraba de las riendas a un caballo nervioso.

—¿Mocoso, estas bien?—.

—Si—. Eren y Falco contestaron a la par haciendo que Levi rodara los ojos con media sonrisa.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos—. Levi sacó su arma disparando a dos grises que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. —Toma al mocoso más chico y larguémonos—. Se colocó frente a ellos disparando.

—¡Bertholt, no tienes que hacer esto!—. Reiner trataba de razonar con su amigo quien seguía maldiciendo a todos.

—¡Es tu culpa, maldito rubio imbécil!—. Le gritó sacando otra granada.

—¡Berth no les hagas esto!—. Dio unos pasos acercándose, pero se detuvo al ver a varios grises acercarse detrás de él.

—¡¿No hacerles esto?!, ¡ustedes me hicieron esto a mí!. ¡¿Hey, que están haciendo?!—. Los grises comenzaron a morderlo intentando devorarlo. —¡Soy como ustedes, pedazos de carne estupi...—. La granada que tenía en su mano detonó haciendo volar su cuerpo en pedazos junto con los de algunos grises.

Reiner volvió a ser impulsado por la onda de la explosión, su cabeza ardía, escuchaba los gritos y los disparos a su alrededor, intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo pesaba aún más, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Bertholdt explotando en pedazos.

—¡Arriba chico!—. Auruo intentó levantarlo.

—Levántate masa de músculos idiota—. Levi se colocó frente a él disparando.

—¿Dónde está Sasha?—. Jean llegó junto a su hermano.

—La vi huir con Petra—. Ambos hermanos buscaron con la vista a su hermana hasta verla espalda con espalda junto a Petra asesinando grises.

—Tal parece que no huyeron—. Jean colocó un cargador nuevo a su arma. —Yo la ayudaré. Ve con Mikasa al puente, lleva al niño con ellos para ponerlo a salvo—. Jean comenzó a disparar tratando de frenar a los nuevos grises que se acercaban.

—Regresaré—. Se dedicaron una mirada antes de irse.

—Solo me queda un cargador—. Petra le avisó colocándolo.

—Toma los míos—. Bajó una mano arrancando los dos cargadores que tenía dándoselos. —Puedo defenderme sin ellos—. Disparando la última bala guardó su arma y sacó las Katanas de su padre.

Eran más de los que podían manejar, seguían saliendo de entre los edificios y calles buscando comer. Sasha cortaba hábilmente las extremidades sin separarse de Petra, no podían huir, se encontraban rodeadas sin un espacio por donde correr. Unos disparos frenaron a algunos grises distrayendo la atención hacia otra dirección. Jean se acercaba a ellas tratando de abrir un espacio para que huyeran, a esos disparos se unieron los de Auruo quien buscaba salvar a su pareja con desesperación.

—Apresúrense, el gorila y yo les cubrimos la espalda—. Levi frenaba los grises que venían detrás de ellos.

—¡Eso intento!—. Jean gruñó fastidiado cargando de nuevo su arma.

—Quédate con Mikasa, debo volver para ayudarlos—. Eren bajó a Falco cuando llegó a un lado de ella.

—Eren es peligroso—. Intentó detenerlo.

—Sigan, los autos les servirán como escudo—. No quiso escuchar apartándose. —¡Busquen refugio!—. Gritó unos metros a lo lejos.

La autopista que llevaba a través del mar estaba congestionada, muchos años antes las personas que trataron de huir de la ciudad bloquearon la carretera, ahora la fila de coches abandonada servía como escudo pero a la vez era un camino de obstáculos. Armin jalaba al caballo intentando llevarlo entre los autos con dificultad, Mikasa corría aferrada a la correa de titán en una mano y en la otra sostenía a Falco.

—¡Junto a la caseta!—. Armin señaló el pequeño edificio. —La tienda de comestibles—.

—¡Démonos prisa!—. Se aferró con más fuerza jalándolos con velocidad.

—Tengo que ayudarles—. Marco veía a su hija pelear junto con Petra.

—Jean y Auruo están ayudando—. Lo jaló de la cintura apoyando su brazo sano en su hombro. —Son fuertes, estarán bien, tenemos que aprovechar que los grises están distraídos—. Sacó su arma con su mano libre deshaciéndose de los grises que se acercaban.

—Están distraídos intentando devorar a mis dos hijos, no puedo permitir eso—. Intentó zafarse sin éxito.

—Marco, por favor, tenemos que irnos, ellos estarán bien—. Hanjí le rogó.

A solo unos metros observaba a su hija cortar y desgarrar grises junto con Petra, su hermano y Auruo se acercaba a ellas a paso rápido, sabía que no sería de ayuda en nada aunque llegara a su lado, apretó los dientes frustrado dejándose arrastrar por Hanjí.

—Lanzaré una granada—. Reiner se escudó con Levi quitándose su mochila.

—¿Estás loco?. Nos volarás en pedazos a todos—. Levi lo miró sin dar crédito.

—Aprovecharemos la onda de expansión—. Sacó la granada quitando el seguro.

—Espera, espera, no seas idiota—. Levi intentó detenerlo.

—Es ahora o nunca—. Lanzó la granada a varios metros ignorando al pelinegro.

La granada cayó entre un grupo de grises que se empujaban queriendo alcanzarlos, uno de ellos terminó pateando la granada lejos de su objetivo, a los segundos salieron volando en pedazos los pocos grises que se encontraban ahí, el sonido blanco volvió a lastimarlos, todos estaban de pie ante una nueva nube de polvo que les dificultaba la vista.

—Bien hecho—. Le dijo Levi lleno de sarcasmo. —Ahora nosotros no podemos ver—.

—Creo no resultó como deseaba—. Reiner se levantó disparando a los grises que habían caído al suelo.

—Se distrajeron algunos. Tenemos que irnos—. Auruo trataba de apartar el polvo con una mano observando como algunos grises corrían al lugar de la explosión.

—Solo dispárenles y sigue avanzando—. Levi los apresuró.

—¿Quién detonó esa granada?—. Petra cargaba su último repuesto mirando a todos acercarse.

—El rubio idiota lo hizo—. Levi lo miró con molestia, es verdad que los grises se distrajeron y algunos otros salieron lastimados, pero la nube de polvo también los afectó.

—Tenemos que correr—. Jean se deshizo de un gris que se arrastraba resignado a morir. —Antes de que todos estos que se arrastran se levanten—. Señaló con el arma al grupo de grises que se levantaban intentando regresar en sí.

—¡Eren, regresa!—. Marco apenas pudo ver a su hijo qué pasó de largo hacia la turba.

—¡Pónganse a salvo con Mikasa y Armin!—. Les señaló que siguieran recto por los autos.

Los grises se incorporaban con rapidez empujándose de nuevo entre ellos, algunos que ya no podían ponerse de pie eran pisoteados por los nuevos que se abalanzaban con desesperación. El grupo avanzaba disparando. Eren podía observar con horror como una enorme cantidad de grises los perseguía, subió a un auto tomando su metralleta, esperó a que todos entraran al laberinto de autos esquivando y saltando los cofres, sin piedad comenzó a disparar deteniendo a la mayoría.

—¡Eren, baja de ahí!—. Jean le gritó acercándose a su lado.

—Sigue corriendo, yo los detendré—.

—Terminarás rodeado, apresúrate—. Jean le tomó la pierna suplicante.

—¡Bien!—. Gruñó volviendo a ponerse el arma al hombro. —¡Corre!—. Bajó de un salto siguiendo la carretera corriendo entre los autos.

—¡No pares!—. Jean miraba de reojo como los grises trepaban los autos y se golpeaban queriendo avanzar.

Junto a la caseta la tienda de comestibles permanecía abandonada. Armin logró forzar la puerta dejando entrar a Mikasa con Falco y Titán, tiró de las riendas metiendo al caballo con rapidez, sacó su arma recorriendo la tienda lo más rápido que pudo buscando alguna amenaza o algún gris que siguiera en reposo, estaban a salvo, regresó a la entrada al escuchar al can ladrar con desesperación. Marco y Hanjí entraban jadeantes por la carrera.

—No veo a los demás—Mikasa se mantenía en la entrada con su arma.

—Deben estar por llegar—. Hanjí se colocó a su lado empuñando su arma.

—Iré a buscarles—. Armin dio dos pasos saliendo de la tienda queriendo ir a ayudarles, hasta que los vio a lo lejos correr hacia ellos.

—¡Por aquí!—. Mikasa y Armin gritaban agitando las manos.

Entraron con rapidez escuchando cómo azotaban la puerta para cerrarla, Armin la trabó con un tubo de metal asegurándola al doble para que ningún gris pudiera entrar. Falco corrió abrazando la pierna de Eren al verlo entrar a salvo junto con los demás, Petra y Auruo se abrazaban consolándose repartiéndose algunos besos, Levi y Jean se miraban jadeantes ante la anterior carrera, después de tanto alboroto estaban a salvo, por el momento. Marco miró a todos con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo sobrevivieron, se recargó en una pared sintiéndose feliz y al mismo tiempo tan cansado.

—Marco, ¿Estás bien?—. Hanjí lo miró asustada.

—Creo que ya no podré ayudar—. Comenzó a respirar pesado dejándose caer al suelo.

—¡Marco!—. Sus tres hijos se acercaron a él con preocupación al ver su semblante.

—Chicos, perdónenme, pero, no podré acompañarlos—. Dejó su cabeza recargada contra la pared exponiendo parte de su cuello.

—¿Que te ocurrió?—. Jean lo miraba con horror.

—¿Por qué tienes eso?, Marco, ¿qué está pasando?—. Eren bajó un poco su ropa mirando una infección que avanzaba con rapidez.

—Eso es...—. Sasha se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Es la infección de una mordida—. Suspiró mirando a sus hijos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—. Auruo lo miraba sorprendido.

—No quería preocuparlos, solo deseaba apoyar hasta donde mi cuerpo me lo permitiera—.

—Pusiste en riesgo a tú familia—. Reiner se ganó más de un ceño fruncido.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso—. Levi golpeó su pecho con un dedo.

—Está infectado, ¿no lo ves?, en cualquier momento el virus lo cambiará y todos aquí estaremos en peligro—. Reiner apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Tú maldito amigo suicida casi nos mata a todos—. Levi lo empujó con una mano. —Ese imbécil nos puso en esta jaula como aperitivos para esas bestias—. Apuntó a los grises que se empujaban.

—¡Él también está infectado¡ no tienes derecho para decir esas cosas de Berth—. Reiner lo empujó con ambas manos.

—¡Te dije que tú amigo fue un maldito suicida¡. Ese hombre—. Señaló a Marco quien veía la discusión agotado. —Nos apoyó en todo y jamás quiso ponernos en peligro—. Le regresó el empujón con más odio.

—¡Ya basta!—. Eren los miraba molesto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Igual morirá, está infectado, es un riesgo inminente, debemos asesinarlo—. Reiner se acercó amenazante.

—Tú no decides quien muere aquí—. Llevado por su enojo pateó su estómago haciendo que se doblara para soltar un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—No seas hipócrita—. Se sostuvo la mandíbula mirándolo con coraje.

—Hipócrita tu amigo que se hizo comida de gris—.

Reiner estaba harto de él, no lo pensó lanzándose sobre Levi, comenzaron a forcejear maldiciéndose uno al otro, en una oportunidad Reiner soltó su golpe, pero no contó con que Eren intentaría separarlos, interponiéndose entre ambos recibió el golpe del rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo. Levi lo observó levantar la cara con la nariz sangrante, la rabia recorrió su cuerpo mirando al explorador.

—Voy a matarte, hijo de puta—. Gruñó golpeando con odio.

Reiner recibió los primeros dos golpes al estar perplejo mirando a Eren, quería ayudarle y disculparse pero tenía sobre él a un Levi cabreado dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente. Siguieron golpeándose ignorando todas las súplicas y regaños para que se detuvieran, estaban sumidos en su coraje, hasta que tres disparos hicieron que se congelaran buscando al causante de estos.

—¡Les dijeron que se detuvieran¡—. Hanjí tenía un brazo levantado con su arma. —Ustedes dos, dejen de actuar como animales—. Bajó el brazo enfundándola de nuevo. —No ganan nada con golpearse, miren a su alrededor, estamos rodeados, no sobrevivirá ninguno si no nos ponemos a pensar que hacer—.

—¿Eren, estas bien?—. Armin se acuclilló a su lado intentado ayudarlo.

—Solo fue un golpe—. Se retiró con una mano la sangre que aún escurría mezclada con sus lágrimas.

—¿Marco por qué no nos dijiste nada?—. Sasha se tallaba los ojos hincándose frente a él.

—No quería preocuparlos de más—. Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Tenemos que ayudarle—. Jean se giró mirando a todos con suplica. —Hanjí, por favor—. La mujer bajó la vista con tristeza. —¿Hanjí?—.

—No puedo hacer nada, chicos—. Respiró hondo levantando la mirada con el mismo dolor. —Ya no se puede hacer nada, la infección ya debe estar completándose—.

—No, no, me niego, tenemos que hacer algo—. Jean ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas mirando a su padre. —No te rindas, tú nos enseñaste eso, por favor, no te rindas, tenemos que llegar a esa ciudad y que te ayuden—. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

—Cachorro mírame—. Jean levantó la vista sin dejar de llorar. —No podré ir—. Comenzó a negar muchas veces negándose a aceptar lo que decía.

—No, por favor, no quiero dejarte—.

—Marco, debes resistir—. Eren se acercó con la cara enrojecida por el golpe.

—Sabes que si pudiera levantarme ya te habría roto las dos piernas y los brazos por lo que le hiciste—. Marco miró fijamente a Reiner quien estaba perplejo mirando la escena señalándole a su hijo con los ojos. —Levi prometió cuidaría a mis hijos, así que la pequeña golpiza que te dio fue justa—.

—No fue mi intención—. Se aclaró la garganta queriéndose acercar.

—Ni te atrevas—. Levi colocó una mano en su pecho evitándole seguir avanzando.

—¿Tú lo sabias?—. Eren se giró a ver a Levi con el corazón roto. —¡¿Lo sabias?!—. Exigió al no obtener respuesta.

—Si—. Admitió torciendo la boca.

—Y me lo ocultaste—. Se sentía traicionada al saber que él tenía conciencia del estado de su padre.

—Tú padre me lo pidió—. Quiso seguir explicándole pero ver el semblante destruido de su pareja hizo que sus palabras se atoraran en su garganta.

—Eren—. El castaño volteó al llamado de su padre. —Eres el más impulsivo de tus hermanos y el más rebelde, por favor, no les des dolores de cabeza en el futuro—. Se rió con tranquilidad. —Eres el mayor y actúas como si fueras el más pequeño—. Eren sonrió entre lágrimas.

Un golpe seco los hizo voltear a todos, la pequeña tienda seguía rodeada, los grises que los perseguían se empujaban queriendo entrar, si seguían así los vidrios no resistirían lo suficiente y al estar encerrados ya no tendrían a donde huir, estaban en una trampa, la trampa perfecta.

—Tenemos que buscar una opción rápida para que salgan de aquí—. Marco intentó levantarse con dificultad, Sasha y Jean no dudaron en ayudarlo. —Esos cristales se romperán en cualquier momento—.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien—. Auruo se acercó al caballo que se movía nervioso intentando calmarlo para tomar un mapa de las mochilas que cargaba. —Estamos justo en la entrada del puente de Richmond, son ocho kilómetros que tenemos que correr para llegar al otro lado—. Suspiró sin dejar de ver el mapa. —Ocho kilómetros sin parar con una horda de grises pisándonos los talones y no sabemos la cantidad de grises que nos puedan estar esperando en el otro lado. Puede que este vacía la pequeña ciudad o puede que estén en reposos y por nuestro escándalo despierten, entonces—.

—Entonces será nuestro fin—. Concluyó Hanjí. Auruo asintió.

—Hagamos lo mismo que en San Francisco, una distracción—. Jean se limpió los ojos poniéndose de pie. —Así nos dará tiempo de correr—.

—No resistiré los ocho kilómetros—. Marco suspiró derrotado.

—Sí, si lo harás—. Sasha se levantó encarándolo. —Saldremos todos de aquí—.

—No, no lo haré, y aunque pudiera están a casi dos semanas de camino, la infección se completará en un par de días, no podré llegar—. Sasha comenzó a llorar de nuevo negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué te estás rindiendo?!—. Le reclamó su hija con tristeza.

—No me estoy rindiendo, estoy aceptando lo que va a pasarme. Reiner tiene razón, en cualquier momento seré un riesgo potencial, lo que menos deseo es ponerlos en peligro, lo que importa ahora es que salgan de aquí lo antes posible y si tengo que dejar que me devoren para que ustedes vivan lo haré—. Marco les sonrió a todos mirándolos con decisión.

—No dejaré que seas devorado—. Sasha se abrazó a Marco temiendo desapareciera.

—Podemos salir de aquí—.

Todos se giraron a ver a Armin quien ya hacía parado junto a Auruo mirando el mapa, de un jalón se lo quitó de las manos volteándolo para que pudieran ver.

—Estamos aquí, junto a la caseta—. Señaló la parte del mapa. —En esta parte de la costa dice que es un desembarcadero de contenedores—. Movió su dedo hacia la izquierda. —Justo del lado contrario está un suministro de combustible de esas embarcaciones—.

—¿Qué planeas?, ¿volar en pedazos todo este lado?. Niño, estás loco, nos volaremos todos—. Auruo le volvió arrebatar el mapa.

—Deduzco que la cantidad de combustible de esos tanques se ha reducido conforme los años, pero aún puede quedar lo suficiente solo para volar la caseta y pueda quedar bloqueado el puente—.

—Aun así la surtidora está a medio kilómetro, no sobrevivirá nadie saliendo con esa cantidad de grises—. Reiner no quería sonar desalentador pero las probabilidades eran bajas.

—¿Moriremos?—. Falco miró a Petra con tristeza.

—No pequeño, saldremos de aquí, lo prometo—. Lo abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarlo.

—De igual forma quien logre llegar a la surtidora, morirá—. Eren miraba el suelo analizando la situación. —Es una ida sin un regreso—.

—Ni te atrevas a ofrecerte—. Jean miró a Marco frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y quién más se ofrecerá?—. Marco se acercó a su hijo con firmeza. —Estoy condenado y estoy consciente, no llores cachorro, se fuerte, todos aquí tienen la capacidad de huir si yo les gano tiempo—.

—Yo me ofreceré para que tú puedas escapar—. Eren se acercó a los dos tallando sus ojos.

—Escaparé y después seré un gris. Eren, tengo que ir yo, ahora que puedo—.

—Ninguno de los tres te dejaremos ir—. Sasha al igual que sus hermanos se negaba a perderlo.

Otro golpe y una fractura en el cristal los puso nerviosos, el tiempo comenzaba a correr en su contra, tenían que irse ya o ser devorados.

—Muy bien Armin, ¿Cómo salimos?—. Marco lo miró decidido.

—Tenemos que salir por el techo—.

—¿Pero por dónde?, las escaleras deben estar por fuera—. Petra cargó a Falco por instinto protector.

—Debe haber una salida por aquí, un ducto de ventilación—. Armin y los demás miraban el techo buscando.

—Justo ahí—. Mikasa señaló la rendija en la esquina.

—¿Y luego que, genio?—. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—Tenemos que distraer a los grises para que alguien pueda salir con minutos de ventaja hasta la estación de surtido. Cuándo esté ahí debe intentar dejar salir la gasolina de las bombas y esperar que aún guarden combustible—.

—¿Y si no hay combustible?—. Reiner miraba nervioso a su amigo intercalando su atención entre los grises y Armin.

—Puede detonar granadas a lo lejos para llamar la atención y nosotros salir corriendo—. Armin se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que sólo tenemos dos granadas y una es de humo—. Todos se giraron a mirar a Auruo quien revisaba las provisiones.

—Bien hecho, tú amigo suicida gastó dos y tú desperdiciaste otra por idiota—. Levi bufó mirando a Reiner.

—No me hagas querer golpearte de nuevo—. Le dijo entre dientes el rubio.

—Inténtalo—. Le retó con el mismo coraje, ambos dieron dos pasos acercándose.

—Cálmense los dos o yo misma los hago botana de gris—. Hanjí se interpuso entre ellos sacando su arma.

—Podemos usar una granada para distraer a los grises y la de humo para encubrir por unos momentos la posición de quién vaya—.

—Hagámoslo ya, esos vidrios no resistirán—. Marco asintió mirando a Armin.

—Yo subiré a lanzar la granada—. Armin se acercó a Auruo quien le entregó ambas. —Seré el último en salir, así que no me esperen, si llegan a atraparme igual serviré de distracción—.

—Marco, no, tenemos que pensar en otra cosa—. Jean lo agitó por los hombros sacándole una mueca de dolor.

—No me puedes abandonar, no, tú no—. Eren comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Eres mi única familia, no me dejes—. Sasha se abrazó a él. —Eres mi papá—. Marco al escucharla cerró los ojos evitando querer llorar.

—Ella tiene razón, eres nuestro padre, no nos puedes dejar—. Jean sentía rabia y dolor.

—El cristal tiene otra fractura—. Mikasa miraba con horror hacia afuera.

—Date prisa chico—. Marco apresuró a Armin quien solo asintió.

—No, no, no, papá escúchame, no tienes que hacer esto—. Eren le rogó al ver cómo Armin usaba los estantes con ayuda de Auruo para subir al ducto.

—Papá, mírame, somos una familia lo resolveremos—. Jean comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Los amo y siempre los voy amar—. Marco los abrazó con fuerza no importándole el dolor.

—Papá no me dejes—.

—Te amamos papá, no queremos perderte—.

Los grises comenzaron a mirar hacia arriba tratando de trepar, como siguiendo a una presa, se empezaron a alejar de la puerta principal atraídos por algo más.

—Armin está arriba. En cualquier momento será hora—. Reiner se acercó a la puerta tomando el tubo de metal.

La granada detonó y los grises comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

—¡No!—. Eren gritó al ser empujado por su padre.

—¡Papá!—. Sasha quien había caído al suelo por el empujón se levantaba con rapidez.

—Levi, Auruo—. Marco los miró con súplica y estos entendieron.

Levi tomó con fuerza de los brazos a Eren evitando saliera tras su padre, Auruo hizo lo mismo con Jean, Mikasa se abalanzó sobre su amiga abrazándola por la cintura para detenerla, Titán ladraba sin entender que pasaba, ver a sus dueños en crisis lo pusieron nervioso, Petra tomó su correa aferrándolo evitando saliera tras de él.

—¡Suéltame, maldito!—. Jean intentó golpear A Auruo para zafarse.

—¡No me toques!, mi padre morirá, suéltame Levi—.

—¿Mikasa, por qué haces esto?—. Sasha berreaba queriendo liberarse.

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver—. Abrazó con fuerza Hanjí quien asintió dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

—Recuerden que los amo, vivan una larga vida por mí—. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una actitud decidida salió corriendo por la puerta.

—¡Papá!—. Los tres hermanos gritaron llenos de impotencia al ver partir a su padre.

Marco sollozaba mientras corría, sus hijos lo reconocían como su padre y eso era suficiente para dar la vida por ellos, aunque nunca lo hubieran llamado como tal aun así se sacrificaría por ellos. Intentaba calmarse para no cansarse más si continuaba llorando, escuchó una detonación menos escandalosa y de reojo observó la nube gris que se levantaba dejando una pantalla de humo, podía ver la zona de abastecimiento, tenía que darse prisa, a pesar del agotamiento y el dolor llegó a las bombas que surtían.

—Por favor, por favor—. Comenzó a dejar abierta cada manguera que despachaba combustible.

Había tres bombas surtidoras y fue a cada una dejando abierta las mangueras esperando saliera el combustible, levantó la vista observando que algunos grises corrían a su dirección, comenzó a sentir más presión al ver que las bombas no funcionaban, no podía dejar que los grises siguieran en la tienda, tomó su arma disparando tres veces al aire gritando y agitando el brazo para generar escándalo, se recargó en una de las bombas viendo como la horda se acercaba a su posición, solo esperaba poder conseguirles el tiempo suficiente. A unos metros de ser devorado un aroma a combustible le llegó a la nariz, de una manguera comenzó a salir una pequeña cantidad de combustible haciendo un charco, se rió de felicidad gritando de victoria, sus hijos tenían una oportunidad, él les daría esa ventaja.

Teniendo a los grises casi frente a él, tomó el arma y disparó.

…

**N/T): **Lloré, lloré mucho, escribiéndolo, releyéndolo, corrigiéndolo, leyéndolo corregido, siento que me torture demasiado... hahahaha ...

Este capítulo lo escribí inspirada en la letra de la canción de **QUEEN, How wants to live forever.**

Por si les quedaba duda de cómo son las surtidoras, son como las gasolineras normales, solo que en lugar de ir un auto a cargar gasolina, los camiones que transportan combustible se surtían ahí llevando la gasolina a los embarcaderos.

A todos los de Wattap! Gracias!. Obviamente también a todos los de FF!.

**Que el universo les traiga pañuelos desechables.**

**B.**


	21. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T):**

**Chicos! Hola!**

Aquí de nuevo yo, bien tarde pero aquí! Este capítulo lo tenía listo hace dos días pero sin corregir! Ahorita le di una corrección rápida porque no quería subirlo así en seco, si por ahí se me fue un error imagínense sin corregir!...

Los quiero! Por favor no piensen que los abandono! No quiero dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Espero estén muy bien y su Hallowen fuera divertido!

**Una cosa!** Para visualización de un lugar, los moteles en Estados Unidos por lo general son muy pequeños, son una hilera de habitaciones abajo y otra arriba, por lo general las puertas para entrar a estas se ven desde el estacionamiento.

Ahora si ...

…

"**Es importante conservar los recuerdos. Sobre todo ahora que el mundo está a punto de acabarse."**

**Warm bodies**

…

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—. Eren lloraba intentando apartar a Levi. —Por favor, Levi, mi padre morirá, suéltame—.

—No puedo dejarte, se lo prometí—. Se aferraba más al cuerpo del castaño evitando saliera corriendo.

Reiner volvió a cerrar la puerta en cuanto Marco salió con velocidad en dirección a la surtidora de combustible, podían observar a los grises que se apartaban de su posición con rapidez, eran atraídos hacia otro lugar.

—¡Sube al niño al caballo y toma al perro con fuerza!—. Auruo le gritó a Petra mientras seguía forcejeando.

—Tranquilo, sostente con fuerza—. Petra subió a Falco al lomo del caballo.

—¡Suéltame, maldito!—. Jean golpeó a Auruo en las costillas logrando zafarse. —¡Ábreme!—. Enfrentó a Reiner quien no se apartó.

—Tu padre hizo un bien, no seas idiota y desperdicies la oportunidad que te dio—.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decir algo sobre él—. Jean lanzó un puñetazo que Reiner detuvo con un puño.

—La pérdida es algo horrible que todos vivimos a diario—. Empujó a Jean haciendo que casi tropiece. —Guarden sus energías, debemos correr un largo tramo—. Reiner miró a los hermanos que jadeaban entre lágrimas.

—Marco no querría verlos así, el confiaba en que son fuertes—. Hanjí sacó su arma mirándolos con dureza. —Demuestren esa fortaleza de la cual se enorgullecía—. Se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó. —Tendremos tiempo de abrazar al dolor cuando estemos a salvo—. Antes de poder continuar se escucharon disparos.

—Tenemos que irnos o moriremos—. Reiner abrió la puerta disparando a los pocos grises que se quedaron atraídos por ellos.

Hanjí miró a los hermanos que detuvieron sus forcejeos, estaban teniendo un debate con sus sentimientos, querían correr y rescatar a su padre, Marco había hecho eso por ellos, para que vivieran, se limpiaron la cara y asintieron llenos de dolor, Hanjí les sonrió sabiendo que estaban dejando atrás un pedazo de su alma pero debían continuar.

—Jean, toma tú a Titán—. Eren se deshizo del abrazo de Levi al sentir que aflojó su agarre. —Iré con Falco en el caballo—. Corrió hacia el animal montándolo.

—¿Estás bien?—. Falco levantó la cabeza mirando a Eren.

—No, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Salgamos de aquí—. Tomó las riendas conduciendo al caballo fuera.

—¡Vamos, corran!—. Reiner los cubría mientras todos salían detrás de Eren dirigiéndose al puente. —¡Armin, salta!—.

—¡Vete, yo iré detrás!—. Armin miraba a Reiner desde el techo intercalando su vista hacia la lejanía de la surtidora. —Oh, mierda—. Dijo entre dientes al ver un fuego que empezaba a crecer. —¡Reiner, lárgate, Marco encontró combustible!—.

—¡Salta de una maldita vez, yo te atrapo!—. Reiner lo apresuró sin dejar de disparar.

Armin titubeó un par de veces, el fuego estaba creciendo, pronto llegaría a los contenedores y explotaría, cruzaron miradas dándose a entender que debían prepararse, Reiner disparó a tres grises dándose tiempo para colocar las manos apresurando al rubio más chico, Armin no lo dudó, saltó con fe dejándose atrapar, sin querer perder más tiempo comenzaron a correr.

La fuerza de una explosión los hizo tropezar y caer, una enorme nube negra se levantaba no muy lejos, a tropezones se levantaron los dos exploradores para continuar con su carrera, podían observar delante de ellos como el grupo se quedaba mirando perplejos hacia la explosión, Reiner tomó aire para gritarles que siguieran corriendo hasta que escuchó como crujía el suelo.

—Se agrietó el puente—. Armin miraba como se empezaban a abrir grietas enormes en el puente.

—¡Corran!—. Reiner gritó con fuerza comenzando a correr.

El estruendo del concreto quebrándose hizo que los demás entendieran que pasaba. Los dos exploradores miraban de reojo como algunos grises corrían tras de ellos para luego caer al mar con algunos autos y restos del puente, al mirar hacia abajo las grietas crecían abriéndose cada vez más. No se detuvieron a observar el desastre aun cuando ya no escuchaban el concreto romperse, todos corrieron a lo largo de los ocho kilómetros temiendo en cualquier momento el puente volviese a colapsar.

La próxima caseta se visualizaba, Eren ya hacía con Falco mirando a todos esperando a que llegaran. Los tres hermanos se miraron con un vacío temiendo perderse, al llegar a la caseta Eren los recibió con un abrazo, los tres se aferraban con fuerza no queriendo soltarse, se repetían una y otra vez que estaban bien y estaban juntos, al sentirse a salvo la pérdida de su padre volvió a hacer mella en ellos, soltaron en llanto cayendo de rodillas consolándose mutuamente.

Los demás llegaron cansados, respirando pesado por el tramo que tuvieron que correr, se detuvieron tratando de recuperar el aliento, a lo lejos solo se observaba los restos de algún incendio coloreando el cielo de gris, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a los hermanos que lloraban ignorando al resto. Levi observó junto a su hermana a sus respectivas parejas, ambos deseaban poder entrar en ese círculo y abrazarlos hasta que el dolor fuera menor, querían consolarlos y decirles que todo estaría bien, en cambios se quedaron estáticos escuchando el llanto de una pérdida.

—Eren estará bien, yo también lloré mucho cuando mi papá murió—. Falco tomó de la mano a Levi.

—¿Estás seguro que tienes nueve años?—. Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido cambiándolo por una sonrisa cuando el niño asintió.

—No quiero interrumpirlos pero debemos irnos, el sol se ocultará en unas horas y debemos buscar refugio—. Reiner miraba a los hermanos con tristeza.

—Yo iré a decirles—. Armin tomó aire caminando hacia ellos. —Chicos, lamento mucho lo de su padre, pero debemos movernos, el sol se ocultará pronto—. Les habló con calma no queriendo escucharse rudo.

Los hermanos que ya hacían abrazados en el suelo lo miraron entre lágrimas, su pecho les dolía, sentían que les habían arrancado el corazón, los tres respiraron intentando calmarse limpiándose las lágrimas, Titán gimoteaba pegándose más a ellos buscando conciliarlos, podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba de ellos. Jean le sonrió acariciando sus orejas haciendo que volviera a sonreír sacando la lengua, Sasha soltó una pequeña risa al ver al can que empezaba a mover su cola metiéndose entre ellos, Eren hizo una mueca cuando la lengua de Titán le recorrió la cara limpiándole parte de esas lágrimas, la risa de los tres comenzó a crecer mirándose, estaban vivos, su familia estaba viva, Marco dio su vida para eso.

—Creo debemos seguir adelante—. Eren se talló por última vez su cara sorbiendo su nariz.

—Eren tiene razón—. Sasha tomó aire por la boca. —Papá querría eso—. Se levantó quitando sus lágrimas extendiendo ambas manos a sus hermanos.

—Entonces continuemos—. Jean aún con tristeza tomó la mano de su hermana.

—Podemos verificar este pequeño motel—. Auruo miraba el mapa. —Está a dos kilómetros, si la noche llega antes podemos buscar a los alrededores—. Miró a todos buscando aprobación.

—Los hoteles son peligrosos—. Todos giraron la vista al pequeño que se encogía de hombros.

—Un motel no es como un hotel grande, son mucho más pequeños—. Petra le sonrió con cariño.

—Solo tengamos cuidado—. Falco le correspondió su sonrisa.

—¿Están seguros que no es un enano fingiendo ser un niño?—. Auruo miró a Falco quien le mostró la lengua.

Una pequeña risa salió de todos ante ese pequeño gesto, el grupo se puso en marcha, volvieron a equiparse con sus armas cargadas y varias municiones. Auruo y Armin iban al frente trazando rutas buscando posibles lugares para descansar durante el transcurso, Petra hablaba con Hanjí intentando consolarla, Mikasa caminaba en silencio tomada de la mano con Jean quien parecía ausente de todo sosteniendo la correa de Titán, Eren y Sasha intentaban calmar su dolor recordando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños. Levi llevaba sentado en los hombros a Falco, de vez en cuando él y Eren cruzaban miradas pero este apartaba la vista con molestia, Levi no quería admitir que se sentía mal por ocultarle la condición de su padre, ahora temía no quisiera escucharlo cuando tendría que explicarle la razón de todo.

Al final de todos Reiner caminaba cuidando sus espaldas, podía ver la condición de cada uno, el dolor que aún los atormentaba, pero nadie decía nada sobre su amigo, acababa de perder a Berth y nadie le daba alguna palabra de consuelo, sabía que Armin no era tan apegado a Bertholdt, así que dejarlo atrás no fue tan difícil, una lagrima corrió su mejilla, su mejor amigo se había ido y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, debía continuar como lo han hecho todos estos años, aunque la tristeza le carcomiera el pecho.

—Si seguimos así llegaremos en media hora—. Armin aviso a todos con una sonrisa, la cual no duró nada pues la cara decaída de todos la borró.

—No te angusties chico, fue algo duro para ellos—. Auruo le palmeó su hombro.

—Me siento mal por no resentir la muerte de Berth, era un buen compañero, pero casi no convivíamos—. Armin suspiró con tristeza.

—Yo estoy dolido por la muerte de ese hombre, pero sé que aguantó hasta el final por sus hijos y por ayudarnos—. Tomó aire pasando una mano por su cabello. —Desde que lo conocimos siempre quiso ayudarnos, no se merecía morir, ahora gracias a él estamos vivos—. Tragó saliva aclarando su garganta queriendo romper el nudo que se formó.

—Era muy amable. Sé que ellos estarán bien, todos al final estamos bien—. Armin miró a Auruo sonriéndose mutuamente.

El letrero que indicaba el lugar del motel les avisaba que estaban a unas calles, el crepúsculo coloreaba el cielo acompañando el silencio de todos, al llegar Levi dejó a Falco con Eren mientras con Auruo y Reiner revisaban la plata baja, habitación tras habitación fue revisada tanto en la planta baja como en la segunda, lo hicieron con rapidez aprovechando que el lugar no tenía muchas habitaciones.

—No hay peligro, alguno que otro cadáver ya antiguo en varias habitaciones pero la mayoría están limpias—. Levi guardó su arma mirando a todos.

—Dejaremos el caballo en una habitación de la planta baja y usaremos el segundo piso para poder descansar—. Reiner tomaba al animal de las riendas llevándolo a un lugar seguro.

—Yo haré guardia esta vez—. Mikasa les sonrió.

—Me quedaré contigo—. Jean le susurró.

—No es necesario, necesitas descansar—. Le dio un apretón de comprensión a su mano.

—Solo, quiero estar contigo—. Jean desvió la mirada un tanto apenado.

—Está bien—. Mikasa le sonrió con ternura. —Pero si quieres dormir solo hazlo—. Jean asintió sin decir más.

Reiner regresó con el grupo y junto con Auruo señalaron las habitaciones relativamente limpias que podrían ser de uso para descansar, los dos exploradores usarían una, mientras que Sasha y Hanjí compartirían otra, Auruo y Petra escogieron una para ellos pero aún quedaban Eren y Levi quienes solo miraban a los demás escoger donde dormirían. Eren quiso acercarse a Sasha con Falco en brazos pero algo lo detuvo.

—¿Podemos hablar?—. Levi detuvo a Eren de su mochila, el castaño lo miró por unos momentos para regresar la vista al niño quien solo le sonrió, tomó aire para terminar asintiendo. —Bien—. Levi soltó la mochila.

—¿Dormirán juntos?—. Levi y Eren se miraron ante la interrogante de Falco.

—Muy bien pequeño, tú, Auruo y yo dormiremos juntos—. Petra se acercó a Eren para tomar ahora ella a Falco en brazos. —Creo que ellos necesitan privacidad—. Petra entendió la incomodidad que se había alojado ente ambos hombres, al escuchar a Falco intervino para darles un empujón.

—No lo sé, ¿dormiremos juntos?—. Levi miró a Eren con una ceja levantada.

—Ni lo sueñes—. Contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Todos comenzaron a subir, Mikasa y Jean se quedaron al pie de la escalera esperando que nadie se quedara atrás, al subir completos ellos hicieron lo mismo, Jean se sentó en el suelo observando cómo el sol se perdía completamente.

—Esperarme aquí, iré con Sasha un momento y regreso a continuar la guardia—. Mikasa le tomó el hombro a su novio y este solo asintió.

Mikasa miró sobre su hombro como Jean se limpiaba unas lágrimas temiendo alguien lo mirara, podía sentir la tristeza que lo estaba atormentado pero también quería saber cómo estaba su amiga, al entrar a la habitación encontró a Sasha abrazada a Hanjí, ambas mujeres lloraban en silencio sin soltarse, vio a Titán subirse a una cama recostándose completamente exhausto, la pelinegro no quería interrumpir, se quedó esperando en silencio hasta que Sasha volteó sorprendida de ver a Mikasa ahí, no se había percatado de su presencia, sin pensarlo soltó a Hanjí corriendo a sus brazos recibiendo palabras de consuelo sobre lo que había pasado. Mikasa solo la dejó llorar, veía a Hanjí quien le sonreía limpiando sus lágrimas mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga en modo de tranquilizarla, sabía que había sido una pérdida dura, una de la cual les costaría tiempo sanar.

—Sasha, vamos a estar bien—. Mikasa le dijo cuándo la notó más tranquila.

—Lo sé—. Se sorbió la nariz apartándose de ella. —Eren y yo sabemos que mi padre lo hizo por nosotros —. Mikasa la miró con asombro. —Es solo que duele que ya no esté. Pero estamos más preocupados por Jean—.

—Yo hablaré con él—. Mikasa le sonrió.

—Deja que saque su dolor, él es muy reservado con sus sentimientos—. Sasha se talló sus ojos con fuerza.

—Iré con él—. Antes de irse miró de nuevo a su amiga. —Pero, ¿estás bien?—.

—Por ahora—. Ambas se sonrieron.

Mikasa salió de la habitación mirando a Jean quien tenía la vista perdida, se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia él, sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó a su lado colocando una mano en su rodilla.

—¿Jean?—.

—Mi padre murió—. Solo pudo decir eso antes de comenzar a llorar.

—Lo sé, y lo siento—. Tomó una de sus manos con fuerza. —Pero estás vivo, todos lo estamos—.

—Él no se merecía eso—. Hipeaba entre palabras sin poder controlarse.

—Nadie merece morir, Jean, tú más que nadie sabe eso, perdemos amigos, familiares y es parte de este horrible ciclo llamado vida—.

—Pero era mi padre—.

—Yo también perdí a mis padres de una forma horrible, pero no recuerdo mucho el cómo pasó, mi hermano es el que carga con esos recuerdos y puedo imaginar por lo que están pasando, Levi lloraba mucho cuando yo era niña, llego a pensar que su carácter se hizo así porque estaba harto de sentimentalismos—. Torció la boca.

—¿Que voy hacer Mikasa?—.

—Seguir adelante—. Jean se sorbió la nariz mirándola.

—Entiendo tu dolor Jean—. Con ambas manos limpió sus lágrimas. —Y es completamente necesario que lo saques, pero no puedes quedarte para siempre en tu dolor, llegaremos a esa ciudad y viviremos una vida larga como lo hubiera querido tu padre para ti—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Es solo que él era todo para mí, él y mis hermanos—. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse.

—Tus hermanos están vivos y te necesitan concentrado siendo la persona fuerte que eres—. Mikasa apretó tus mejillas haciéndolo reír.

—Tienes razón—. Tomó una de sus manos dejándole un beso. —Gracias por estar aquí—.

—Te quiero Jean—. Le sonrió con ternura.

Jean sonrió ampliamente dejando salir sus lágrimas, unas lágrimas de felicidad por escucharla decir eso, él también quería a Mikasa y la necesitaba en esos momentos de dolor y tristeza, la atrajo a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza, se quedaron así unos minutos escuchando sus respiraciones.

—Creo tú necesitas algo más que yo—. Mikasa se apartó de un Jean que la veía confundido.

Tomó su mochila personal que había dejado a un lado, en una de las bolsas laterales sacó el preciado regalo que su hermano le había hecho, deseaba guardarlo para una ocasión especial, incluso se contuvo en navidad de abrirlo, sacó el empaque entregándoselo a su novio.

—El chocolate ayuda a sanar todo, bueno, eso escuché—.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—. Miraba el envoltorio con fascinación.

—Mi hermano me lo dio—. Miró la cara asustada de Jean. —Tranquilo, podemos comerlo—.

—No quiero que tu hermano me golpeé por comerme algo tan especial que él te dio—.

—Él también tiene uno, estoy segura lo compartirá con Eren, nosotros sólo guardémosle un pedazo a Sasha—. Jean asintió abriendo el envoltorio.

—No recuerdo cuando comí mi primer dulce—. Le dijo nervioso cortando un cuadro de la tableta.

—Ni yo—. Mikasa lo miró igual de emocionada. Jean le entregó un pedazo y ambos se lo llevaron a la boca saboreándolo.

—Está delicioso—. Cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar de nuevo gimiendo de felicidad.

—Jean deja de llorar o me harás llorar a mí también—. Mikasa se rió con los ojos cristalinos.

Jean no pudo evitar reír más fuerte, estaba dolido y su corazón estaba destrozado, pero tener a esa mujer frente a él haciendo todo por verlo feliz era el mejor consuelo. Ambos siguieron platicando vigilando que todos estuvieran a salvo, la noche sería larga y la buena compañía no faltaba.

Levi y Eren caminaban en silencio a la habitación, el castaño se despidió de Falco con la mano al verlo entrar a la habitación con Petra y Auruo. Levi le señaló la puerta que debía abrir, se quedó pensativo unos momentos tomando la manija de la puerta, respiró profundo y entró. La habitación estaba casi en penumbra, Levi abrió las ventanas para que la poca luz que quedaba les diera visibilidad, él también estaba nervioso, esperaba poder decir las palabras correctas para evitar herir más al chico, se giró viéndolo quieto a mitad del cuarto, soltó el aire por su nariz acercándose a él, antes de poder articular palabra Eren lo envolvió en un abrazo escondiendo su cara en su cuello, se quedó helado ante el gesto, esperaba un golpe o algún insulto, al escucharlo sollozar correspondió el abrazo reconfortándolo, acariciando su espalda en círculos susurrándole que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y no se apartaría de su lado.

El tiempo pasaba y las lágrimas cesaban, Levi se separó con cuidado de Eren para tomar su mano y llevarlo a la cama, le indicó que se sentara, limpió un poco su rostro para que pudiera verlo sonreírle.

—Tengo algo que te alegrará—. Levi tomó la mochila que había dejado en el suelo. —Pensaba guardarlo para cuando estuviera por morir—. Sacó el chocolate que tanto guardaba con recelo dejándolo en las piernas de Eren. —Creo era una idea estúpida querer comer algo cuando te estás muriendo—. Se rió sentándose junto a él.

—¿Es real?—. Eren lo veía con asombro.

—Totalmente—.

—¿Puedo?—. No apartaba la vista del chocolate imaginando su sabor.

—Por algo te lo di, mocoso—.

Eren se talló los ojos con fuerza quitando el resto de su llanto para volver a tomar el chocolate, lo miró de todos lados, recordaba que en su niñez Marco había golpeado a varios por ganar las últimas golosinas de un centro comercial, habían pasado años desde que él y sus hermanos probaron un chocolate, abrió el envoltorio con delicadeza no queriendo romperlo de más, sacó un poco la barra y miró a Levi, sentía como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño que recibía un regalo de ese tipo de barba llamado Santa Claus que daba todo tipo de cosas a los niños.

—¿Qué esperas?, comételo—. Lo animó Levi.

—No lo comeré todo, es tuyo—. Cortó dos cuadros y se lo devolvió.

—Es un regalo de mi parte—. Lo rechazó con amabilidad.

—Entonces yo quiero compartirlo—. Dejó los dos cuadros que había cortado para cortar dos más. —Comámoslos juntos—. Le entregó un par con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cada uno llevó su parte hacia la boca mordiendo, estaba más duro de lo normal y sabían que estaba caducado, eso ya no era impedimento para degustar cosas que se volvieron tan raras de encontrar, comenzaron a derretir el chocolate con el calor de su boca saboreando lo mayor posible, ninguno pudo evitar gemir de gusto ante la satisfacción del sabor.

—Está exquisitamente rancio—. Se burló Levi.

—Lo está—. Concordó apenas abriendo la boca. —Es lo mejor que pude comer en mucho tiempo—. Se relamió los labios no queriendo dejar nada.

Eren miró a Levi con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando cayó en cuenta de todo lo que quería preguntarle y el sentimiento que oprimía su pecho se hizo presente, como si todo el momento de felicidad se esfumara por el recuerdo de lo pasado Eren se levantó, dejó el resto de chocolate en la cama para encarar a Levi.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?—. Eren lo miró con tristeza. Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levantó.

—Se lo prometí a Marco, ese hombre terco no quería que ustedes supieran—. Levi se puso las manos en la cintura.

—¡Era mi padre!—.

—¡Era un buen amigo mío!—.

—Le permitiste sufrir en silencio, ¿por qué Levi?, debiste decirme, pudimos ahorrarle algún dolor—.

—¿Cómo?, ¿metiéndole una bala en la cabeza?—. Eren lo miró con coraje al escucharlo. —Él quiso mantener todo así para protegerlos—.

—¿Cómo pasó?. ¿Desde cuándo?—. Levi palideció ante las preguntas. —¡Dímelo!—.

—Él...—. Ahora él temía soltarse a llorar.

—¿Qué?—. Presionó. —¡Solo dímelo!—.

—¡Marco me salvo!, se colocó frente a un gris que se abalanzó sobre mí—. Eren se llevó una mano a su boca. —Yo, yo estaba distraído, no lo vi, yo estaba distraído y él decidió salvarme, yo debería estar muerto ahora, ¿entiendes?. ¡El muerto debería ser yo!—. Toda esa culpa que llevaba cargando se hacía presente rompiéndole la voz. —Tu maldito padre sobre protector dio su vida por mí—. Se limpió una lágrima que denotaba todo el lío de sentimientos que era.

—Levi—.

—No quiero que me odies, yo no planeaba quitarte, quitarles, a su padre de esa manera—. Se aclaró la garganta mirándolo fijamente. —Puedes dejarme, puedes hacerme a un lado de tus sentimientos, pero no romperé la promesa de protegerte, no hasta llegar a esa maldita ciudad si es que existe, ahí puedes hacer tu vida como él lo quería, no importa si no estoy contigo, lo aceptaré—.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, fui entrenado para eso—. Levi lo miró con miedo, hasta que lo vio sonreír. —Papá siempre fue sobre protector, no debió cargar con eso solo—. Se pasó una mano pos su cabello dejándola en su cuello. —Pudimos ayudarle—.

—No podían—. Lo interrumpió. —Estaba condenado y lo sabía, justamente por eso decidió no afligirlos con su condición—.

—Aun así debiste convencerlo—. Eren le frunció el ceño.

—Tu más que nadie conocía a Marco—. Levi imitó el gesto. —Le prometí cuidarte y tú—. Lo señaló con un dedo. —Fuiste un idiota impulsivo que robó un caballo para rescatar a aún niño, ¿Sabes cómo me miró tu padre cuando te vio partir?—. Eren enmudeció al ver el semblante molesto de Levi. —¡Como si hubiera roto mi promesa!, me rogó que fuera a buscarte, tus hermanos estaban histéricos—. Tomó aire siguiendo con su molestia. —Tuve que subirme a ese horrible animal junto con ese maldito rubio idiota para ir por ti—. Un silencio se instaló entre ambos.

—Levi, yo—.

—¡Mierda, Eren!, creí que te perdería, creí morirías, creí haber fallado en lo único que debía hacer por él hombre que salvo mi vida, y yo solo me quede ahí sin saber qué hacer, solo creí—. Puso sus manos de nuevo en la cintura respirando con fuerza mirando sus pies. —Y luego el estúpido gorila queriendo estar contigo—. Levantó la vista con rapidez al escuchar una risa.

—No me gustan los rubios—.

—¿Qué?—.

—¿Creíste que era idiota?—. Eren se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero tu hermano me dijo...—. Levi apretó los labios.

—¿Qué me gustaban rubios?—. Levi asintió. —Que estupidez—. Eren volteó la vista.

—¿Por qué lo dejabas flirtear contigo?—. También se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Era la primera vez que me subiría a un maldito caballo!, solo los eh visto en películas, si, tenía que soportar a ese tipo susurrándome que "cabalgaba" bien, pero carajo, ¡Estaba montando un puto caballo!—.

—Estuve a punto de asesinarlo—.

—Levi, te quiero pero eres un idiota—. Eren se cruzó de brazos. —Perdí a mi padre, tengo destrozado el corazón, pero Marco hablaba muy seguido con nosotros, la vida era pasajera y debíamos estar preparados, claro que voy a llorar, claro que estaré molesto, pero nuestro padre era un hombre fuerte, en el momento solo podía sentir la desesperación y la tristeza que se apoderaban de mi—. Se talló la cara con ambas manos suspirando. —Ese hombre era mi todo en la vida, y si te salvó es porque él sabía que lo merecías, no puedo odiarte, mis hermanos tampoco, tal vez Jean te rompa algunos huesos—. Hizo una mueca recordando o a su hermano. —Pero Levi, no vuelvas a mentirme, no seas un imbécil pensando que no tenemos la fortaleza de afrontar las cosas—.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con el entrecejo fruncido. Por dentro Levi sentía un alivio de ver a Eren con mejor semblante y saber que no lo culpaba por la muerte de su padre le alegraba, también le alegraba saber del mismo Eren que no tenía interés en el explorador rubio y estaba consciente de los intentos mediocres que este hacía para llamar su atención. Eren por su parte aún estaba dolido por perder a su padre, pero conocía a ese hombre fuerte y sobreprotector que pondría su vida en peligro con tal de salvar la de él y sus hermanos, de cierta manera los había hecho fuertes para soportar cosas así, aunque al principio fueran dolorosas.

Seguían mirándose sin ceder, Eren movía un pie ansioso y Levi solo apretaba los dientes, ambos bufaron para dar zancadas grandes uno hacia el otro para fundirse en un beso que los tranquilizó, volver a sentir su calor era un consuelo, se separaron por la falta de aire mirándose con necesidad.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero—. Levi le retiró un mechón de cabello colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, el castaño solo se rió. —¿Que es tan gracioso?—.

—No creí que fueras tan cursi—. Levi le volteó la vista.

—Si alguien más se entera te rompo la otra pierna—. Le dio un pisotón jugando.

—Tendrás que hacer más que solo eso para convencerme—. Ambos se sonrieron sin soltarse.

—Mocoso manipulador—. Eren se rió con fuerza pero fue silenciado por un beso.

El dolor es parte de la vida y en las condiciones en las que se encontraban era peor, aun así debían salir adelante y el camino sería largo, la ciudad era peligrosa más no conocían el bosque, no estaban a muchos días de distancia para adentrarse en el, a estas alturas la esperanza morirá al último.

…

**N/T): **Bueno, bueno, fue un capítulo medio largo pero siento que la lectura fue muy tranquila y se me hizo rápido de leer.

Espero les gustara y nos leemos pronto, lo prometo, aún queda una ciudad que abandonar y un bosque que cruzar.

**Mi propósito** es poder terminar bien la historia antes de que acabe el año, cruzó los dedos.

Que estés muy bien y que el universo te dé una buena semana.

**-B.**


	22. Un extraño en el camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

Sé que los otros capítulos me atarse mucho, pero ahora si pude actualizar en menos de una semana, jajaja.

Que lo disfruten.

…

**La naturaleza es una asesina múltiple. No hay nadie mejor. Más creativo. Pero como buena asesina no resiste querer que la atrapen. ¿De qué sirven los crímenes geniales sin el reconocimiento? Así que deja... migajas. La parte dura, por la que uno estudia es para ver las migajas como pistas. A veces lo que pensabas que era el aspecto más brutal del virus resulta ser la grieta en su armadura. Y le encanta disfrazar sus debilidades como puntos fuertes.**

**Guerra Mundial Z**

…

Caminaron por la ciudad en silencio, lo que menos querían era alentar a los grises que reposaban generando otra horda, estaban seguros que sus municiones no soportarían. Al estar en una ciudad que abundaba en naturaleza mucho antes de la infección, ahora esa naturaleza se había expandido creando paisajes cubriendo con vegetación varios edificios.

El grupo estaba tranquilo, Sasha y Eren llevaban cada uno de la mano a Falco, le contaban cómo se divertían cuando eran niños, le prometieron enseñarle todas las habilidades que su padre les enseñó para hacerse fuerte, Jean en cambio seguía ausente, la plática con Mikasa le había ayudado pero los recuerdos lo lastimaban más en lugar de ayudarlo a sanar.

—Creo que Falco le está tomando cariño a Eren—. Hanjí le señaló con los ojos al pequeño.

—Es un mocoso inteligente a pesar de su edad—. Levi miró al trío que reía de vez en cuando.

—Sería lindo que lo cuidaran—. Hanjí contuvo una risa al ver la cara desencajada de Levi.

—Si quieres cuidar a un niño quédatelo tú—. Levi le frunció el ceño.

—Yo ya tengo al mío—. Hanjí tocó su vientre con una mano dándole media sonrisa.

—¿Estás bromeando?—. La miró con la boca abierta. Hanjí negó felizmente. —¿De quién es?—. La mujer cambió su expresión dándole un golpe. —Mal chiste—. Se burló rodando los ojos. —¿Ellos lo saben?—. Con la cabeza señaló a los hermanos.

—No, no he encontrado el momento de decirles—. Suspiró mirando al cielo.

—Tranquila, estoy seguro que los tres se alegrarán—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Deberíamos detenernos y buscar donde descansar—. Armin miraba como todos estaban exhaustos pero nadie decía nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mis piernas me matan—. Auruo hizo una mueca de cansancio.

—Será bueno para todos—. Petra acarició la espalda de su pareja intentando reconfortarlo.

Unas calles adelante encontraron un centro postal pequeño donde decidieron pasar la noche, con ayuda de todos usaron el cartón de las cajas que mantenía para hacer el suelo más cómodo y pudieran dormir, terminando se sentaron en círculo para cenar un poco, mañana sería otro día largo.

—Es mi turno de hacer guardia—. Auruo se estiraba haciendo crujir sus huesos.

—¿No estás muy cansado?—. Sasha lo veía con preocupación.

—Puedo soportarlo, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes—.

—Yo haré la guardia por ti—. Se ofreció.

—Chica, no es necesario, debes descansar—. Le sonrió con calma.

—Por favor, déjame hacerla, la próxima guardia si quieres la tomas tú—.

Auruo no quería ceder ante la mirada suplicante de Sasha, pero tenía que admitir que estaba cansado, se quedaría dormido a media guardia, después de meses de no hacer ninguna, sus cuerpos estaban desacostumbrados, terminó por asentí dándole la razón.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea compartirles un poco?—. Mikasa le murmuró a Jean mostrándole lo restos de su tableta de chocolate.

—Creo que todos lo agradecerán—. La sonrisa de Jean la hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Chicos—. Mikasa llamó la atención de todos. —Quiero compartir algo especial con ustedes junto con Jean—. Tomó la mano de su novio mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Levi se atragantó con su saliva observando la escena de su hermana, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras varios pensamientos bombardeaban su imaginación, era su hermana pequeña, ella era aún una niña, su cara se iba deformando entre pánico y rabia, ella no podría estar…

—¿Levi?, estas pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?—. Eren lo observaba con atención.

—Tengo un chocolate que quiero compartir con ustedes—. Sacó de su mochila la pequeña envoltura.

—Mierda—. Levi murmuró resoplando de alivio. —No, no es nada, mocoso—. Se pasó una mano por su cabello cambiando su expresión

—Tenía ocho tabletas, solo me quedan seis, creo tendremos que dividirlas—. Mikasa torció la boca por no tener mucho que dar.

—¿En verdad es chocolate?—. Auruo lo miraba con asombro.

—!¿De dónde lo sacaste?!—. Sasha tenía su cara iluminada mirándolo.

—Mi hermano me lo obsequió—. Mikasa le sonrió a Levi y este asintió.

—¿Crees que debamos compartirles nosotros también?—. Eren se acercó para murmurarle a Levi.

—Yo te regalé ese chocolate, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el—. Eren sonrió en respuesta.

—No te preocupes Mikasa, nosotros tenemos otros seis trozos—. La pelinegro lo miró con emoción.

—Eso es perfecto, todos alcanzan un pedazo—.

—¿Que es chocolate?—. Falco miró fijamente a Levi sin entender la emoción de todos.

—Era un dulce muy popular cuando éramos mocosos como tú—.

—¿Que es un dulce?—. Volvió a preguntar sin comprender.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al pequeño, alguien como él que nació después de la tragedia había quedado aún más alejado de las cosas cotidianas, tanto así que en su corta vida no había probado un caramelo. El grupo sintió una opresión en el pecho, el mundo era injusto, sin más contestaciones Mikasa repartió sus porciones junto con Eren, cada uno veía su porción con nostalgia y emoción, pues la mayoría no creyó en su vida volver a comer algo así. Eren se quedó con el cuadro restante guardándolo de nuevo dejándolo para otra ocasión especial.

—Gracias—. Reiner miraba el dulce con una sonrisa recordando la última vez que comió uno.

—En serio, gracias—. Armin miraba a Sasha y Eren con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperan?—. Hanjí los animó y todos mordieron su pedazo.

—Muérdelo y deja que se derrita en tu boca, observa —. Levi le enseñó cómo comer la golosina.

Falco obedeció mordiendo el chocolate, frunció el ceño mientras saboreaba, su expresión fue cambiando conforme el chocolate se deshacía, hasta lograr risas entre los adultos viendo cómo se emocionaba, las risas se detuvieron al verlo llorar, miradas de confusión y preocupación se repartieron.

—¿Pequeño, estás bien?—. Petra le preguntó preocupada.

—Esto, esto está muy rico—. Sonrió sin dejar de llorar.

—Reiner, ¿estás llorando?—. Armin se giró al escuchar a su compañero sorber su nariz.

—No—. Contestó con rapidez pasándose una mano por sus ojos.

Las risas volvieron a resonar, Levi le alborotó el cabello a Falco como un gesto de cariño. Terminaron explicándole que era el chocolate y como antes de que el naciera era un producto muy popular, el pequeño los veía con atención a todos cuando contaban historias sobre esos dulces que él no tenía idea de que existieran. Eren y Levi le cedieron la mitad de su chocolate dejando que siguiera disfrutando de su sabor.

La noche continuaba y Sasha vigilaba a todos dormir, sonreía al ver a su hermano junto con Mikasa y a Eren con Levi, aún sentía el vacío de no ver a su padre con ellos, estaba segura que le habría encantado comer chocolate, miró a Hanjí que a pesar de estar completamente dormida su semblante se veía triste, unas lágrimas se escaparon corriendo sus mejillas, respiró por la boca no queriendo sollozar, limpió sus lágrimas, su familia seguía ahí y ella haría todo por ellos, sonrió para sí continuando con su guardia.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron Sasha fue despertando a todos haciéndoles saber que la caminata continuaría y debían prepararse, sin más y con algunos quejidos comenzaron a alistarse. Jean tomó a Titán con su correa y Armin al caballo, mochila al hombro comenzaron su travesía. Mientras avanzaban por las calles la cara de confusión de Auruo se hacía más grande, sabía que la ciudad estaba rodeada por un vasto bosque, pero ya había demasiada vegetación.

—Según el mapa el bosque comienza un kilómetro más adelante—. Auruo miraba el mapa y después hacía la arboleda que se levantaba entre la calle. —¿Qué hace el bosque empezando aquí?—.

—Reclamando el espacio que le pertenece—. Reiner se colocó a su lado. —Once años no pasan en vano, el bosque fue abriéndose camino por la ciudad—. Se volteó a ver a los demás. —Tengamos cuidado, algunos grises aún habitan en estas zonas—.

—¿Por qué no hay grises en el bosque?—. Mikasa miraba confundida a su alrededor.

—No hay presas suficientes y podrían morir de hambre o congelados, ellos prefieren las ciudades donde encuentren refugio y presas fáciles—. Hanjí se adelantó a contestar.

—¿No se supone comen animales también?—. Sasha estaba igual de confundida.

—Lo hacen, pero, gris no come gris—. Hanjí sonrió ante la doble confusión de las chicas.

—Lo que la doctora Zoe quiere decir, es que los animales no importando si están infectados o no, siguieron su ciclo de vida normal, un animal infectado come animales infectados, eso incluye a los grises, en cambio, la naturaleza de un gris es buscar seres no infectados—. Armin terminó por explicarle.

—Tal vez en un punto de colapso al no encontrar comida los grises se coman entre ellos, eso tal vez ayudaría a reducir su cantidad—.

—Justamente es una de las cosas que hemos estado discutiendo en los laboratorios, doctora, estaremos muy emocionados de tenerla en nuestra estación—. Armin miraba con admiración a Hanjí.

—Es solo una teoría, los años pasan pero el virus solo se ha vuelto más agresivo—.

—Demasiada charla que nosotros no entendemos, entremos al maldito bosque de una vez—. Levi los interrumpió señalando hacia el lugar.

Sin más siguieron, la mirada curiosa de todos recorría cada esquina, cada raíz enorme y enredadera que se extendía, era el vivo escenario de un abandono humano, mientras avanzaban platicaban en voz baja comentando que en sus años de viaje nunca había visto algo así, Jean sostenía con fuerza a un can que curioso quería oler y marcar cada rincón. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, las casas eran menos habiendo más espacio de terreno entre ellas. Caminaron por horas descansando un poco cuando su cuerpo ya no podía más, si seguían ese paso podrían llegar al bosque antes de anochecer. Durante la caminata sin previo aviso Armin se detuvo en seco mirando fijamente hacia una de esas casas.

—¿Viste algo?—. Auruo pasó una mano por la cara del chico intentando llamar su atención.

—Esa casa tiene alguien adentro—. Armin señaló con un dedo hacia la propiedad mientras veía con asombro al igual que todos.

—Podría ser un gris—. Sasha intentaba afinar la vista.

—Podría, pero, no se mueve como uno. Parece como si organizara algo—.

—¿Cómo es posible?—. Reiner miró a Armin sin entender.

—No lo sé genio, ustedes son los aventureros que recorren estos rumbos—. El sarcasmo de Levi hizo que Reiner apretara la mandíbula.

—Hemos recorrido la ciudad y cruzado estos bosques y si hubiera algún sobreviviente ya lo hubiéramos encontrado—. Reiner se defendió.

—Pues tal parece que no—. Estaba claro que no congeniaban.

—Qué tal si es nuevo en la ciudad—. Petra salió a tranquilizar las cosas. —Así como nosotros cuando llegamos a San Francisco—.

—Puede que tenga razón, casi no nos movemos durante la noche, por eso es difícil percatarnos de esas cosas—. Armin apoyo a Petra.

—¿Deberíamos acercarnos?—. Jean miró a todos con duda.

—Demos un vistazo—. Hanjí tomó su arma. —Pero no bajemos la guardia—.

Así se hizo, con arma en mano avanzaron hacia la casa, entre más se acercaban sus corazones latían con nerviosismo, no sabían que podían encontrar dentro. Levi y Auruo se colocaron a los costados de la puerta dejando a Reiner frente a esta, detrás de él estaban repartidos en medio círculo, todos apuntaban hacia la entrada, el explorador se aclaró la garganta dando unos pasos acercándose, sin ser brusco dio tres golpes a la puerta.

—¿Qué esperas?, ¿Qué te invite a tomar un café?—. Levi y Reiner se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar unos pasos resonaron en el interior alertando a todos, Titán Gruñía junto a Eren en modo protector, Falco miraba a todos con el mismo miedo, se aferró a la pierna de Petra intentando ocultarse. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más hasta que todo ruido se detuvo quedando en silencio, las miradas se paseaban entre todos con la duda de que sucedería. La perilla giró haciendo que todas clavaran la vista en la puerta.

—Por favor no disparen, no estoy armado—. Una voz masculina se escuchó desde el otro lado, la puerta no habría completamente por los seguros que mantenía.

—Solo queremos ayudar—. Auruo habló amablemente pero nadie bajó sus armas.

—Tienen un perro—.

—No está infectado—. Aclaró el explorador. —Podemos ayudarte—.

La puerta se cerró y un silencio volvió a instalarse, unos minutos después se escuchó cómo comenzaban a quitarse los seguros que resguardaban la casa, la perilla giró de nuevo abriendo la puerta, un hombre alto con el cabello rubio los recibió con las manos arriba indicando que no estaba armado, mantenía una barba larga al igual que su cabello y unos lentes curiosamente redondos.

—Por favor, bajen sus armas—. Pidió el hombre con nerviosismo. —No estoy infectado—.

Levi miró al hombre con asombro, estaba seguro que era idéntico a Eren en algunos aspectos, sin ser muy obvio paseaba la vista entre ambos al compararlos. Al verlo sonreír con nerviosismo todos colocaron seguro a sus armas enfundándolas, no había peligro.

—Mi nombre es Zeke—. Se adelantó a presentarse. —Vivo solo por estos rumbos, tenía mucho que no veía a nadie cruzarse por aquí—.

—¿Nadie?—. Reiner frunció el ceño. —¿Cuánto lleva aquí?—.

—Este es mi segundo año—.

—Imposible, alguna de nuestras brigadas debió encontrarlo—. El explorador parecía desconcertado.

—Para mí mala suerte nadie ha venido y yo no eh encontrado a nadie—. Se encogió de hombros. —¿Gustan pasar?—. Se hizo a un lado señalándoles con una mano que entraran.

—Estamos de paso, vamos rescatando sobrevivientes—.

—¿Por qué no pasamos?, así le explicamos a donde vamos y si lo convencemos, que venga con nosotros—. Auruo miró a Reiner con media sonrisa.

—Estaré feliz de escucharlos, por favor, pasen—. Volvió a sonreír. —Pueden amarrar al caballo aquí a fuera—.

De uno en uno fueron pasando mientras Zeke mantenía la puerta abierta, Armin fue el encargado de dejar el caballo bien asegurado, el dueño de la casa observaba con determinación y análisis a cada uno, se dio cuenta que los más jóvenes mantenían un entrenamiento, no cualquiera usaba espadas y cuchillos como arma, los dos uniformados le recordaban a la milicia, si él más grande de estos decía que venía rescatando personas, dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de un líder que al igual que los jóvenes tenía ciertas habilidades. No estaba tratando con personas descuidadas y torpes, debía ser inteligente.

—Por favor, tomen asiento en la sala—. Cerró la puerta acercándose a ellos.

—No se preocupe, no tardaremos mucho—. Reiner miró como algunos si tomaban asiento mientras él se quedaba de pie.

La casa se veía como cualquier otra, resaltando que esta se encontraba limpia, como si en verdad él fuera el dueño original y no temporal de la casa con los recuerdos y fotografías de sus familiares, los ojos curiosos vagaban por cada rincón analizando todo, inclusive los buenos modales del hombre, se notaba nervioso pero deducían era por ver a una gran cantidad de sobrevivientes.

—¿Cómo logró sobrevivir?—. Eren lo miró tomando a Falco para sentarlo en sus piernas.

—Bueno, era médico en el hospital principal de Los Ángeles, estuve refugiado en varios hospitales a lo largo de mi trayectoria porque me brindaban seguridad, ahora solo busqué un lugar pequeño alejado de las zonas concurridas—. Zeke tomó asiento en el sillón individual.

—¿Por eso se aisló en el bosque?—. Jean acariciaba a Titán quien se movía inquieto.

—Técnicamente este no es el bosque—. Zeke le sonrió con calma. —Los grises casi no vienen por estos rumbos, si planean continuar pueden estar seguros que no se toparán con ninguno—.

—Es bueno saberlo—. Levi se colocaba detrás de Eren cruzando sus brazos.

—Entonces, ¿tienen algo que contarme?—.

—Justamente. Soy Reiner, él es mi compañero Armin—. Señaló a su amigo. —Ambos somos exploradores de la ciudad amurallada—.

—¿Eso no era un mito?—. Zeke cruzó sus piernas.

—Él dice que no—. Levi se ganó la mirada molesta de la mayoría.

—Somos brigadas que recorremos el país buscando ayudar a los sobrevivientes, si llevas dos años aquí no entiendo como aún no te encuentran—.

—Yo pensaba que era el único que quedaba en esta ciudad—. Zeke suspiró.

—No lo eres, puedes tener una buena vida en la ciudad si vienes con nosotros—. Armin se acercó con esperanza.

—Estoy muy cómodo aquí, me quedaré en mi casa—. La sonrisa de Armin desapareció al escucharlo.

—Entiendo que no les creas, te lo digo enserio, así estábamos nosotros—. Auruo intentó convencerlo.

—No se preocupen, les creo, pero no iré—. Zeke se levantó dando por terminado todo.

—¿No?, pero puede morir aquí más fácilmente—. Sasha lo veía con confusión al igual que todos.

—Estoy muy acostumbrado a estar solo, no quiero eso de reincorporarme a una sociedad—. No había molestia en su rostro.

—¿En verdad desea quedarse?—. Armin volvió a insistir.

—Si, por favor no piensen que soy grosero, el día que llegue mi muerte la aceptaré por simple naturaleza—.

—Esto no es simple naturaleza, no hay nada de normal en morir devorado, le están diciendo que puede vivir tranquilo y a salvo, ¿usted piensa que morir devorado es natural?—. Jean era el único que se mostraba molesto.

—Jean, tranquilo—. Mikasa le susurró tomando su mano.

—A estas alturas los grises se convirtieron en parte de la naturaleza de este mundo, chico—.

—Se escuchará cruel pero tiene razón—. Hanjí se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo invitarlos a cenar si gustan, antes de que se marchen—. Ofreció amablemente señalando al comedor.

—Gracias pero no nos gustaría quitarle el alimento que a conseguido, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino—. Armin lo rechazó con la misma amabilidad.

—No tarda mucho en anochecer, pueden pasar la noche aquí si lo desean—.

—Preferimos seguir nuestro camino, cada hora que avanzamos es ganancia—. Reiner lo miró con seriedad.

—Muy bien, les deseo un buen regreso a casa—.

Se levantaron siguiendo al hombre de regreso a la entrada, su estadía fue rápida como lo había dicho Reiner, más rápida de lo que se hubieran imaginado, Titán gruñía por lo bajo mientras avanzaba junto con Jean, el can no apartaba la vista del nuevo sujeto. Al estar todos fuera Armin volvió a tomar las riendas del caballo jalándolo en su dirección, Eren levantó a Falco colocándolo sobre él para que evitara cansarse al caminar.

—¿Está seguro que no desea venir?—. Armin lo intentó por última vez.

—Muy seguro, chico—.

—Comentaré a las brigadas que lleguen a pasar por la ciudad que vengan a revisar si se encuentra bien, puede y cambie de parecer—. Reiner le estiró la mano en modo de despedida.

—Estaré al pendiente de recibirlos con gusto—. Tomó su mano correspondiendo el apretón. —Que tengan buen viaje—.

El grupo se despidió con la mano siguiendo su camino, a medida que avanzaban la calle quedaba completamente cubierta como si nunca hubiera existido una carretera, los árboles se abrían frondosos y altos, las casas y construcciones eran menos. No habían perdido tanto tiempo con el doctor pero este tenía razón en que pronto caería la noche, decidieron parar por ese día decidiendo descansar, Reiner ayudó a improvisar una fogata rápida mientras Armin amarraba al caballo.

—Porque no dormimos aquí junto a la fogata—. Eren se sentó observando como Reiner y Auruo intentaban encenderla.

—Es calor, mientras dormimos un gris o algún animal nos puede tomar desapercibidos—. Reiner le sonrió. —Es mejor prevenir y dormir unos metros arriba—.

—¿El caballo se quedará aquí?—. Sasha miraba con tristeza al animal.

—Dudo que quieras subir más de cien kilogramos de peso—.

—¿Titán también se quedará aquí?—. Jean miró al can que se mantenía sentado moviendo la cola.

—El perro no se quedará aquí abajo—. Hanjí salió a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo pretendes subirlo cuatro ojos?—. Levi la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Si no puedo me quedaré abajo a cuidarlo—. La molestia de Hanjí hizo que todos la miraran confundidos.

—El perro se puede cuidar solo—. Reiner le restó importancia.

—Tú amigo era capaz de cuidarse solo y mira como terminó—. Arremetió con dureza.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el comentario hiriente de Hanjí hacia el explorador. La mirada llena de molestia de la doctora no se apartaba de la mirada sorprendida de Reiner, los demás se miraban entre sí o jugaban con sus manos no sabiendo que contestar ante eso.

—Hanjí, ¿Pasa algo?—. Petra la tomó del brazo.

—No es nada, solo—. Tomó aire intentando calmarse. —Lo siento, no quería decir eso, es solo, Titán era especial para Marco, yo, lo lamento—. Suspiró quitando sus gafas para tallar sus ojos.

—No pasa nada, entiendo—. Reiner se aclaró la garganta continuando con lo que hacía.

—Oi, loca—. Levi se acercó a Hanjí quien se había alejado un poco de todos.

—Levi, no estoy de humor—.

—No deberías alterarte, cuatro ojos—. Torció el cuello masajeándolo con una mano. —Ya sabes, por eso—.

—¿Estás preocupado?—. Hanjí lo miró divertida.

—Bueno, intento ser amable, no te sientas especial—. Se cruzó de brazos. Hanjí se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es un gran halago de tu parte, gracias—. Le sonrió con burla. —Si sobrevivo y él o ella sobrevive, con todo lo que hemos vivido, sé que será una personita fuerte—. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Si Titán se queda yo dormiré abajo con el

—. Jean se cruzó de brazos.

—Si mi hermano duerme abajo yo dormiré junto con él—. Sasha apoyó.

—Si mis dos hermanos se quedan yo igual—. Eren se unió a ellos.

—¿No es peligroso quedarnos abajo?—. Falco le murmuró a Eren.

—¿Quieres el último cuadrito de chocolate?—. Falco asintió. —Entonces apóyame—.

—Yo me quedo con Eren—. Contestó de inmediato el niño.

—¿Que está sucediendo?—. Levi veía las caras molestas de los adolescentes.

—Quieren quedarse a dormir aquí abajo por el perro—. Reiner puso sus manos en jarras mirándolos.

—Podemos quedarnos abajo y seguir con las guardias hasta llegar a la ciudad—. Petra acarició a Titán para después mirar a los demás.

—Si dormimos en los árboles estaremos seguros—.

—Reiner—. Armin lo tomó del brazo. —Déjalo, podemos dormir aquí, solo seamos precavidos, no discutamos más—. Le sonrió con súplica para no crear una discusión mayor.

—Muy bien, pero tengan a la mano su arma—. Reiner suspiró continuando con lo que hacía.

Eren miró a Levi con una sonrisa, pues conocía su maña de tomar el arma ante cualquier ruido extraño, Levi le torció la boca sabiendo a lo que se refería. La fogata fue encendida después de un rato, tomaron un alimento rápido acomodándose para dormir, Petra se ofreció para la guardia de esa noche. Reiner con ayuda de Armin apagaron la fogata para evitar atraer a depredadores curiosos o a algún gris que se guíe por el calor. A pesar de la incomodidad del suelo lograron dormir, Levi dejó que Eren se apoyara en sus piernas junto con Falco, de frente podía ver a Jean recargado en un árbol descansando, a un lado mantenía a Titán y junto a él su hermana descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, sonrió para si al verla tranquila y a salvo, estaba seguro Jean la cuidaría como él lo estuvo haciendo por años aunque eso no evitaría que el haría todo por ella.

—Duerme Levi, necesitamos todas las energías para este viaje—. Petra le tocó el hombro con cariño mientras paseaba entre todos.

—Ten cuidado—. Petra asintió siguiendo.

La noche era tranquila con algunos cantos de búhos y el sonido del viento, Petra daba vueltas caminando con tranquilidad intentando mantenerse despierta, sus piernas comenzaron a pedirme descanso cosa que obedeció, tomó asiento junto a Auruo, mañana también caminaría por otro largo tramo y necesitaba reposar ambas piernas. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesar más de lo que le gustaría, se talló los ojos intentando despabilarse sin éxito, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Un crujido y el aullido de advertencia de Titán la despertó, no fue a la única, Levi ya hacía con su arma en su mano apuntando en varias direcciones, Auruo se levantaba con torpeza intentando ubicar que pasaba, Eren por instinto abrazó a Falco observando a todos, Jean y Sasha mantenían sus cuchillos y katanas respectivamente en posición de defensa.

—¿Que está pasando?—. Hanjí se levantaba con el ceño fruncido mirando al rubio que se movía de un lado al otro haciendo ruido.

—El caballo no está—. Gruñó pasándola de lado.

—Seguramente debió soltarse—. Auruo miraba a varios lados intentando encontrarlo.

—Yo lo sujeté con fuerza—. Armin miró con preocupación a todos.

—Lo siento mucho, solo cerré los ojos unos momentos—. Petra miraba afligida a todos.

—Tranquila, nadie está lastimado—. Hanjí intentó consolarla. —Seguramente debió ir a pastar por los alrededores—.

—No debió de ir muy lejos, iré a buscarle—. Reiner suspiró tomando sus cosas.

—Iré contigo—. Sasha se ofreció a acompañarlo.

—Puede ser peligroso—. Jean tomó del brazo a su hermana.

—Solo iremos a buscar a un caballo, el bosque está tranquilo—. Sasha le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Nos iremos una hora, si no lo encontramos regresaremos para marcharnos—. Les aseguró el explorador.

—Mocosa, cuida muy bien del gorila—. Sasha le sonrió a Levi quien solo veía burlonamente a Reiner.

—Regresaremos pronto—. Sasha se despidió para poder adentrarse en el bosque.

—¡Espera!—. Hanjí la detuvo mientras de su cinturón sacaba un arma. —Toma una bengala, si necesitan ayuda no dudes en lanzarla—. Le entregó el arma con su última munición.

—El bosque es muy tupido no podremos verla—. Eren se acercó a su hermana.

—Buscaremos la forma—. Hanjí puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Por favor, ten cuidado—. Eren abrazó a su hermana para despedirla.

—volveré—. Le sonrió separándose.

—Promételo—. Mikasa le dijo a la distancia.

—Lo prometo—. Asintió y siguió a Reiner dentro del bosque.

Los sonidos del bosque los tenían alerta, Sasha comenzó a recordar sus días en la cacería con su padre, la manera en la que debía desenvolverse para no toparse con un depredador, claro que en la zona donde ellos cazaban los depredadores era mínimos y los herbívoros abundaban, esto era diferente, en este bosque más animales lo habitaban. Caminaron en silencio buscando, miraban en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar una señal, inclusive un poco de excremento que les avisara que el caballo había pasado por esos rumbos.

—¿Crees que lo encontremos?—. Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo sé, el bosque es muy grande y no debemos alejarnos tanto, estas rutas aún son un poco desconocidas pero mientras sigamos paralelos a la Costa llegaremos—. Contestó con sinceridad. —Podría chiflar para tratar de atraer al caballo, pero eso podría atraer a otros depredadores—.

—¿Cómo osos infectados?—.

—Chica, los osos son los que menos miedo me dan, si una manada de lobos infectada nos encuentra, nadie sobrevivirá—. Miró a Sasha con preocupación.

—¿Lobos?—.

—Esos malditos son inteligentes, cazan juntos y son sanguinarios, se de muchos que murieron a su merced—. Miró hacía el cielo calculando el tiempo. —Busquemos por media hora más, si no lo encontramos lo daremos por perdido y volveremos, no queremos que la noche nos sorprenda a los dos solos—. Sasha asintió sin réplica.

La búsqueda era cansada, decidieron apartarse lo suficiente pero sin perder visibilidad uno de otro, cubrirían más terreno y tendrían más oportunidad de encontrarle, mientras caminaban Sasha notó que un arbusto tenía varias hojas arrancadas, se quedó inspeccionando tratando de encontrar algo más, a unos metros más adelante pudo ver un montículo de excremento poniéndola feliz. En voz baja comenzó a llamar al animal alejándose de la vista del explorador, estaba siguiendo su instinto, avanzó varios metros hasta que por fin lo vio, el caballo comía de otro arbusto tranquilamente, se apresuró intentando no asustarlo, llegó a su lado hablándole con cariño tomando sus riendas.

—¿Dónde estabas?, todos estábamos preocupados por ti—. Se rió jalándolo de regreso.

Reiner por su parte apenas y vio la silueta de Sasha desaparecer, intentó llamarla sin éxito, así que tuvo que ir tras ella, solo esperaba ningún animal la tomara desprevenida, avanzaba sin apartar la vista de ella, varias veces estuvo por tropezar pero se incorporaba con rapidez, cuando vio el motivo por el cual Sasha salió corriendo se sintió aliviado, el caballo estaba vivo y sin heridas, se recargó en un árbol con una mano respirando por su carrera, levantó una mano para llamar la atención de Sasha cuando esta venía de regreso, la chica sonrió señalándole el caballo con una sonrisa, Reiner le devolvió la sonrisa acercándose a ella, mientras se acercaba observó la cara de la castaña cambiar por una mueca de horror.

—¡Reiner, cuidado!—.

Sasha trató de prevenir al explorador al ver cómo Zeke salía de entre las sombras con un bate de madera, Reiner apenas pudo reaccionar cuando un golpe seco lo sacó de combate, el bate quedó partido a la mitad, Sasha miraba con horror mientras que Zeke miraba con asombro como seguía vivo el tipo después de semejante golpe.

—Este rubio tiene la cabeza dura—. Zeke se burló al ver a Reiner inconsciente en el suelo.

—Aléjate de él o yo misma te mataré—. Sasha desenvainó sus katanas.

—Eres lista y para tu mala suerte yo también lo soy—. Le sonrió con maldad. —Si peleas con espadas eso quiere decir que eres muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no me voy a arriesgar—. Llevó una de sus manos para desenfundar un arma.

Sasha entendió su movimiento y se lanzó con rabia hacia él, dio sólo tres pasos para quedar estática sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se acalambraba, una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo causándole dolor, cayó de rodillas mirando a Zeke sin entender.

—Sabes niña—. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. —Los policías son extremadamente confiados cuando uno se hace la víctima—. Vio a Sasha caer de lado sin dejar de moverse. —Valió la pena guardar la última carga de esta pistola de choque—. Se acuchilló a su lado mirándola quedar inconsciente.

Zeke sonrió satisfecho, se levantó pateando un poco a ambos asegurando que estuvieran completamente inconscientes, tomó a Sasha subiéndola al caballo y con una cuerda amarró las piernas de Reiner sujetando el otro extremo a la silla del animal, sin consideración alguna tomó las riendas del semental llevando a sus dos presas con él. Comenzó a silbar y tararear regocijándose, tenía tiempo sin comer ese exótico manjar.

…

**N/T): **Eh estado calculando y si creo bien solo quedan cuatro capítulos más y terminamos, no sé, siento bonito pero a la vez no quiero que termine, me gusta mucho escribir esta historia.

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo!.

-Que el universo les sonría.

**-B.**


	23. Fetiche

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de**Hajime Isayama****,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T): **

**ES TARDE LO SÉ **

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS!

Así es mis hermosos lectores **REGRESÉ**, pfff la verdad no hay mucho que decir de mi ausencia, decidí jugarle **al emprendedor**, abrí un pequeño restaurante y dije todo bien, súper fácil, puedo llevar eso y mi hobbie sin broncas... y como se notó, **no pude** jajaja chale... igual Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo esperando por la actualización.

Los amo y en verdad aprecio que sigan aquí.

A leer!

…

**El mundo comenzó sin el hombre y terminará sin él.**

**-El día de los muertos vivientes.**

…

—Muy bien, ¿dónde me quedé?, ¡oh, si!, la universidad, sabes, no era muy popular, pero era buen estudiante—. Reiner escuchaba esa voz que hacía que su cabeza palpitara el doble. —¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?, perdón, olvidaba que eres una chica muy joven para hacer vivido esas cosas, pero claro siendo así de bonita nunca hubieras tenido problemas para hacer amigos—.

Reiner parpadeó tratando de enfocar donde estaba, esa voz no se callaba y le taladraba hasta la conciencia, intentó moverse pero sintió el cuerpo pesado, se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en una silla con los pies inmovilizados y sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, giró la cabeza viendo a Sasha en la misma posición que él, tenían una cara de odio y molestia.

—Mira, tu enorme amigo despertó—. Zeke se acercó a Reiner. —Me sorprende que sigas vivo, ese golpe que te di debió romperte el cráneo—. Con una pequeña lámpara comenzó a revisar sus pupilas buscando algún daño. —Parece que estas en buen estado, tus reflejos están bien, vaya que si eres un cabeza dura—.

—¿Qué es esto? —. Reiner apartó su cabeza no queriendo que el tipo lo tocara. —¿Por qué nos trajo aquí? —. Lo miró con molestia.

—Para tomar el té y conocernos—. Zeke le sonrió. —Obviamente no, tonto—.

Reiner miró a Sasha tratando de encontrar una respuesta, solo la vio rodar los ojos como si estuviera fastidiada de él.

—Tenía mucho desde que vi a alguien como tú, los últimos exploradores que pisaron estos lados y yo la pasamos muy bien—.

—Entonces sabias de lo que hablábamos—. Lo miró molesto.

—Pues claro, idiota, pero jamás creí que el grupo con el que venían fuera tan grande, siempre son dos o tres con los que termino hablando, es más fácil capturarlos así—. Se encogió de hombros caminando hacia una mesa.

—¡Que quiere de nosotros! —. Le exigió el explorador con molestia.

—Su carne—. Se giró con un largo cuchillo y una sonrisa que les heló la sangre.

—Usted no me dijo eso—. Le tembló la voz a Sasha.

—Tranquilos, no puedo asesinarlos y ya, desperdiciaría el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo, se pudrirían y yo me quedaría sin comer—. Acarició el filo sin quitarles la vista.

—¿Que pretende? —.

—No se alteren, cuando hacen eso sus músculos se tensan y eso no ayuda—. Volvió a dejar el cuchillo sobre la mesa. —Iré por algunas cosas y regreso para continuar nuestra charla—. Caminó hacia unas escaleras subiendo con tranquilidad.

Reiner se dio cuenta que se encontraban en el sótano de la casa, los quinqués alumbraban solo un poco mostrando lo que se encontraba en el lugar, había varios estantes con partes de animales y extremidades humanas cercenadas, una mesa larga que se mantenía junto a un estante que tenía varios instrumentos con filo, en una de las esquinas se levantaba una estantería enorme con libros y un pequeño escritorio con una quinqué que apenas iluminaba, aquel lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror, mientras vagaba la vista notó como estaban sus armas apiladas en el suelo y sobre estas varias capas como la suya colgadas en la pared, un hueco se le hizo en el estómago cuando reconoció una de ella, la reconoció por el dije que colgaba de la capucha.

—Reiner—. El rubio se giró con brusquedad. —¿Que va a pasarnos?, él dijo que solo quería tener amigos aquí, su plática era horriblemente aburrida, pero, pero jamás mencionó querer algo con nuestra carne—. Sasha lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos.

—Tranquila, buscaremos la manera de salir—. Respiró intentando pensar.

—Ya intenté zafarme, es imposible—. Se movió con brusquedad mostrándole lo bien amarrados que estaban.

—Déjame pensar—. Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar por donde salir. Chascó la lengua al ver que la única salida sería por las escaleras. —Tenemos que ganar tiempo para que los del grupo se den cuenta de que no estamos y vengan a buscarnos—.

—El tipo adora hablar—. Sasha frunció el ceño pensando. —Tenemos que hacer que en verdad no deje de hacerlo—.

—Aun así, podemos hacer que hable todo el día, pero si no logramos desatarnos ese loco hará lo que quiera—. Gruñó con frustración. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? —.

—Al parecer más de cuatro horas—.

—Es suficiente, ya deben estar buscándonos, ahora solo tenemos que hacer lo posible por mantenernos con vida—.

—¿Solo esperaremos aquí sin hacer nada? —. Sasha lo miró con desespero.

—Me temo que si—. Suspiró. —Haremos lo que dices, lo obligaremos a que no pare de hablar para detener un tiempo cualquier cosa que planeara —.

—Muy bien, muy bien, si ya terminaron de conspirar como escapar y darse cuenta de que es imposible—. Escucharon la voz del hombre bajar por las escaleras. —Que la diversión comience—. apareció frente a ellos con guantes y un traje protector.

Sasha y Reiner se miraron con pánico. 

... 

—¿Dónde mierda están?, solo iban por un asqueroso animal—. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—Algo no anda bien, ya han pasado dos horas y no han vuelto—. Eren estaba nervioso moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Eren basta, me pones nervioso—. Jean se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¡Es porque yo si estoy nervioso!, nuestra hermana está perdida en el bosque con ese tipo y no sabemos nada de ella—.

—¡Yo también estoy preocupado!, ¿que no lo ves? —. Señaló al resto. —Todos estamos preocupados—.

—Oigan, tranquilos, estoy seguro de que ya vuelven—. Armin intentó calmarlos.

—¿Tranquilos?, eso mismo dijiste hace una hora—. Jean lo miró con molestia.

—¡Ustedes dos! —. Hanjí habló con autoridad. Titán bajó las orejas. —Quieren calmarse, el pobre chico está igual de preocupado por su amigo—. Los dos hermanos bajaron la vista. —Es demasiado tiempo para seguir quedándonos aquí, tenemos que buscar entre todos sin separarnos tanto, carguen sus armas y movámonos rápido y con cuidado—.

—¿Ellos están bien? —. Falco miró a Levi preocupado.

—No lo sé mocoso, eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Ven, no te separes—. Le indico que se quedara junto a él.

El grupo avanzó por el bosque buscando señales de ambos, estaban perdiendo un día, pero nadie quería dejarlos atrás. Mikasa caminaba a unos pasos de Jean, ambos estaban nerviosos, la ansiedad y el miedo por perder a su hermana y amiga podía sentirse. Hanjí llevaba con firmeza a Titán de la correa, el perro olfateaba el ambiente, todo era nuevo para él también.

—¡Chicos! —. Eren gritó llamando la atención de todos.

—Chico baja la voz—. Auruo llegó a su lado regañándole. —No sabemos que ronda estos bosques—.

—Lo siento, pero miren—. Señaló el piso con emoción.

—Mocoso, no deberías hacer tanto escándalo—. Levi se les unió regañándolo a la par.

—Debieron pasar por aquí—.

—Eso es excremento de caballo—. Armin llegó por atrás junto con Hanjí mirando lo que señalaba Eren.

—Está frío—. Hanjí se inclinó acercando una mano.

—Oigan—. Le tembló la voz a Mikasa. —¿Esto es sangre? —. Con la mirada señaló una mancha en parte de la tierra y el pasto.

—Lo es—. Jean se acuclilló tomando un poco con sus dedos. —Está oxidada, pero es sangre—.

—Algo debió ocurrirles—. Eren se colocó junto a su hermano.

—No fue un depredador grande, habría mucha más sangre—. Hanjí frunció los labios. —Si están heridos no debieron ir muy lejos—.

—Abrían usado las bengalas—. Mikasa la miró preocupada.

—Sigamos más adelante—. Petra miró a todos. —Puede que se desorientaran—.

—Tiene razón, debemos seguir un poco más—.

—Loca, ha pasado bastante tiempo, llevamos toda la mañana buscándolos—. Levi se cruzó de brazos.

—No me detendré hasta encontrarla—. Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eren tiene razón, Levi, si hubieras desaparecido yo seguiría buscando hasta encontrarte—. Mikasa miró a su hermano buscando comprensión y este chascó la lengua.

—No quiero arriesgarnos más, no es como si un milagro ocurriera y apareci...—.

—¡BENGALAS!—. Armin gritó señalando hacia el cielo.

—Mierda—. Levi murmuró observando el humo rojo que se levantaba.

—¡Démonos prisa! —. Hanjí los apresuró. —Deben estar en problemas—. Todos asintieron.

—Ven pequeño—. Eren cargó a Falco. —Sostente con fuerza—. Le indicó para salir corriendo junto con los demás.

—¡Chicos! —. Jean llamó la atención de todos. —Miren—.

El humo negro comenzaba a opacar el color de las bengalas, el ambiente se tornaba caliente y el olor a leña quemada los alertó al doble, sobre los árboles veían una iluminación anaranjada.

—Es fuego—. Auruo miraba sin dar crédito.

—Tenemos que llegar, están en problemas...—. Antes de que la doctora continuara un aullido gutural les erizó la piel.

—Lo que faltaba—. Levi gruñó sacando su arma.

—Si los lobos van al lugar por el calor debemos apresurarnos y llegar primero—. Armin alertó a todos.

Sin más que decir se apresuraron, no sabían que se encontrarían al llegar, pero estaban preparados, más aún con los aullidos que les avisaban que no estaban solos en esa carrera, lo primordial era llegar primero. 

**...**

—Una vez maté y me comí a un payaso—. Sasha y Reiner se voltearon a ver. —La verdad, sabia chistoso—Zeke soltó en carcajadas.

Sasha hizo una mueca ante el mal chiste, escuchó a Reiner reír bobamente, lo volteó a ver sin quitar su expresión, él explorador también la volteó a ver y su sonrisa desapareció al ver su semblante.

—Lo siento—. Se limpió sus lágrimas. —Tenía tantas ganas de contarle este chiste a alguien, pero siempre estoy solo—. Hizo un puchero.

—¿Por qué no desea volver con más sobrevivientes?, puede dejar de lado ese horrible gusto por comer seres humanos—. Sasha intentó razonar.

—¿Quien dijo que no lo intenté? —. Zeke torció los labios.

—No tiene que seguir así, por todo lo que nos ha contado usted es un hombre bueno, no tiene que hacernos esto—.

—Niña, escucha bien, en casa tengo lo necesario para vivir sin comer personas, tengo un pequeño huerto y sé salir de casería—. Explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿En casa? —. Sasha lo miró sin entender.

—¿Dónde estamos? —. Reiner estaba igual de sorprendido.

—Oh, olvide contarles eso—. Se río. —No puedo tener alimento vivo en casa, varias veces me han descubierto, por el aroma, por los quejidos y por las súplicas—. Suspiró con fastidio. —Dentro del bosque encontré una pequeña casa, por fuera está destrozada y es obvio que está deshabitada, nadie se ha acercado por lo tanto nadie sabe lo que tengo en su sótano—.

—Usted lo dijo, tiene todo lo necesario para vivir, no nos necesita—. Reiner lo miró con coraje.

—Les dije que lo intenté, quise formar una familia, conseguir amigos—. Gruñó molesto. —Quería seguir con mi vida a pesar de este mundo, pero estaba muriendo de hambre y mi mejor amigo no mejoraba de su resfriado—. Tomó aire. —Mi cuerpo estaba en decadencia, como médico lo sabía y sabía que solo uno de los dos podía sobrevivir, y ese tenía que ser yo—. Sasha y Reiner se miraron asustados. —Fue la primera vez que comí a alguien, seguí con vida y juré no volver hacerlo, yo no era uno de esos monstruos, pero, pero la sensación, los recuerdos y ese placer que me generó el alimentarme de una persona para sobrevivir pudo más que yo—. Se pasó una mano por su cabello respirando pesado. —Me enamoré de una mujer, creí poder continuar normalmente con ella, pero la primera vez que tuvimos sexo—. Cerró los ojos con gusto respirando por la boca. —El olor de su sudor, el calor de su cuerpo, le mordí la yugular haciendo que se desangrara, el olor de su sangre sobre mí, lo tibio de esta—. Se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos. —Es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer—. Se acercó a Sasha quedando de cuclillas frente a ella. —Entiéndelo niña, no es por qué no pueda dejarlo, es porque no quiero, es un fetiche que disfruto, hasta el día que en verdad no quede ser humano que pueda encontrar ese día yo mismo me daré un tiro, pues mis ganas de vivir morirán con esa última persona—.

—Usted está demente—. Sasha intentó apartarse con miedo. La mirada emocionada que tenía por lo que había contado le erizó la piel. —Aléjese de mi—.

—Si le gustan las mujeres porque asesinó a los de mi grupo—.

—Yo no especifique en género—. Zeke apartó la vista de Sasha para mirar a Reiner. Se levantó volviendo a su sitio. —No me importa que sean, ¿no has prestado atención, idiota?, me los como, eso es lo que me importa—.

—¿Qué les hizo? —. Reiner tomó aire. —¿Qué le hizo a él? —. Señaló con la vista al collar que colgaba de un clavo.

—¿Al chico del collar? —. Zeke levantó una ceja. Reiner asintió. —Murió, yo no tuve toda la culpa de eso—. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué él? —. Reiner bajó la vista.

—¿Lo conocías? —. Sasha miró a Reiner sorprendida.

—Porco y yo—. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo. —Él, nosotros, teníamos algo—.

—¿Era tu pareja? —. El explorador asintió con tristeza.

—Que conmovedor—. Zeke se burló resoplando. Sasha lo miró con odio. —Así que ese chico desesperante era tu novio—.

—¿Entonces qué hizo con él? —. Sasha no borró su expresión.

—Niña, ¿no es obvio? —. Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—Usted es un monstruo—. Le escupió con coraje al ver cómo Reiner se sumía en sus recuerdos.

—Sobrevivo, niña, eso hago, toda la humanidad hacemos eso a diario—. Se acercó a ella. —Aprendí que todo en esta vida es alimento, necesitaba comer para sobrevivir y si alimentarme de los nuestros me garantiza mi supervivencia lo haré—. Se agachó frente a ella. —¿Lo has entendido bien? —. Sasha apretó los dientes con coraje forcejeando para saltar sobre él. —Es inútil, solo te lastimarás—. se levantó de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está?, si dice que no pudo hacerle nada—. Reiner apenas pudo pronunciar.

—¿Tu noviecito? —. El explorador levantó la vista para mirarlo con odio y dolor. Zeke solo sonrió. —Murió antes de lo que debía y lo arrojé al bosque, se lo comieron los lobos—. Se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia.

—¡Voy a matarte! —.

Reiner se levantó intentando golpearlo con su cuerpo aun teniendo la silla pegada a él, Zeke se sorprendió esquivándolo, dejándolo caer de lado, el explorador siseó por el dolor al caer, al intentar acomodarse notó que la soga que lo sostenía se había aflojado, se mantuvo quieto no queriendo levantar sospecha y miró al médico.

—Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte, ahora entiendo cómo es que ese tipo y tú se entendían—. Se acomodó su traje protector mirándolo con desaprobación.

—¿Cómo murió? —.

—Ocultó una gran herida que tenía, al no recibir tratamiento se infectó, enfermó y contaminó todo su cuerpo—. Se frotó el Puente de la nariz al recordarlo. —Un gran desperdicio, era un buen ejemplar, musculoso y fornido como tú—. Suspiró mirándolo. —No tenía medicamentos para ayudarlo, así que los lobos no desaprovecharon—. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡Maldito infeliz!, eres un enfermo de mierda—. Volvió a forcejear en su coraje aprovechando el poder liberarse.

—Moriría de cualquier forma—. Zeke pateó su mandíbula. —No seas dramático—. Colocó su pie sobre su cara.

—¡No mereces seguir vivo! —.

Reiner rompió a su agarre lastimándose la piel, haciéndose heridas de quemaduras por el roce de la soga que no le importaban en lo más mínimo, tomó el pie del doctor haciéndolo caer al suelo, Sasha lo miró sorprendida con una esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Reiner, solo mátalo—. Nunca creyó que pediría aquello, pero monstruos como él jamás cambiarían.

—Pedazo de músculos idiota—. Se quejó Zeke al sentir como Reiner subía sobre el queriendo golpearlo.

El explorador no lo pensó, con su coraje reprimido comenzó a golpear. Zeke recibía unos cuantos golpes y otros los esquivaba, le dio un golpe fuerte que pareció dejarlo aturdido unos momentos, aprovechó esa oportunidad para desatar sus piernas con rapidez sin dejar de mirar de reojo al doctor que se iba recuperando, no parecía preocupado, en un descuido Zeke lo golpeó en las costillas pateándolo con fuerza haciendo que se sofocara. Reiner comenzó a toser mirándolo con asombro, sintió que se ahogaba al recibir un segundo golpe haciéndolo caer de lado.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imprudente? —. Zeke se levantó pasando su brazo por su nariz y labio limpiándolos.

—¿Como? —. Reiner apenas podía hablar intentando recuperarse.

—Recuerda muchacho, el cazador debe ser más fuerte que su presa—. Se rio acercándose a él. —No eres el primer hombre fornido al que enfrento—. Con fuerza pateó su cara.

—¡Reiner! —. Sasha gritó con miedo al verlo caer con fuerza.

El explorador no daba crédito a la fuerza que tenía, su aspecto no concordaba con una persona así de fuerte, sentía su cabeza palpitar y los gritos de Sasha en el fondo, tenía que levantarse, debía sacarla de allí.

—Mira que determinación—. Zeke miró a Sasha con una sonrisa aún más grande. —Decidió levantarse—.

—No dejaré que la lastimes—. Sacudió su cabeza intentando enfocarse.

—Que conmovedor, espero algún día contarle esto a mi próximo ejemplar—.

—No dejare que lastimes a nadie más—. Se lanzó contra él.

Se golpeaban con experiencia, Reiner descubrió que el tipo manejaba un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no lo doblegó, tenía que encontrar el momento de dejarlo en el piso para poder liberar a Sasha. El intercambio siguió tirando y rompiendo algunas cosas a su paso, sus puños ardían y sus rostros sangraban, ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir hasta que su cuerpo no resistiera. Reiner jadeaba mirándolo a medio metro de distancia tratando de adivinar cómo terminar con todo, debía derribarlo, y al parecer su única opción era la menos adecuada. Respiró profundo y se impulsó sobre él para tirarlo al suelo con su propio peso. Zeke se desconcertó al no recibir un golpe si no un cuerpo completo llevándolo al piso. Reiner aprovechó eso dándole tres puñetazos en la cara. Se levantó con prisa llegando hasta Sasha.

—¿Que fue eso? —. La chica lo miró sin entender por qué se lanzó de la nada sobre él.

—Tenía que derribarlo—. Contestó mientras intentaba desamarrarla.

—Pudiste patear sus pies no saltar como animal sobre él—. Le regañó.

—Funcionó es lo que importa—. No prestó mucha atención, el nudo estaba perfectamente bien hecho y estaba batallando.

—¡Reiner, voltea ya! —. Sasha observaba como Zeke se levantaba.

—Dame un segundo—.

—¡Reiner ya déjalo! —. Intentó apartar las manos.

—Ya casi—. Tiró de la soga y antes de poder desamarrarla un golpe lo llevo al suelo.

—¡Reiner, idiota! —. Sasha podía ver como Zeke subía sobre el cuerpo del explorador apresando su cuello con ambas manos.

Podía ver como lo estaba sofocando frente a ella, con fuerza movió sus manos terminando con lo que él rubio hacía, sentía acalambradas sus muñecas, aprovechó que Zeke mantenía toda la atención en la cara del explorador que poco a poco iba cediendo ante la falta de aire, bajó sus manos hasta sus pies deshaciendo los nudos para poder llegar a sus armas a tiempo, al liberarse emprendió carrera por su katana. desenvainó solo una regresando hacia los dos, sin ver si lastimaba a Reiner atravesó a Zeke con odio. El doctor soltó el agarre que tenía en el cuello del explorador para ver cómo un filo atravesaba su pecho. Reiner comenzó a toser sintiendo un ardor en su costado, enfocó la vista en su agresor observando como la espada lo había atravesado, siguió el filo de la espada y pudo ver como lo había cortado un poco a un costado de sus costillas. Zeke seguía mirando la espada e intentó llevar ambas manos hacia el filo cuando este salió de su cuerpo. Sasha lo pateó hacia un lado sin dejar de verlo mientras sostenía con fuerza su arma.

—¡Reiner, levántate! —. Le gritó con fuerza.

—¡Pudiste matarme! —. Llevó una mano hacia su herida que seguía sangrando.

—De nada—. Le rodó los ojos.

—Eres extraordinaria, chica—. Zeke miró a Sasha con emoción. —Pero no moriré yo solo aquí—. Con poca fuerza abrió el traje de plástico que lo protegía y sacó su arma que tenía escondida.

—¿Traía un arma? —. Reiner lo miró confundido.

—Me gusta que me den batalla, por eso o uso las armas hasta que sea necesario—. Sonrió escupiendo un poco de sangre. —Pero no contaba que alguien me apuñalaría, fui descuidado—. Miró a Sasha que aún mantenía su postura.

Reiner se colocó frente a ella por si se le ocurría disparar. El doctor los miró resignado, habían perforado su pulmón, no tenía oportunidad, miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos, amaba vivir, sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero, como amaba seguir vivo, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que sus pulmones se llenaran de sangre y morir asfixiado. Abrió los ojos despacio, miró los quinqués que colgaban alumbrando la habitación y disparó.

La grasa que mantenía los quinqués ardiendo se expandió haciendo que lo que tocara se prendiera en fuego, poco a poco el pequeño sótano comenzaba a arder.

—Sobrevivan—. Zeke los miró con una pequeña sonrisa soltando el arma.

—Vamos tenemos que irnos—Reiner se giró tomando la mano de Sasha.

—Mis cosas—. Sasha le indicó con la vista sus armas.

Reiner asintió corriendo junto con ella, tomaron su armamento volviendo a equiparse, miró unos segundos el collar de Porco, lo tomó colocándoselo al cuello y tomó dos capas de las varias que colgaban.

—Póntela, tenemos que salir—. La apresuró al ver cómo el fuego se extendía con rapidez llenando todo de humo.

Subieron las escaleras llegando a un pequeño recibidor que se encontraba dañado, la casa estaba prácticamente en ruinas, los vidrios rotos y una naturaleza que crecía dentro de ella, buscaron la salida entre el humo espeso que se colaba, las llamas devoraban la madera vieja haciéndola crujir. Ambos lograron salir dejándose caer de rodillas tosiendo en búsqueda de aire limpio que llenara sus pulmones.

—La bengala—. Reiner se aclaró la garganta. —Lanza la bengala—.

Sasha obedeció sacándola con prisa, tomó su arma y la colocó, levantó su mano y disparó. Ambos miraron cómo se iluminaba el cielo con una sonrisa tranquila, aún había suficiente luz, su grupo tenía que verla. El calor crecía detrás suyo, la casa poco a poco se consumía, los dos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa que se paralizó al escuchar los aullidos de lo que se aproximaba. Reiner se levantó con rapidez mirando hacia dónde provenían los aullidos.

—¡Rápido! —. Miró a Sasha con horror. —¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y buscar refugio! —.

—¿Así se escuchan los lobos? —. Sasha estaba igual de asustada mirando hacia lo profundo del bosque.

—Si nos encuentran ninguno sobrevivirá—. La tomó el brazo arrastrándola. —Nadie lo hace—. 

…

**N/T): **Pfff... **Les juro por Saturno** que estoy intentando ponerme al corriente haciendo un hueco en todo mi trabajo. Hasta me siento un fraude porqué tengo ideas para dos historias más y no puedo ni acabar las que tengo. Jajaja ustedes entenderán.

Que el universo les traiga paz.

B.


	24. El Aullido

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo amo hacer que ellos sean felices entres si con mis fantasías locas de Fujoshi

**N/T):** Hola a todos

Se que esta cuarentena está horrible pero espero que todos se encuentren **bien y sanos**, lamento si me tarde en actualizar, ¿llegaron a ver memes sobre ser emprendedor en tiempos **de Covid**?, ¿no?, bueno, todos ellos me engloban, he andado distraída y preocupada, pues como les había comentado abrí un restaurante, pero con esto que está ocurriendo a nivel mundial eh sido afectada horriblemente así como varios colegas míos, por eso **no he tenido inspiración** y no quiero terminar la historia con ese sentimiento porque siento que lo proyecto al escribir.

Lo buenos, ayer vi "**Soy leyenda**" y **el papazote** de Will Smith me dio inspiración para terminar este capítulo! Jajajajaj.

¡Vi que algunas de ustedes se ofrecieron **para hacer de mis betas**, **CLARO QUE SI**! Jajajaj lo que necesito a estas alturas es **AIUDA**, pero no en esta historia chicas, está ya la terminó en dos capítulos, pero tengo tres OneShot y algunas ideas en papel de un próximo longfic, en eso pfff sería fenomenal!

Bueno, bueno mucha platica, ¡Comencemos a leer, que el capítulo está largo y los nervios se acumulan! 

**…  
****—¿Oyes eso?, es el aullido de la muerte—****  
**

**El día de los muertos**

…

Reiner miraba con pánico hacia varios puntos en el bosque, debían correr para alejarse lo más posible del calor que atraería a los lobos, mientras se decidía sintió un zarandeo por parte de la chica que lo llamaba con urgencia.

—El caballo. Reiner escúchame, ahí está el caballo—. Sasha le señalaba al animal atado a un árbol que se movía inquieto.

El explorador miró al caballo con sorpresa, aún mantenía algunas provisiones en su costado, podrían montar lo suficiente para encontrar al grupo. Un aullido más cercano los paralizó, no había tiempo, serían alcanzados. Reiner le indicó a Sasha que no se moviera mientras él iba por el animal, corrió llegando a su caballo tomándolo del hocico para tranquilizarlo, miró los suministros retirándolos para ponérselos sobre el hombro, con rapidez quitó el seguro que mantenía la silla de montar dejándola caer.

—Por favor—. Lo miró con tristeza. —Perdóname—.

Acto seguido sacó una pequeña navaja y comenzó a hacer cortes profundos a lo largo del lomo, la sangre corría manchando sus manos, el caballo relinchaba de dolor intentando apartarse. Hizo un par de cortes más y se alejó volviendo con Sasha quien lo veía sin dar crédito con una mueca de horror.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —. Sasha se apartó unos pasos de él.

—Si montamos nos alcanzarán—. Se acercó tomándola por los brazos. —Escúchame, me duele dejarlo en ese estado, pero los lobos olerán su sangre y decidirán atacarlo, eso nos dará ventaja y tal vez se olviden de nosotros—.

Sasha miraba el agarre de sus grandes manos sobre sus brazos, sentía lo tibia de la sangre que escurría ahora manchándola a ella, levantó la vista mirando a Reiner quien hablaba buscando comprensión en su actuar, podía ver su rostro claramente dañado y la sangre que corría de su nariz y labios, unas manchas de sangre seca que salían de su cuello y teñían parte de su cabello, recordó que Zeke le había golpeado con un bate, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?, la penumbra poco iluminada del sótano le hizo ignorar su estado y ahora a con la luz natural podía ver que estaba igual de lastimado.

—¡¿Sasha, me estás escuchando?!—. Un zarandeo por parte del explorador la hizo regresar en sí.

—Yo...—. Se quedó muda sin saber que contestar, su mente era un caos.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, ¿estás lista? —. Reiner la miró a los ojos con súplica. Sasha solo asintió.

Los dos corrieron a través del tupido bosque, intentaban no tropezarse con los arbustos y raíces de los árboles, el calor que emanaba la casa podía sentirse cada vez menos. Mientras corrían divisaron a lo lejos unas manchas negras acercándose, Reiner sintió un hueco en el estómago, habían corrido directamente hacia la manada, instintivamente sacó su arma sin detenerse, sería inútil correr para apartarse. Sasha lo miró intuyendo que se aproximaba, colocó ambas manos en los mangos de sus espadas preparándose a la par. Sus corazones latían conforme se acercaban y sus manos sudaban por el miedo.

—¡Sasha! —. Unos gritos que ella identificó la hicieron aflojar el agarre de sus armas.

—¿Hermanos? —.

—¡Sasha! —. Volvieron a gritar y pudo enfocar la vista a sus dos hermanos que corrían con rapidez hacia ella.

No eran lobos, era el grupo que se apresuraba a su encuentro, la castaña apresuró el paso dejando atrás a Reiner, no se molestó en disminuir la velocidad aun cuando estaba cerca de llegar a los brazos de su familia. Eren y Jean estiraron los brazos queriendo alcanzar a su hermana, esta chocó con ellos haciéndolos caer al piso.

—Sasha, ¿estás bien? —. Jean se incorporó sentándose, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Estábamos tan preocupados—. Eren se aferró a ella en un abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz de poder volver a verlos—. Sasha se dejó abrasar sintiendo tranquilidad por unos momentos.

—¡Reiner! —. Armin llegó un instante después al ver a su amigo acercarse.

—Armin, ¿Todos están bien? —. Reiner comenzó a ver a los demás llegar.

—Chicos tontos, no debieron correr así—. Auruo respiraba pesado llegando hasta todos.

—Me alegro de que estén bien—. Hanjí sonrió al ver a los tres hermanos sentados en el suelo abrazándose. Soltó al can quien saltaba de felicidad reuniéndose con ellos.

—Sasha, estoy tan feliz de verte—. Mikasa se unió al abrazo.

—Reiner, ¿qué sucedió? —. Armin lo miraba preocupado, pues estaba lleno de sangre y tenía varias heridas recientes.

—Explica qué pasó maldito gorila o yo mismo te asesino aquí—. Levi bajó a Falco de sus brazos y se acercó amenazante.

—Fue Zeke, el estúpido doctor que dejamos atrás—. Comenzó a explicar. —Robó el caballo para hacer que nos separáramos—.

—Eran ustedes dos contra ese saco de huesos—. Levi lo miró con poca credibilidad.

—El tipo golpeó a Reiner en la cabeza con un bate, y a mí, no lo sé, usó un arma muy rara que hizo que no pudiera moverme—. Sasha salió en su defensa.

—Usó un arma de voltaje—. Explicó Reiner al ver la cara confundida de algunos.

—Era un monstruo, quería comernos—. Sasha habló llena de coraje.

—¿Todavía viven los caníbales? —. Petra se llevó una mano a su boca.

—Mató a varios de los nuestros, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablábamos—. Miró a Armin quien estaba confundido. —Mató al escuadrón de Porko—. El rubio menor lo miró con sorpresa. Reiner le había contado sobre su vida y sobre lo que lo motivaba a seguir buscando sobrevivientes, así que conocía bien el nombre de ese explorador.

Antes de poder continuar unos aullidos y alaridos de un animal siendo devorado los devolvieron a todos a la realidad, aún estaban en peligro y tenía que irse.

—Los lobos alcanzaron al caballo—. Reiner se giró hacia la dirección del incendio. —Démonos prisa, eso no los detendrá lo suficiente—.

—¿Dejaste al caballo como alimento para lobos? —. Auruo lo miraba sin dar crédito.

—Fue buena idea—. Intervino Hanjí. —Pero si es una manada grande podrían terminar y seguir nuestro rastro—.

—La doctora tiene razón, tenemos que irnos—.

Sin titubeos emprendieron carrera hacia lo profundo del bosque, Petra cargaba a Falco seguida por Auruo, los hermanos corrían junto con Mikasa, Hanjí jalaba la correa de Titán seguida por Levi, Reiner y Armin quienes iban a la cabeza guiando a todos. Faltaban varias horas para anochecer, tenían mucha oportunidad de encontrar refugio. Mientras avanzaban Titán levantó las orejas poniéndose alerta, sin previo aviso se detuvo en seco erizando su pelaje y enseñando los dientes, Hanjí quien iba sosteniéndolo cayó al suelo con fuerza ante el jalón del can.

—¡Hanjí! —. Levi se detuvo corriendo a socorrerla. —Animal idiota—. Regañó al can, este no prestó atención.

—Estoy bien, solo, déjame respirar—. La doctora se incorporó para sentarse con cuidado.

—¿Estas bien?, ¿estás segura que están bien? —. Se arrodilló a su lado buscando alguna herida.

—Lo estamos—. Hanjí sonrió amplio al saber a lo que se refería.

—Hanji, ¿te lastimaste? —. Petra llegó junto a ella con Falco.

—Algo no anda bien con el perro—. Auruo miraba al can con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué se detienen? —. Reiner se acercó mirando a todos reunirse.

—¿Ese golpe te dejó estúpido?, ella se lastimó—. Levi le escupió con odio. —El maldito perro la tiró—.

—Levi no seas grosero estoy bien—. Le murmuró la doctora intentando levantarse.

—Tenga cuidado al levantarse—. Armin la tomó de un brazo ayudándola.

—No hables así, Titán no actúa así de la nada—. Eren se acercó al can tomando su correa.

—Eren tiene razón solo lo hace...—. Sasha se quedó callada un momento escuchando los ladridos desesperados del perro. —Solo lo hace cuando estamos en peligro—. Miró a todos preocupada.

—No hay tiempo tenemos que seguir—. Jean los apresuró con una mano corriendo hasta el can para tomar su correa y quitársela a su hermano. —Apresúrense yo iré detrás, algo debió seguirnos—.

Nadie renegó ante la orden, todos volvieron a correr ahora con el estómago encogido de pensar que algo podía atacarlos, Jean jaloneó a Titán rogándole que continuara, el perro resignado lo siguió, ladraba y gruñía en advertencia hacia el profundo bosque, los lobos los estaban siguiendo, ese el único pensamiento que tenía Jean al ver la actitud de Titán. Mientras corrían sus temores se hicieron realidad al escuchar un aullido que los envolvió, no sabían de qué parte del bosque podría venir, o si estaban siendo rodeados.

Corrían si saber cuándo detenerse, no sabían si los lobos tomarían la iniciativa de seguirlos más a lo profundo, menos aún sabían si aún se encontraban pisando el territorio de esas bestias. Todos tenían los nervios de punta pues lo que menos deseaban era morir de esa forma, Petra al estar tan nerviosa tropezó cayendo con fuerza al piso rodando unos metros, Auruo quien iba a su lado se detuvo para ir con ella pero el gruñido de un animal lo paralizó, un gran lobo negro salió mostrando su dentadura.

—¡Petra! —. Auruo corrió al ver como el gran lobo se abalanzaría sobre ella.

Petra al ver las intenciones del lobo se giró para proteger al niño con su cuerpo, no permitiría que muriera en las fauces del animal. Contrajo su cuerpo esperando la mordida en su espalda, está no llegó, solo escuchó el gruñido de dolor de su pareja y un golpe sordo. Auruo había sido mordido en el brazo y lanzado unos metros lejos por la fuerza del animal, el cual no desaprovechó al hombre que se había entregado tan dócilmente a él, comenzaron a forcejear, el lobo mordió su pantalón arrastrándolo, Auruo lo pateaba tratando de causarle daño para que abriera su mandíbula, el gran animal lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro, en un golpe certero al hocico el lobo abrió la boca liberándolo, esté aprovechó arrastrándose para alejarse cosa que no duró mucho, gritó de dolor al sentir como unos filosos colmillos se aferraban a la carne de su pantorrilla arrastrándolo de nueva cuenta al bosque, Petra se giró al escucharlo, dejó a Falco en el suelo corriendo en dirección del animal, sacó su arma no perdiendo el tiempo, disparó a la cara del animal dando dos disparos certeros, Auruo movió la pierna intentando zafarse de las fauces del fallecido lobo. Todos se tensaron al llegar observando la escena, de entre los arbustos apareció otro lobo que los miraba enseñando sus dientes en modo de amenaza, miraba a su compañero caído y gruñía dando pasos de advertencia a los humanos que lo apuntaban con un arma.

—Están infectados, tenemos que salir de aquí, los lobos no cazan solos—. Hanjí miró a todos lados buscando más.

Petra y Auruo se miraron con miedo, el lobo que lo había mordido estaba infectado, tenía los ojos grisáceos y las encías negras, parte del hocico pelado y por las heridas brotaba esa sangre negra tan espesa como el alquitrán, no había más allá de eso, la mordida atravesó la piel, el virus ya corría por su sistema e igual que Marco terminaría por convertirse, Petra no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar negando con la cabeza.

—Vete, apresúrense, yo me quedaré aquí distrayéndolos—. Auruo limpió las lágrimas de su amada.

—No, no, no pienso dejarte aquí, tenemos que sobrevivir, lo prometiste, tendríamos una familia—. Petra agitaba sus hombros llena de desesperación.

—Petra te amo, siempre lo voy hacer, pero debes sobrevivir, tu aún puedes—.

El lobo que avanzaba amenazadoramente se acercó a su compañero muerto olisqueándolo, un aullido gutural salió del enorme lobo alertando a todos, Titán quien era sostenido por Jean del collar comenzó a ladrar sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

—¡Corran!, ¡Rápido!, nosotros los distraeremos—. Petra movió ambas manos diciéndoles que se fueran.

—Petra no vamos a dejarlos—. Levi se acercó a la pareja.

—Siempre has sido terco, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora vete, si es que esa maldita ciudad existe vive tranquilamente por mi—. Auruo apretó la mano de Levi dándole un abrazo fuerte.

—No hay tiempo de despedidas, vayan ya, gracias por todo, fui muy feliz de a verlos conocido—. Algunos se quisieron acercar a la mujer para abrazarla, pero muchos aullidos se acercaban y tenían que salir de allí.

—Armin, mírame—. Reiner lo tomó del hombro hablando con seriedad. —Ellos solos no les darán el tiempo suficiente—.

—No te atrevas a dejarme—. Armin sabía a lo que se refería.

—Escucha bien, sabes el camino, concéntrate y llévalos a la ciudad—.

—Reiner, podemos lograrlo, pero...—.

—Cállate y escucha—. Lo sacudió un tanto desesperado. —Continúa hasta la ciudad, las banderas y las marcas en los árboles les avisarán que están cerca a llegar, dile a Erwin todo lo que ocurrió—. Reiner suspiró sacando su arma y dando una sonrisa resignada.

—Reiner, yo, no…—. Armin se limpió con rapidez sus lágrimas.

—Eres un buen líder, me alegro tanto haberte encontrado aquella vez—. Reiner lo abrazó. — Ahora vete, corre con los demás—. Lo empujó apresurándolo. —¡váyanse todos, yo me quedaré con ellos! —. Reiner se acercó a la pareja dándoles una sonrisa.

Levi miró atónito la actitud del explorador, estaba sacrificando su vida para ayudar a sus amigos, aun sabiendo cómo terminaría todo, con un nudo en la garganta corrió tomando a Falco en sus brazos para salir corriendo con los demás y dejarlos atrás.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —. Auruo lo miró entre su dolor.

—El que asesine más lobos me invita una cerveza—. Le tendió una mano para levantarlo.

—Estás demente—. Auruo se incorporó con su ayuda. —Pero me parece una oferta justa—. Sacó su arma preparándose.

El lobo qué caminaba de un lado al otro acechándolos solo les mostraba los dientes y gruñía, había llamado a su manada buscando venganza por la muerte de su compañero, no era un animal estúpido, si atacaba solo podría terminar muerto como el otro, así que esperó, no tardarían en llegar y los destrozarían hasta no dejar rastro de los humanos que pisaron su territorio.

—Juntos hasta el final—. Petra besó rápidamente a su hombre cargando su arma a la par de este.

—Sobrevivamos hasta el final—. Reiner respiró profundo al ver cómo una gran cantidad de lobos comenzaba a rodearlos.

Entre lágrimas de una despedida rápida comenzaron a correr, el bosque era abismal, mientras corrían oían a su corazón retumbar en sus tímpanos, el eco de unos disparos hizo que varias aves salieran volando, lo que vino después estaban seguros que jamás lo olvidarían, unos gritos desgarradores les erizaron la piel, gritos de inmenso dolor, estaban seguros que sus amigos estaban siendo destrozados de la manera más cruel posible. Creyeron que los lobos los dejarían en paz por la ayuda de la pareja y el explorador, pero estaban equivocados, detrás de ellos se escuchaba el andar rápido y los jadeos de un depredador.

—Tenemos que separarnos—. Gritó Armin.

Sin pensarlo mucho Mikasa y Jean se tomaron de la mano dejando el grupo seguidos por Titán quien corría a la par de ellos, Hanjí siguió con Sasha, Armin miró a Levi para que lo siguiera, este asintió mirando cómo todos huían en diferentes direcciones. Se adentraron profundo en el bosque hasta que no escucharon nada amenazante pero algo lo puso alerta.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —. Gritó llamando la atención del rubio.

—Debió correr con alguien más, vamos Levi—. Armin lo apresuró pero este paró en seco.

Su chico estaba a su lado, lo recordaba perfectamente, su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, un vacío en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho comenzó a ponerlo ansioso, se maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Dónde está Ere? —. Falco miró la preocupación del pelinegro.

—Levi no té detengas—. Armin se acercó nervioso.

—Eren estaba conmigo—. Levi miró a su alrededor. —Correría junto a mi—. Estaba respirando pesado, era presa del miedo.

—Seguro está con la doctora—. Intentó calmarlo.

—No, ese mocoso se separó—. Se pasó una mano por su cabello. —Cuida al niño y busca a los demás—. Sin decir nada más salió corriendo en la dirección en la que creyó Eren pudo haber escapado.

El dolor de las mordidas lo hacían mantenerse consciente, ocho lobos los habían rodeado y no sabía a cuantos habían logrado matar.

—estúpido perro, eran mis pantalones favoritos—. Reiner pateó el cadáver del lobo.

Miró su pierna que estaba lastimada y su antebrazo que mostraba la mordida profunda que le hicieron, suspiró sabiendo que todo había terminado, unas respiraciones y una tos ahogada lo hicieron girar la vista, vio el cuerpo de Petra que aún se movía intentando respirar, se levantó a tropezones corriendo a su lado para auxiliarla.

—¡Petra! —. Reiner se acuclilló junto a ella. —Petra, mírame, todo va a estar bien—. Mintió, podía ver cómo su garganta fue desgarrada cortando la arteria que haría muriera desangrada.

—Au... Aur... Auruo—. Petra apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

El explorador giró la vista tratando de ver si Auruo aún presentaba señales de vida, no pudo evitar una mueca al ver como la cara del hombre estaba desfigurada, los lobos habían arrancado la parte inferior de la mandíbula y su cuello se encontraba seriamente lastimado, debió morir en segundos cuando se lo rompieron.

—Él, ya—. Reiner se mordió la lengua negando con la cabeza.

—Por—. Tomó aire en un jadeo. —Favor—.

Reiner entendió perfectamente lo que le pedía con la vista, estaba sufriendo, estaba claro que morirá desangrada, tardaría un rato en morir y ese sufrimiento se volvería eterno para ella, el explorador sacó su arma colocando el cañón en la frente de la mujer, entre su dolor la vio sonreír cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho—. Reiner tomó una de sus manos apretándola dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, que el dolor desaparecería.

Tragó saliva y disparó, soltó la mano de Petra poniéndose de pie, observó a la pareja separada solo por unos metros, como odiaba ver morir a gente que no merecía nada de eso, él solo deseaba salvar hasta el último sobreviviente sano y parecía que cada vez era más difícil, dio un paso siseando de dolor, miró su pierna donde fue mordido, tenía que apresurarse a encontrar a los demás, contó con la vista los cadáveres de lobo que hacían dispersos, parte de la manada que los había rodeado era de ocho y solo había seis ejemplares, gruñó soportando el dolor para correr buscando a su grupo.

Dos lobos se separaron siguiendo el aroma de la sangre caliente, se dieron cuenta que los humanos no eran una presa fácil y debían ser cautelosos, no se separaron y siguieron a las dos mujeres ignorando a los demás.

—Nos estás siguiendo—. Hanjí miró a Sasha con alerta.

—Lo sé, ¿tienes suficientes balas? —. La vio asentir. —Entonces preparémonos—.

Mientras corrían Sasha observó por el rabillo del ojo a los animales acercándose, sin pensarlo mucho desenvainó sus katanas, esperó a que él lobo que se acercaba peligrosamente por la izquierda hiciera su ataque, cuando este saltó, ella giró con furia clavando las espadas en el lomo y cráneo del animal, Hanjí disparó al de su derecha haciéndolo tropezar, Sasha se detuvo regresando al animal para terminar con él, antes de que pudiera herirlo el lobo se abalanzó sobre ella queriendo alcanzar su yugular. Sasha colocó su espada en forma de defensa entre las fauces del animal, podía sentir lo pesado que era y el olor repugnante que emanaba de su hocico, perdía fuerza por la falta de aire, intentaba alejar al lobo con la fuerza que a un le quedaba y este a pesar del daño que se hacía con el filo seguía moviendo su mandíbula intentando alcanzarla. Hanjí corrió a su auxilio pateando a la bestia que estaba cegada por la rabia, no dudó en darle tres tiros asegurándose que no volviera a levantarse.

—Mierda, eso estuvo cerca—. Le tendió una mano a Sasha para ayudar a levantarla. —¿Estas bien?, ¿Te mordió? —. Cayó en cuenta que el lobo pudo morder sus manos y comenzó a revisarla con angustia.

—No, al parecer no lo logró, tenemos que encontrar a los...—. Un grito de dolor alertó a las dos haciendo que se miraran.

—¿Que fue eso? —. Levantó su arma por si algo se acercaba.

—Es Mikasa, ese grito fue de ella, ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla! —. Sasha salió corriendo en dirección del alarido esperando encontrar a su amiga.

Hanjí la siguió por detrás, si algo estaba con ellos no podría enfrentarlo sola.

—Ya no nos persiguen—. Dijo Jean frenando la carrera de ambos.

—¿Estás seguro? —. Mikasa miraba nerviosa hacia donde se suponía venían los animales persiguiéndolos.

—Al parecer fueron detrás de otro grupo—. Las palabras de Jean sólo alteraron más a Mikasa, su hermano podría estar en peligro.

—Jean, tenemos que regresar, busquemos a los demás—. La chica lo miró con verdadera angustia.

—Está bien, volvamos con cuidado, tenemos que estar alerta por si otro animal aparece—. Jean acarició la cabeza del can que jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

Jean desenfundó su arma al igual que Mikasa avanzando de regreso por donde habían venido intentando reconocer bien el camino, para ellos el bosque era completamente igual, un destello pequeño que deslumbró a Jean lo hizo voltear, justo en el piso brillaba un metal que tardó en reconocer, para cuando la pelinegro pisó dicho objeto ya era muy tarde.

—¡Mikasa espera! —. Jean quiso tomarla del brazo para apartarla.

Un sonido chirriante de un metal se hizo presente arrancándole un alarido de dolor a la chica que se sostenía la pierna sin dejar de gritar, la trampa de osos, ya vieja pero no inútil se activó de inmediato ella puso un píen encima, Jean corrió a su auxilio hincándose intentando abrirla sin éxito.

—Aguanta, por favor, solo resístelo un poco más—. Usaba todas sus fuerzas para hacer ceder las mandíbulas de la trampa.

—Me duele, me duele mucho—. Decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

El can gimoteaba angustiado ante la situación, levantó sus orejas al escuchar aproximarse a alguien, comenzó a gruñir erizando todo su pelambré, esto no pasó desapercibido por los dos jóvenes quienes voltearon a donde él can comenzó a ladrar, Jean se levantó cubriendo a Mikasa con su cuerpo apuntando su arma hacia esa dirección.

—Chicos, soy Armin—. El rubio habló con fuerza mientras se acercaba corriendo.

—¡Armin, necesito tu ayuda! —. Jean le gritó al escuchar su voz.

No tardó en llegar hasta donde estaban, Titán aún gruñía por lo bajo un tanto desconfiado, todo lo que estaba pasando lo tenía ansioso. El explorador miró con sorpresa y horror cómo estaba aprisionada la pierna de la chica en esa vieja trampa, bajó a Falco para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

—No puedo abrirla el seguro es muy viejo y creo que se atoró—. Jean se volvió a arrodillar buscando como deshacer el agarre.

—Tiremos ambos con fuerza y cuando veas que tienes el espacio suficiente saca la pierna—. Armin se arrodilló frente a Jean mirando a la chica que no dejaba de llorar por su pierna.

—¡Mikasa!, ¡Mikasa! —. Los gritos de Sasha los asustó y al mismo tiempo los hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, el can también reconoció la voz cambiando su actitud moviendo la cola cuando las vio llegar.

—¡Oh por Dios! —. Hanjí se tapó la boca al ver el estado de la chica.

—¿Que sucedió? —. Sasha se quedó inmóvil al ver la escena.

—Creo es un poco obvio—. Jean le rodó la vista.

—Tranquila todo va a estar bien—. Armin le sonrió intentando calmarla. —Toma aire—. La pelinegro asintió cerrando los ojos.

Los chicos contaron y con fuerza comenzaron a empujar los dientes abriendo poco a poco la trampa, cuando vieron el espacio necesario sacaron la pierna que parecía estar muy lastimada. Mikasa se dejó caer en el piso, Hanjí se colocó a su lado tomando su pierna con cuidado y revisándola, rasgó la camisa que llevaba envolviendo la herida de la chica.

—Estarás bien, dolerá un poco, Jean, ayúdala a caminar, en ese estado será casi imposible que lo haga sola—. Jean asintió.

Se colocó frente a Mikasa dándole la espalda, se arrodilló para que ella enredara sus brazos por su cuello y este la tomó por las piernas cargándola.

—¿Que fue de los lobos? —. Armin se dirigió a la doctora.

—Terminaron persiguiéndonos, pero ya nos ocupamos de ellos—. Dijo Hanjí con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Tenemos que buscar a mi hermano—. Interrumpió Mikasa mirándolos.

—Y nosotros al nuestro—. Secundo Jean.

—Levi corrió a buscar a Eren —. Armin los interrumpió. —Eren debía estar con nosotros y al parecer se perdió en el camino, quise detenerlo, pero él me dio a Falco y se fue—. Explicó un tanto nervioso

—¿Dejaste que mi hermano se fuera? —.

—Estaba muy nervioso, no escuchaba lo que decía—. Armin bajó la vista.

—Los dos deben estar bien, los lobos ya no nos persiguen y no nos hemos topado a ningún otro animal—. Sasha intentó calmar las cosas.

—Chicos—. Jean comenzó a mirar a varios lados preocupado. —¿Dónde está Titán? —. Todos miraron a su alrededor percatándose que el perro no estaba.

—No, no, no, no—. Ahora Hanjí estaba nerviosa. —No podemos perderlo, lo necesito, por todos, por Marco—.

—El perrito se fue por ahí—. Se giraron para mirar a Falco quien señalaba hacia dónde habían venido.

—¿Estás seguro? —. Hanjí se puso frente a él. —Pequeño, esto es muy importante para mí, ¿estás seguro de que lo viste correr en esa dirección? —. Se acuclilló frente a él tomándolo de sus hombros. Falco asintió varias veces.

—El perrito gruñó y se fue—. Aseguró el pequeño.

—Armin, toma al chico, tengo que buscar a Titán, síganme, pero no se separen—. Comenzó a contar sus balas cargando su arma. —Aún no sabemos qué más oculta este bosque—. Terminó de cargar su arma y salió corriendo en la dirección que Falco señaló.

—¡Hanjí, espera! —. Sasha intentó detenerla, fue en vano.

—Esa trampa no nos dice nada bueno—. Jean miró el objeto oxidado con preocupación.

—Aún es temporada de hibernación, no tenemos que preocuparnos por los osos—. Armin intentó no asustarlos, pero esa trampa no era buena señal.

—¿Osos? —. Sasha murmuró siguiéndoles.

Estaban en la zona de casería de la ciudad.

Solo escuchó "sepárense" y corrió a otra dirección sin seguir a alguien, era presa del pánico al igual que todos sus compañeros, quería llorar, escuchar los gritos de esa pareja y del explorador hicieron que casi sus piernas fallaran y terminara en el suelo, no podía creer que Petra estuviera muerta, que decidiera morir junto a su pareja con tal de ganarles tiempo, que Reiner a pesar de no conocerlos lo suficiente sacrificó su vida por ellos, odiaba perder a las personas que habían tomado una parte importante en él. Aún dolía la perdida de Marco, prácticamente su padre, ahora, esa chica que lo trataba como si fuera su madre era destrozada por lobos infectados.

Las lágrimas le hacían la vista borrosa, se frotó con el antebrazo la cara intentando limpiarlas un poco, al cruzar unos arbustos golpeó con algo haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

Se frotó la zona donde se golpeó quejándose por lo repentino de este, al levantar la vista buscando la causa de su tropiezo sintió como todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, frente a él ya hacía un oso levantado en sus dos patas traseras tratando de intimidarlo, se quedó paralizado unos segundos para después arrastrarse lentamente lejos del oso evitando alterarlo más, Marco les había enseñado todo sobre los depredadores que eran muy comunes por la zona donde vivían, había visto linces, pero jamás lobos y mucho menos un oso, su padre creía que habían huido a tierras altas, pero aun así aquí estaba frente a uno, nunca había visto a un animal de semejante tamaño, había leído sobre ellos y sabía que eran extremadamente territoriales, tenía que alejarse sin hacer movimientos bruscos, se sentó con cuidado y comenzó a arrastrarse, se impulsaba poco a poco con ayuda de sus pies y sus manos detrás de su espalda, en un momento en el que dejó de ver el camino para observar lo que hacía el oso su mano resbaló haciendo crujir las ramas secas del suelo, el enorme animal rugió mostrando esa dentadura letal, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó a tropezones intentando alejarse, podía escuchar al oso correr detrás de él.

—!No!, por favor, maldita sea—. Gritaba apartando los arbustos que se le atravesaban.

Una de las raíces de los árboles que sobresalía de la tierra sirvió para que el chico presa del pánico resbalara golpeando su cara contra la tierra, el gran oso no perdió la oportunidad saltando sobre el castaño intentando dañarlo, Eren rodó para esquivarlo, lo que ganó fue enfurecer al animal quien le soltó un zarpazo rasgándole el brazo izquierdo en una enorme herida que corría del hombro hasta medio antebrazo, no pudo gritar solo tomó su brazo haciendo presión en la herida que ya empezaba a sangrar, observó sentado en el frío suelo como el oso se acercaba a terminar con su vida mientras él se impulsaba con sus piernas arrastrándose lejos.

—¡Basta! Aléjate, ya vete, ¡déjame! —. Tomó una de las piedras que encontró mientras se alejaba lanzándosela a la enorme cabeza que lo miraba jadeante.

El oso volvió a levantarse rugiendo molesto por el acto del joven, Eren ya no tenía fuerzas, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo esperando lo inevitable sin poder dejar de temblar.

Intentaba controlarse, miraba en varias direcciones pensando a donde debía correr, su cuerpo temblaba de angustia y nerviosismo, todo era igual, ya no podía diferenciar de qué parte vino ni a donde podía dirigirse, árboles tupidos, grandes arbustos se repetían en todas direcciones. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza jalando su cabello, ahora él parecía estar perdido también, podría disparar para llamar la atención pero se quedaría sin municiones, miró su arma y maldijo su suerte, solo tenía cuatro balas, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar alguna.

En su debate interno no se percató que algo se aproximaba hacia donde estaba, solo escuchó las pisadas desesperadas, levantó la vista apuntando su arma, creyó que un lobo lo había seguido a él y no dudaría en asesinarlo. De entre los arbustos salió Titán, quien solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino con rapidez. Levi buscó a su grupo esperando que saliera detrás del perro pero nadie apareció, volvió a mirar en dirección hacia donde corrió el can tratando de entender qué hacía solo.

Entonces recordó lo que los hermanos mencionaron sobre él.

—Eren—. Murmuró y salió tras Titán.

Un rugido más se escuchó acompañado de un golpe seco, Eren seguía acojonado no queriendo mirar, hasta que un gruñido acompañado de un gemido de dolor lo hizo voltear, Titán estaba apresando parte de la cara del oso moviéndose con fuerza causándole daño, el gran animal no se quedó atrás, con una de sus grandes patas lo empujó lejos arrancándole un aullido de dolor, esto no lo detuvo, pues el can se incorporó saltando de nuevo sobre el mordiendo su cuello.

—¡Titán, basta te matará!—. Eren miraba con pánico como su perro se rehusaba a obedecer.

Con miedo se levantó sacando el cuchillo que su padre le había dado, aprovechó que el oso intentaba sacarse de encima a Titán para clavar el cuchillo en su vientre, el oso gruñó por el dolor lanzando un zarpazo con gran fuerza que Eren no pudo esquivar, el animal estaba furioso por todo el daño que estaba recibiendo, con agilidad tomó a Titán del lomo con su fuerte mandíbula haciéndolo aullar de dolor, comenzó a zarandearlo pues no pretendía soltarlo, en el suelo Eren veía impotente como su perro estaba siendo torturado por esos grandes dientes, comenzó a llorar sabiendo que el animal no soportaría más así.

Un disparo rompió aquella escena tan cruel haciendo que el oso soltara al can para voltear hacia quien le había disparado.

—¡Titán!—Eren se arrastró hacia su perro que ya hacía inconsciente en el suelo.

No volteó a ver quién había disparado, se quedó helado viendo la condición de Titán, tenía heridas profundas en su lomo y unos cortes en sus patas, aún respiraba pesadamente cosa que lo hizo tranquilizarse, se sentó tomando al perro en su rezago abrazándolo con fuerza, no quería que sufriera otro ataque más.

El oso bufó abalanzándose sobre su tercer atacante, Levi aprovechó esa oportunidad disparando dos balas más en el cráneo del animal haciéndolo retroceder, apretó la mandíbula pues solo le quedaba una bala y no podía cometer un error, arriesgándolo todo se acercó lo más que pudo dejando su arma a escasos centímetros de esa enorme cabeza disparando su última bala.

Un golpe sordo fue lo último que se escuchó dejando al bosque en completo silencio. Levi miró a Eren cubriendo de forma protectora al can y corrió hasta donde estaban.

—¡Eren!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo?, ¿Te mordió?—.

—Levi...— Levantó la vista aún con miedo mirando al hombre que tenía una cara de verdadera preocupación.

No había notado la condición en la que se encontraba, al observar el brazo de Eren, que al estar oculto por su posición y ahora era completamente visible sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón, estaba lastimado, había atravesado piel, eso solo podía significar una cosa, miró la herida negando con la cabeza, no podía perderlo, no podía ser cierto que al igual que Marco y Auruo, él estuviera infectado, se levantó sin dejar de mirar el brazo sangrante y un Eren confundido, caminó hacia la bestia que ya hacía muerta en el suelo, observó que en su vientre estaba clavado el cuchillo de combate que les había entregado Marco, empuñándolo con ambas manos rasgó el vientre del animal haciendo un corte a lo largo del cuerpo, parte de las vísceras del animal cayeron a un costado mientras él las observaba con ojos rápidos en búsqueda de alguna señal de infección, rojo, todo fluía en color escarlata, sin ninguna pigmentación negra o grisácea, quiso tirarse de rodillas para llorar y gritar intentando sacar ese miedo que le oprimía el pecho, ese miedo que comenzaba a desaparecer mientras más sangre roja corría, dejó caer el cuchillo a un lado para correr en dirección del castaño, cayó de rodillas apretando en un abrazo al chico qué miraba el espectáculo que sucedió frente a sus ojos.

—Creí, Creí que te perdería—. Se aferró con más fuerza a la ropa del chico. —No quiero volver a pasar por esto, no volveré a dejar que algo te pase—.

—Gracias por salvarme—. Eren correspondió el abrazo con el brazo que no tenía lastimado derramando algunas lágrimas.

—No vueltas a alejar de ese modo mocoso idiota—. Le intento reclamar con coraje pero la sensación de felicidad pudo más, le dio un apretón fuerte haciendo gemir de dolor por la herida reciente de su brazo.

—¿Perderé mi brazo? —. Eren preguntó con miedo haciendo que Levi se apartara de él para mirarlo.

—No, pero dejará una enorme cicatriz, tenemos que buscar a Hanjí para que te ayude—. Se incorporó para quitarse su cinturón.

—Titán está vivo—. Eren miró a su perro con una sonrisa quebrada. —No quiero que muera—. Miró al peligro desde abajo con súplica.

—Ambos están muy lastimados—. Se agachó de nuevo empezando haer un torniquete en su brazo. —Por la adrenalina aún no eres consciente completamente de tu estado, debemos buscar rápido a la loca para que nos ayude—.

—¿Moriré? —. Miró como la sangre fluía en menor cantidad de sus heridas.

—No dejaré que eso ocurra—. Lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos dándole un beso tranquilizador.

Eren sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aún si moría sabía que alguien, dejando de lado a sus hermanos y padre, lo amaba profundamente, eso le daba fuerzas de aguantar hasta donde su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Levi tomó a Titán en brazos para llevarlo sin que se lastimara más, Eren se levantó con ayuda apoyándose de Levi, necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban moverse rápido, la noche estaba cerca y buscar a sus compañeros en la obscuridad podría ser aún más peligroso.

—Gracias, perro estúpido—. Levi miró con devoción al can mientras Eren recogía su arma.

Ambos tenía que vivir y él debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

…

**N/T): **

Ok, seré buena y les diré que el sufrimiento termino para el grupo, bueno, más o menos, jajaja.

**OIGAN**, gracias por los comentarios, amo leerlos! Es verdad que a veces olvido contestarlos, pero leo sus reacciones en partes de la historia y soy muy feliz con eso jajaja

**Que el universo los mantenga sanos.**

**B.**


End file.
